Non, Réponse B
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: Terré chez ses parents avec son rapport de stage et ses mécontentements existentiels, Draco Malfoy, 22 ans, se décide enfin à passer le permis. C'est déjà un grand pas en soi, mais ce n'est que le début. UA HPDM Histoires d'amour, d'amitiés, de coming-out, de grands écarts entre ville et province, de laborieuse et lente maturité, et de questions de code à la con. 25chap puis bonus
1. Signalisation (1)

**Disclaimer :** Merci Rowling de m'avoir prêté tes persos pour m'occuper l'imagination pendant la lente agonie que fut mon permis de conduire... ;) J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas posté sur ffnet, voire juste écrit pour le plaisir, mais me voici de retour pour un Drarry en bonne et due forme, plein d'états d'âme et de rebondissements, et avec un happy end !

Cette histoire se situe dans un **univers alternatif** sans pouvoirs magiques ni références anglo-saxonnes, très fortement inspiré de systèmes et de décors français, parce que je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête, mais inspiré aussi et surtout de l'ambiance de tous mes UA favoris (fandoms Harry Potter ( _Apologies_ de josephinestone), Kingdom Hearts ( _Boys_ de Casey V), Digimon ( _A Cup of Lust, Beauty, and Affairs_ de Dark-Angel-XX)) auxquels j'espère faire honneur.

Je me régale avec ce scénario, j'y aborde tout un tas de thèmes qui me tiennent à coeur, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira / vous amusera aussi ! J'ai une quinzaine de chapitres d'avance, même s'il faut que je les retouche un peu, alors les mises à jour devraient être fréquentes. Activez quand même vos alertes, si ça vous dit !

 **Homophobes et misogynes, abstenez-vous.** Ou laissez-vous convertir :)

xx,

Cloe

* * *

 **Petite chanson d'humeur :** "Ça a raté" de Françoise Hardy

* * *

 ** _"Non, Réponse B"_**

 ** _—_**

 **Signalisation (1)**

* * *

« Je viens m'inscrire au permis B. »

Son enthousiasme débordait. Sa posture devait d'ailleurs le trahir car il se tenait encore plus près de la porte vitrée du bureau d'auto-école que du bureau qui lui faisait face, pochette impeccable à la main, prêt à faire demi tour pour réaffirmer son libre arbitre. Mais cette fois-ci il avait prononcé les mots.

La jeune femme assise derrière le bureau le regarda sans ciller. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir avec un sourire poli et un regard photographique.

« On s'est déjà vus, non ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Draco sans émotion. Il y a deux mois, j'étais venu me renseigner.

\- Très bien, vous avez toutes les pièces ? »

Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire perdre son temps. Il posa sur la table les papiers et photos d'identité contenus dans la pochette. La monitrice se mit à encoder ses données dans l'ordinateur sans un mot.

Draco n'en profita pas pour examiner la pièce : il n'y avait rien à voir, un seul poster de prévention routière sur le mur nu et pas d'autre mobilier que le bureau et des chaises il en avait déjà fait le tour la première fois, à travers la baie vitrée devant laquelle il avait dû attendre que les maigres heures de bureau commencent cinq minutes d'attente atroce entouré d'une micro-poignée d'adolescents soûlés d'avance et mal habillés – il avait oublié à quel point les différences entre la province et la métropole pouvaient sauter aux yeux. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper cette vision d'horreur : il avait fait attention cette fois-ci à arriver à une heure où il serait sûr de ne croiser personne. Il tourna les yeux vers l'écran, autant qu'il le put sans paraître invasif, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. La jeune femme eut un rictus qui ne lui échappa pas. Il détourna les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retourna vers lui pour lui donner un papier et un stylo.

« On peut se tutoyer ? demanda-t-elle. On doit avoir à peu près le même âge. »

Draco marmonna un _oui, pourquoi pas_ blasé et étudia le petit papier qu'il devait signer, si tendu qu'il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle ajoutait.

« Et pour régler ?

\- Alors il y a le permis à un euro par jour… ça ne t'intéresse pas. Il me faut juste un acompte et le reste quand tu veux.

\- Je peux tout régler d'un coup ?

Il avait déjà sorti le carnet de chèques. Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Daté, signé.

\- Bon, eh bien tout est en ordre. Voilà le mémo code avec tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la signalisation, le reste ça sera sur internet. Tu veux commencer tout de suite ? La séance de ce soir commence dans 20 minutes.

\- Non, merci. Je viendrai demain. »

Draco respira une fois dehors. Il avait encore une heure et demie à tuer avant de retrouver Pansy. Il pourrait aller faire du code, mais non. Une chose à la fois. Aujourd'hui, il s'était débarrassé de toute la paperasse, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il traversa la rue.

Un message de Blaise clignotait sur son portable : « _Salut ma couille, suis rentré de Rome. Tu reviens quand ? Du nouveau ?_ »

« _Merci de me le rappeler… Je viens de m'inscrire au code (ta gueule). Je rentre dans une semaine, ou deux. Pas de tierce personne(s) sur ou dans mon lit en mon absence !_ »

Il parcourut l'avenue du regard. Cette ville était déserte. Trois pauvres voitures garées sur les côtés et un vague brouhaha venant de la garderie de l'école primaire. C'était presque effrayant. Malgré le beau soleil et les signes de ville fleurie, il s'imaginait très bien un tueur en série déambuler dans un tel décor. Ou juste sa maîtresse de maternelle.

Que Blaise lui rappelle où il avait passé ces dernières semaines n'arrangeait pas beaucoup son humeur. Ce n'était pas Rome particulièrement – en théorie, il pouvait y retourner quand il voulait – mais c'était le principe : n'importe où mais pas ici.

« _;)_ »

Draco soupira lourdement. Il serait bien allé boire un verre mais la perspective de se coltiner un patron de café désert qui se sentirait obligé de papoter ne l'enchantait pas, et avec sa chance, l'un ou l'une des employés serait un ancien du club de judo ou une camarade de classe de cette époque qu'il avait allègrement laissée derrière lui.

« Allô, Pansy ? C'est moi. On se retrouve où exactement tout à l'heure ?

\- _Ah Dray, justement j'allais t'appeler. Ça t'embête si on remet ça à demain ? J'ai un truc à faire ce soir, et demain on pourra se voir plus longtemps._

\- … OK. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs de toute façon.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- Rien, je viens juste de m'inscrire au permis.

Pansy gloussa à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _C'est bien. Tu verras, c'est pas si horrible._

\- C'est chiant.

\- _Je sais, mais tu verras, tu te sentiras libre et indépendant après._

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas appeler un taxi tout de suite.

\- _La marche, c'est bon pour la santé ?_

\- Mmph.

\- _Bon, j'ai du boulot. Je te tiens au courant pour demain, mais a priori même heure, chez toi si tu veux._

\- J'irai au code…

\- _Au code alors. Allez, bon courage, bisous !_ »

Draco soupira. À pied donc.

Il y avait au moins vingt-cinq minutes de marche entre chez lui et le centre-ville. Ils n'avaient plus de chauffeur depuis qu'il était parti à la fac et le bus ici, c'était le fond du trou, à part les cars de ramassage scolaire…

Le printemps arrivait, pas de pluie en vue. Tout occupé à penser à Pansy et à Blaise et dans quel état il allait trouver l'appartement après dix jours laissé aux mains de son colocataire, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Ils avaient bien une femme de ménage dans la coloc, mais celle-ci n'ayant pas l'autorisation de trop mettre le nez dans les chambres, il y avait toujours des traces des frasques de Zabini qui traînaient autour de son radiateur ou de son lit… La marche avait du bon. Ça brûlait l'énervement.

* * *

…

* * *

Le lendemain, il arriva au code en avance. La monitrice lui expliqua le fonctionnement des séances (remplir une grille de papier découpé à l'arrache sur un sous-main flasque, tagué par tous les ados attardés du bled, fantastique).

« Le sol vibre, mais ça se sent moins dans les chaises à droite contre le mur.

\- Comment ça le sol vibre ?

\- Il y a la VMC en dessous.

\- Super.

\- Ça habitue au bruit des voitures.

\- Certes.

\- Je lancerai le DVD à 18h05, le temps que tout le monde arrive. Tu peux t'installer ou venir papoter si tu veux. »

Draco testa toutes les rangées de la salle étroite, histoire d'au moins avoir la meilleure place, mais il se sentit con de rester seul avec son mémo-code dans l'obscurité et cette odeur de renfermé, alors qu'il y avait plein de sièges dans l'entrée, et de la lumière naturelle.

Cette femme – Angelina ? Angela ? c'était bien son nom qu'elle avait dit, la veille, en lui donnant le papier à signer ? – elle devait le draguer, elle était trop gentille. Elle avait eu l'air ravie qu'il s'inscrive, bien sûr – enfin quelqu'un de plus mûr et de classe dans ce trou à rats, ça devait la changer des ados blasés qui n'attendaient que le permis pour ne plus dépendre des parents.

Quand il se décida à revenir à la lumière, la monitrice était au téléphone. Il se sentit de nouveau con de s'être imaginé autre chose. Mais bon, après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

Elle n'était pas mal, se dit-il. Noire et élancée, sure d'elle, soignée, féminine sans en faire trop sur le vernis à ongles et les bijoux, tout ce qu'il pouvait admirer chez une femme, tout le contraire de l'image qu'il avait de vieux moniteurs ne vivant que pour faire chier sur le sens des panneaux et la technique des créneaux.

Il en était à se demander comment réagir si elle le draguait vraiment quand les premiers gamins arrivèrent et il dut se dépêcher de retourner dans la salle sombre s'il voulait pouvoir choisir sa place et se créer un périmètre de sécurité. Il y avait heureusement plus de sièges que d'élèves.

La séance démarra.

Au bout de deux questions, il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il soit concentré. À plusieurs reprises la question passa sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, et il fallut qu'il serre les dents pour ne pas pester oralement. Les ados à côté semblaient cocher leurs cases impassiblement, la routine. C'était humiliant.

Au moment des corrections, Draco ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter : est-ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme justes celles où il était sur le point d'arriver à la bonne conclusion ? Combien de croix tracées en plein sur les traits séparant B et C pouvait-il faire semblant d'avoir inscrites dans les bonnes cases ? Il se compta faux une hésitation sur deux, se sentant épié, mais le total n'allait pas être réjouissant…

« 7 » dit le premier gosse.

« 4 » dit le second.

« 11 » dit une gamine minuscule mais fière, avec un chewing-gum.

« 19. »

Il scruta le visage de la monitrice à la recherche du moindre signe de moquerie mais elle nota le résultat puis sourit :

\- Pas mal pour une première !

\- …

Il était tellement furieux de ne pas briller naturellement, et il n'avait tellement rien à reprocher à cette femme, que les sentiments contraires le clouèrent sur place quelques instants.

\- À bientôt alors ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Des questions ?

\- Ouais…, fit Draco en se sortant de sa stupeur. Non, ça va.

\- OK, à la prochaine alors. »

Draco se dirigea mécaniquement vers la sortie et ne se souvint pas, sur le chemin du retour, s'il avait dit au revoir à voix haute.


	2. Signalisation (2)

**Signalisation (2)**

* * *

Le craquement doux de pneus écrasant les graviers de l'allée pénétra le brouillard mental dans lequel Draco s'était enfoncé pour ne plus penser. Il décolla la joue de son oreiller et serra les dents ; une porte de voiture claqua dans le silence de la propriété. Il se leva. Sans prendre le temps de se recoiffer, défroissant à peine les plis de ses vêtements, il descendit accueillir une de ces trop nombreux amis d'enfance qui avaient eu le permis bien avant lui. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle.

Draco resta interdit quelques instants devant la Pansy qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Mis de côté les quelques détails reflétant bon goût et niveau de vie au dessus de la moyenne, elle aurait pu se fondre parfaitement dans la masse autochtone : tenue décontractée, sac à main léger plutôt que riche, baskets pratiques, lunettes de soleil sur le front, et le clou – les clés de voiture noires à la main.

« Bonjour… ? Ça va ? intervint-elle, et c'était bien Pansy, bien sa voix, bien son ton, bien son assurance…

\- Tu peux pas te faire amener par tes parents comme avant ? dit Draco – t'étais obligée de faire ça ce soir ?

\- Wow, attends, pour une fois que j'ai la voiture et qu'on va pas me faire chier sur les horaires…

\- T'es en baskets !

\- Et toi tu me fais poireauter sur le pas de la porte, rétorqua-t-elle. Tout part à vau-l'eau.

\- Oui, pardon, dit-il en se reculant pour la laisser entrer.

\- C'est comme tu veux, hein, on peut aller quelque part aussi.

\- Non, ça va. On a mieux à boire ici.

\- Ah, enfin !

Et elle laissa tomber clés et lunettes de soleil dans son sac. Draco se passa les mains dans les cheveux et conduisit son amie au salon. Son père était en congrès quelque part pour la semaine et sa mère voyait des amies ce soir-là. Ils avaient des plats préparés par leur employée de maison dans le frigo et les fauteuils et le stock de merveilles alcoolisées pour eux tous seuls.

Pansy s'étendit dans le canapé avec un soupir d'aise :

\- Bonheur suprême. Je peux jamais faire ça quand je prends le thé avec ta mère…

Draco acquiesça et se détourna pour examiner le contenu du placard à digestifs. Pansy se redressa après quelques secondes, incapable de contrevenir plus longtemps à l'étiquette Malfoy.

\- Tu prends quoi ?

Le regard de Pansy se mit à pétiller :

\- Le putain de whisky de ton père.

Draco lui renvoya son sourire. S'il y avait bien une qualité qu'il devait reconnaître à son père, c'était son goût pour le whisky. Il y avait la collection permanente et les assortiments rapportés de chaque déplacement professionnel pertinent. Pour la suite de la soirée, il y avait les sélections de vins de sa mère ; cette dernière lui avait indiqué deux cuvées particulières obligatoires pour leur repas du soir, le reste au libre choix de leurs jeunes palais ; elle ferait le point à son retour. Cette éducation d'exigence avait rendu Draco insupportable en soirée, avec ses camarades qui savaient à peine distinguer une variété de champagne d'une autre, mais la fierté et l'élitisme l'emportait. Pansy était la seule à qui il faisait vraiment confiance pour apprécier ces trésors ; Narcissa Malfoy, en manque de fille sans doute, avait initiée sa « jeune amie » dès sa majorité légale. Même Blaise ne savait pas s'y intéresser sincèrement.

\- Bon alors, attaqua Pansy une fois le rituel de dégustation achevé, tu as fait combien de fautes ?

Draco masqua sa grimace sous une respiration œnologique.

\- Pas trop, dit-il, ça va.

Pansy éclata de rire :

\- C'est que le code, tu sais. Tes potes s'en fichent et ceux qui l'ont passé compatissent. Ta réputation n'est pas en jeu.

\- Ouais, mais quand même.

\- J'ai fait trente fautes, moi, la première fois. Trente et une même. Je sais plus. J'avais tellement pas envie d'être là…

\- Trente-et-une ? Putain…

\- Ouais, ben, c'est bon. Je suis sûre que tu as fait moins, genre vingt.

\- Dix-neuf.

\- Tu m'énerves, soupira-t-elle. Faut toujours que tu fasses des caisses pour rien… C'est vachement bien dix-neuf ! Profites-en, ça va pas durer.

\- Comment tu veux savoir, le pourcentage de morts sur la route en 2000 je ne sais combien ? Ça se devine pas !

\- S'il y a que ça qui te pose problème…

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

\- Non, répondit Pansy. L'impossible s'est produit, tu t'es inscrit au permis, je veux tout savoir. Elle est comment ton auto-école ? Ça pue dans la salle de code ?

Draco grimaça à cette idée :

\- Non, Dieu merci. Enfin, juste en fin de séance. Le reste du temps c'est ouvert.

\- Tu as bien de la chance. T'imagines, les séances enfermées avec la moitié de ta classe de lycée ? J'étais toujours à côté de Crabbe et Goyle…

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez en repensant au duo de gosses baraqués qu'il avait manipulés au primaire et au collège, pour assouvir un désir de puissance, puis fui en grandissant, mais qui étaient quand même resté officiellement des amis. C'était peut-être même grâce à eux qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Pansy : il était parti dans un lycée différent, plus près du bureau de son père et du Rotary club de la région, et ne s'était rapproché de Pansy que tardivement, un peu miraculeusement, lors d'un anniversaire ennuyeux de son année de Terminale, alors qu'ils avaient passé toute une enfance à se croiser sans trop se parler. À une soirée nulle près, il aurait pu passer à côté de cette amitié, et c'est parce qu'il avait conscience du trou qu'il y aurait eu dans sa vie sans elle qu'il lui pardonnait toutes ses intrusions dans les côtés triviaux de sa vie.

\- Et ton moniteur ? poursuivit Pansy, lui épargnant de devoir demander des nouvelles. Tu sais déjà qui tu vas avoir en conduite ?

\- Ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui s'occupe de cette antenne. C'est une femme – jeune, précisa-t-il en se rappelant de vagues souvenirs de camarades se plaignant de la vieille harpie qui sévissait dans le secteur de leur lycée. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner.

\- La sœur de Daphné a dû passer le permis dans cette école, réfléchit Pansy. Tu veux que je lui demande des potins ?

\- Merci de me rappeler que même Astoria a le permis… Elle était en sixième quand j'étais en troisième !

\- Eh, l'interrompit Pansy, c'est toi qui as fait ta star intellectuelle, _j'ai pas besoin de permis, de toute façon, à dix-huit ans, je serai déjà loin, et une voiture, c'est plus encombrant que pratique en ville, dans la_ vraie _ville, pas dans ce petit truc à petits immeubles où vous allez tous faire vos études…_

\- N'empêche, j'avais raison, se défendit Draco : je n'ai jamais eu besoin de voiture, et tous mes potes le disent, que ça coûte une blinde à leurs parents en parking et que c'est pas pratique dans le centre.

\- Mmhmm, dit Pansy d'un ton supérieur, et pourquoi se fatiguer quand on a des amis et une carte bleue pour nous véhiculer partout en province et à l'étranger ?

\- Exactement, dit Draco, sans s'offusquer le moins du monde.

\- C'est même gracieux de ta part de me laisser une occasion de me montrer supérieure à toi dans quelque chose, railla Pansy.

\- Absolument. Ça te fait plaisir de m'infantiliser et moi, ça ne m'atteint pas – il s'épousseta la manche pour illustrer ses dires. Tout le monde y gagne.

Pansy rit doucement et Draco sourit. C'était dommage que Pansy n'ait jamais voulu quitter la région pour ses études. Les comptes-rendus de Draco lui avaient suffi, avait-elle dit, et il y avait tout ce dont on avait besoin en province, même des « vraies grandes villes ». Ils ne se voyaient que lorsqu'ils coordonnaient leurs visites familiales, ou que Pansy faisait une apparition à la capitale.

\- Donc, reprit Pansy. Pas de moniteur sexy. Ou pervers.

\- Non. Juste un local et des ados miteux.

Pansy le gratifia d'une moue compatissante, mais sans vrai mépris. Il y avait autre chose dans son regard, mais ces sujets-là attendraient la deuxième partie de soirée. Il remplit deux verres d'eau.

\- Whisky n°2 ?

\- Whisky n°2. »

* * *

…

* * *

Draco arriva à sa deuxième séance de code déterminé de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser comme la première fois. Il n'avait pas révisé – il avait mieux à faire de son temps, en théorie – mais il était arrivé dix minutes en avance pour prendre ses appuis dans les lieux et aussi, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas bien, continuer de rassembler des informations sur Angela – Angelina ? il aurait dû faire plus attention.

C'était tout à fait logique à vrai dire : elle allait surement être sa monitrice de conduite dans un avenir proche, et surtout elle l'observait elle-même d'une manière qui lui mettait la puce à l'oreille ; il n'était pas très au clair quant à ses intentions et elle dégageait quelque chose – une certaine classe, une intelligence – qui ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait des gens qui restaient faire leur vie dans les petites bourgades de campagne.

L'énigme se jouait à ce moment même sous ses yeux : la monitrice discutait avec une mère qui avait un gamin sur la hanche et un trousseau de clés de voiture à la main ( _voilà pourquoi Pansy l'avait autant choqué la veille – c'était quoi ce passage à l'âge adulte prématuré ?_ ). Elles devaient se connaître de longtemps et il songea, avec une pointe d'angoisse à cette perspective, que peut-être s'il était resté vivre ici les gens du coin lui seraient plus familiers – mais non, il n'avait qu'occasionnellement mis les pieds dans la ville, il ne connaissait de vue que le grand rond point central près duquel se trouvait l'auto-école et le trajet pour y arriver depuis leur manoir. Les deux femmes parlaient de maisons à acheter et Angelica – « Angela » faisait vraiment trop soap pour ménagère, « Angelina » plutôt star bimbo ou candidate de téléréalité… – prononça un nom d'homme. Un « on ». Elle devait être en couple.

S'ils avaient le même âge, ou seulement un ou deux ans d'écart, comment pouvait-elle en être déjà au stade de la petite vie rangée, sur un pied d'égalité avec une mère de famille, avec un métier (certes sans longue formation) qu'elle semblait mener (d'une main de maître) depuis un moment ? Il avait encore quelques années d'étude et de stages devant lui et ses pairs actuels étaient à cent lieues de la maturité qu'il lui trouvait (ce n'était encore qu'une illusion chez Pansy). Autre interrogation : si elle n'entrait pas dans les schémas de sa génération, si elle ne correspondait pas à sa grille de lecture de la jeunesse dorée dont il faisait partie, si elle était casée et stable et simple dans ses ambitions, pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait particulièrement à lui ?

Soit elle masquait extrêmement bien son jeu, soit l'humanité était plus diverse et nuancée qu'il ne le pensait et il ne prenait pas assez le temps d'observer les figurants de son décor… soit il s'ennuyait _vraiment_ dans ce patelin de m**** à se faire des films sur le moindre petit détail brillant qui attirait son regard.

Excédé, il se leva de la chaise d'attente et se dirigea vers l'obscurité de la salle de code. Et sursauta.

Une silhouette sombre était avachie à sa place.

C'était un adulte – il lui donnait une bonne trentaine – en costume noir de banquier ou de commercial, cheville droite croisée sur le genou gauche, doigts entrelacés, lâches, sur un ventre plat, tête et épaule appuyés contre le mur, paupières fermées – il somnolait en attendant le début de séance. Draco se déporta silencieusement vers le fond de la salle, du côté opposé – ce qui ne mettait que quatre ou cinq sièges entre eux –, sans quitter des yeux cette nouvelle créature incongrue. Stylo à la main, matériel de code moite sur les genoux, il continua de détailler l'homme durant les deux minutes qui lui restaient avant que les inévitables ados viennent lui barrer la vue. Le coup de peigne et le costume ne lui étaient pas naturels, à cet homme : il y avait dans sa coupe de cheveux (propre) des traces non pas de négligence mais de rébellion, comme si le moule dans lequel il s'était coulé aujourd'hui n'était qu'une situation temporaire ; il avait un anneau très discret à l'oreille et des traces d'autres piercings qu'il n'avait pas encore remis ; des maillons métalliques de bracelet dépassaient de sa manche et à en juger ses bagues, ces accessoires témoignaient moins d'un goût du luxe que d'un style à la Johnny Depp, qui avait l'air authentique, tout comme la musculature que Draco lui imaginait – une musculature qui relevait moins du culturisme narcissique de salle de sport que d'une réelle expérience de terrain…, de poussière, de terre et de sueur… Draco se gifla mentalement et se concentra sur le seul monumental défaut de cet inconnu. Car il n'était pas beau. Impossible. Il était roux. Et pour cela il avait tous les torts du monde.

Il devait avoir déclenché un accident plein de tôle froissée, spectaculaire mais sans gravité – il avait l'air trop serein pour un homicide involontaire –, peut-être eu une suspension de permis pour ivresse passagère, ou alors trop de points enlevés sur la durée et été condamné à repasser l'intégralité du permis, code compris… Et il devait être en pleine période d'entretiens d'embauche parce qu'il était trop fauché pour repayer les mille balles, en plus des amendes, et sa copine ou sa mère espérait que ça lui apprendrait enfin l'importance d'un vrai boulot, un vrai métier de personne ambitieuse et civilisée, enfin !

Énervé d'avoir de nouveau le cœur battant, Draco regarda sans les voir les mineurs boutonneux entrer et s'installer dans la salle. Il se rappela à la question 2 qu'il avait décidé d'être concentré et méthodiquement irréprochable aujourd'hui, et il convertit son énervement en détermination.

* * *

…

* * *

« 14 » dit l'aspirant employé de banque – roux – avant de répondre au bref « _À vendredi !_ » d'Angelica. Na. A. par un signe de main fatigué.

« 17 » dit Draco en le regardant sortir et se faire craquer la nuque.

« Draco, j'ai tes codes pour l'appli en ligne, dit la monitrice, ramenant son attention à elle.

Elle s'adressait à lui comme à un ami de longue date, le regardant comme s'il y avait entre eux un rapport de complicité naturelle, et Draco sentit ses instincts s'entredéchirer contre son mur défensif.

\- Tu les veux par mail ou sur un papier ça va ?

Il n'avait décidément écouté que le strict minimum des informations qu'elle lui avait donné l'autre jour. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

\- Il n'y a pas de bouquin ? demanda Draco, pensant aux petits manuels qu'il avait vu entre les mains de certains camarades de lycée jadis.

\- Non, pas besoin, dit la monitrice avec un froncement de sourcils qui avait l'air de sous-entendre que les bouquins étaient anachroniques. Tu fais tout en ligne, de A à Z, moi, je reçois tes résultats directement sur l'ordinateur et ça me permettra de voir à quel moment tu seras suffisamment rodé pour que je t'envoie au code.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop d'être espionné comme ça, mais il dut se rappeler qu'elle ne faisait que son boulot.

\- C'est illimité, poursuivit-elle, et comme ça quand tu ne pourras pas venir aux séances ici, tu pourras continuer de t'entraîner.

\- D'accord…

Elle lui tendit le papier où elle avait copié son identifiant.

\- Même si tu continues à venir, faut en faire, insista-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes encore, et éclata de rire.

\- Bon, allez, à bientôt, dit Draco fermement en faisant volte-face.

\- Bonne soirée ! lança-t-elle. »


	3. Signalisation (3)

_**Avertissement (léger) :** mentions de vécu pénible et vulgarités. Mais humour aussi^^_

 _Et Harry arrive dans le chapitre suivant, pas d'inquiétude._

* * *

 **Signalisation (3)**

* * *

 _Draco s'affala contre le mur de l'ascenseur et ferma les yeux. Il en avait enfin fini avec son stage – sur une note frustrante, certes, mais il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans cette boîte de si tôt, et surtout pas dans les conditions qu'on lui avait proposées : une mission d'été (beurk), nécessitant le permis de conduire (inutile d'aller plus loin), et qui n'exploitait, de toutes ses qualités et compétences, que sa belle gueule (comment avaient-ils pu oser le lui dire presque en face ? Ce n'était pas censé arriver qu'aux femmes, ce genre de merde ? Hors de question qu'il serve de visage sexy à leur marque pour attirer les clients…) bande de cons. Qu'ils travaillent sur leur style plutôt. On ne l'avait pas habitué à aussi peu d'élégance dans le monde professionnel. Il survivait à la vulgarité de son école en se disant qu'elle n'était qu'un signe de la jeunesse ou du manque d'éducation de ses camarades, d'une part, que ça leur jouerait des tours à terme, et, d'autre part, de la frustration de carrière de ses professeurs ; mais ce stage avait réduit ses belles justifications en miettes. La séduction faisait partie du métier, mais c'était humiliant d'être réduit à un morceau de viande ; d'autant plus par des gens qui ne savaient pas exploiter le plein potentiel des dits morceaux de viande._

 _Et le recruteur était tout bonnement obscène._

 _Draco fut pris d'un frisson de dégoût. Il frotta sa main droite sur son pantalon et ouvrit les yeux pour se rappeler où il était : dans son immeuble, seul avec le miroir de l'ascenseur lumineux, derrière une grille ouvragée. Il durcit son regard dans le miroir : il avait l'air d'une victime et c'était inacceptable._

 _Pour la énième fois ce jour-là, Draco dégaina son portable avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à tdire à Blaise à part le maudire d'être en Italie au lieu de l'attendre à l'appartement, disponible pour l'emmener écumer les endroits les plus chelous mais cotés de la capitale et oublier cette désagréable expérience avant la rédaction du rapport._

 _Ça n'allait pas être la panacée, ça non plus._

 _Il rangea son portable et sortit ses clés. Les verrous lui résistèrent et le bruit du trousseau puis de la porte s'ouvrant sur le vide lui parut plus fort que d'ordinaire. Le peu de désordre restant dans le couloir était de sa faute : les bouteilles à descendre étaient tassées proprement dans un coin au lieu de rouler sur le parquet ; les chaussures de Blaise étaient en vrac contre le mur parce qu'il les y avait dégagées d'un coup de pied l'autre jour. Il entra dans sa chambre en se cognant au chambranle._

 _Il lâcha son sac sur le tapis et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit, expirant lourdement._

 _De longues secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles il s'efforça de refouler les images déplaisantes, passées et à venir, qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il déglutit péniblement._

 _Toute une semaine dans cet état, ça n'allait pas le faire._

 _Se secouant intérieurement, Draco regarda l'heure et calcula les différents plans d'action possibles._

 _Deux heures plus tard, un train le ramenait chez ses parents._

* * *

…

* * *

Il était rentré à pieds, propulsé par l'adrénaline, incapable d'attendre le bus comme un piquet. Il était allé très vite et le décor était passé comme dans une brume ; entendre sa mère au téléphone avec son père à son retour lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il s'excusa du dîner et se réfugia à l'étage. À l'abri sous ses draps propres, il se plongea dans sa base d'images des mauvais jours – les photos de dos et de pectoraux nus de ce grand narcissique de Blaise, et de quelques uns de ses copains drogués aux salles de sport, tous ces petits cons superficiels qui ne se rendaient pas compte du public qui s'intéressait le plus à leur déploiement de testostérone, et Blaise, qui le savait très bien…

Il ne réussit à s'endormir que pour sombrer dans un rêve érotique où le faux commercial de la salle de code le réduisait en bouillie de sensations sous le regard amusé de leur monitrice. Réveillé en sursaut, en nage et vibrant de honte, il se masturba pour la deuxième fois, cette fois-ci sans réprimer les visions de ce qu'il voulait que ce beau rouquin des enfers lui fasse – priant pour que sa mère dorme et n'entende pas les sons qu'il ne pouvait pas filtrer. Mais la tension – nerveuse – était toujours là. Après s'être tapé la tête contre le mur de la douche et complètement réveillé, il se jeta à corps perdu dans un pathétique et verbeux premier jet de rapport de stage avant de finalement s'écrouler sur son ordinateur, sur les coups de huit heures du matin.

Il manqua le déjeuner, complota l'assassinat de son portable à l'heure où l'alarme retentit pour qu'il aille au code, renonça au code, et continua de taper n'importe quoi sur son rapport de stage pour évacuer un maximum d'informations qu'il retravaillerait plus tard.

Enfin, fort mécontent de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, le cerveau encore retourné par un maelström de reformulations, de mauvais souvenirs, d'injonctions à avoir la plus haute mention à son diplôme et des restes de sensations de son rêve, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger pour le dîner.

« Tout va bien mon chéri ? demanda sa mère.

Draco termina de se servir, conscient de sa tête de déterré.

\- J'ai passé la nuit sur mon rapport de stage, répondit-il simplement, réprimant à grand peine une grimace tant ses cordes vocales rechignaient à être sollicitées. J'étais lancé, ça m'a un peu décalé.

Narcissa Malfoy agita son ballon de vin sous son nez sans le quitter des yeux, une moue maternelle, mi-compréhension, mi-désapprobation sur le visage.

\- Tu devrais profiter de ton séjour ici pour te reposer, dit-elle. Tu as bien assez à faire là-bas.

\- J'étais lancé, répéta Draco en fuyant son regard. Au moins, j'avance.

Il se sentit ployer de fatigue et se redressa vivement avant de s'attirer une remarque. Sa mère remarqua mais demeura silencieuse.

\- Je vais peut-être rentrer ce weekend, reprit Draco. Je serai plus efficace.

\- Ton père rentre demain soir, lui rappela sa mère.

\- Je sais, je pensais partir dimanche.

\- Il ne te verra pas beaucoup.

\- On s'est vu toute la première semaine.

\- Et vous avez l'occasion de vous voir en ville…

Draco ne voulut pas la contredire. Lorsque son père le convoquait à un dîner ou un déjeuner à la capitale, c'était pour lui demander des nouvelles en phrases déclaratives, comme au début de son stage, pour parler affaires, entretenir ou élargir leur réseau, ou encore critiquer certains choix de vie de Draco, de manière plus ou moins directe. La dernière fois, c'était Théodore Nott qui, lors d'une soirée du Rotary Club, lui avait raconté autour d'un pétard que Lucius complotait avec Théodore Nott Senior pour que Draco rejoigne la colocation d'aspirants haute administration de Junior.

 _« Il n'aime pas trop ton coloc'. Il pense qu'il a des vues sur toi et qu'il va t'influencer et te rendre gay. »_

Theo s'était étouffé de rire à cette idée ; Draco avait éclaté une bouteille vide contre la porte de Blaise en rentrant.

…

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa mère, un jour. Mais pas maintenant, pas quand le retour de son père était imminent.

Et pas avec un tel mal de crâne.

\- Non, merci », dit-il lorsqu'elle inclina la bouteille de vin dans sa direction.

Il fallait qu'il se remette d'aplomb d'ici demain.

* * *

…

* * *

Le lendemain, il se leva péniblement, testa ses identifiants aux cours de code en ligne, et se recoucha. Il passa l'après-midi à mettre de l'ordre et anticiper ses valises et à se démontrer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il aille à l'auto-école. Il n'en avait pas besoin – il pouvait tout faire à distance maintenant – et la seule raison pour laquelle il tenait, au fond, à faire le déplacement, c'était parce que la monitrice avait dit « à vendredi » au rouquin. Et qu'il était curieux. Pas curieux : ridicule.

Donc, non, pas d'auto-école, et il allait être charmant et impeccable avec son père. Plein d'avancement dans son rapport, de succès dans ses débuts de code, et de projets ambitieux pour l'avenir.

Il reprit le train le samedi soir.

* * *

…

* * *

La dispute de retrouvailles avec Blaise fut cathartique. Il y avait un emballage de préservatif coincé dans la jointure de la porte de sa chambre et des plis inconnus sur son édredon.

« On n'est pas rentrés ! Et je suis juste venu bouquiner ! Et désolé si j'ai pas remis le tapis droit !

\- Ça reste ma porte ! Y a des traces de main, sérieux ! C'est dégueulasse ! _Regarde !_

\- Mais va t'faire mettre, Draco ! T'as qu'à te trouver un plan cul et te venger sur mon lit ! »

Et il lui avait ramené un assortiment de liqueurs italiennes.

Les bras croisés, pose, sourire étudiés, Draco se délecta de regarder Blaise essuyer rageusement toute la surface de sa porte de chambre. Ils partageaient ce sens du théâtral et c'était bien ainsi. Puis ils entamèrent ensemble la première bouteille d'amaretto et passèrent les deux soirs suivants à regarder des films.


	4. Intersections et priorités (1)

_Dédicace à un autre de mes fandoms de prédilection, qui fait ici une apparition peu subtile, si on connaît !_

Petite note et **avertissement roux-bashing :** _Vous l'aurez remarqué, Draco pète un câble sur tout ce qu'il peut, dès qu'il est mal à l'aise, en_ _particulier les roux, les ados, et les mecs qui le troublent (jamais les filles, parce que ça me fait plaisir d'écrire une fic sans misogynie). Ça va lui passer un peu, ne vous offusquez pas^^ Ses emportements sur les roux sont absurdes et complètement superficiels, j'espère que c'est bien clair (et drôle) et que ce n'est pas trop lourd pour les personnes concernées. Sur le reste, parfois il a raison, mais pas toujours. Il a même assez souvent tort !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

 **Intersections et priorités (1)**

* * *

Avant Blaise, il n'avait pas eu tant besoin d'anticiper son propre anniversaire : pas de comptes à rendre, pas d'excuses à élaborer pour justifier ce qui était – il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence – une fuite. Lorsqu'arrivait le weekend le plus proche du 5 juin, il se contentait de sauter dans un train pour aller voir Pansy, puis passait le lendemain au manoir avec sa mère, surtout, et son père, un peu, s'il était là. C'était beaucoup de train, beaucoup de solitude avec sa musique dans les oreilles, le paysage hypnotique par la fenêtre, et aucune prise de risque émotionnelle.

Avec Blaise, la première année, il s'était laissé prendre de court. Il s'était laissé entraîner dans un bar puis quatre autres où leurs camarades de classe les plus fréquentables lui avaient payé verre sur verre. Passées les premières secondes d'émotion – l'illusion de faire partie d'une bande d'amis pour la première fois depuis une autre vie –, le sentiment de décalage avait pris le dessus, les mauvais souvenirs étaient remontés, des fêtes d'anniversaire organisées par sa mère où au fil des années les petits copains et copines s'éloignaient de lui et de ses centres d'intérêt, profitaient de sa belle maison pour se retrouver entre eux comme si Draco lui-même n'était pas si important. Il accordait assez peu d'importance à ses camarades à vrai dire, mais il avait eu du mal à évaluer si Blaise se servait aussi de lui comme prétexte pour se mettre une murge, ou s'il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre. Il se trouvait que Blaise lui accordait bien de l'importance. Mais ça n'avait pas aidé qu'à l'époque Draco était amoureux de lui, et que c'était ce soir-là qu'il avait découvert l'étendue de l'impossibilité de cette histoire : dans l'avant-dernier bar, Blaise avait jeté les bras autour de ses épaules, pressé son front contre le sien, et, l'haleine lourde d'alcool, lui avait fait la déclaration la plus dévastatrice de sa vie : _« Je sais que tu es gay, et je t'adore, et je suis désolé de pas pouvoir être ton mec, jamais, mais je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, on est amis, et je t'interdis de disparaître de ma vie, petit serpent… »_ ; le cœur en miettes, Draco aurait très volontiers pris ses jambes à son cou, mais Blaise avait les mains nouées autour de sa nuque et ne le lâchait pas du regard, ce type qu'il ne fréquentait que depuis quelques mois mais qui le connaissait déjà par cœur ; c'était un ordre de rester et Draco était un garçon obéissant.

Ça, et l'ampleur de l'homophobie mondaine, décontractée de ses camarades, de plus en plus premier degré à mesure que la nuit avançait… Il s'était rendu compte ce soir-là que ça ne glissait plus.

Donc, non. Malgré toutes les relances de Blaise, cette expérience ne se renouvellerait jamais.

Mais comme un emmerdement n'arrivait jamais seul, il y avait eu une évolution du côté de Pansy. L'entrée de Blaise au panthéon de ses amis à la vie à la mort lui avait paradoxalement fait prendre conscience qu'il n'avait que trois personnes dans sa vie : Blaise, Pansy et sa mère ; plus son père, d'une autre manière. Alors voir Pansy se créer un nouveau cercle solide autour d'elle, un cercle de personnes sans doute très bien, puisqu'elle les aimait, mais que Draco regardait avec méfiance, lui était insupportable. Et il n'aimait pas ressentir cette jalousie et cette possessivité.

C'est pourquoi, le weekend de son anniversaire, il fit comprendre à Pansy qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix de vie que de venir le retrouver dans leur province natale pour boire un verre au calme, loin de tous les figurants inévitables de leur histoire.

 _« OK, mais on se retrouve à la Ville de Traverse, comme ça je peux repartir directement. »_

Draco était lui-même arrivé la veille, afin de se prémunir contre toute éventualité d'un guet-apens du vendredi soir. Il avait pris le seul bus qui lui permettrait d'être à l'heure, mais cela lui laissait – merci les horaires de province – deux heures d'errance avant que Pansy n'arrive.

La « Ville de Traverse » était le carrefour entre le no man's land de leurs hameaux de résidence et la civilisation. Les jeunes des campagnes environnantes, comme Pansy et l'essentiel des camarades de collège de Draco, y allaient au lycée, ou gravitaient autour de la gare pour parfois se rendre à la capitale de région. Draco ne faisait que la traverser. C'était la gare la plus proche de chez lui, et en général un taxi l'attendait sur le parking à son arrivée. Il y avait retrouvé Pansy une ou deux fois après leur rencontre, quand ce n'était pas elle qui prenait l'escargot régional pour aller le voir à la sortie du lycée. C'était une ville très sombre et sale mais à l'architecture bizarrement pittoresque, voire jolie par endroits. Pansy, qui, en ayant fait le tour pendant son adolescence, trouvait la ville plus moche qu'intrigante, lui avait donné ce surnom pour occulter sa laideur et l'envelopper d'un voile de magie.

Le « Manoir » venait d'elle aussi. Et les campus étaient des châteaux.

Avec deux heures de temps à tuer, Draco se lança à l'aventure dans les rues de la ville. C'était un décor assez désolant. Les devantures étaient décolorées comme si on ne les avait pas renouvelées depuis l'époque où les ados qu'ils avaient été y avaient cherché des opportunités d'émancipation : les salons de tatouage et de coiffure, les restaurants, les supérettes, les opticiens, les magasins de chaussures, les microscopiques librairies à manuels scolaires, un chocolatier tout neuf mais déjà fermé… Draco se rappelait des endroits où Pansy l'avait emmené, et s'en servait de repères pour chercher une terrasse potable.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une devanture plus vivante que les autres attira son attention. Les vitres étaient propres, les flyers et posters promotionnels qui en tapissaient certains pans avaient l'air frais et à jour, et l'enseigne avait plus de style que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir sur son chemin. Intrigué, Draco s'approcha.

C'était une boutique de jeux. Il en avait vu plusieurs apparaître et prospérer à la capitale et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris que ce type de commerce fonctionne aussi ici. Il y avait une forte population lycéenne après tout.

Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ces boutiques spécialisées avaient de s'y intéressant à offrir. Il ne s'y était jamais risqué dans les quartiers où il risquait de croiser des têtes connues du campus, mais qui se soucierait de lui ici ?

Draco entra.

C'était comme se retrouver, enfant, face à une pyramide interminable de cadeaux : du sol au plafond, des emballages colorés, classés comme des livres – et il y avait des livres aussi – sur des étagères qui occupaient tous les murs, et plusieurs îlots centraux étaient recouverts des dernières nouveautés. Il y avait assez peu d'espace au total mais tout était mis à profit et, derrière l'impression de débauche de couleurs, Draco repérait les signes d'une organisation maniaque.

Il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir, mais des voix et de la musique s'élevaient d'une pièce voisine. Un jeune homme passa la tête par la porte – une tête enveloppée dans de la gaze comme s'il sortait de l'hôpital.

« Bonjour ! Je te laisse regarder ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là.

\- Merci, ça va, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- OK. »

Et il disparut.

Draco renonça à se poser des questions. Il se dirigea d'abord vers les rayons familiers. S'il trouvait un puzzle de luxe pour sa mère, il était prêt à revoir ses jugements dépréciatifs de la ville. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que des gnomes et des fées, des magiciennes sexy ou des reproductions de toiles banales, de quoi satisfaire les geeks et le grand public, mais pas les Malfoy. Peut-être qu'ils prenaient les commandes des spécialistes. Draco se donna le tournis à lire les dizaines – non, les centaines – de titres de jeux, du plus élaboré au plus petit, puis les titres des livres de règles et scénarios de jeux de rôles ; les volumes étaient, à sa grande surprise (et admiration), majoritairement en VO et sous cellophane.

Draco vérifia l'heure, se dit qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et entreprit de refaire le tour du magasin pour tenter de déchiffrer un maximum de boîtes.

Il était en train de s'embourber dans la profusion de petites boîtes de « cocktails games », quand on l'interpella de nouveau.

C'était comme un gag de son cerveau pour lui signifier que beaucoup de temps était passé : le jeune homme qui l'avait salué à son arrivée était devant lui, sans aucune trace de blessure à la tempe et une tignasse infâme de cheveux roux à la place des pansements.

« Tu trouves ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

Draco reposa la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains et recula d'un pas.

\- C'est bon, dit-il, circonspect. Je regarde.

La manière dont le vendeur le scrutait ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Il se dépêcha de dévier la trajectoire de l'échange :

\- Vous savez jouer à tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le vendeur. On ne va pas vendre des jeux qu'on n'a pas testés, on ne ferait pas notre boulot.

 _Notre_ …., releva Draco.

\- D'ailleurs, enchaîna le rouquin, on est en train d'en tester un en ce moment. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Tu as combien de temps devant toi ?

\- Euh…, laissa échapper Draco, interdit.

\- Ça vient de sortir, c'est du tonnerre.

\- …

\- Et on a des chips.

Il lui ouvrit la voie d'un grand geste d'invitation. Draco hésita, mais il dut faire un mouvement involontaire dans sa direction parce que le vendeur décida soudain qu'il avait donné son accord.

\- Allez, viens jeter un œil, dit-il en repartant vers la salle attenante.

Avec le sentiment de s'être fait avoir, Draco lui emboîta le pas.

Il y avait trois autres personnes dans la pièce, autour d'une table de jeu. Le premier boutiquier auquel Draco avait eu affaire – des jumeaux, bien sûr… – leva haut le bras et son frère lui tapa dans la main avant de se rasseoir à côté de lui ; un troisième rouquin, sans doute de la même fratrie, leva les yeux au ciel, et se replongea dans le plateau de jeu.

\- T'as fini de kidnapper les gens qu'ont rien demandé ? grommela-t-il.

\- Fie-toi à mon flair, Ronald, répondit l'intéressé, l'air victorieux. J'ai le don de repérer les gens qui sont des cobayes dans l'âme.

Le quatrième de la bande eut un sourire en coin, avant de croiser le regard Draco. Il était aussi brun que les autres étaient roux, coiffé comme s'il était tombé du lit, et portait des lunettes affreuses, rafistolées à la branche à l'aide d'un bout de scotch ; ajouter à cela un T-shirt de métal au logo délavé, c'était une catastrophe esthétique. Mais derrière ses verres, tapi dans des iris incroyablement verts, luisait un air de défi qui lui alla droit à l'estomac.

L'amusement s'estompa et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager, Draco planté à deux mètres de la table, comme immobilisé par un sortilège. Tout occupé à ne pas perdre ce qui était en train de se jouer, il en oublia de réagir à la saillie à son encontre. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui était en train de s'effriter à vue d'œil.

\- Tu joues ou pas ? demanda brusquement le troisième roux en se retournant sur sa chaise.

La question n'avait pas été particulièrement tendue, mais son expression se durcissait à mesure qu'il le regardait. Draco n'était soudain plus sûr du tout de vouloir être là.

\- J'ai un train à prendre en fait, dit-il.

Haussement de sourcil général.

\- Désolé, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant de faire volte-face.

\- À une prochaine ! » lança l'un des deux jumeaux.

Draco marcha quelques dizaines de mètres dehors avant de se rendre compte qu'il était parti dans la direction opposée de la gare. Il fit un détour pour retomber sur ses pas sans avoir à repasser devant la boutique de jeux.

Il arriva à la gare avec vingt-cinq minutes d'avance.

 _« Je t'attends à la gare. »_

 _« OK, cool ! » « Ça va ? »_

 _« Ouais, je me suis fait agresser par un vendeur… enfin, pas vraiment agresser, mais ils voulaient que je teste un jeu avec eux. C'était une boutique de geeks. »_

 _« La boutique de figurines à côté de l'Hôtel de Ville ? »_

 _« Non, une autre, près de la fontaine. »_

« Je ne vois pas de quelle boutique tu parles, dit Pansy en sortant de la gare. Ça doit être nouveau.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- En tout cas, dit-il, si on peut éviter de passer devant…

À peine eut-il prononcé les mots, il sentit Pansy sourire d'un air mauvais.

\- Il faut _absolument_ qu'on passe devant, tu veux dire…

\- Tu veux passer la journée à tester des jeux de plateau avec une bande de roux ? » tenta d'enrayer Draco.

Pansy pouffa de rire, mais elle consentit rapidement à partir dans la direction opposée.

Mais plus ils s'éloignaient du chemin qui aurait pu les ramener à la place de la fontaine, plus Draco sentait un petit aiguillon de regret le gêner, comme si sa manche s'accrochait à des angles invisibles sur la route et le ralentissait.

En bon « petit serpent », comme Blaise les avait surnommés, il avait choisi de laisser s'exprimer son instinct de préservation, mais l'opportuniste en lui sentait qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas eu assez le temps de le regarder.


	5. Intersections et priorités (2)

**Nda :** _Dans cet univers_ _alternatif_ _de l'étrange, on n'obtient pas ses résultats de code le jour-même, alors que c'était le cas de mon temps. Mais bon, il paraît que c'est comme ça maintenant, donc ça ne choquera pas les plus jeunes^^ ... Fin de la parenthèse inutile. Bonne lecture ! Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

* * *

 **Intersections et priorités (2)**

* * *

Sa soutenance expédiée, Draco se plongea dans le code de la route de manière monomaniaque. Viser l'excellence, il savait faire. Il parvint à maintenir ses statistiques de tests en ligne dans le vert en quasi continu et n'eut qu'à faire les yeux doux à son inflexible monitrice (en fait, réussir quatre séances en salle en-dessous de cinq fautes) pour qu'elle consente à l'inscrire à l'examen début août. Il n'aurait pas eu tant d'ardeur s'il avait dû suivre toute cette formation en auto-école plutôt que sur son PC, chez lui, dans son lit, avec les sensations familières de son trackpad et les conneries de Blaise dans les pièces d'à côté pour lui tenir compagnie. Il commençait à se sentir expert en questions à pourcentages, en indices de surgissement de piétons et autres analyses de rétroviseurs sournoises.

Il sortit de l'examen la main un peu tremblante, mais il était bien loin de la crise d'angoisse de cette jeune fille qui avait dû quitter la salle en milieu de test. Il avait trouvé la série de quarante questions étonnamment simple comparée aux exercices d'entraînement, et s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres chats à fouetter dans sa vie, il aurait été franchement déçu. Tout ça pour ça ? Il pensait n'avoir fait que trois fautes. Peut-être était-il tombé dans plusieurs pièges sans s'en rendre compte, mais il restait, somme toute, assez sûr de lui. Il lui fallait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se consterner de tous ces jeunes qui avaient eu l'air d'affronter l'épreuve la plus difficile de leur vie. Il était plus vieux. Ils avaient seize ans. La plupart ne devait même pas encore avoir fini le lycée. Et tout le monde n'était pas fait pour collectionner les Master. Mais tout de même.

Heureusement qu'il était seul dans sa tête et que personne n'allait le juger pour sa condescendance.

 _« Tu bouges pas de la Ville de Traverse, écrivit Pansy, je viens te chercher dès que ma mère lâche la voiture. »_

Il n'était pas loin du centre-ville ; il y avait du vent, mais il faisait chaud. Il n'avait pas très envie de poireauter sur le parking, au milieu des candidats au code qui attendaient leurs parents ou petits copains plus âgés. Il n'avait pas besoin de Pansy et pouvait très bien appeler un taxi. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer immédiatement non plus.

Regardant une voiture s'éloigner dans le virage bordé d'arbres, il calcula mentalement la distance qui le séparait du centre – ou, plus exactement, de la place de la fontaine. Comme à chaque fois qu'il traversait la ville, une petite tension dans les membres lui rappelait l'existence de la boutique de jeux où il avait cru bon de tuer le temps, et qu'il avait fuie la queue entre les jambes. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi il s'était senti acculé et mal à l'aise à ce point la dernière fois : tout se ramenait à l'échange de regards qui s'était produit avec le seul non-roux de la bande.

Il s'était enfui avec le sentiment d'avoir perdu pied, mais plus il y repensait, plus il avait la certitude d'avoir vu autre chose qu'une bataille de regards improvisée dans les yeux du brun. Une lueur d'intérêt – d'où le trouble de Draco –, puis de la vulnérabilité plus que de l'offensive, ce qui paradoxalement avait fini de l'achever. Quand il se sentait proie d'un regard, cela devenait vite intense – rejet ou palpitations – et cela faisait long feu ; quand c'était lui qui suscitait le trouble, l'ennui balayait toute autre émotion. L'autre jour, avec ce garçon, c'était la première fois qu'il ne se sentait pas agressé.

Ç'avait été une rencontre assez anodine, banale, avec le recul, mais à force d'essayer de comprendre ce qui le tracassait, Draco en était venu à se rendre compte que le moment de sa vie où il avait ressenti les émotions les plus proches de cette fois-ci, c'était lors de l'étrange coup de foudre qui s'était produit entre lui et Pansy. Pansy – qui n'était alors qu'une vague connaissance de sa petite enfance, amie d'amis comme lui à cette soirée d'anniversaire qui marqua le début de leur amitié – avait attrapé son regard à travers la pièce où la fête battait son plein ; il s'était établi entre eux une étrange communication, qu'ils avaient entretenue à la dérobée pendant plusieurs chansons, avant que Pansy ne le rejoigne et lui adresse la parole ; ç'avait été comme tomber amoureux – aussi fort, aussi déroutant –, mais sans désir cohérent ; ils s'étaient embrassés quelques jours plus tard, et ça n'avait fait que dissiper leurs derniers doutes : ils étaient faits pour s'entendre et ne plus se quitter, mais ce n'était pas de cet amour-là qu'il s'agissait.

Avec le garçon de la boutique, la tension était tout aussi forte, et c'était effrayant. Il n'avait pas envie de fantasmer sur lui, comme cela se produisait avec le moindre intriguant inconnu qui lui attirait l'œil ; il avait juste très envie de le revoir : pour comprendre d'où venait ce sentiment – parce qu'après tout, rien dans son allure générale n'était particulièrement séduisant –, ou bien pour justement trouver quelque chose qui enrayerait ce besoin impérieux de ne pas le laisser filer. Pour en avoir le cœur net.

Échaudé par Blaise, il se méfiait des emballements vis à vis des autres hommes. Même si le souvenir de ce garçon lui revenait très régulièrement à l'esprit, il s'était efforcé de ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec cette rencontre. Il n'avait même pas eu la tentation de chercher à le retrouver les dernières fois qu'il était passé par la Ville de Traverse ; mais à présent, dans la foulée de l'examen du code, porté par ce sentiment de tension et de facilité, et avec une nouvelle fenêtre d'opportunité à attendre Pansy sur place, les conditions étaient réunies pour retenter sa chance. Il serait sur ses gardes cette fois-ci ; il pourrait analyser la situation avec davantage de sang froid ; et si le mystérieux binoclard n'était pas à la boutique, il laisserait tomber.

Il se sentait arrivé à un niveau de rationalisation fort satisfaisant. Un sourire confiant aux lèvres, il s'enfonça dans les méandres du quartier résidentiel qui entourait le centre d'examen, cap sur le centre-ville.

À l'approche de la place de la fontaine, il ralentit le pas. Le quartier était encore plus désert au mois d'août qu'en fin d'année scolaire. La boutique était toujours là, dans l'ombre des bâtisses sombres, sans lumières allumées. Le cœur de Draco eut une pulsation de travers : ça ne l'avait pas effleuré que la boutique puisse être fermée pour la période estivale. Mais la porte vitrée était grande ouverte, retenue par deux cartons empilés. Quand il se rapprocha, il put lire sur un écriteau imprimé, scotché à la vitre : « _En mode congés, mais jamais fermés ! \o/_ ». Draco était perplexe. Peut-être laissaient-ils la porte ouverte aux curieux pendant un inventaire. Ou peut-être qu'ils vivaient là, tout simplement, et ne partaient pas en vacances.

Il resta à l'abri de l'angle de vitrine et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Le brun de l'autre fois était là.

Il était assis derrière le comptoir, au fond du magasin, un coude sur le plateau, et tournait la tête à Draco. Il regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur et discutait tout bas avec une fille qui tenait la souris et pointait l'écran pour y indiquer différentes choses. Encore une de la même fratrie, songea Draco. Elle avait une tenue et une posture bien trop décontractée pour être une employée ; équilibriste, elle avait une jambe relevée sur le tabouret de bureau où elle était perchée et, avec son mini-short, on pouvait voir depuis la rue sa musculature d'athlète ; une longue chevelure rousse s'écoulait sur son épaule et sur sa poitrine.

S'il avait espéré de quoi calmer ses ardeurs, c'était la douche froide idéale.

Si ces deux-là n'étaient pas déjà ensemble, ils l'avaient été – et rien n'était fini –, ou ça n'allait pas tarder. Les regards et les sourires qu'ils s'adressaient étaient d'une complicité désarmante, la manière dont leurs mains et leurs bras s'effleuraient quand ils s'échangeaient les commandes de l'ordinateur, dont leurs épaules et leurs jambes se touchaient au gré des mouvements de leurs perchoirs, ne laissait aucun doute sur leur familiarité avec le corps de l'autre. C'était comme Pansy et lui, quelques fois Blaise et lui dans l'intimité, et c'était loin d'être ses relations les plus platoniques. Il sentait ces deux-là incapables de coucher ensemble sans qu'il n'y ait une relation amoureuse sérieuse ; ils formaient l'image du beau petit couple parfait, et Draco avait envie de vomir rien que de les voir.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand l'un des jumeaux démoniaques surgit de la salle de jeu et le héla à grands signes :

« La fouine ! »

La colère lui monta instantanément au nez. C'était quoi ce surnom. Et ce timing de merde. Et s'il s'en allait maintenant, ça n'allait qu'ajouter de l'eau à leur moulin – le second jumeau avait accouru dare dare – et il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça.

« Vous donnez des surnoms débiles comme ça à tous vos clients ? siffla Draco.

\- Absolument ! répondit celui à l'oreille abîmée.

\- Seulement les plus remarquables ! répondit l'autre.

Draco vibrait de gêne mais il s'efforça de ne pas regarder dans la direction du comptoir.

\- Tu viens acheter un jeu cette fois ?

\- Entre ! On est en pleine réorganisation du local…, mais à quoi bon fermer si on est là ?

\- J'ai une tête de fouine ? demanda Draco, mais il regretta immédiatement cette question.

Les jumeaux firent une moue comique, faussement compatissante, qui semblait dire « Ben… ouais. ». Draco ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je passais dans le quartier, et j'ai vu que c'était ouvert.

\- Tu as bien fait, on est ravis de te revoir !

\- La prochaine fois que tu viens, on te vend un jeu.

\- C'est des super cadeaux d'anniversaire, si tu en as marre d'offrir toujours la même chose.

\- On a des trucs qui marchent pour tous les goûts.

Draco ne put empêcher son regard de glisser vers le fond de la boutique : la rousse murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du brun, alors que les deux observaient la scène sans intervenir. Le brun sourit poliment à Draco et détourna les yeux pour répondre à sa copine.

Tant pis pour la réputation locale. Draco préféra couper court à la conversation.

\- J'y penserai la prochaine fois, dit-il sèchement. Bon courage pour les cartons.

\- Bon train ! » lança un des jumeaux sans se départir de sa jovialité.

L'autre se contenta d'éclater de rire.

Draco s'éloigna quasiment au pas de course, marchant tout droit et très loin sans se préoccuper de la direction.

Plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans ce quartier. C'était fini. Fini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivé sur une rue plus passante, l'une de celles qui permettaient de traverser la ville, il s'arrêta au passage piéton et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Pansy. Elle l'avait devancé : il y avait un appel manqué suivi d'un SMS avec un lieu et une heure approximative de rendez-vous.

Le café en question n'était pas très loin, mais heureusement très loin de la place de la fontaine.

Inspirant profondément et décidant que les jumeaux avaient mieux à faire que de poursuivre des clients furieux, qu'il ne courait donc pas le risque d'être suivi et retrouvé dans cet assez petit centre-ville, Draco se dirigea vers le café.

* * *

…

* * *

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu tires la gueule ? demanda Pansy après avoir passé commande.

Draco regardait son verre déjà entamé comme s'il lui avait fait la pire crasse. Il avait cherché sur la carte ce qu'il y avait de plus contraire à ses instincts, pas l'apéritif sobre qu'il aurait commandé en temps normal pour arroser la fin d'un examen de pacotille, et il s'était retrouvé avec un punch planteur ; autrement dit, un cocktail orange. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, vue la composition, mais les noms des ingrédients étaient devenus abstraits à la lecture. Il souleva le verre avec une moue dégoûtée. Mais cette réponse détournée ne satisfit pas Pansy.

\- C'est festif, dit-elle avec un léger haussement de sourcil. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Draco reposa le verre, l'air morne.

\- Tu m'as dit que l'examen s'était bien passé tout à l'heure. Tu devrais être content d'en être débarrassé !

\- C'est pas ça, soupira Draco. J'en ai marre de ma vie.

\- Je te laisse errer dans la ville pendant une heure et ça suffit à te plonger en dépression ?

La charge d'implicite derrière cette phrase, connaissant Pansy et son opinion du coin, arracha un mince sourire à Draco.

\- Vive la province, dit-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil de connivence.

Pansy sourit, mais ne décroisa pas les bras.

\- C'est pas comme d'habitude, reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Là tu as l'air vraiment contrarié.

Draco soupira lourdement et se redressa. Le patron arriva avec la boisson pétillante et non-alcoolisée de Pansy – sécurité routière oblige – et ils trinquèrent, donnant quelques instants de sursis à Draco avant de cracher le morceau.

\- J'en ai marre de tomber amoureux des mauvaises personnes.

\- … Blaise t'a encore fait un coup de pute ?

\- Non, fit Draco, décontenancé. Comment ça « encore » ?

Pansy haussa franchement le sourcil comme s'il était con. Draco eut un frisson d'horreur au souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter un jour.

\- Non, répéta-t-il. Mais voilà : il y a eu Blaise…, moins sérieusement, il y a eu mon prof de chimie de lycée, et à part ça ? Nos mères rêveraient qu'on soit ensemble, toi et moi, mais c'est pas possible, et je méprise l'intégralité des gens que je côtoie au quotidien.

Le regard de Pansy était devenu très sérieux. Si elle ne gratifiait le morceau qui la concernait d'aucun commentaire, c'est qu'elle attendait qu'il aille au bout.

\- Chaque fois que je suis attiré par quelqu'un, c'est quelqu'un d'inaccessible. C'est comme si je le faisais exprès.

\- Pourquoi tu le ferais exprès ? demanda Pansy sans changer d'expression.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour rester seul. Et pouvoir continuer de râler.

Il se tut. Pansy donnait de petits coups d'ongle dans la paroi de son verre et le scrutait d'un air sombre, à la limite de l'agacement.

\- Et pourquoi ça te prend aujourd'hui ? C'était juste le code, pas de quoi te déclencher une crise existentielle.

Draco finit ce qui lui restait du cocktail poil de carotte. Au moins, il ne le verrait plus.

\- Je suis retourné à la boutique de jeux.

\- Ah ? fit Pansy, l'air sombre laissant place à la surprise.

\- Je sais pas trop pourquoi, pas la peine de demander.

\- Il y a eu coup de foudre à Nottingroux, dit-elle en laissant échapper un gloussement – l'occasion de lui rouler dessus avec ce détail était trop belle.

\- _Non_ , répliqua Draco en lui jetant un regard assassin. C'est pas l'apocalypse non plus.

\- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Draco inspira profondément. Elle méritait qu'il s'arrête là, mais ça ne ferait que temporiser pour rien – elle n'allait pas le ramener tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait le tour du sujet –, et plus il repoussait le moment d'en parler, plus cela risquait de prendre de l'importance.

L'idée était que ça en ait le moins possible.

\- Il y avait un mec là-bas, j'ai cru qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à moi. _Pas roux_ , contra-t-il avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

Elle sirota sa boisson d'un air innocent.

\- Et en fait, je l'ai vu avec une fille tout à l'heure. Une _rousse_ , ajouta-t-il pour enfoncer le clou, et camoufler la déception cataclysmique qu'il avait ressentie.

\- De la même famille que ceux qui t'avaient harponné l'autre fois ?

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Cette ville est dangereuse.

\- Oui…

\- Et donc tu es déçu ?

\- … Oui. Si je ne peux même plus me fier à mes intuitions… !

\- Peut-être que tu as mal interprété, dit Pansy. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas en couple, ou peut-être qu'il est bi.

\- Ça change rien au fait que je hais ma vie.

\- En temps normal, je t'aurais dit « non, en effet » et « de toute façon un mec qui fréquente autant de rouquins sans être roux lui-même a forcément un problème », mais tu as commencé cette conversation par « je _tombe amoureux_ des mauvaises personnes » alors je suis, comment dire… très préoccupée.

Elle conclut sa tirade en braquant sur lui un regard perçant ; Draco se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'un type que j'ai vu moins de deux minutes dans un magasin !

\- Je n'ai rien dit d'aussi tranché : je mets juste tes pensées en relation.

\- En plus il a l'air bordélique et myope comme une taupe !

\- Maintenant je vais te regarder couler tel un pingouin face au Titanic, dit Pansy en prenant ses aises sur sa chaise et agitant son verre comme s'il s'agissait d'un cognac.

Draco la fusilla du regard.

\- Continue ! encouragea-t-elle. Maintenant je suis vraiment intriguée ! Une petite amie, ça s'enlève facilement…

\- Tu…

\- Et je reste persuadée qu'il y a au moins 70% de chances pour que tu aies mal interprété ce que tu as pu voir aujourd'hui. Comme tu l'as dit : tu as tendance à te jeter la tête la première sur les choses qui te blessent. Je suis sûre qu'ils n'étaient même pas en train de se rouler des pelles sous ton nez.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble, rétorqua Draco. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire, Draco, dit-elle, te focaliser sur ce qui te fait du mal. Et je veux bien avouer que c'est pas ton genre – de le verbaliser en tout cas. Ça me fait penser à l'année où on s'est rencontré, et ce n'est pas forcément rassurant.

\- … J'avais seize ans…

\- Mouais, fit-elle. En tout cas, telles que je vois les choses, soit il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des films, soit tu veux juste te faire un petit blaireau de province et dans ce cas il va falloir arrêter de chouiner pour rien et commencer à manigancer.

Draco la dévisagea avec un froncement de nez circonspect. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru avoir affaire à son colocataire au lieu de Pansy Parkinson. Pansy était plutôt du genre à rester tapie dans l'ombre à regarder ce qu'elle voulait lui filer sous le nez, par crainte du rejet. Elle était aussi du genre à l'encourager à prendre des risques quand elle avait elle-même besoin de ces conseils.

\- Tu as envie de te faire un petit blaireau de province, contre-attaqua Draco. Qui, où et pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Pansy devinrent des fentes noires vénéneuses, mais Draco n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de la soumettre à la même torture de confidences que celle qu'il venait de subir.

Ils se toisèrent un moment, tandis que Pansy terminait lentement sa boisson de fausse abstinente.

Puis elle se leva.

\- Je vais nous chercher autre chose, dit-elle froidement. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Un truc avec un nom ridicule, répondit-il sur le même ton. Bleu si possible.

\- Je vais te prendre le truc le plus flamboyant du monde… »

Il lui jeta sa mini-ombrelle dans le dos.


	6. Intersections et priorités (3)

**Intersections et priorités (3)**

* * *

« Tu t'intéresses à la mécanique ?

Draco fixa à travers le pare-brise le parking d'entrepôt sur lequel ils étaient garés ; le grand soleil et la légère brise mettaient en valeur les traces de la pluie de la matinée au sol, et la laideur sans nom de l'océan d'asphalte et de béton.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il.

\- Plutôt non, donc, fit l'homme avec redondance.

\- Ouais.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco le vit cocher une autre case sur le dossier qu'il avait en main.

\- Tu passes le permis parce que tu as envie de conduire ou parce que tu es obligé ?

Draco ne put retenir une grimace. Il avait envie de répondre que ça ne le regardait pas, qu'il se contente de faire son boulot et de lui apprendre à manipuler ces engins de la mort, mais le mec était une brique, et s'il lui posait la question, c'était que c'était un passage obligé de la première heure de pratique. Draco n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'on puisse déduire quoi que ce soit de son choix de réponse.

\- Si j'ai attendu si longtemps c'est que j'avais des choses plus intéressantes à faire avant, répondit-il sèchement. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, j'ai envie d'y arriver. Rien ne m'y oblige. J'ai pas besoin de voiture là où je vis.

L'homme griffonna sur le papier cartonné sans s'émouvoir et Draco le détesta encore plus. Ce moniteur était grand, plus grand que lui, et plutôt beau mec, selon les standards que Draco prêtait aux petites midinettes de province ; il avait baissé la vitre dès qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour s'y accouder nonchalamment, et ses longues jambes, écartées sans aucune gêne, prenaient tout l'espace de la place passager. Comment faisait-il pour avoir les réflexes suffisants sur son jeu de pédales, et pour ne pas se gêner lui-même entre le levier de vitesses et ses genoux, avec une pose aussi relâchée ? C'était prétentieux et irritant. Et puis le chewing-gum…

Draco contracta les doigts autour du volant.

\- OK, je pense qu'on va partir sur trente heures. Ça tombera peut-être à vingt-cinq voire moins si tu avances vite, tu verras ça avec Angelina. T'es pas un conducteur dans l'âme mais tu as eu plutôt un bon feeling dans les virages, tu n'as pas calé au premier démarrage…

Draco n'avait pas envie de se sentir valorisé par ce commentaire. C'était une leçon de conduite, rien d'intéressant.

\- On est repartis ? »

Draco garda les dents serrées et tourna la clé.

Et cala.

* * *

…

* * *

Il avait eu le code. « Tranquille », lui avait dit Angelina. Pas moyen de savoir sur quelles questions il avait fait des erreurs, mais tant pis.

Elle avait suggéré qu'il transfère son dossier dans une auto-école plus proche de là où il vivait pour les cours de conduite, mais elle n'avait pas insisté face à son refus. Il restait une grosse quinzaine de jours avant le début de la nouvelle année universitaire, largement le temps de faire ses armes, et après tant pis, il ferait des allers-retours de temps en temps les week-ends. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui allait s'en plaindre.

Plutôt crever que d'être aperçu au volant d'une petite voiture à la con couverte d'autocollants, en galère dans les rues bondées de la capitale.

Il aurait préféré s'épargner l'heure avec le grand dadet, mais Angelina était en congé la semaine où il avait voulu démarrer la conduite. Il lui en voulait comme si elle l'avait abandonné, volontairement.

Enfin, il allait récupérer sa monitrice attitrée dès la deuxième heure, et il n'allait pas lui faire tout un cirque.

Il allait être gentil et cordial, parce qu'il l'aimait bien.

À peine eut-il poussé la porte du local d'auto-école que ces belles résolutions s'envolèrent par la fenêtre : posé tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils en plastique rouge autour du bureau, à discuter avec Angelina comme avec une proche connaissance, était le garçon de la boutique de jeux ; il le regarda entrer avec un grand sourire :

« Salut ! »

Draco resta figé, la main sur la poignée. Suite à sa conversation avec Pansy, et contrairement à la décision qu'elle avait prise elle-même pour le blaireau de province qui la concernait, il avait décidé d'arrêter de se faire des films, plutôt que de manigancer, – c'était plus raisonnable et sain – mais la présence absolument imprévue et non désirée du brun dans sa minuscule auto-école mettait à mal ses belles intentions. Ça ne pouvait pas être que le hasard. C'était louche. Et un peu cruel.

« On y va direct ? » demanda Angelina comme si de rien n'était, fermant sa session sur l'ordinateur et rassemblant ses dossiers et ses clés.

Le brun se leva et sortit à leur suite. Angelina donna les clés à Draco et l'envoya s'installer dans la voiture.

« On se voit dimanche ? l'entendit-il dire au brun.

\- Sans doute, oui, répondit-il. Amuse-toi bien ! »

Alors qu'il ouvrait la portière et s'installait pour régler le siège et les rétroviseurs, Draco le vit entrer dans une autre voiture et s'en aller comme s'il avait conduit toute sa vie. Quand Angelina eut fermé à clé le local et se fut installée dans le siège passager, il n'avait pas fait la moitié de ses réglages.

Angelina l'observa d'un air amusé et un ange passa lorsque Draco attendit qu'elle lui dise de démarrer.

« Tu te sens prêt à y aller ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air tendu. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident.

\- Ça va, répondit-il en inspirant profondément.

\- On peut attendre deux minutes si tu veux, ça me dérange pas.

\- C'était qui ce mec ?

Il serra les dents en espérant qu'elle n'interprète pas sa question de travers. Elle le scruta du regard quelques secondes avant de répondre simplement :

\- Harry ? C'est un ami du frère de mon copain. On fait de la moto ensemble.

Draco se convainquit de ne pas demander ensuite ce qu'il faisait là. C'était sans doute banal et ça n'allait faire que lui attirer des questions. Angelina et… Harry se connaissaient, et Harry était tout simplement passé lui dire bonjour. Le monde de la province était petit.

\- Tu sors avec un roux ? demanda-t-il sans le vouloir.

Angelina éclata de rire.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous vous connaissez ? Il gère une boutique de jeux.

Draco tourna vers elle un regard effaré, ce qui fit redoubler son hilarité.

\- Ils m'ont parlé d'un mec qui les avait fait marrer l'autre jour, avoua-t-elle. Et le portrait qu'ils m'ont fait m'a tellement fait penser à toi que j'ai proposé à Harry qu'il vienne voir aujourd'hui pour confirmer.

Il n'y avait aucune malveillance dans son expression. Draco avait beau se sentir particulièrement mécontent d'avoir fait l'objet d'une conversation entre des inconnus, Angelina avait une légèreté qui l'empêchait de s'emporter. Ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'était qu'une rigolote coïncidence. Il fallait juste s'en convaincre.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en souriant. Mais tu aurais vu ta tête… ça valait vraiment le coup.

\- Il travaille jamais celui-là ?

\- Qui, Harry ? Il est 13h, tu sais. Il est passé manger avec moi. Je te trouve bien curieux.

\- Non, je m'en fous en vrai, marmonna-t-il en se retournant face au volant et mettant la main sur la clé. On peut y aller ?

\- J'allais le dire, répondit-elle. Je veux bien passer l'heure à papoter mais ça ne va pas te faire avoir le permis. Frein à main.

\- N'empêche, comment tu peux sortir avec un type pareil, poursuivit Draco. Ils ont l'air tous les deux complètement fous, ces jumeaux.

\- Attention au trottoir, dit-elle. Je suis sortie avec les deux en plus… Les yeux sur la route, c'est mieux !

Draco se reprit et se sermonna intérieurement. Si Angelina était en couple avec l'un des jumeaux démoniaques (mon dieu, elle était sortie avec les deux…), il y avait des chances pour qu'elle rapporte ses exploits de conduite lors des réunions de famille ; il fallait qu'il soit d'autant plus performant.

\- Il y a une clause de confidentialité entre moniteurs et apprentis conducteurs ? demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur sa trajectoire.

\- T'inquiète pas, répondit-elle. Tu n'es qu'un élève parmi d'autres. J'ai mieux à faire que de raconter le nombre de trottoirs que tu t'es mangé quand je rentre chez moi. Par contre on va peut-être arrêter de parler pour l'instant, parce qu'à ce rythme là, on y est pour soixante heures. Pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est toi qui paye… »

Draco avait encore plein de questions, mais il prit sur lui pour montrer que la conduite lui venait naturellement, et cela nécessitait encore, pour le moment, toute sa concentration.

Il avait plusieurs dizaines d'heures en perspective, seul à seul avec Angelina, quoi qu'il arrive. Il aurait bien le temps d'apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le clan de roux de la Ville de Traverse.

Et peut-être aussi sur Harry.

* * *

…

* * *

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture d'auto-école, sur fond de musique pop ridicule, de stations de radio qu'il n'avait plus entendues depuis des années, Draco glana de nombreuses informations sur la famille Weasley et leurs pièces rapportées. Il y avait sept enfants, six garçons et la petite dernière Ginny, qui avait un an de moins que lui. Il était fort probable que Draco ait croisé l'avant-dernier, Ron, lors de compétitions de judo quand ils étaient petits. Cela expliquait le sentiment de reconnaissance rapide et de rejet entre eux. Draco n'était pas la personne la plus charmante du monde, mais petit, c'était encore pire, et il n'en gardait aucun remord. Angelina avait rencontré les jumeaux lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur permis moto. C'était Fred qui lui avait parlé le premier, mais elle avait rapidement basculé vers George. Les deux aînés étaient la plupart du temps à l'étranger, mais l'aîné était récemment revenu pour se marier avec sa copine et essayer de se fixer quelque part sur le continent. Le dernier frère était de tous les repas de famille mais n'était pas très intéressant.

Draco en savait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu savoir, mais Angelina avait le don de lui poser des questions d'une manière qui le poussait à vider son sac avec moins de filtre encore qu'il n'en avait avec Pansy, et c'était dangereux ; alors il contrait rapidement en l'interrogeant sur tous les aspects de sa vie de femme intéressante de province : pourquoi elle avait choisi cette carrière, est-ce que sa vie ici la satisfaisait, comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'énerver avec les apprentis conducteurs, pour supporter les adolescents, supporter le local qui lui servait de bureau et le trou à rat dans lequel il se situait… Elle répondait d'un éclat de rire clair et d'une phrase simple et synthétique, bien loin des états d'âme dont se tourmentait Draco à la moindre occasion. Jusqu'alors, il pensait n'en avoir pas trop dévoilé de lui. Elle posait ses questions pour faire la conversation et ne s'offusquait jamais de ses répliques abruptes quand il n'arrivait pas à rester parfaitement bien élevé ; elle avait vite compris comment l'aborder et restait dans des considérations semi-abstraites sur les projets de carrière, la vie, les relations. Il s'agissait surtout pour elle de le pousser dans une attitude de conduite automatique, parce qu'il lui arrivait souvent de trop réfléchir à ses gestes, et elle parvenait à créer entre eux une atmosphère relativement sereine, propice à la concentration et aux erreurs constructives.

Il se débrouillait pour que Harry n'intervienne dans les conversations qu'une fois sur trois, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il l'avait crue capable de le charrier sans fin, mais après quelques heures de leçons, il s'était rendu à l'évidence que ce n'était pas son genre. Que tout pouvait être simple et non-intrusif à son contact.

Il l'écoutait parler de sa passion pour la moto tout en jonglant maladroitement avec le levier de vitesses et les pédales. Les yeux rivés sur les longues départementales, il l'imaginait fusant sur les autoroutes vides, Harry à sa suite et parfois devant, et il se prit à leur envier cette expérience.

« George fait de la moto, bien sûr, dit-elle. Mais avec Harry c'est différent. C'est de la vitesse et des sensations pures. On peut prendre beaucoup plus de risques. C'est de la compétition sans en être vraiment. C'est presque de l'art. »

C'était ce genre de confidences, anodines en apparence, qui rendaient difficile à Draco la tâche de ne pas se laisser emporter dans des projections et des fantasmes.

D'autant plus qu'il avait appris incidemment que le couple qui hantait ses cauchemars n'était pas – ou n'était plus. Il y avait bien du passif entre eux : Harry et la cadette Weasley étaient sortis cinq ans ensemble, à partir de la fin du lycée ; ils s'étaient séparés deux ans plus tôt, dans la discrétion la plus totale, ce qui était un exploit dans cette famille de commères, et étaient restés très proches. Harry avait fréquenté d'autres personnes mais n'était pas en couple en ce moment, à la connaissance d'Angelina.

Draco s'accrochait à la neutralité de cette formulation pour justifier son regain d'imagination. Elle aurait pu dire _d'autres_ _filles_ ou _d'autres femmes_ plutôt que _personnes_ …

Lorsqu'ils faisaient une pause entre deux heures de conduite successives, la conversation s'arrêtait brutalement. Angelina lui faisait quelques commentaires pratiques, puis se plongeait dans son téléphone portable. Draco sortait se dégourdir les jambes et digérer l'heure passée et, quand leurs échanges avaient gravité un peu trop près de Harry, sa main tremblait plus que d'habitude. La première fois, il avait terminé la séance dans un état fébrile. Pour la seconde, il avait prévu un paquet de cigarettes et s'était appuyé contre la portière arrière pour reprendre ses esprits à grandes lampées de nicotine. Il ne fumait pas beaucoup en province. C'était strictement interdit dans la maison de famille et Pansy, qui était perpétuellement en train d'essayer d'arrêter, lui faisait du chantage affectif à chaque fois qu'il osait agiter la moindre chose fumable sous son nez.

Il se trouvait pathétique, mais il avait fait le deuil de son amour propre, et si son entichement devenait prétexte à fumer sous les hêtres d'un parking désaffecté, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Il aurait aimé que Harry repasse un jour à l'auto-école, mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à caler ses heures de conduite sur des créneaux similaires à celui où Harry s'était déplacé la première fois. Il aurait pu surfer sur la vague d'honnêteté et de décomplexion qu'inspirait la campagne, et interroger Angelina plus explicitement à son sujet, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus nier que le « petit blaireau de province » l'intéressait, mais c'était un cap qu'il se refusait encore à franchir.

Il aurait volontiers fumé deux cigarettes, cette fois-ci. Mais Angelina était toujours prompte à lui rappeler que le compteur tournait et qu'il ne conduisait pas assez régulièrement pour se permettre de gaspiller ses heures. Il rangea à regret son briquet, qu'il avait serré dans son poing comme une balle anti-stress, écrasa sa cigarette du bout de sa chaussure, et remonta derrière le volant.

C'était une de ces mauvaises séances où Angelina avait dû dégainer le bras et lui redresser le volant une fois, freiner brusquement une autre et gardé le silence sur le trajet du retour. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'au bureau, se maudissant d'espérer revoir Harry au hasard d'une séance.

« Il nous reste le dernier week-end de septembre, dit-elle. On se cale quoi pour le mois d'octobre ?

Draco s'assit de l'autre côté de la table et sortit son téléphone pour consulter et compléter son agenda.

Angelina persistait à lui écrire les horaires sur un post-it qu'il devait jeter en arrivant chez lui. Il avait la flemme de lui demander à chaque fois de ne pas le faire. Il rangea son téléphone, tâtant ses clés de maison au passage dans sa poche, et la regarda tracer les chiffres sur le petit bout de papier jaune. Mais Angelina copiait l'information depuis son téléphone au lieu du grand cahier qui servait de planning commun aux deux moniteurs, et Draco se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle lui écrivait un numéro de téléphone, accompagné d'un nom.

\- Tiens, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. C'est de la part de Harry. Fais-en ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas savoir. »

Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres sur sa fin de phrase. Draco ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il la rouvrit pour demander pourquoi ou si c'était une blague, mais Angelina l'interrompit :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, répéta-t-elle. J'ai promis que je te le donnerais, maintenant le reste, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Elle souriait pleinement néanmoins, et son rire d'eau roula dans le calme du local.

« À dans deux semaines, dit Draco, sous le choc, en se levant pour s'en aller.

\- À plus ! », répondit-elle en attendant qu'il lui tourne le dos pour retourner à son ordinateur, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

…

* * *

Draco avait tellement serré le papier dans sa main, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, qu'en arrivant chez lui l'encre avait un peu bavé. Il plia le post-it précautionneusement et l'enterra dans une des poches intérieures de son portefeuille.

S'il lui était resté le moindre reliquat de déni quant à ses sentiments, il n'était désormais plus du tout possible de fermer les yeux : son cœur battait la chamade et il n'eut même pas la force de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche de la porte du salon, et contempla le vide pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis il se passa une main sur le visage et se couvrit la bouche.

Il s'était écoulé quasiment un mois depuis sa première leçon de conduite et Angelina avait « promis », avait-elle dit, – ce n'était pas elle, personnellement, qui avait décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Dans le silence de la maison, Draco s'autorisa à croire qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se retourner le cœur et le cerveau à propos d'un inconnu.

Pansy allait être folle s'il le lui disait, et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ou même de lire sa voix monter dans les aigus et le presser de questions, lui prodiguer des conseils qui ne feraient que le braquer alors qu'il ne s'en sentait pas l'énergie. Il ne voulait pas entendre de conseils. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

Il allait encaisser doucement le choc et attendre que le trouble passe.


	7. Règles de circulation (1)

**Règles de circulation (1)**

* * *

Une dizaine de jours étaient passés et Draco n'avait toujours pas l'intention d'appeler. Le post-it était au fond de son portefeuille ; il ne l'avait sorti qu'une fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Les caractères manuscrits formant le prénom de Harry restaient imprimés dans ses rétines. Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Il avait toujours directement jeté les rares numéros qu'on lui avait griffonnés sur un ticket de métro ou un coin de papier déchiré, et il était assez tenté de le faire une fois de plus. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il le regrette, vu le nombre d'heures qu'il allait encore passer en compagnie d'Angelina – leur connaissance commune – ; ce n'est pas comme s'il rompait toute possibilité de contact. Il ne s'expliquait pas bien lui-même pourquoi il refusait aussi viscéralement d'appeler – on lui faisait la courtoisie de laisser la balle dans son camp, après tout –, mais le blocage était là, et il n'en démordrait pas. C'était plus fort que lui.

Cahin-caha, Draco continuait de suivre le fil directeur réel de sa vie : une routine d'amphis, de TDs et de sociabilité étudiante, de piques de Blaise au sujet de la conduite, de rappels de dates butoirs et de pressions paternelles… Il était dans sa chambre, complètement absorbé dans un bouquin de macro-économie, quand son téléphone vibra sur le bureau. Il jura et décrocha machinalement, peu inspiré par le numéro qui ressemblait trop fort à celui de Harry (oui, il l'avait involontairement mémorisé).

« Allô ?

\- _Draco ?_ fit une voix masculine qu'il n'avait pas assez entendue pour la reconnaître

Draco retint son souffle. Relâcha.

\- C'est moi, répondit-il.

\- _C'est Harry, Harry Potter_ , dit la voix, hésitante. _Je suis désolé de t'appeler comme ça, je sais qu'Angelina t'a donné mon numéro… et…_

\- C'est elle qui t'a donné le mien ? demanda Draco, incrédule, et un peu choqué.

\- _Non !_ s'exclama Harry, percevant le scandale dans son ton. _Enfin, si ! bien sûr. Tu ne m'appelais pas et elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu ne m'appellerais pas, mais que tu n'avais pas mal pris… George et Ginny lui ont un peu forcé la main…_

Draco se sentait en erreur 404 de l'intérieur.

\- C'est vachement indiscret, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix inaudible.

\- _J'aurais pas dû t'appeler,_ conclut précipitamment Harry. _Je suis désolé. Je vais effacer ton numéro, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne soirée._

Et avant que Draco ne puisse réagir, il avait raccroché.

\- Putain de merde, non ! siffla Draco en allant récupérer tout de suite le numéro entrant dans le journal d'appels.

Il hésita une seconde, avant de presser le bouton d'appel pour reprendre cette conversation surréaliste. L'imbécile le laissa sonner dans le vide trois fois avant de décrocher.

\- _Oui ?_

\- C'est pas poli de raccrocher comme ça, grinça Draco en se félicitant aussitôt de cette ouverture de merde.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, puis s'excusa à nouveau :

\- _Désolé._

\- C'est pas grave, dit Draco.

\- _Non, vraiment_ , reprit Harry. _Je suis le premier à me plaindre du manque de respect pour la vie privée, et Angelina est très à cheval là-dessus aussi, en temps normal…_

Draco le maudit intérieurement de babiller autant alors qu'il avait lui-même du mal à rassembler ses esprits.

\- _Tu ne m'as pas appelé, je n'aurais même pas dû essayer._

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, intervint Draco. C'est pas mon truc tout ça.

\- _De quoi ?_

\- D'appeler.

\- _Ah…_

Draco remercia le ciel pour le silence qui suivit. Il prit le temps de reprendre son sang froid et espéra que Harry n'aurait pas l'idée saugrenue de raccrocher de nouveau.

Mais le moment de panique semblait passer de l'autre côté aussi. Draco choisit une question par laquelle commencer :

\- Pourquoi j'ai eu ton numéro ? demanda-t-il, doucement, à moitié par peur que Blaise surprenne la conversation à travers la porte. On ne s'est vu que deux fois, et on ne s'est jamais parlé.

\- _Je sais_ , dit Harry. _On s'est vu trois fois. Mais j'avais envie de te revoir._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- _On a beaucoup parlé de toi avec… enfin… Je sais pas._

\- …

\- _Tu veux venir prendre un verre, la prochaine fois que tu viendras dans le coin ?_

Draco étendit les doigts de sa main libre sur le bureau et les replia, cillant au craquement douloureux de ses phalanges.

\- Toi et moi, demanda-t-il, ou avec toute la bande de fous furieux ?

\- _Plutôt toi et moi_ , répondit Harry d'une voix tendue. _Mais c'est comme tu préfères. Et ils ne sont pas tous fous. Juste les jumeaux._

\- Ça me rassure, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- _Quelle partie ?_ répondit Harry avec le même ton.

Draco ne répondit pas à la question. Il n'osa pas non plus en rajouter avec des blagues sur les roux ; c'était les amis de Harry après tout.

\- D'accord, dit-il.

\- _Pour le verre ?_

\- Oui.

\- _Super ! Tu reviens quand ?_

Draco s'efforça de ne pas tiquer sur le choix de verbe. Techniquement, ses repères étaient ici, à la capitale.

\- Vendredi soir. Pour le week-end.

\- _OK. Tu conduis samedi ?_

\- Oui, de neuf à dix, répondit Draco, factuellement, sans complexer du décalage de situations.

\- _C'est un peu tôt pour un verre…_

\- Ça peut être plus tard.

\- _Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Tu habites où_?

\- Non. C'est bon… »

Ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous et se dirent au revoir relativement sobrement. Draco décolla lentement le téléphone de son oreille et le déposa sur le bureau. Tout aussi lentement, il recula sa chaise comme pour s'étirer les bras ; il referma le gros volume et le prit dans ses deux mains.

Puis il fit volte-face et le lança de toutes ses forces en direction de la porte. Le battant claqua sur ses gonds ; Draco bondit et le rouvrit :

 _« BLAISE, est-ce que pour_ une _fois dans ta_ putain _de vie tu peux_ arrêter _de foutre ton nez dans mes affaires ! »_

Blaise s'enfuit dans un éclat de rire.


	8. Règles de circulation (2)

**Règles de circulation (2)**

* * *

Draco commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait un rendez-vous qui l'attendait en province, quand un SMS vint déjà perturber ses projections :

 _« Salut Draco, c'est Harry. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler dans la journée ? »_

Draco considéra son portable avec circonspection. Tout en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de la conférence, il tapa une réponse brève :

 _« Je suis en cours. » « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

Harry répondit immédiatement.

 _« Rien d'urgent. C'est pour ce week-end. J'ai une autre idée. » « Fais-moi signe quand tu as un moment. »_

Draco profita des créneaux de l'après-midi pour s'éclipser. C'était les seuls moments où il ne courait aucun risque d'avoir son colocataire dans les pattes : Blaise, qui parlait déjà cinq langues, s'amusait à naviguer entre les enseignements de langues rares, et laissait Draco barboter dans ses deux langues ordinaires. Parce qu'en plus de suivre le tronc commun en touriste, de coucher avec la moitié des filles des campus alentours, sans répercussions négatives, et de polir le quadrillage de ses abdominaux au lieu de réviser, ce mec était brillant… Il n'y avait pas de justice.

Draco trouva le coin fumeur relativement désert à cette heure-ci et tenta sa chance avec le téléphone.

Harry décrocha :

« _Allô ?_

\- C'est Draco. Je te dérange pas ?

\- _Non, c'est bon_ , dit Harry d'une voix un peu plus détendue que la sienne. _J'ai pu prendre une pause, ça tombait plutôt pas mal._

\- Cool, dit Draco avant de tirer goulûment sur sa cigarette.

Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans la vie quand Harry enchaîna directement :

\- _Donc oui, à propos de samedi. Mes amis vont faire un laser game en fin de matinée ; je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa d'y aller ensemble, et ça pourrait pas mal s'enchaîner avec ta leçon de conduite, si Angelina te laisse en ville. Si ça te dit de te joindre à nous, on pourrait prendre un café avant et les rejoindre ensuite._

Draco resta interdit quelques instants. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr que leur tête à tête se passerait bien ? À moins qu'il ait changé d'avis et préfère atténuer le côté rendez-vous galant, justement…

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Draco, sans savoir quoi en penser.

\- _Il n'y aura pas les jumeaux_ , précisa Harry, sentant sans doute ses réserves. _C'est ma bande de potes de lycée. Ils sont beaucoup moins intrusifs._

\- Tant mieux….

\- _Tu en as déjà fait, du laser game ?_

\- Oui, une fois.

\- _OK, super. Il faut que tu prévoies de t'habiller pour. On court beaucoup et on ne fait pas semblant. En plus, je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse du chacun pour soi, ce coup-ci. J'espère que tu aimes la compétition !_

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Draco à cette idée.

\- Je devrais m'en sortir, répondit-il d'un ton de défi.

\- _Super_ , répondit Harry en riant.

\- On se voit quand même avant, du coup ? demanda Draco.

\- _Oui !_ dit Harry précipitamment. _Oui, oui. J'y tiens. Enfin, si ça te va…_

\- Oui, dit Draco, butant sur le mot suivant et écartant le téléphone pour tousser avant de reprendre : Pardon. C'est bien si on peut se voir avant quand même.

\- _Super_ , dit Harry.

\- … À samedi, alors ?

\- _Oui. À samedi. Bon… Bonne fin de semaine._ »

Draco raccrocha et laissa tomber la tête contre le mur.

Comme un somnambule, il rangea son téléphone, termina sa cigarette, la jeta dans le cendrier,… et s'en alluma une autre.

* * *

…

* * *

Angelina l'attendait sur le parking de la gare. En dehors des salutations de rigueur et des directions qu'elle lui donnait pour sortir de l'agglomération, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, et une fois qu'ils furent lancés sur la départementale, le silence s'installa. Draco put constater que l'une des vertus de la conduite était que cela demandait suffisamment de concentration pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Ils n'allaient toutefois pas passer l'heure sans parler de ce qui s'était passé. Angelina attaqua en douceur :

« Ça va, depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- La routine. »

Draco eut un tic à la mâchoire, et passa une vitesse un peu brutalement.

« Tu vois Harry demain ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est cool.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Que vous alliez faire un laser game avec ses potes. Que peut-être il faudrait que je te dépose en ville à la fin de ton heure demain.

\- Oui.

\- Pas de problème.

Draco laissa tourner sa question quelques secondes dans sa bouche avant de finalement la poser :

\- C'est à ça que ça sert les coordonnées personnelles dans les dossiers ?

Elle ne rit pas, comme elle aurait pu le faire, le regard sur la route et sur les rétroviseurs. Elle sembla, pour la première fois, peser ses mots avant de répondre :

\- Tu as passé tes six premières heures de conduite à me poser des questions sur lui, comme si je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir…

\- …

\- J'ai eu tort ?

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre. Non, elle n'avait pas eu complètement tort. Elle avait simplement anticipé ses réactions (ce qui était déconcertant). Si elle n'était pas intervenue, il lui aurait sans doute plus ou moins consciemment laissé entendre à son retour qu'il ne comptait pas faire le premier pas, mais que ça ne le dérangerait pas que…

\- Là, tu vois, par exemple, tu me fais ça le jour du permis, c'est mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- La voiture qui venait de la droite a dû ralentir. Refus de priorité.

\- Merde.

\- Mais si tu lâches les pédales ça roule encore moins bien.

\- …

\- On va y arriver.

Draco garda sa flopée de jurons pour lui, et se reconcentra sur sa gestion des vitesses. Angelina était sur le qui vive mais gardait une posture détendue, commentant le style de conduite d'une voiture qu'ils croisèrent.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que c'est une habitude, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Il y a l'air de s'être vraiment passé un truc entre vous et j'en avais assez d'être prise au milieu. C'est mon lieu de travail mine de rien, et je n'avais pas envie de passer encore vingt heures ici, plus d'autres encore sur mon temps de loisir, à vous entendre l'un et l'autre chercher à vous espionner. Tu restes un apprenti conducteur, et ça ne me plaît pas de raconter ta vie à mon entourage. Autant que vous vous parliez directement.

Draco serra les phalanges à blanc sur le volant pour ne pas perdre sa trajectoire. Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre qui ne risque de le ridiculiser davantage, alors il garda le silence.

\- J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix.

\- Oui, concéda Draco. Ça ne se serait jamais fait sinon.

Elle rit doucement.

\- Harry est quelqu'un de super. J'espère que je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur ton compte. »

Draco décida, pour une fois, de prendre cette remarque comme un compliment voilé. Il l'aurait spontanément détrompée – il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, il pouvait être franchement odieux – mais il ressentait beaucoup d'estime pour elle, et cela lui donnait envie de se montrer à la hauteur de son _a priori_.

* * *

…

* * *

Le samedi matin, leurs échanges étaient revenus à la normale, débarrassés du filtre Harry, mais c'était encore un effort de la part de Draco car il était un peu nerveux. Contrairement à Pansy ou à Blaise, Angelina avait suffisamment de décence pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer, mais quand ils échangèrent leurs places à l'endroit où elle l'abandonnait, elle lui glissa de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ça allait bien se passer. Le temps que Harry, qui était garé non loin, arrive à leur hauteur, elle était déjà repartie.

« Salut, dit Harry sur le même ton qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était venu à l'auto-école.

Et il lui tendit la main. Draco resta interdit une seconde mais se secoua et la lui serra. Le brun sourit :

\- Harry Potter, dit-il.

\- Draco Malfoy, répondit Draco, son regard à la recherche de l'hideux bout de scotch qu'il avait repéré la première fois et qui n'y était plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

\- Rien.

Il devait les avoir fait réparer depuis. Tant mieux.

Ils se lâchèrent la main. Draco la referma aussitôt autour de la lanière de son sac. Harry plongea les mains dans ses poches et pivota sur ses talons pour l'emmener au café du coin.

Une fois en terrasse, Draco guetta le moindre signe chez le brun lui indiquant s'il pouvait fumer ou non. Dans son environnement habituel, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde pour se donner une contenance, mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de fumer, et Draco ne voulait pas courir le risque de se poser en figure contraire. Il n'était pas en territoire connu ici, et il fallait qu'il lutte contre tous ses réflexes de la capitale, tous ses instincts d'élite citadine face à un jeune de son âge qui avait manifestement choisi de faire sa vie dans une petite bourgade de campagne – un choix hallucinant, mais possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? demanda Draco à brûle-pourpoint.

Harry sembla un peu surpris de l'entrée en matière, mais ne pas s'en formaliser. C'était un thème attendu de ce genre de rendez-vous, après tout.

\- En ce moment ? dit-il, l'air un peu embarrassé. Je termine une licence pour être prof de sport.

Draco voulut garder un visage neutre, mais sa perplexité dut transparaître car Harry ajouta des précisions précipitamment :

\- Angelina m'a dit qu'on avait le même âge, toi et moi. Elle a juste dit ça, je ne sais rien d'autre. Je ne suis pas tout de suite allé à la fac après le lycée. Ce n'était pas pour moi. J'ai passé mon permis moto et j'ai hésité à faire comme Angelina, la formation de moniteur. Mais finalement j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la motivation de me projeter dans quelque chose à plus long terme.

Masquant sa bouche derrière la tasse de café, Draco fut surpris de sentir sa condescendance automatique se tempérer d'un autre sentiment – quelque chose proche du respect voire de l'admiration – d'avoir attendu avant de choisir sa voie, d'avoir pris le temps de se trouver. Le regard indirect de son père était encore fort, mais il le repoussa de la conversation.

\- Pourquoi prof de sport, alors, demanda-t-il le plus neutrement possible.

Ça avait l'air d'être un grand sujet de timidité pour Harry :

\- Je sais pas trop. J'aime bien ce que ça implique, aider les gamins, tout ça. Et toi ? retourna-t-il avant d'avoir à trop détailler. Tu dois avoir un parcours impressionnant…

Draco grimaça.

\- J'enchaîne les Master comme tu enchaînes les petits boulots, tu veux dire ? répondit-il d'une voix traînante, espérant que ça ne sonne pas plus prétentieux que ça l'était.

Mais Harry n'eut pas l'air surpris ni rebuté. Il sourit :

\- Dans quelle branche ?

\- Économie ; droit international, mais ce n'est pas trop mon fort ; économie surtout.

\- Tu as un tiroir-caisse à la place du cerveau, alors ?

\- Non, répondit Draco, surpris de la pique. Ça, c'est le droit des affaires. Et un tout petit peu les sciences politiques, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus en pensant à Nott.

Harry lui renvoya le même rictus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans une petite boutique de jeux de province ? À part attendre un train les mains dans les poches…

\- J'attendais une _amie_ qui arrivait en train, répondit Draco avec un soupir de martyr.

\- Ça explique l'absence de bagages.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait une fixette sur ce détail ? Sur moi en général ?

Harry baissa les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Draco changea de posture, intrigué, et dérangé par le bordel aggravé sur sa tête brune.

\- C'est un peu ma faute, finit par dire Harry. Tu es resté longtemps dans les rayons – il y a un écran dans la salle d'à côté, les jumeaux lancent toujours des paris sur le comportement des gens… Fred a voulu être sympa et te proposer de jouer avec nous. Et tu es parti un peu brusquement. J'ai fait l'erreur de te défendre et de dire… que t'étais pas mal, ou que tu avais l'air intéressant, et là c'était fini…

Il leva les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire piteux :

\- Ron a râlé mais les jumeaux ne m'ont plus lâché avec ça. Et je te laisse imaginer ce que ça a donné ensuite, quand tu es repassé…

Draco prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas rougir, et détourna les yeux.

\- Enfin, voilà…, dit Harry. Désolé pour le surnom. Pour le coup, ils sont vraiment comme ça avec tout le monde… ou plutôt avec tous ceux qu'ils aiment bien ou qu'ils détestent.

\- Et je fais partie de quelle catégorie ? demanda Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- La première, répondit Harry. Ils comptent sur moi pour te convertir aux jeux de plateaux.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Enfin, c'est pas le propos, dit Harry avec un rire gêné. Déjà qu'ils sont envahissants quand ils sont là, on ne va pas parler d'eux maintenant.

\- Non, dit Draco. Donc là, on va voir des amis à toi plus fréquentables ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de hausser le sourcil.

\- C'est ça, dit-il lentement. Il y aura Ron, mon meilleur pote, qui était là la première fois à la boutique.

 _Et que je suis censé avoir éclaté lâchement en compétition de judo_ , ajouta Draco mentalement.

\- Ginny, Dean et Seamus.

\- Ginny, répéta Draco d'un ton un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

\- La sœur de Ron et des jumeaux.

\- …

\- Et accessoirement mon ex, oui. On est assez proches. Mais elle sort avec Dean maintenant. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est plus ensemble. Et c'est elle la chef de file au laser game…

Draco voulut faire une remarque cynique pour relever le fait qu'il faisait rencontrer son ex à son premier rendez-vous avec un inconnu. Mais il en fut incapable.

\- Je m'en fous, c'est pas mes affaires, dit-il.

Harry pinça les lèvres, l'air désolé.

\- C'est elle qui m'a poussé à t'appeler, crut-il bon d'ajouter et Draco voulut disparaître six pieds sous terre.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pardon…

Un silence gênant s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Harry retente une percée :

\- On n'est pas obligés d'y aller, si tu préfères.

\- Non, c'est bon, dit Draco. C'est du chacun pour soi, tu as dit ?

\- Oui, dit Harry, le rictus et la lueur de défi aussitôt de retour sur son visage. Mais ne te focalise pas trop sur Ginny si tu veux espérer être sur le podium. Elle en fait au moins deux fois par semaine.

\- Donc, tu m'invites à sortir avec ton ex, et en plus tu me la présentes comme exceptionnellement supérieure, parvint enfin à railler Draco.

\- Je suis vraiment très con, grommela Harry.

Draco repoussa la petite jalousie au fond de son ventre et laissa l'amusement jouer sur ses lèvres. Il y avait travaillé tous ces derniers jours : il n'allait pas fuir. Harry sortit son portable pour se donner une contenance, ou regarder l'heure, et releva la tête avec détermination :

\- Ça te dit qu'on y aille maintenant ?

\- Si tu veux. »

Harry insista pour payer leurs cafés. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Draco s'installait pour la première fois sur son siège passager.


	9. Règles de circulation (3)

**BO d'inspiration :** Mon taxi driver – Alizée ;)

* * *

 **Règles de circulation (3)**

* * *

Le trajet en voiture fut une nouvelle forme de torture. Les yeux de Draco suivaient le mouvement des mains de Harry comme des phalènes attirées par la lumière. Il avait une façon de refermer les doigts autour du levier de vitesses, de faire glisser ses paumes sur le volant, d'avoir l'air parfaitement détendu et précis en même temps dans chaque geste du bras ou de la jambe, Draco crut qu'il devenait fou. Personne dans son entourage ne conduisait avec une telle aisance, et Angelina, qui dégageait la même maîtrise, ne l'excitait pas du tout. C'était la forme de ses doigts et de ses phalanges, la pigmentation de sa peau, la texture qu'il supposait à ses poils bruns, à sa musculature, son élasticité apparente, et les sourires, tranquilles, qu'il lui adressait parfois quand il croisait son regard. Draco passa le trajet tassé contre la portière, accroché aux angles sympathiques. Il repensa à tous les bellâtres aux yeux verts de son campus et songea que même s'ils ne portaient pas de lunettes moches, même s'ils n'avaient pas de cicatrice douloureuse au front, cachée sous leur frange, même s'ils dépensaient plus en une chemise que Harry sur l'intégralité de sa garde-robe, aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

« Je conduis trop vite ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, non, dit Draco en relâchant sa prise et se redressant.

\- On arrive dans cinq minutes. »

La petite bande d'amis était déjà sur place et les attendait en grignotant des biscuits et sirotant des limonades au bar de l'arcade. Draco reconnut immédiatement les deux Weasley et malgré l'air un peu méfiant de Ron et les regards curieux des deux autres garçons, on le salua poliment. L'ex de Harry était rayonnante :

« J'ai dit qu'on démarrerait à 11h45, dit-elle, mais puisque vous êtes là…

\- Je pense qu'il faut le briefer un minimum sur ton style de jeu avant, l'interrompit Harry.

\- Ah…

\- En gros, intervint Dean, si tu la vois tu cours.

\- Elle a un titre en jeu, expliqua Ron plus précisément. Et on a un titre en jeu en tant qu'équipe.

\- _En gros_ , dit Ginny, reprenant les rênes, aujourd'hui on s'amuse, mais on s'entraîne aussi, parce que demain, on a rendez-vous avec les Serdaigle pour un face à face en trois manches.

\- OK, dit Draco.

\- Mais on s'entraîne surtout, ajouta Seamus. Parce qu'on a une revanche à prendre. »

Harry avait l'air très amusé.

Il fallait se choisir un nom de code. Draco déposa ses affaires dans un casier tout en se creusant les méninges. Les autres étaient des habitués et avaient leur pseudonyme de joueur attitré. Draco avait juste envie de mettre « Malfoy », mais le nom de son père était connu dans la région et ça risquait d'attirer l'attention. Harry était « Le Balafré », Dean un nom de footballeur suivi de son année de naissance, les autres ne communiquèrent pas leur identité mais lui recommandèrent de prendre un truc con.

Draco opta pour « Fouine du désert ».

Il enfila le gilet de capteurs le cœur battant. La musique pulsait de l'autre côté du sas, Harry lui donnait de rapides conseils sur la configuration des lieux et les planques dont il fallait se méfier. Ils étaient seuls sur cet horaire et personne n'avait prévu de se faire de cadeaux. Le compte à rebours de départ se déclencha. Avec un dernier échange de regards, ils se dispersèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Draco prit la pleine mesure de la compétitivité de cette bande d'amis quand il se retrouva « paralysé » à plusieurs reprises sans comprendre d'où le tir adverse était venu. Il ne réussit souvent à localiser ses adversaires que lorsque ceux-ci se lançaient des insultes ou des provocations, ou quand Harry faisait exprès de passer devant lui. C'était rageant, mais Draco n'était pas près de se laisser faire.

« _Éclair-de-feu_ , c'est la Weaselette, j'imagine, dit-il, la gorge sèche, en étudiant le récapitulatif de la première manche.

\- C'est Ginny, oui, dit Harry. Tu as réussi à la toucher ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Je l'ai touchée quatre ou cinq fois, je crois. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle suivait Ron à la trace.

Ron était mécontent car Seamus et Ginny avaient tous deux décidé de le massacrer à la première manche. « Le Canon de Chudley » se retrouvait ainsi dernier du classement. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe : s'il ne passait pas à la vitesse supérieure, il n'avait aucune chance de rester en pénultième position.

D'autres groupes arrivèrent à partir de midi, mais la salle était suffisamment grande pour qu'ils ne se marchent pas dessus. Draco s'aperçut qu'il visait beaucoup trop lors de la deuxième manche et fut plus généreux de la gâchette pour la troisième. Ron ne lui avait rien fait, mais c'était un régal de l'attaquer par derrière, et la posture compétitive qui s'établit d'autre part entre Harry et lui était euphorisante.

Lors du décompte final, Draco se fit la réflexion que le classement correspondait peu ou prou à leur ordre de taille et de corpulence, Dean, Ron et lui étant des cibles plus faciles que Seamus, Harry et Ginny. Mais il avait fait honneur à son pseudonyme et pas mal esquivé de tirs.

« Pas mal en précision, Draco, commenta Ginny, visiblement focalisée sur le débrief dans ses moindres détails, parcourant leurs fiches bilan avant de les leur donner. Harry, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu dans les escaliers. Et Dean, sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que le pigeonnier est une bonne idée… »

Il l'avait touchée à l'épaule trois fois, et s'était pris une rafale en plein ventre en retour.

« Alors ? demanda Harry, joliment échevelé, buvant de l'eau à la bouteille sans le quitter des yeux.

\- C'était sympa, convint Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

\- On s'arrache ? dit Seamus.

Sur le parking de l'arcade, ils restèrent alignés, stupéfaits et éblouis par le soleil.

\- C'était bien ! s'exclama Ginny. On va leur mettre la pâtée demain !

\- Je préviens Hermione qu'on a fini, dit Ron en s'éloignant pour téléphoner.

Seamus se sortit une cigarette et pesta quand son briquet refusa de produire quoi que ce soit. Draco lui tendit le sien et jeta un bref regard vers Harry avant de décider qu'il pouvait faire son _coming out_ de fumeur sans être l'intrus du groupe.

\- Sympa, dit Seamus, impressionné par son briquet, un bel objet en argent que lui avait offert Blaise.

Harry suivait pensivement les gestes de Draco.

\- Fais voir ? demanda Dean, qui voulut taxer une cigarette pour pouvoir tester le briquet.

Mais Ginny le fusilla du regard et Dean se contenta de manipuler le briquet avec admiration. Draco le lui reprit quand il le vit commencer à essayer de déchiffrer l'inscription latine que Blaise y avait fait graver. Rien de honteusement compréhensible, mais ils n'étaient pas assez intimes pour une explication.

\- Tu manges avec nous ? demanda Dean.

Harry répondit à la question silencieuse de Draco par un haussement d'épaule, mais Draco avait épuisé ses ressources de sociabilité pour la journée, même s'il avait horriblement faim.

\- Non, je préfère rentrer.

\- OK.

\- Hermione quitte la bibli et nous attend au Chaudron, les informa Ron.

\- Je dépose Draco et je vous rejoins là-bas, dit Harry sans consulter l'intéressé.

\- OK. À la prochaine alors ?

\- Peut-être », répondit Draco en emboîtant le pas à Harry.

« Je te pose où ? demanda Harry.

\- À la gare, c'est le plus pratique.

\- Routière ou TER ?

\- Peu importe, c'est à côté. »

Harry passa le trajet à se manger la lèvre inférieure, les yeux à moitié concentrés sur la route. À l'un des derniers feux avant leur destination, il rompit le silence, sans le regarder :

\- Tu repars à quelle heure demain ? demanda-t-il.

\- En fin de journée, en général vers 18h.

\- Si Ginny me demande si tu veux venir demain matin, contre les Serdaigle, je lui dis quoi ?

Draco réprima un sourire. Une approche digne des « serpents ».

\- À quelle heure ?

\- Onze heures, toujours, quand il n'y a personne. Mais rendez-vous à 10h30 pour les consignes du coach.

\- …

\- Je peux venir te chercher.

C'était à la fois mignon et un peu oppressant.

\- Je peux te dire ça dans l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il, avant d'ajouter sur un ton pince-sans-rire : Et _si_ ta rouquine le propose…

Harry eut un sourire en coin :

\- Je te transmets son invitation tout à l'heure. Si elle le propose. »

* * *

…

* * *

Draco détestait ce trajet de bus interminable et chaotique, mais il était soulagé de ne plus être en compagnie. Il avait besoin de temps pour absorber les événements de la matinée et n'avait pas du tout eu envie de rester, même s'il avait objectivement été bien accueilli.

Il était persuadé que le Weasley mâle ne l'aimait pas, malgré ses efforts de sociabilité, et que ça risquait de poser problème. Il espérait que Harry ne se laissait pas si facilement influencer.

Il était tenté d'écrire à Pansy pour lui raconter qu'il avait joué au laser game avec toute une bande de provinciaux, et pris un café avec Harry par la même occasion. Il avait déjà mis plusieurs semaines à lui avouer qu'il l'avait revu à l'auto-école et elle l'avait _fortement_ incité à demander à Angelina son numéro. S'il lui cachait davantage d'informations, le jour où elle serait mise à jour, elle allait le décapiter.

Mais devant la case vierge du nouveau message, il ne sut pas comment résumer. Trop de nouvelles, trop de questions qu'il allait s'attirer auxquelles il ne saurait pas encore répondre, et elle allait vouloir l'appeler pour qu'il détaille.

Il passa l'après-midi avec sa mère, à discuter de tout et de rien, de Pansy, de Blaise et de la conduite. Trois SMS consécutifs arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi :

 _« "Harry, demande à Draco s'il veut venir demain. On sera pas trop de six." »_

 _« Draco, veux-tu revenir faire un laser game demain ? En équipe cette fois. »_

 _« Si on t'a pas trop saoulé. »_

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Draco se rende compte que la drôle de tension qu'il ressentait au visage était un grand sourire. Si habitué à décliner les invitations, il faillit répondre par la négative, – les tournures lui venaient automatiquement – mais il avait envie d'y retourner…

 _« On se retrouve où ? »_


	10. Croisements, dépassements (1)

**RAR :** Merci Guest anonyme pour tes reviews ! Et merci pour tous ces retours sur le chapitre 9 ! Je réponds à tout le monde et c'est tellement précieux, ces petits mots - merci !

 **Note (22 déc. 2017) :** Je passe à un rythme de mise à jour toutes les deux semaines (toujours le jeudi ou le vendredi), pour me laisser le temps de terminer de rédiger les derniers chapitres (entre 25 et 30 au total). Les chapitres vont devenir beaucoup plus long pour compenser les attentes. J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes à venir ou déjà terminées !

Ah oui, et **AVERTISSEMENT / SPOILER :** Sexe ! ;) (sans pénétration)

 **BO d'ambiance :** « Around the world & Harder Better Faster Stronger », _Alive_ 2007 – Daft Punk.

* * *

 **Croisements, dépassements (1)**

* * *

Quand le réveil sonna, suffisamment tôt pour qu'il ait le temps de se préparer, d'aller à pied jusqu'au carrefour où il avait donné rendez-vous à Harry, et de faire le trajet jusqu'à la zone d'activités où se trouvait le laser game, le tout un dimanche matin où il n'avait pas d'autre obligation, Draco faillit composer un texto laconique et renoncer à ce projet stupide. Les hormones rendaient stupide.

Il neutralisa ses hormones sous une douche longue et s'éclipsa de la maison.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un café. Tant pis pour l'objecteur de cigarettes, Draco exhala sa fumée dans le soleil frais d'été indien. Le sac sur la hanche avec une tenue de rechange, il se sentait comme ces beaux joueurs de foot qui allaient à pied au stade du coin pour le match du weekend, et qu'il admirait de loin petit. Même dans une famille où les questions de sexualité sont taboues, certaines choses font vite surface.

Cette pensée le rembrunit. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer avec Harry. Il se laissait porter par ses invitations et restait en posture semi-observatrice. Ce n'était pas du tout comme à la capitale, où il n'avait, à vrai dire, jamais cherché à fréquenter les personnes qui s'intéressaient à lui, et encore moins laissé quiconque essayer de le connaître. C'était plus détendu ici, et Draco ne savait pas encore trop dire si c'était lié à Harry en particulier, ou plus généralement à une psychologie de province, moins obsédée par le désir de conquérir le monde.

Il était en terre inconnue dans les paysages qu'il avait traversés toute sa vie ; il avait grandi ailleurs, commencé à se construire en tant qu'adulte ailleurs, relégué ces décors à l'environnement qui se trouvait derrière la vitre de la voiture mais qui ne le concernait plus depuis longtemps. C'était étrange d'y mettre les pieds sans la paroi de verre, de tôle et de plastique, encore plus de se rendre compte qu'il analysait les panneaux routiers et les marquages de priorité.

Harry lui avait envoyé un message pour confirmer qu'il serait à l'heure. Pour vérifier aussi qu'il était toujours motivé pour ce plan de mariole, ce brave garçon. Draco troqua sa cigarette contre un chewing-gum et espéra qu'il aurait le temps de prendre un café voire manger quelque chose avant le début des hostilités.

Il referma la portière et Harry attendit qu'il s'attache avant de redémarrer.

« Ça va ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il y avait plus urgent à mettre sur le tapis, et il le pointa du doigt sur le visage de Harry :

\- Je mets pas ça, moi, déclara-t-il.

\- De quoi ? Le maquillage ? dit Harry en éclatant de rire, ce qui plissa la trace de peinture de guerre sur sa pommette. J'essaierai de m'interposer.

Il abaissa le pare-soleil et se frotta la joue d'un revers de main. Il n'en avait que d'un côté, et il avait apparemment déjà essayé de l'enlever avant de retrouver Draco.

\- Je me suis fait avoir en partant. Ils vont m'en remettre avant de démarrer, mais là c'était juste pour me faire chier.

Il lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- Ginny a dit que ça nous ferait un sujet de conversation.

\- Sympas, tes amis.

\- C'est pour s'amuser, répondit Harry en haussant une épaule.

Draco restait méfiant.

\- Qu'ils n'essaient même pas avec moi, prévint Draco. Je ne me lève pas un dimanche matin pour ça.

\- Tu es là en _guest_ , ils t'épargneront peut-être. »

« Je ne mets _pas_ ça, répéta Draco plus fort en voyant la bande de fous furieux qui les attendait à l'espace détente.

Ils avaient _tous_ les joues striées de bandes rouges et or et Seamus avait poussé le vice jusqu'à porter un pantacourt treillis et se laquer les cheveux comme s'il sortait d'une expédition commando, brins d'herbe et teinture éphémère couleur poussière compris. Ginny avait une tenue sportive, moins explicitement militaire mais avait relevé ses cheveux sous un bandana de guerillera. Les deux autres suivaient le mouvement. À l'approche de Harry et Draco, ils dégainèrent de ces rouleaux qui marquent les supporters aux couleurs de leur équipe lors des matchs de foot et les regardèrent comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'y passer.

Draco s'arrêta à distance de la table quand Ginny se leva de sa chaise.

\- Non, dit-il fermement en la pointant de l'index.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et lui déroula trois lignes de couleurs sur le dos de la main, qui auraient été plus courtes si Draco n'avait pas retiré son bras si brusquement.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de faire signe à son ex-petit ami d'approcher. L'actuel petit ami avait l'air résigné.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un café, c'est le moment », l'informa Ron avec une pertinence qui surprit Draco.

« Bien ! dit Ginny à son retour de la caisse. Les Serdaigle sont six aujourd'hui, donc on ne sera plus en infériorité numérique. Ils risquent de vouloir nous marquer, d'autant plus qu'ils ne connaissent pas Draco, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille qu'on fasse la même chose. Draco, tu feras gaffe parce que tu vas avoir quelqu'un sur le dos pendant au moins toute la première partie.

Draco resta prudemment le nez dans son café, épaté de tant de sérieux. S'il était parfaitement honnête, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Rafraîchissant. Weasley mâle, malgré son air détaché et impénétrable face à Draco, suivait les consignes de bataille avec une très grande attention.

\- Il faut qu'on soit partout, dit Seamus. Qu'on les prenne par surprise. Ils vont faire l'erreur d'être très méthodique pendant la première manche. C'est là qu'on va pouvoir prendre de l'avance.

Harry adressa à Draco un sourire complice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les autres manches ? demanda-t-il.

\- On verra en fonction, dit Dean.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra cibler un ou deux joueurs chacun, intervint Ron. Tout en continuant d'attaquer de tous les côtés.

\- Rappelez-vous, les gars, dit Ginny. Michael fonce toujours directement vers le pigeonnier. Donc si on rentre en premier, Ron, tu lui piques la place, tu le défonces quand il arrive et ensuite tu te casses. Les autres on évite la zone comme la peste. Et Ron tu vises les capteurs qui font des points.

Draco avait envie de se cacher derrière Harry et c'était un sentiment un peu déconcertant. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le vestibule avec les équipements, il se rapprocha de Harry, épaule contre épaule, et lui demanda tout bas :

\- Tu es sorti combien de temps avec elle, rappelle-moi ?

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Draco ne prit pas le temps de détailler les visages de leurs adversaires. Il repéra simplement qu'ils étaient encore plus maquillés et uniformisés – bleu et blanc, avec des motifs de rapaces sur certains de leurs vêtements.

\- C'est quoi le nom de notre équipe ?

\- _Gryffondor_ en premier ! lança l'employé posté à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

\- _Go go go !_

Draco n'eut pas le loisir de s'offusquer du nom de groupe ; il eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses repères dans la salle qu'il s'aperçut qu'en effet il avait un autre blondinet qui le suivait comme son ombre et se fut très difficile de s'arrêter deux secondes pour viser. Une asiatique pourchassait Harry, et Draco parvint à l'atteindre dans le dos avant qu'un tir sorti de nulle part lui bloque l'arme. À deux reprises, Dean puis Seamus l'attrapèrent pour le faire ramper derrière un muret et plusieurs fois Ginny ou Harry hélèrent son nom pour le prévenir d'une présence adverse sans qu'il les aperçoive.

Il avait le tournis quand retentit le premier gong.

« Super ! dit Ginny en claquant la main de Seamus puis des autres devant le tableau des scores.

\- Ça va ? demanda Harry en posant une main sur épaule.

Il y avait le gilet entre eux.

\- Ça va, répondit Draco. C'est des grands, grands malades.

\- Pas trop dépassé quand même ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire gentil.

\- Dans tes rêves. Je vais les rôtir à la broche, ces petites volailles.

Harry éclata de rire et Draco se sentit pousser des ailes.

\- OK, les mecs, dit Ginny en les rassemblant. Tout le monde a au moins deux cibles en tête ? Draco j'ai vu que tu avais pas mal touché Cho…

\- « L'Attrapeur », précisa Seamus.

\- La chinoise, clarifia Dean.

\- Ça te va de t'en occuper ? termina Ginny.

\- Ça marche.

\- Harry, tu me laisses Le Batteur, j'ai des comptes à régler… »

La deuxième manche démarra sur les mêmes chapeaux de roue que la première, à la différence près que les Serdaigle entraient les premiers cette fois-ci et qu'il fallut encore plus raser les murs. Harry l'attrapa par le coude pour lui indiquer un passage relativement à couvert jusqu'à l'étage et l'abandonna au pied de l'escalier pour quadriller le rez de chaussée. Ce ne fut qu'en milieu de manche qu'il le retrouva, quand Harry lui hurla de venir se planquer avec lui derrière un mur.

\- Ils sont partout ! s'exclama Draco, à bout de souffle en glissant au sol à côté de lui. Comment ils font ?

Harry se contenta de rire, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule complice et un regard qui n'était pas complètement focalisé sur la partie. Le regard de Draco tomba sur ses lèvres et il se ressaisit brusquement. Il déglutit :

\- On sort comment de là ? articula-t-il, un peu laborieusement.

Harry détourna les yeux, puis se retourna pour jeter un œil prudent par dessus le muret.

\- On va forcément se faire toucher, dit Harry en se rasseyant.

\- Donc on attend ?

Harry le scruta à nouveau et Draco commençait à oublier les enjeux de la partie.

\- Si on attend, ils vont se lasser et nous attaquer, dit Harry lentement. Ou alors Ginny va nous tuer à la sortie.

Draco se passa une main sur la nuque, le cœur battant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Je sors et tu détales, répondit Harry. Ou l'inverse.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se rappeler de la configuration des lieux.

\- Je sors et tu pars à droite, dit-il. Si je te couvre on prendra moins de dégâts.

\- Et on reste groupés pour la suite ? dit Harry suivant son cheminement de pensée.

\- C'est ce que j'avais en tête.

\- Ça marche. Quand tu veux.

\- Maintenant.

Draco ne savait pas s'ils avaient basculé dans une autre dimension, où ils étaient agents secrets, tireurs d'élite, en mission suicide, mais ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, dos à dos, à protéger les capteurs les plus coûteux en points et tenter de visualiser leur parcours sous tous les angles à la fois. Draco ne s'était pas pris au jeu de la sorte depuis des années et une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de très loin qu'il était devenu fou.

Le gong de fin de session lui donna une attaque et il s'achemina vers la sortie dans un état de transe. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait quand Harry lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna dans un coin. Puis il passa les bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser.

C'était fantastique, essoufflé, interrompu trop vite parce qu'il fallait qu'ils sortent mais Draco s'assura de faire passer le message que si Harry voulait aller baiser tout de suite dans les toilettes, il n'émettrait aucune objection. Il y avait ces foutus gilets entre eux et les autres joueurs les attendaient à la sortie. S'ils voulaient garder ça pour eux, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux avec nonchalance en retrouvant le groupe, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres, qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Ginny, qui avait les bras croisés, le nez levé vers les écrans récapitulatifs.

\- Harry, tu nous fais quoi là ! s'exclama-t-elle à leur approche. C'est toi qui a touché le moins de gens ! On est en train de perdre !

Harry eut l'air désolé et sincèrement contrarié de l'état des scores ; Draco était impressionné par ses talents d'hypocrite.

\- Mission kamikazes pour la dernière manche. On donne tout !

Draco n'était plus du tout dans la partie. Il esquiva à la fois les Serdaigle et ses coéquipiers pour retrouver Harry dans le labyrinthe et l'embrasser à l'abri des regards, comme s'ils étaient deux fugitifs, seuls contre les autres ; le sourire de Harry était extraordinaire et c'était de la torture de sentir les plastiques moites des gilets leur entrer dans les joues quand ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité.

\- Harry ! Draco ! _Non !_ C'est pas le moment ! beugla Seamus.

\- On se casse ? demanda Harry.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Draco.

Ils convinrent de gagner la sortie l'un après l'autre pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention, récupérèrent le sac de Draco en jetant des regards vers l'horloge qui indiquait le temps restant jusqu'à la prochaine partie, et pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? dit Harry en démarrant.

\- Chez toi.

\- C'est plus près.

Ils ne se regardèrent pas du trajet. Draco tenta un « Tu vas te faire tuer » histoire de dire quelque chose, mais dans un éclat de rire, Harry répondit que oui mais qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

\- Trois appels manqués, lui montra Harry, goguenard, en arrivant à la porte de son immeuble.

\- Ils risquent pas de débarquer ici ? s'inquiéta Draco en découvrant que l'appartement était une gigantesque colocation à au moins quatre chambres.

\- Je pense pas, dit Harry. Notre désertion était assez claire.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Draco lui enleva ses lunettes d'un autre âge et se pressa de tout son long contre lui, se délectant de l'absence d'autres couches que leurs vêtements entre leurs torses et leurs bassins. Le frottement alimenta son excitation et il protesta quand Harry cessa un instant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu veux prendre une douche ?

\- Après.

Il voulait absorber toute cette chaleur et cette sueur à peine sèche qui les rendait moites sous leurs T-shirts. Il voulait explorer chaque centimètre carré du cou de Harry avec sa bouche et sentir les vibrations de sa gorge quand il riait ou gémissait. C'était la première fois que, parfaitement sobre, cela ne l'écœurait pas.

\- Tu sens trop bon, laissa-t-il échapper.

Harry pouffa de rire et Draco oublia de se sentir gêné.

Le téléphone vibra sur l'étagère, secouant le lourd trousseau de clés.

\- Bon, attends, dit Harry en soupirant.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et décrocha. Draco bouda deux secondes.

\- Oui ?

\- _Harry, t'es où ? On a perdu au différentiel. Gin et Shay vont te buter._

\- On est à l'appart', dit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux entre deux inspirations.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire en attendant : il enleva son T-shirt, parce qu'il avait chaud, et attrapa un mouchoir en papier dans son sac, qu'il humecta à la bouteille.

\- _… OK. On va squatter chez mes parents alors…_

\- S'il vous plaît, chantonna Harry avec un sourire qui fit sortir les crocs à Draco.

Il se planta devant Harry et le scruta avec intensité, ravi du regard appréciateur qui lui parcourut le torse, de la main qui se posa au bas de son dos et se mit à jouer avec un passant de ceinture ; il se mordit la lèvre d'une manière calculée, attrapa le menton de Harry entre le pouce et l'index, et essuya les traces baveuses de maquillage.

Harry fit une grimace digne d'un petit gosse capricieux.

\- _Ne mettez pas l'appart' sens dessus-dessous…_

\- T'inquiète pas, dit Harry en riant de l'application exagérée avec laquelle Draco l'inspectait – puis il lui prit le mouchoir et lui frotta le côté du nez avec un coin propre.

Draco le laissa faire avec un sourire satisfait, puis il se rapprocha de Harry, effleurant ses lèvres du bout de la langue sans tout à fait l'embrasser, glissant les doigts dans l'interstice entre son pantalon et son aine pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient mieux à faire. Harry étouffa un gémissement.

\- … _OK, bon, je vous laisse faire ce que vous avez à faire…_

\- Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

Et il raccrocha enfin.

\- Ton chaperon est rassuré ? demanda Draco, en se coulant à ses pieds et lui ouvrant le pantalon.

\- Ouais, répondit Harry avec un rire essoufflé. Ça va…

\- Parfait, coupa-t-il.

Et il fourra le nez dans son entrejambe. Il apprécia les contours de son sexe, à pressions lentes de sa bouche à travers le boxer, puis il dégagea le sous-vêtement et poursuivit son exploration au plus près de la peau. Harry s'agrippait à son épaule et à l'étagère, le souffle haché, incapable sans doute de voir les détails sans ses lunettes, mais très réceptif à l'idée générale. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher plus longtemps, Draco le prit complètement en bouche.

Harry se laissa choyer, délicieusement, pendant de longues brassées de secondes, puis il lui dit d'arrêter et l'entraîna sur le lit.

Draco se cambra et gémit contre ses lèvres quand Harry pressa leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Il n'avait pas eu tant de contacts avec un autre homme depuis des mois et c'était trop long. Il voulait se fondre dans son corps. Harry semblait tout aussi avide que lui mais plus serein ; il lui tenait les reins sans y laisser de bleus et déposait des baisers légers au coin de sa bouche avant d'y replonger la langue. Draco était perdu de sensations contraires.

Harry le fit basculer sur le dos et l'empoigna, tout en continuant de se frotter contre sa cuisse. Draco ferma les yeux, referma la main sur celle de Harry, enfonça les phalanges chaudes dans sa paume, et laissa le plaisir prendre le dessus. Il sentit Harry jouir juste après lui sur son ventre mais refusait de lui faire lâcher son sexe, la sensation de brûlure encore trop agréable.

Il finit par le laisser s'affaler à côté de lui et l'entendit rire encore, de contentement. C'était invraisemblable d'être aussi satisfait de la vie.

Enfin, Draco n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il lui caressa le bras du bout des doigts et laissa retomber sa main, écoutant le souffle de Harry pour en mémoriser les inflexions.

Quelques instants passèrent, puis Harry déglutit. Il prit la main de Draco et entrelaça leurs doigts gluants en la soulevant, sortant Draco de la torpeur dans laquelle il se serait bien laissé sombrer.

\- Toujours pas motivé pour une douche ?

Draco contempla leurs mains quelques instants, une moue songeuse et lasse sur le visage.

\- Tu me laves le dos ? dit-il sur un ton qui pourrait passer pour une blague si Harry répondait non.

Mais Harry pouffa de rire.

\- Si tu veux. »


	11. Croisements, dépassements (2)

**BO d'écriture :** « You are my everything » – Janelle Monae

 **Avertissement :** ... péripétie.

 _Bonne année !_

 _(Lâche le chapitre un peu en avance et court se cacher.)_

* * *

 **Croisements, dépassements (2)**

* * *

Trois heures et quelques plus tard, ils avaient pris, non pas une, mais deux douches, mangé, parlé de peu de choses en dehors de leurs préférences sexuelles, des fantasmes qui leur étaient venus l'un envers l'autre, avant de les tester, et Draco avait dû programmer un réveil au cas où il s'endorme dans les draps et dans les bras de Harry. Il se sentait rincé et courbaturé, et c'était quand même agréable de ne pas avoir eu à se soucier des colocataires ; de faire l'amour en journée aussi – il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, mises à part les premières explorations avec Théo. Draco grimaça et ouvrit les yeux pour se rappeler où il était.

Harry somnolait, le visage très près du sien et Draco avait envie de lui toucher la joue, d'éprouver la netteté de son rasage. Il y avait toujours ce goût amer de regret après le sexe, de regret ou de frustration affective, et s'il commençait à le sentir monter de nouveau en travers de sa gorge en cet instant, c'était parce qu'il se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Il contracta la mâchoire et se répéta l'étrange prophétie de Pansy – qu'il ne retenait que les aspects des choses qui lui faisaient du mal – mais ce n'était pas tout dans sa tête. Quelle vie de merde il avait eue s'il n'avait pas une seule fois couché avec quelqu'un sans s'être d'abord court-circuité le cerveau à l'alcool ou autre, avant ce dimanche après-midi.

Il se redressa brutalement et tourna le dos à Harry.

« Faut que tu y ailles ? dit Harry mollement.

Draco prit une inspiration.

\- Bientôt.

\- Mmm, dommage. Je t'aurais bien gardé.

Draco se tortilla d'inconfort en pensant au trajet de train assis, s'il n'était déjà pas bien au bord du matelas. Les murs pâles de la chambre se tintèrent du voile sombre de la capitale. Il sursauta quand les doigts de Harry lui effleurèrent le dos.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça va, dit Draco, la voix tendue. J'ai juste pas envie de bouger, ça me saoule, ajouta-t-il parce que ça ressemblait à ce que venait de dire Harry, et aussi parce que c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son sac tandis que Harry récupérait ses lunettes pour se lever.

\- Tu avais prévu tous ces vêtements de rechange ? remarqua Harry, amusé.

\- J'ai dit à ma mère que j'allais voir des amis de lycée pour un brunch, répondit Draco en enfilant une chemise qui n'avait pas tellement aimé le séjour dans son sac.

\- Ah…

Draco se gifla intérieurement. Heureusement, Harry lui fit la courtoisie de ne pas poser de questions au sujet de son placard verrouillé à double tour. Il n'avait pas très envie d'entendre que ça c'était parfaitement bien passé pour lui. Ou toute autre version ou opinion compatissante. Après tout, n'importe quelle personne de son âge épargne à sa mère l'inventaire de ses escapades.

\- Tu reviens quand ?

Draco fourra ses vêtements sales dans un sac plastique, et ledit sac dans le sac en toile. Harry avait l'air d'hésiter à remettre ou non un T-shirt, et il le regardait avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Draco sortit son portable et s'adossa au mur pour parcourir son agenda. Mi-octobre. Il avait placé deux heures le lundi, profitant d'une occasionnelle petite semaine de cours.

\- Tu veux qu'on se revoie ? demanda Harry comme son silence se prolongeait.

Il avait enfin remis son T-shirt mais restait assis sur le lit à le regarder. Avec l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé, Draco commençait à comprendre l'attrait de sa coupe de cheveux saut-de-lit.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. Juste, je ne sais pas quand et comment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de te revoir…

Draco faillit en lâcher son téléphone. Harry perdit son sourire aussitôt :

\- Je plaisantais ! Désolé, c'était pas le moment…

\- Non, mais c'est bon, cracha Draco. On peut s'en tenir là, j'ai… ( _l'habitude_ , faillit-il dire). On a pas mal fait le tour.

Harry jura en levant les yeux au ciel, puis se leva et se dirigea vers Draco. Passant les mains autour de sa nuque, il déclara :

\- J'ai envie qu'on se revoie, si tu en as envie. Et on n'est pas obligé de planifier ça tout de suite si c'est trop compliqué.

Draco détourna les yeux et essaya de le croire.

\- …OK.

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'écarta de nouveau et termina de se rhabiller.

Avant de quitter l'appartement, Draco regretta d'avoir tout gâché avec sa mauvaise humeur et retint Harry pour un dernier baiser. Il ne lui tenait rigueur de rien, mais Draco avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose de précieux prêt à lui filer entre les doigts.

La main de Harry agrippa brièvement la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent encore dans l'ascenseur, et encore une fois dans la voiture lorsque Harry le déposa à quelques minutes de marche de la maison.

* * *

…

* * *

L'appartement était silencieux, et tout semblait curieusement en ordre : pas de mauvaises surprises autour ou dans sa chambre, une très faible odeur de tabac et d'herbe comme si Blaise avait vidé le cendrier et aéré la cuisine. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé les lieux à son départ, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait eu bien pire. Blaise n'était pas là, ce qui était en soi un gros tronçon de désordre en moins.

Il laissa sa valise contre le mur et s'assit au bord du lit.

Il avait un message de Harry sur son téléphone – « _Bien arrivé ?_ » – auquel il ne se voyait pas répondre. Blaise avait répondu « _OK, j'arrive_ » quand il l'avait prévenu de son retour ; il devait être encore en chemin. C'était la folie à toute heure à la gare, mais à l'arrivée des derniers trains, on le percevait différemment ; c'était plus étouffé, comme au ralenti.

Lorsqu'il entendit le verrou tourner et la porte s'ouvrir, Draco ferma les yeux et se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter la nuit seul dans l'appartement. Blaise passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre, et il n'était pas accompagné.

« T'as pas encore rangé tes affaires ? remarqua-t-il en lieu de ' _ça va ?'_

Draco se leva et entrouvrit sa fenêtre.

\- Je viens d'arriver.

Blaise eut une moue dubitative, avant de s'éloigner pour poser son propre sac, et même un sac de provisions.

\- T'as mangé ?

Draco s'efforça de rétablir l'ordre des choses et vida sa valise.

\- Je prends ça pour un non, entendit-il avant que le micro-ondes se mette en marche.

Draco referma les portes de l'armoire, rangea la valise à sa place sur le dessus, bloqua le volet de sa fenêtre pour ne laisser filtrer que la lumière nécessaire, et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, où Blaise était en train de réchauffer deux boîtes de nouilles instantanées ; c'était un jour de flemme pour lui, et Draco ne savait pas s'il aurait pu tolérer autre chose. Il avait sans doute passé l'après-midi à officiellement travailler, en réalité forniquer avec sa partenaire de révisions du jour, et préféré passer les derniers moments de la soirée avec Draco avant d'attaquer la semaine.

La facilité avec laquelle il se sentait rebasculer dans la routine le sidérait.

\- Tu as renversé combien de cyclistes ? demanda Blaise.

\- Moins que la dernière fois.

\- La fin du monde approche.

 _J'ai couché avec un mec en province_ , avait-il envie de répondre, mais il se contenta de se remplir l'estomac.

Blaise aurait pu se retirer dans sa chambre pour manger avec ses émissions de radio que Draco ne supportait pas – il semblait plus intéressé par son téléphone que par la non-conversation de son ami – mais il resta dans la cuisine, avec sa boîte de nouilles et ses préoccupations obscures, jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève et aille se coucher.

* * *

…

* * *

Il avait régulièrement envie de se pendre en cours magistral, mais rarement avec autant de conviction. Ses occupations journalières n'avaient plus aucun sens, et il ne retenait rien de ce qu'il essayait, laborieusement, de prendre en note. Si ses camarades d'étude avaient pu le trouver un peu froid et distant par moments, ce n'était rien comparé aux couteaux qu'il tirait à présent dès qu'on tentait de lui adresser la parole. Harry avait grippé les rouages de son existence et il lui en voulait un peu. Il avait réussi à dormir, la première nuit de son retour, la deuxième beaucoup moins, et il sentit, le mardi soir, que c'était peine perdue.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son message, et c'était un peu tard maintenant. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé en moins de quarante-huit heures là-bas et avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu être acteur de toutes ces interactions. Ç'avait été si simple – il n'était pas habitué à une telle simplicité – il avait eu envie d'embrasser Harry, de coucher avec lui, de se faire baiser, et Harry avait eu envie de toutes les mêmes choses au même moment. Il avait son numéro, il pouvait le contacter à tout moment ; il pouvait aussi l'effacer et l'oublier, sans craindre de le recroiser dans les lieux qu'il fréquentait le plus souvent. Il n'avait rien caché d'important de ce qu'il était, ne s'était pas senti pressé ni au contraire traité comme un mouchoir en papier ; Harry avait l'air de s'intéresser réellement à lui. Et Draco ne savait plus comment s'y prendre.

Et il en revenait toujours au même coupable.

Blaise avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait ; il l'avait probablement remarqué dès les premiers jours de septembre, mais comme Draco restait silencieux, même dans ses protestations contre les cadavres de bouteilles et les vêtements partout, il restait sur ses gardes. Draco ne trouverait jamais personne qui le connaisse et le comprenne aussi bien.

C'est en tournant et retournant cette dernière pensée dans sa tête qu'il s'extirpa de son duvet, sur les coups de deux heures du matin, et mit le cap sur la cuisine.

Blaise était là, dans la lumière du comptoir, à bouquiner en expirant de temps à autre un nuage de fumée blanche. C'était tout ce contre quoi Draco s'efforçait de se prémunir depuis des années, comme un drogué qui ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Il avait beau savoir que Blaise et lui, en couple, ça ne pourrait jamais, jamais marcher, tant du côté de Blaise que du sien – et ç'avait été sans doute l'aspect le plus difficile à accepter –, il avait également conscience de n'y avoir jamais renoncé.

Il s'avança doucement et s'installa en face de son ami ; ce dernier l'avait entendu venir, mais il allait terminer tranquillement son paragraphe avant de prendre en compte sa présence. Draco glissa les doigts sur sa main pour lui prendre sa cigarette et la terminer avec lui – c'était sûr, c'était familier, même s'il y avait toutes ces longues traînées de douleur – il ferma les yeux en inhalant.

Blaise lui reprit la cigarette, le regard inquisiteur. Draco le contempla sans gêne.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Blaise en lui redonnant le mégot.

\- J'ai couché avec un mec en province.

Blaise tiqua du sourcil.

\- C'est vrai ?

Draco hocha la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et en plus c'était bien.

\- Cool, dit Blaise avec une vague grimace.

Il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier, longuement, et Draco attendit qu'il allume la suivante.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es bizarre, depuis la rentrée ? demanda Blaise.

Draco ne répondit pas.

\- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu faible, mais remarquablement stable vu le nœud qui lui comprimait l'estomac.

Blaise s'éloigna, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'entrouvrir et la caler ; il s'adossa à l'évier et le jaugea à distance. Il avait une telle insolence, dans ses moindres gestes, ça rendait Draco dingue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

\- Rien.

Blaise eut un sourire méprisant autour de sa cigarette. Draco serra le poing sur le comptoir :

\- On a vécu ensemble pendant quatre ans, et tu ne m'as rien donné, dit-il vivement, comme s'il justifiait une infidélité.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Ça ne pourra jamais rien me faire si tu t'en vas, dit Blaise le plus tranquillement du monde.

\- On ne parle pas de la même chose, là, dit Draco, estomaqué.

Blaise avait beau toujours lui donner l'impression d'avoir une ou deux longueurs d'avance, sur lui ou sur le reste du monde, cette fois-ci, il semblait plutôt jouer les imbéciles. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines :

\- Comme tu dis : ça fait quatre ans qu'on vit sous le même toit, reprit Blaise, que tu ramènes des mecs dans mon lit, de préférence quand je suis là, et moi des meufs dans toutes les pièces y compris ta chambre – ça ferait un sacré, putain de malentendu si on parlait pas de la même chose.

Draco n'en revenait pas :

\- T'as jamais voulu être avec moi. T'as jamais essayé.

\- Je t'aurais démoli en quelques jours et on ne se serait plus jamais reparlé.

\- T'entends ce que tu dis ? s'écria Draco au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai.

\- Non…

\- Et tu as même réussi à tourner la page plus vite que moi.

\- Non !

Quelque part dans cette succession de déclarations absurdes, Draco s'était levé et tournait en rond sans savoir où il allait.

\- J'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce que je ressentais le jour où j'avais enfin réussi à te dégouter de moi.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama Draco. Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Et me dire ça comme si on parlait de la météo ! Ou d'un partiel raté !

Avec un soupir agacé, Blaise écrasa sa cigarette dans l'évier, et se rapprocha trop vite pour que Draco, déboussolé, puisse s'échapper (et s'échapper où ?). Et puis il en avait envie, de son corps contre le sien, de ses mains sur son visage comme la fois où il avait presque réussi à le séduire, ou cette affreuse autre fois où Blaise avait voulu coucher avec lui pour se réconforter d'une histoire ridicule.

\- C'est moi qui vais te démolir », menaça faiblement Draco contre sa bouche.

Blaise fit non de la tête et l'embrassa, comme s'il était prêt à lui donner, enfin, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu de lui.


	12. Croisements, dépassements (3)

**BO d'écriture :** « It's probably me » – Sting feat. Eric Clapton

 **Note :** La mise en page sur ffnet n'est pas super claire, désolée. Les passages flottants en italiques entre guillemets (sans tirets) sont des SMS.

* * *

 **Croisements, dépassements (3)**

* * *

Draco faillit fracasser son portable contre le bord de la table de chevet, volontairement, quand il l'attrapa pour couper la sonnerie.

« Tu fais comment pour récupérer les cours, quand je n'y suis pas ? grommela-t-il.

\- Mélissa. »

Draco rentabilisa sa minute d'éveil en désactivant toutes les alarmes de la semaine, puis se renfonça dans les oreillers et se rendormit.

* * *

…

* * *

Le troisième jour, Draco dut quand même se forcer à se reprendre et à réfléchir à plus long terme que l'heure ou la minute suivante. Une nouvelle semaine allait commencer et il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer de sécher les cours jusqu'à ce que la troisième guerre mondiale éclate et que tout cela paraisse dérisoire et inutile. Contrairement à Blaise, il n'avait pas mis les pieds en dehors de l'appartement depuis leur discussion de malheur. Blaise avait l'habitude de sécher, et refusait de rater ses sacro-saints cours de persan ; deux ou trois jours d'absence complète de Draco sur le campus pouvaient passer pour une petite maladie – ce n'était pas comme s'il allait manquer à grand monde. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il se secoue.

Un nouveau message de Harry, envoyé dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi mais qu'il ne vit qu'à son retour en cours, le convainquit que son idylle sexuelle avec Blaise était une merveilleuse idée.

« _Juste, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se revoie, je préfère que tu me le dises, plutôt que de me prendre un mur de silence._ »

Il chevaucha Blaise sur une chaise de la cuisine, grisé de l'intensité d'avoir ce corps, cette personne extraordinaire rien qu'à lui.

Mais un élément crucial de la personnalité de Blaise manquait à son comportement de ces inconcevables derniers jours : en dehors du lit de Draco, en dehors du contexte sexuel et des premiers jours où il lui avait fait manquer les cours de la matinée, il ne lui disait plus quoi faire.

Ce n'était pas normal et c'était moins drôle. Et clairement Draco n'en menait pas large si on ne lui disait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou penser ou ressentir. Alors il appela Pansy.

« - …

\- _Draco, explique-moi tout de suite pourquoi on s'appelle avant que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Et avec des mots s'il te plaît, je t'entends pleurer à trois cent kilomètres._

Elle mentait, il ne pleurait pas. Mais de l'entendre aussi péremptoire, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- J'ai couché avec Blaise, articula-t-il dans le silence de la chambre – la chambre de Blaise.

\- …

\- On couche ensemble, tout le temps depuis une semaine.

\- _OK… J'en étais restée à « c'est qu'un con manipulateur, je suis ravi de plus être amoureux de lui » et « non, mais, ça va, on est juste amis, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant »…_

Draco bouda.

\- _Et tu es vraiment en train de pleurer maintenant donc j'en déduis que c'est pas le paradis tant attendu… Prends un mouchoir, chouchou, ça me perturbe._

\- J'ai pas répondu à Harry, sanglota-t-il.

\- _C'est qui ça encore…_

\- Le mec de la boutique de jeux.

\- _…_ _J'ai raté combien d'épisodes_ , grinça Pansy.

\- Je suis sorti avec lui, renifla-t-il, la dernière fois que j'étais chez mes parents. Le samedi et le dimanche. J'ai passé quasiment toute la journée avec lui.

\- _Et du coup tu couches avec Blaise._

\- Ça s'est trop bien passé, ça me fait super peur…

\- _Tu le sais que ça demande beaucoup d'énergie et de patience d'être ton amie…_

Il se moucha pour lui exprimer sa gratitude.

\- _Je vais partir du principe que tu n'es pas shooté et que tu es juste aussi inapte au bonheur que moi dans mes heures de gloire._

Draco attendit sagement les recommandations à suivre.

\- _Blaise et toi, c'est la relation la plus malsaine que tu aies eue. C'en est au point que, je suis venue plusieurs fois chez vous, en quatre ans que vous êtes en « colocation », et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. C'est même pas une vraie colocation, votre appartement, c'est une espèce de garçonnière ou de studio d'étudiant à deux chambres, où vous vous êtes enfermés tous les deux l'un sur l'autre comme si vous n'aviez pas les moyens de vous payer plus grand, ou d'avoir un salon, où inviter des gens, genre d'autres amis,…_

\- On invite des gens, parfois.

Ou du moins ils en avaient invité plusieurs fois, pour l'anniversaire de Blaise, ou pour d'autres occasions diverses, au début, avant que Draco ne râle et que ça ne se reproduise plus.

\- _C'est pas le propos. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et j'imagine que c'est ça qui a fait que vous… roulez enlacés sur les divans de cuir maintenant… Draco, si ça avait dû se faire avant, ça se serait fait, pour lui comme pour toi._

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez et ne répondit pas.

\- _Ça ne peut pas bien se finir._

\- Je sais…

\- _Et ton mystérieux inconnu de province, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça si ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'importance pour toi, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous là-bas. Tu as la trouille de croiser le moindre camarade de maternelle… Ça doit vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour que tu prennes la peine de mentir à tes parents – j'imagine – pour passer tout un weekend avec lui._

\- Je sais pas. J'en sais rien. Je le connais à peine.

\- _Tu dis que tu ne lui as pas répondu – j'ai l'impression d'être avec Daphné et Millicent au lycée… – ça fait combien de temps qu'il t'a écrit, ou appelé ?_

\- Trois-quatre jours, et dix depuis le précédent. Je ne l'ai pas recontacté depuis que je suis rentré.

\- _Bon, eh bien tu lui réponds maintenant, que tu veux le revoir quand tu retourneras faire des heures de conduite, et d'ici là tu arrêtes tes conneries avec ton colocataire._

\- D'accord….

\- _Et tu me tiens au courant !_ »

Quand Draco finit par raccrocher, il resta quelques minutes encore assis par terre, la tête contre le matelas froid. Il ferma les yeux. Il y avait l'odeur de Blaise dans les draps, tenace dans la chambre pourtant inoccupée depuis plusieurs jours ; toujours là pour lui rappeler à qui il avait affaire. Blaise ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il n'avait pas enlevé son écouteur quand Draco était sorti du lit, au contraire, il s'était vissé le second dans l'oreille, sans quitter son livre des yeux. Draco lui enviait l'air imperturbable avec lequel il traversait la vie, quand lui perdait la tête à chaque fois qu'il ressentait une émotion un peu plus forte qu'une autre. Ça n'allait pas être agréable d'affronter son jugement à nouveau ; mais peut-être que Blaise serait soulagé, lui aussi.

Il ne répondit pas à Harry tout de suite. Il se releva péniblement, posant le coude sur le matelas et sifflant de douleur quand la bordure s'enfonça dans l'hématome qui fanait sous son avant-bras. Ce n'était pas son truc. Ce n'était pas viable. Et ça ne pouvait pas être le truc de Blaise… Il retrouva son ami dans sa propre chambre, comme il l'y avait laissé, et se rallongea sous les draps à côté de lui, lui faisant signe, un peu vivement, d'enlever ses écouteurs.

« On couche une dernière fois et après on arrête, déclara-t-il.

Blaise pouffa de rire :

\- T'es vraiment incroyable.

\- Si tu as encore des révélations fracassantes à me faire, c'est le moment, mais ça me ferait chier…

\- Non, c'est bon. Comme tu veux.

 _Évidemment…_

\- Et je veux que tu arrêtes de ramener des gens dans ma chambre.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne le fais plus, ça.

\- … Je sais.

Draco déglutit.

\- Et si tout se passe bien, termina-t-il, je coucherai jamais avec mon mec de province dans ta chambre.

Blaise le regarda quelques instants, mais Draco parvint à ne pas flancher.

\- Merci, » finit par dire Blaise.

* * *

…

* * *

 _« Désolé du silence, j'avais un truc important à régler. Je reviens dans dix jours. Ça va être difficile de m'éclipser, avec mon père dans les parages, mais je vais essayer (si ça te dit toujours). On peut s'appeler en attendant, si tu veux. »_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Note**

 _La phrase de Pansy sur les "divans de cuir" est pillée/plagiée à Marguerite Yourcenar,_ Les Mémoires d'Hadrien _(c'était trop beau, je n'ai pas pu résister) : "Il y eut la mer d'arbres : les forêts de chênes-lièges et les pinèdes de la Bithynie ; le pavillon de chasse aux galeries à claire-voie où le jeune garçon, repris par la nonchalance du pays natal, éparpillant au hasard ses flèches, sa dague, sa ceinture d'or, roulait avec les chiens sur les divans de cuir."_


	13. Arrêt et stationnement (1)

**RAR Guest/Momie :** Merci beaucoup pour ces retours positifs ! Cette histoire est racontée du point de vue de Draco exclusivement : certains aspects des autres personnages lui échappent, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, et c'est finalement Blaise qu'il comprend le moins bien (déni, rejet, entêtement, duplicité de Blaise, égocentrisme, tout ce que vous voudrez...). C'est une tension amoureuse frustrée / amitié compliquée que j'avais envie de raconter, qui rend (à mes yeux) plus précieuse encore la relation qui se construit tout doucement avec Harry, beaucoup plus simple et lumineuse, malgré les ... mécanismes psychologiques de Draco. Hum.

Enfin, nous voilà parti-e-s pour trois chapitres de Harry à haute dose (et plus si affinités) ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

 _(Et je vous recommande chaudement l'écoute des "BO"s des trois chapitres à venir, avant ou après lecture. Elles m'ont beaucoup inspirée.)_

 **BOs :** « Song for Elias » – The Cat Empire ; « Come Down To Me » – Burial

* * *

 **Arrêt et stationnement (1)**

* * *

Il fallut quasiment reprendre à zéro, et renoncer à tenir Blaise et Pansy à l'écart des opérations. C'était un peu agaçant de les avoir l'un littéralement, l'autre virtuellement sur le dos pendant qu'il essayait de se mettre d'accord avec Harry sur les modalités de leur prochaine rencontre, mais d'une part, leurs échanges se limitaient aux SMS, ce qui permettait de cacher ce qu'ils se disaient plus facilement que s'ils s'appelaient, d'autre part cela lui permettait de dédramatiser – d'évacuer sa nervosité en s'énervant sur les tierces personnes. Il n'allait tout de même plus jusqu'à se dire que Blaise le provoquait justement pour cela, par bienveillance, pour l'aider : Blaise avait aussi un gros problème de possessivité à traiter, et plus tôt il l'expurgerait, mieux ce serait pour tout le monde ; et peut-être qu'il pourrait alors envisager de lui faire rencontrer Pansy.

Il était trop épuisé moralement pour inventer de nouveaux prétextes pour s'absenter de la maison, d'autant que son père devait y être : autant plaider la dure vie de masterant et annuler officiellement le week-end. Harry proposa, avec des gants, qu'il dorme chez eux, dans leur grande colocation, ou dans l'appartement de Ginny et de la copine de Ron, mais Draco n'avait envie ni de passer du temps avec eux, ni de mêler encore les « Gryffondor » à leurs histoires en les faisant troquer de chambres pour deux jours. Cela ne valait pas le coup non plus de faire l'aller-retour dans la journée.

Draco commençait à peser le pour et le contre de mêler Pansy et sa bande à leurs histoires, quand Harry trouva enfin mieux : son parrain avait une maison de famille qui serait inoccupée le week-end où Draco prévoyait de venir ; il devrait annuler ses heures du samedi car il y avait un peu de route à faire pour y accéder, mais Harry pourrait le déposer à l'auto-école pour celles du lundi avant de retourner à la fac. C'était par ailleurs une très grande maison, et ils pourraientmettre trois étages entre eux s'ils en ressentaient ponctuellement le besoin.

S'il n'y faisait pas trop attention, ça ne faisait pas trop escapade romantique. Ce n'était qu'une solution pragmatique, prenant en compte beaucoup de paramètres. Et c'était rassurant, les paramètres.

Encore une fois, Harry ne lui facilita pas la tâche en l'attendant sur le parking de la gare, adossé à une voiture différente de celle de la dernière fois, clés à la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres, à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil d'octobre. Il eut au moins le bon goût d'être tout aussi gêné et mal à l'aise que Draco à son approche. Quelle idée aussi de coucher aussi vite ? Ou de vouloir se revoir ? Draco regretta vraiment, pour la première fois de sa vie, de ne pas avoir le permis. Ça rendait beaucoup trop dépendant de l'autre.

« On va mettre ta valise à l'arrière, le coffre est plein.

\- Pour deux jours ?

\- Il y a les courses, et il y a tout un tas de bazar que Sirius voulait que je pose à la maison. Mon parrain.

\- C'est à lui la voiture ?

\- Oui, dit Harry, l'air exaspéré. Quand c'est pas la mère de Ron qui me tanne pour que je m'habille mieux, c'est Sirius qui refuse de me laisser partir en week-end avec une voiture moche.

Draco faillit lui demander pourquoi ses parents n'intervenaient pas dans l'affaire, mais il se retint prudemment. Angelina avait curieusement éludé la question lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi Harry avait autant l'air d'être le huitième enfant de la famille Weasley.

\- Il m'a planqué les deux roues arrière pour être sûr que je l'écoute.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- J'ai voulu prendre une douche avant de partir. J'avais prévu qu'il me pique les clés ou le bouchon du réservoir d'huile, parce qu'il m'a déjà fait le coup, mais les roues, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il est garagiste. J'ai retrouvé ma caisse sur un cric au moment de partir.

Il éclata de rire, en voyant l'expression de Draco, ou en se remémorant la scène. Peut-être les deux. Draco était à la fois stupéfié, horrifié et jaloux. Il opta pour l'hilarité, parce qu'il aurait vraiment adoré pouvoir faire un coup pareil à quelqu'un.

\- J'adore.

Harry sourit :

\- Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

Ça risquait d'être récurrent, les récits de l'entourage de Harry qui mettaient leur grain de sel à tout bout de champ dans sa vie sentimentale, mais ça avait le mérite de leur donner un sujet de conversation, quand Draco redoutait des silences gênants.

\- Toujours partant ? voulut s'assurer Harry, les doigts sur le contact.

\- Allons-y…

Un silence s'installa sur le début du trajet, mais il n'était pas gênant. Draco regardait la route, les paysages à la fois familiers et nouveaux, les coins de campagne qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, ou n'était plus allé depuis la petite enfance, quand il fallait l'emmener à droite à gauche pour des compétitions ou des fêtes. Il réfléchissait à tout ce que lui avait dit Harry jusqu'à présent : quelque chose ne collait pas.

\- Tu as dit que la maison était très grande…

\- Oui, c'est une ancienne maison de maître.

\- Comment ton parrain garagiste se retrouve propriétaire d'une maison de maître ?

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

\- Il en a hérité, finit-il par dire. C'est sa maison de famille.

\- C'est ce que tu m'avais dit, oui, dit Draco. Mais si j'avais dit à mon père que je voulais faire ce métier, il m'aurait mis à la porte et coupé les vivres. J'ai du mal à croire que ça soit aussi simple.

\- Ça, c'est sûr que ça n'a pas été simple.

Harry pinça les lèvres sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Tu veux la version longue ? proposa-t-il. C'est tout un roman. Et il y a des morts.

\- Vas-y…

Si ça l'avait gêné de lui raconter, il n'aurait pas laissé à Draco cette ouverture.

\- C'était la maison de ses parents, commença-t-il, et de toutes les générations avant eux du côté de son père. Sirius ne s'entendait pas du tout avec ses parents ; il n'arrêtait pas de fuguer et d'aller chez mon père – son meilleur ami – quand ça devenait trop violent. Je te passe les détails, mais il a fini par se faire définitivement mettre à la porte et ils lui ont coupé les vivres, bien sûr. Je crois que mes grands-parents ont essayé de le convaincre de ne pas arrêter le lycée, mais il a arrêté avant le bac quand même. Il a toujours eu le nez dans le cambouis, il n'a pas eu de mal à trouver du travail. Ensuite son frère est mort, et ça a été un gros coup dur pour tout le monde ; il était plus jeune et personne n'a compris ce qui s'était passé. Au lieu de chercher à renouer avec Sirius, ses parents l'ont encore plus détesté. De ne pas être mort à la place de Regulus.

Harry parlait avec des pauses entre chaque étape de l'histoire, comme s'il cherchait à être synthétique et exhaustif à la fois, le plus factuel possible.

\- Ensuite son père est mort et il ne restait plus que sa mère, qui a eu Alzheimer de manière assez précoce, ce qui fait un peu flipper Sirius. Sirius s'est un peu occupé d'elle sur la fin de sa vie. Elle le confondait avec son frère. Ensuite elle est morte, et il s'est aperçu que son père l'avait remis sur le testament avant de mourir.

Encore une pause, un peu plus longue.

\- Il a voulu vendre la maison – c'était une ruine d'une autre époque –, mais il a fini par se laisser convaincre de la garder et de la transformer en maison de vacances. On a quasiment tout refait. Ça fait… six ans ? Sept ans ? On vient assez souvent, avec Ron et Hermione, quand on veut être au calme. Avec Ginny et les autres aussi parfois. Et il y a Tonks et Remus aussi, quand ils arrivent à sortir Sirius de ses cylindres.

Il eut une moue pensive, puis il lança un regard à Draco, avec un sourire en coin :

\- Tu veux le récit des désastreuses aventures de l'orphelin Potter, tant qu'on y est ?

Draco fronça les sourcils :

\- Ouais… ?

Il prit une inspiration et se lança dans le second récit :

\- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, dans un accident de voiture. L'espèce d'éclair sur mon front c'est que le début de la cicatrice. J'ai failli y passer aussi. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, qui avaient des vues sur l'argent qui venait des comptes de mes parents en attendant ma majorité. Sirius n'était pas bien du tout après la mort de mes parents. C'est arrivé la même année que le suicide de son frère. Bref. J'ai grandi sans savoir que j'avais un parrain ou même d'autres gens intéressés par mon sort. Sirius a fini par se remettre un peu d'aplomb et avec Remus, un autre ami de mon père, ils ont essayé de me voir, mais mon oncle et ma tante ont déménagé pour brouiller les pistes et ils ont mis du temps à me retrouver. Quand ils nous ont retrouvé, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont fait croire qu'il y avait une bande de criminels dangereux qui les harcelait et qui voulaient m'enlever pour récupérer l'argent de mes parents. J'ai rencontré Sirius dans un scénario typique d'enlèvement pédophile… Enfin. Il s'est rendu compte tout de suite que ça n'allait pas du tout avec les Dursley et il s'est battu pour récupérer la garde. Ça a pris beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, parce qu'un couple hétéro avec un autre enfant c'est mieux, sur le papier, qu'un mec célibataire avec un casier de délinquant juvénile… mais quand il a obtenu que les services sociaux s'en mêlent, ça s'est débloqué tout de suite. J'ai fait six mois de foyer, le temps de la procédure judiciaire, et ensuite je suis venu vivre dans la région avec Sirius. J'avais onze ans. Et c'était pas gagné. On était suivis à la loupe et Sirius n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des leçons, surtout de la part d'un service qui a pensé que les Dursley ou le foyer c'était mieux que lui, alors c'était un peu tendu avec l'éducatrice, mais les parents de Ron ont beaucoup aidé, Remus aussi, et Tonks plus tard, et les psys ont bien vu que j'étais beaucoup plus heureux avec eux ; on a fini par nous lâcher.

Le silence retomba quelques instants.

\- L'adaptation cinéma, c'est pour quand ? dit Draco d'un ton sardonique.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je ne me suis pas marié avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami, – qui en plus ressemble à ma mère –, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé. La boucle n'est pas bouclée.

\- Ouais, mais t'es le jeune désaxé qui se cherche un équilibre bâtard dans des relations homosexuelles, ça marche en film indépendant.

Un ange passa. Harry détourna un instant les yeux de la route pour lui lancer un regard interloqué. Draco se passa une main sur le visage et eut envie de mourir.

\- Désolé, dit-il, la voix tremblante. Des fois il y a la vision du monde de mon père qui sort de ma bouche…

\- Que l'homosexualité vient d'un coup à la tête ?

\- Ou qu'elle est transmise par les dégénérés qui t'entourent.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La nuit commençait à tomber ; ils s'enfonçaient, pleins phares, dans la forêt. C'était comme un film d'horreur.

\- C'est qui, les dégénérés qui t'entourent, toi ? demanda Harry d'une voix tendue de colère contenue.

Draco s'était fourré dans une impasse. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

\- Dix générations de mariages congénitaux ? tenta-t-il.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout cette conversation.

\- S'il y a un lac pas loin, je veux bien te débarrasser de ma personne.

\- C'est comme ça que le frère de Sirius est mort.

\- OK. Je vais fermer ma gueule.

Ils finirent par arriver à un portail entre deux pans de mur en pierre rongée de mousse ; Harry sortit ouvrir avant de garer la voiture à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Draco descendit sans se faire prier et Harry resta en arrêt à l'extérieur, le coude sur le dessus de la portière, une main sur le toit de la voiture. Il tourna la tête vers Draco :

\- On parle de ton coming out ?

\- Quel coming out ? répliqua Draco. Celui où je me ferais déshériter et où mes amis auraient mieux à faire que d'entretenir un parasite odieux qui sait à peine se faire à manger ?

\- Ça vend du rêve, grimaça Harry.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Draco était désespéré.

\- J'ai apporté du vin, dit-il.

Harry se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Cool. Va y en avoir besoin.

Chacun récupéra son barda et le claquement des portes et du coffre se démultiplia dans le profond silence de la campagne. Harry gravit les trois marches du perron et déverrouilla la porte. Puis il se figea. Draco retint son souffle. Harry posa le sac de courses et redescendit deux marches, se plaçant à la hauteur de Draco pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça, déclara-t-il.

Draco se sentit vaciller. Dans la pénombre, Harry était encore plus troublant. Il recula d'un pas. Harry se détourna, récupéra son sac et entra dans la maison.

Draco hésita longuement avant de se sentir autorisé à franchir le seuil et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il faisait aussi frais dans le hall que dehors. Toute une collection de rangements, porte-manteaux et porte-parapluies bordaient le mur. Un escalier raide montait et se repliait en direction des étages. Harry était encore au rez-de-chaussée, en train de mettre des choses au réfrigérateur. Il retourna sur ses pas pour vérifier que Draco était bien entré. Son sourire léger le rassura.

Draco n'avait pas pris le temps de bien regarder l'extérieur du bâtiment, mais l'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec une maison de maître, en dehors de la disposition des pièces et de quelques meubles conservés qui juraient avec les rénovations. C'était un peu désordonné, mais chaleureux, plein de lumières. Ils avaient cassé les trois quart d'un mur pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un bout de comptoir entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, et le moindre montant de cheminée était surmonté de photos – de Harry et de ses amis, comme dans sa chambre à l'appartement, de Harry à tous les âges, entouré de son parrain et des fameux Remus et Tonks, du mariage des parents de Harry, et de la jeunesse de la bande d'amis ; il y avait aussi toute une guirlande de selfies polaroïds de Tonks, une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine, au moins dix ou quinze ans de moins que son compagnon, avec des couleurs de cheveux éclatantes, toutes différentes d'un cliché à un autre.

S'il y avait un mot d'ordre dans la décoration et l'atmosphère générale, songea Draco, c'était la vie.

Quand il retrouva le regard de Harry, la tension s'y était estompée. Malgré l'enchaînement d'événements tragiques qui l'avaient amené à vivre une partie de sa vie entre ces murs, – et probablement d'en être le prochain héritier, – il y semblait… heureux. Draco s'en voulut d'autant plus d'avoir laissé le point de vue toxique de son père entrer dans cet espace où on était censé se sentir en sécurité.

Harry sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, et changer de pensée en cours de route :

\- Je sors les verres ?

Draco retrouva un terrain connu de sociabilité. Il se réfugia dans une attitude un peu snob, refusant que Harry les serve parce qu'il ne s'y prenait pas comme il fallait. Doucement amusé, Harry lui porta un toast. Il eut le bon goût d'apprécier son choix de blanc, même s'il n'y connaissait rien. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Dans l'espace délimité par le réfrigérateur et les plans de travail, ils examinèrent les plats – certains faits maison, d'autres industriels et surgelés – que Harry avait apportés. Ils se lançaient des phrases qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'accroche, factuelles, passe-partout, et se touchaient et s'écartaient comme s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place où évoluer. La lenteur de leurs gestes était bizarre, délibérée, les contacts chargés de non-dits et de désirs réprimés, mais Draco ne savait pas où ils étaient censés en venir, – jusqu'à ce que Harry pose son verre à côté des plaques et rompe leur étrange petite danse :

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il.

Et Draco, bêtement, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Harry se passa les deux mains sur la nuque nerveusement :

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on recouche ensemble tout de suite, reprit-il sans le regarder complètement dans les yeux. Tout s'est passé très vite la dernière fois. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle d'abord. Qu'on apprenne à un peu mieux se connaître.

\- Tu vas partir en courant, marmonna Draco.

\- Tu vois, dit Harry en le regardant franchement cette fois-ci et plantant les deux mains sur le bord du plan de travail où il était adossé. C'est de ça, par exemple, qu'il faut qu'on parle. Ce genre de choses que tu dis. Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais en courant ?

Draco se flagella mentalement. Harry attendit qu'il le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux pour continuer :

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais invité ici, je ne t'aurais jamais raconté tout ce que je t'ai raconté dans la voiture, si je ne te faisais pas un minimum confiance.

\- Je sais.

\- Si tu préfères qu'on s'en tienne au sexe, on s'en tient au sexe, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules contraire à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ce serait dommage.

Draco perçut la pointe de frustration dans son regard. Il lui répondit avec la même conviction :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Harry gratifia cette réponse d'un petit sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… d'avoir envie de savoir avec qui je couche, dit Draco avec une grimace.

Harry le considéra d'un air pensif, pas nécessairement à l'avantage de Draco.

\- Et je me sens vite jugé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne te juge pas, répondit Harry. Je réfléchis.

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais Harry n'y réagit pas.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne me répondais pas ?

Draco resta un instant interdit. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry avait si peu de comparaison avec ses précédentes expériences que la question lui parut absurde. Pourtant, vu de l'extérieur, ce n'était pas si absurde : il l'avait laissé dans le vide après avoir couché avec lui ; peu importait s'il s'était enseveli dans les restes de ses sentiments pour Blaise justement parce qu'il avait eu peur de lui répondre.

\- Non. J'avais vraiment des choses à régler.

Il n'allait pas pour autant tout lui avouer.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan.

\- C'était pas banal pour moi non plus, dit Harry.

Il joua machinalement avec les commandes des plaques avant de poursuivre :

\- Je suis plutôt du genre à me laisser porter par les circonstances et pas trop me poser de questions. Il a fallu que Ginny me dise explicitement qu'on pouvait sortir ensemble si j'étais amoureux d'elle et qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ; je ne sais pas combien de temps ça m'aurait pris de faire le lien tout seul…

Draco s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Il termina son verre lentement.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre par hasard un mec qui me plaît. Mais avec toi, c'est monté très vite. J'avais l'impression que j'allais passer à côté de quelque chose si je ne faisais rien… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de courir après les gens.

Son expression s'était radoucie et il avait même l'air un peu gêné de cet aveu. Draco partageait son sentiment, cette inexplicable urgence et ce vertige, mais il ne voyait pas comment le communiquer à Harry ; les personnes qui l'entouraient l'avaient habitué à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait sans qu'il ait besoin de l'exprimer – quand ils ne s'en contrefichaient pas. Ç'avait été amusant de parler de sexe avec autant de détail, voire de provocation, la dernière fois, mais pour le reste, les sentiments, ça allait prendre du temps.

Harry détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur les plaques de cuisson.

\- On mange ? Ça doit être bon…

\- Potter…

Harry se retourna, surpris d'entendre son nom de famille. Draco le rejoignit en deux pas et posa les doigts sur sa joue pour l'embrasser ; Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et le retint contre lui. Il le désirait – ils se désiraient – mais Draco comprenait ce que Harry voulait dire plus tôt : il ne fallait pas qu'ils se laissent emporter, il fallait qu'ils prennent le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir assez souvent pour se contenter de se laisser porter par leurs habitudes.

Harry sourit en effleurant sa mâchoire :

\- Physiquement, ça marche, murmura-t-il.

Draco l'embrassa de nouveau et rapprocha leurs bassins pour confirmer.

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Mauvaise idée, souffla-t-il quand ils eurent du mal à se décoller.

\- Ouais.

La main de Harry était ferme contre sa poitrine, même s'il l'attirait à lui autant qu'il le maintenait à distance. Draco inspira profondément ; il se détacha à contrecœur et alla récupérer son verre pour se resservir.

\- Maintenant faut qu'on arrive à discuter plus de quinze minutes sans que ça parte en vrille, dit-il en empruntant le ton de maturité de Harry.

\- C'est ça, répondit ce dernier en se passant une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux, remodelant des épis à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Ça va être difficile, si tu fais ça tout le temps, dit Draco en indiquant ses cheveux du regard.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire désolé, mais plein de défi. Draco songea que c'était lui, plutôt que ses cheveux, qu'il allait finir par mettre en vrac. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

* * *

…

* * *

Ils parlèrent des études, se trouvèrent un point commun dans le fait qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop ça, cette attitude de réceptacle, passive ; ils en étaient à un point où ils avaient hâte de mettre en application toutes les belles théories enseignées dans les salles de cours. Draco voulait bien compulser, analyser et réfléchir, même rédiger des rapports, mais pour faire avancer une entreprise ou une structure gouvernementale, plutôt que de prendre la tête à un enseignant avec un énième mémoire ; il projetait d'envoyer son travail de fin de Master à qui lui proposerait le meilleur contrat d'embauche au sortir de l'école. Harry était content de sa formation et des stages qu'il pourrait bientôt faire plus longuement, mais les heures passées assises entre quatre murs, face à un soi disant expert en didactique, ou celles passées devant quoi que ce soit à rédiger, lui donnaient des sueurs froides ; on n'apprenait rien quand on n'était pas sur le terrain. En grattant un peu, et en lisant entre les lignes, Draco s'aperçut que Harry travaillait tout le temps : qu'il voulait payer ses études et ses factures lui-même, sans toucher non plus à un centime de l'argent de ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais pris plus d'une semaine de vacances, qu'il connaissait toutes les routes du centre du pays, sillonnées à moto avec George et Angelina, mais qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au-delà de leurs frontières, qu'il y avait d'autre part des entraînements sportifs pluri-hebdomadaires, mais que les weekends avec ses amis et sa famille élargie étaient sacrés.

Ils parlèrent de leur famille – de sang et de cœur – de la férocité avec laquelle ils y tenaient :

« Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans eux »

Draco se les figurait comme des survivants d'une guerre, toute la bande de petits héros admirables, ordinaires, qui avaient entouré Harry et lui avaient sauvé la vie, lui sauvaient la vie quotidiennement, encore aujourd'hui.

« J'aime que tu n'aies pas l'air d'avoir pitié de moi. Peut-être que tu t'en fiches… »

Il ne s'en fichait pas, mais s'il y avait bien un sentiment dont il était incapable, c'était la pitié.

Ils finirent par trouver un gros point de désaccord, plus tard, sur le canapé du salon, à mi-chemin de la bouteille de rouge. Agacé de la double concurrence qu'elle impliquait, Draco s'était mis à asticoter Harry sur sa bisexualité. Il avait toujours eu du mal à y croire. Il avança l'exemple de Théo, qui ne se tapait des filles que pour dissimuler à son père sa liaison avec un haut fonctionnaire ; il raconta qu'il avait couché avec sa meilleure amie plusieurs fois, sans que ça remette un instant en question ses préférences, parce que son exemple personnel était la preuve irréfutable qu'il avait raison. Harry le regarda faire sa démonstration avec un air blasé, presque comme s'il allait le frapper.

« Ton père dirait que j'ai été déstructuré par le foyer atypique dans lequel j'ai traversé la puberté. Je n'ai aucun repère. »

Draco se tut.

« C'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

D'autant plus que les hypothèses qu'il se formulait quant à la composition de ce foyer commençaient à se solidifier. Il détourna les yeux un instant, avant de poser la question plus calmement :

\- Ton parrain n'est pas vraiment célibataire, si ?

Harry fit rouler pensivement le bord du verre contre sa lèvre avant de répondre.

\- Pas « vraiment ».

Draco se resservit et se demanda s'il était envisageable de rempiler à la fin de cette bouteille.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Harry.

 _Rien. Qu'ils ont beaucoup de chance et de courage._

\- Ils ont l'air très soudés.

Cette réponse parut convenir à Harry, qui n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, dit Draco, contrarié de ressentir le besoin de le préciser, et du déchirement que ça lui causait – il avait suffisamment de mal à accepter le fait que le géant de son enfance ne détenait pas la vérité sur le monde et les hommes, il n'aimait pas être acculé à le reconnaître et à _le_ désavouer.

\- Ça n'empêche pas d'être con, répliqua Harry.

Draco serra les dents. La seule manière de s'en sortir serait d'avouer sa jalousie maladive et ses insécurités, et il ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement.

\- Et têtu, renchérit Harry avec un rictus amusé.

Draco lui lança un regard noir qui le fit rire.

\- Les femmes et les non-blancs méritent le droit de vote ? demanda Harry avec un brusque retour au sérieux qui – quoique feint – déplut fortement à Draco.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Je vérifie. Pas envie de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui va mettre mon entourage mal à l'aise.

\- Mais va te faire foutre ! On n'était pas censé chercher à discuter sans que ça parte en vrille ?

\- On a tenu trois heures ce coup-ci, c'est pas mal.

Si Harry avait voulu se resservir, il pouvait se brosser. Draco descendit son verre et y vida le restant de la bouteille. Harry l'observait sans rien dire, un peu froidement au goût de Draco, mais c'était Draco qui avait commencé à lui chercher des noises, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le sentait hostile. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, adossé à l'accoudoir, le coude sur le dossier du canapé et la tête sur le poing, les deux pieds sur le siège, parfaitement à l'aise, alors que Draco était resté à peu près dans le bon sens, à l'autre bout du canapé, et se tordait le cou. Draco se demandait pourquoi Harry s'était intéressé – s'intéressait – à lui, s'il lui prêtait autant d'a priori négatifs, mais c'était loin d'être le moment de s'engager sur ce terrain. C'était peut-être simplement physique au départ – Harry lui avait dit plus tôt que Draco était assez parfaitement son type de mec – mais Draco n'avait pas envie de modifier son caractère pour continuer de correspondre à l'homme idéal supposé d'Harry Potter.

Il repensa à sa propre réponse : qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de type. Ce n'était vrai que physiquement : même s'il affichait des exigences esthétiques hautaines, force était de constater que l'apparence lui importait peu – son premier vrai coup de cœur, Snape, n'était pas du tout considéré comme beau, et un certain nombre de ses coups d'un soir lui faisaient honte – non, ce qui le rendait fou, c'était les mecs qui pouvaient le mettre à genoux. Et Harry ne faisait pas exception.

\- Ça t'excite, les engueulades ? demanda Draco d'un ton égal.

Harry eut l'air surpris de la question. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma et fronça les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Non, mais ? insista Draco, sans pour autant se sentir victorieux.

\- Surtout pas sur ce genre de sujets.

Draco se renfonça contre le dossier et attendit.

\- Mais j'ai du mal à te cerner, et tu es plus clair quand tu t'énerves.

 _Fourbe individu._

\- T'es un mec dangereux, grommela-t-il.

\- C'est ce qui te plaît, non ?

Draco tourna la tête vers lui : Harry arborait un sourire malicieux, mais comme toutes ses plaisanteries précédentes, celle-ci cachait une demande de vérité.

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question », dit-il avec une moue condescendante.

* * *

…

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Il était étendu sur toute la longueur du canapé, enroulé dans une espèce de châle gigantesque, en grosses mailles de tricot, qui sentait le feu de cheminée. Plissant les yeux dans la seule lueur de la lune au dehors et l'éclat faible d'une multiprise, il lui sembla constater qu'il était seul dans le salon. Il s'était senti piquer du nez au bout d'un moment mais n'aurait jamais cru s'endormir aussi profondément et brutalement. Il se redressa, serrant sur ses épaules la texture et l'odeur étrangères ; c'était confortable et imprégné de chaleur.

Désorienté de sommeil, il déambula dans le rez-de-chaussée et passa aux toilettes. Sa valise était au pied de l'escalier. Il était près de cinq heures du matin, pas de réseau. Harry était peut-être monté se coucher. Draco monta les escaliers.

Les portes du premier étaient toutes fermées ; Harry avait plutôt parlé du deuxième quand il lui avait décrit la maison. Éclairant les marches avec son téléphone, Draco se hissa un étage plus haut.

La composition était similaire, mais la décoration semblait moins chargée : quelques cadres sobres, toujours de réunions de famille et d'amis, quand au premier et dans les escaliers, les murs lui avaient semblé saturés de portraits psychédéliques, un peu effrayants à cette heure et dans ce silence. Il était trop tard pour s'y attarder. Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait redouté ne trouver ici aussi que des portes closes lorsqu'il en aperçut enfin une qui était ouverte. Il s'approcha doucement et tenta de distinguer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur sans risquer d'éblouir Harry, s'il y dormait.

La forme de Harry, tassée sur un bord du lit, se retourna un peu abruptement. Draco masqua la lampe. Harry ne dit rien : il se redressa vaguement, tête tournée en direction de la lumière, puis reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, face au mur, et souleva la couette du côté libre du lit.

Draco s'approcha, désactiva sa lampe, mais ne parvint pas à se résoudre à se coucher sous la couette comme il y était invité. Les secondes s'écoulaient très bizarrement. Harry se retourna à nouveau au bout d'un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grommela-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas me coucher dans un lit tout habillé, répondit Draco en se formulant très lentement l'idée qu'il pouvait se coucher _sur_ le duvet.

\- Ben vire tes habits, dit Harry en soupirant.

Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Il avait la main tendue vers le duvet pour le remettre en place quand la suggestion de Harry s'imposa à la place. Il ne parvint pas à garder sa couverture sur les épaules et le téléphone à la main tout en débouclant sa ceinture. C'était disgracieux et pathétique, mais ils étaient dans le noir, et Harry ne le regardait sans doute même pas. Il se glissa rapidement sous la couette en boxer, à la fois ravi d'être dans un lit aussi confortable et pas complètement à l'aise de s'y installer avec autant de légèreté. Il retint son souffle en sentant celui de Harry non loin.

\- Il y a de l'eau à côté, si tu veux, murmura Harry.

\- OK, répondit-il. Merci.

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissé en bas, poursuivit Harry à voix basse, à moitié endormi. Tu voulais pas monter.

Draco rougit de gêne à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pu dire.

\- Tu m'as dit : _« Va crever, Potter, c'est moi qui prends le canapé. »_

\- …

\- Tu arrêtes tes conneries maintenant, Malfoy, intima Harry en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. T'es là, maintenant, tu dors.

\- Je vais juste boire, dit Draco.

\- Ah… OK. »

Et il lui lâcha le poignet.

Draco but un peu. Il ne s'offusqua pas de ses habits laissés par terre, tant pis pour eux, mais il tendit le bras pour repêcher la chose en laine et la poser quelque part sur le lit. Puis il se rallongea et tenta de se détendre.

Harry s'était mis dos au mur désormais, face à lui. Son souffle était régulier comme s'il se rendormait. Draco tourna la tête vers lui pour l'écouter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le toucher, réclamer des baisers voire plus, pour se rassurer, mais c'était bon de dormir aussi, sans se prendre la tête ou s'obliger à rompre le pacte de la soirée. Draco s'en tint à son espace, les membres lourds, gardant le châle à portée pour ne pas avoir la tentation de se rapprocher de l'autre source de chaleur.

Les doigts de Harry rencontrèrent les siens, par accident, phalange contre phalange, et il s'endormit, arrimé à cette petite ancre.


	14. Arrêt et stationnement (2)

**BO 1 :** « Smalltown Boy » – Bronski Beat (Remix d'Arnaud Rebotini, BO de _120 battements par minute_ )

 **Avertissement "Mature content" :)**

 _Un tout petit peu plus tôt, pour la Saint Valentin :) Avec des bises_

* * *

 **Arrêt et stationnement (2)**

* * *

Draco trouva la chambre vide à son réveil. Il était enseveli sous le châle-couverture, la tête presque entièrement recouverte, comme s'il avait tenté de se cacher. Une lumière grise traversait les rideaux ; celui de la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière la tête de lit était écarté de manière à ce qu'un rayon tombe précisément là où Harry était couché avant que Draco monte. Le drap était presque froid. Le second oreiller était collé au sien. C'était bien son genre de s'accaparer tous les oreillers dans son sommeil, mais il lui semblait tout de même que Harry et lui s'étaient rapprochés en s'endormant ; il lui semblait se rappeler le souffle de Harry contre son menton, sa légère odeur de coton, de menthe et de vin, le dos de sa main contre son bras, sa chaleur – peut-être qu'il l'avait rêvé, mais il ne faisait jamais de rêve aussi paisible et agréable.

Il s'efforça de ne pas angoisser à l'idée de se réveiller seul. C'était Harry qui lui avait dit de dormir là, avec lui. Il était simplement étonné de ne pas l'avoir entendu ou senti se lever : Harry avait dû l'enjamber pour sortir ; Pansy ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans sa chambre sans que ça ne mette ses sens en alerte.

 _« Lâche-moi la chatte, Draco. Je ne vais pas t'assassiner… »_

Il resserra le châle autour de ses épaules et ramena les jambes contre sa poitrine. Cette relation – est-ce que c'en était une ? – le poussait hors de ses retranchements. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se créer tant d'obstacles et de conflits ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà dormi avec quelqu'un, à part Blaise et Pansy ? Il n'avait en tout cas jamais dormi nu, et rarement aussi profondément.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à se prendre la tête pour ça, de bon matin : Harry n'avait pas eu l'air d'accorder une trop grande importance à ce qu'ils passent la nuit dans le même lit ; Draco devrait pouvoir apprendre à se laisser porter, lui aussi, sans toujours tout remettre en question. Il se redressa, espérant que la secousse lui éclaircirait la tête plus rapidement. Il n'avait pas _trop_ bu heureusement, même si l'idée de se lever lui paraissait un peu violente. Son portable se vidait misérablement à la recherche de réseau ; Draco le bascula en mode avion pour le soulager. Il n'était même pas dix heures.

La chambre, dans la pénombre pluvieuse, ressemblait à une photographie. Draco se leva et renfila en grimaçant ses habits de la veille. Le sac de Harry était au pied de l'armoire et son pyjama sur une chaise. Châle à la main, Draco partit à sa recherche.

La décoration de l'escalier l'arrêta. Au milieu de clichés de paysages, une sorte de frise d'images plus claires suivait le repli du mur : on y voyait une gymnaste en justaucorps or, rouge et noir, prise au vol dans des figures plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, sans doute en compétition. Cela ne l'aurait pas arrêté s'il n'avait pas tout de suite identifié Ginny. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu ça en montant en pleine nuit – Dieu sait quelle crise il aurait piqué. Il n'y avait pas que la rouquine : il y avait une brune aux barres asymétriques, une autre à la poutre, et une petite blonde excentrique en tenue d'estafette, qui faisait la roue sur le praticable ; mais il y avait surtout la Weaselette, et Draco, qui l'avait déjà trop aperçue à son goût sur les photos de famille, s'en serait bien passé.

Harry lui avait raconté, la veille, que s'ils avaient rompu, ce n'était pas parce que ça n'allait plus : ils s'étaient confié un matin qu'ils ne se voyaient pas finir leurs jours ensemble – ni même vivre ensemble, à plus court terme, et s'installer dans la petite vie rangée qu'on semblait attendre d'eux ; qu'ils s'étaient peut-être rencontrés trop tôt ; qu'ils avaient tous deux envie de voir d'autres personnes, mais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire sans se séparer ; que l'idée de filer indéfiniment leur parfait amour de lycée les angoissait. Harry était peut-être allé un peu trop dans le détail, notamment lorsqu'il avait précisé que ça n'avait pas été si facile que ça. Draco les trouvait beaucoup trop parfaits ensemble pour durer. Et, oui, l'angoisse était le mot. Le poing serré, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Le silence était assourdissant. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon ni dans la cuisine–salle à manger. Aucun bruit d'eau courante ou d'agitation à l'extérieur ; au sous-sol non plus. Interdit, Draco se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait faire : récupérer sa valise et des vêtements de rechange, et aller se doucher, en espérant que Harry referait surface d'ici à ce qu'il ait fini.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, toujours aucun bruit. Rien n'avait bougé dans la chambre et Draco commença à s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit un peu vivement les rideaux. Dehors, une fine pluie s'étiolait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut enfin.

La fenêtre surplombait une extrémité de la terrasse, avec vue sur le lac. Harry était étendu sur les dalles, le corps à la pluie, en tenue de course à pied. Draco referma la fenêtre et descendit le retrouver. La baie vitrée était déverrouillée. En l'entendant sortir, Harry se redressa nonchalamment sur les coudes.

« Salut, dit-il avec un sourire poli.

\- Salut, répondit Draco.

Il s'avança à sa hauteur et croisa les bras, jetant un regard circulaire aux alentours pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de le dévisager. Le sol était trop humide à son goût pour qu'il s'assoie à côté de lui.

\- T'es levé depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry.

\- Non. Une demi-heure. Tu viens de revenir ?

\- Ouais, il y a dix minutes, peut-être ? J'étais parti courir.

\- Je vois ça, dit Draco en cherchant du regard le fil du chemin de terre qui faisait le tour du lac et disparaissait dans les arbres.

\- J'ai pas voulu te réveiller, désolé.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

\- Ouais… Je t'ai envoyé un texto avant de partir, pour te dire où j'allais, mais le réseau marche pas du tout ici. Je me suis dit que tu survivrais bien une heure sans nouvelles.

Draco soutint son regard un instant puis détourna les yeux, pique bien comprise. C'était mérité.

\- J'ai été sage, j'ai rien cassé.

\- Cool.

Harry souriait doucement. Il était péniblement séduisant avec ses genoux relevés, ses jambes écartées, comme s'il ne manquait plus que Draco pour se lover entre ses cuisses, malgré la moiteur de pluie et de sueur, malgré l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses : qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire la veille, qu'il avait peur que ça ne marche pas entre eux, à cause de lui et de ses emportements, qu'il complexait vis à vis de son ex, qui avait l'air d'être tellement bien et complètement intégrée à la famille même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et lui qui débarquait avec tous ses a priori et ses réflexes décalés…

\- T'es sexy en short, dit-il, au lieu de cela, sans pour autant le regarder en le disant.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le désarçonner. Harry laissa retomber ses genoux et pinça les lèvres avant de répondre :

\- Toi, tu es toujours impeccable.

Draco ne voyait pas le problème. Harry pencha la tête de côté, amusé, et fit mine d'admirer la vue en contre-plongée.

Draco décroisa les bras en soupirant. Il retourna sur ses pas, attrapa la serviette qu'il avait vue pendue à la poignée, et la lança à Harry en revenant vers lui – il allait prendre froid, ce con. Harry l'attrapa facilement.

\- Tu fais le café, je prépare à bouffer ? » demanda-t-il en s'épongeant le visage, le cou, s'ébouriffant les cheveux…

Draco hocha la tête, mâchoire contractée, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle était poisseuse du contact avec la terrasse mais Draco ne voulait plus le lâcher. Harry ne le lâcha pas.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis Harry échangea de main dans la sienne, serviette à l'épaule, et porta sa main libre à la nuque de Draco pour l'embrasser – une simple pression sur les lèvres que Draco accueillit avec un soupir embarrassant. La caresse de son pouce était rassurante. Le contact de sa peau, sa tendresse, lui mettaient le cœur en miettes. Il était en train de tomber amoureux, effroyablement vite et sans comprendre d'où venait la force de la chute. Il se raccrocha aux baisers, à la texture et à la forme de ses lèvres qu'il voulait apprendre à décoder les yeux fermés.

Il sentit les doigts quitter sa nuque ; après un dernier baiser, Harry s'écarta et l'emmena à la cuisine. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main en quittant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'entrer ; ils se lâchèrent doucement en arrivant près du comptoir.

Ils contribuèrent finalement tous deux à la préparation du café et des œufs, parce qu'au lieu de trouver le nouveau paquet de filtres et les tasses, Draco trouva dommage qu'ils n'utilisent pas la si jolie cafetière italienne qui dépérissait au fond de l'étagère.

« On prévoira le café qu'il faut la prochaine fois, » dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco retrouva complètement le sourire un peu plus tard, quand Harry l'avertit, l'air de rien : « T'habitue pas trop à des déjeuners comme ça. Là, c'est parce que je te drague. »

* * *

…

* * *

Il aurait pu en dire autant, lui-même, de la vaisselle. Pourquoi n'avait-on pas fait de l'achat d'un lave-vaisselle une priorité dans cette maison ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il se retroussa les manches en grimaçant, empoigna l'éponge avec plus de sentiment épique dans sa tête que nécessaire, mais c'était lui qui avait proposé de s'en occuper pendant que Harry se douchait. Harry avait eu l'air surpris – impressionné ou dubitatif, Draco n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il aurait fallu interpréter son expression, mais il voulait au moins faire semblant d'être ce mec-là, se montrer serviable pour les petites choses dont il était techniquement capable. À présent qu'il y repensait, c'était surtout qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi faire de ses mains, de ses pensées, en l'attendant. Voir ses poignets éclaboussés de l'eau sale dans laquelle la poêle avait trempé l'empêchait de trop imaginer Harry se délassant sous la douche, d'aller trop loin dans ces projections. Il se promit plutôt une autre récompense, qui lui accapara bientôt l'esprit.

Il trouva Harry à la sortie de la salle de bain, qui s'apprêtait à remonter :

« Il y a un cendrier quelque part ? demanda-t-il. Ou quelque chose qui peut faire office de cendrier…

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-il. Sirius fume sur la terrasse des fois. Il doit y avoir un truc planqué quelque part dans les pots de fleurs.

\- OK », dit Draco avec un rictus qu'il lui dissimula. Il y avait songé, en rinçant trop longuement les assiettes : c'était clairement un poste à fumeurs – slash – contemplatifs.

Il dénicha une espèce de coupelle, cernée au fond d'une auréole grisâtre, effectivement cachée sous du matériel de jardin. Draco retourna se planter au bord de la terrasse, à quelques pas de là où il avait retrouvé Harry plus tôt, à pleine vue sur la pente d'herbe qui descendait vers le lac, et il alluma sa première cigarette du week-end. C'était divin. Il n'allait jamais arrêter. L'air automnal lui caressait le visage, frais et chargé d'orages passés ou à venir ; il n'y avait pas de bruit à part le souffle du vent dans les arbres vertigineusement hauts et la cuve d'échos formée par le plan d'eau et la forêt. Il oubliait parfois en ville, que cela existait : le silence et la nature ; le calme débarrassé de toute contrainte. La maison de ses parents n'était pas dans le secteur le plus peuplé de la région, mais il y avait de la vie pas loin, et trop de souvenirs concrets. Ici, rien n'était attendu de lui. Il y avait les souvenirs de Harry et de ses proches, ses amis, beaucoup de traces d'histoire de la famille de son parrain, malgré l'avalanche de photos qui les recouvrait, mais rien qui le touche de près, aucune plaie encore ouverte, visible. Même le lac ne semblait pas hostile malgré ses morts.

Il sursauta légèrement quand Harry prit la parole à ses côtés :

« Je t'ai trouvé mieux, dit-il d'une voix un peu sourde, comme s'il n'avait pas osé parler, de peur de le déranger.

Draco éclata de rire. Harry eut un sourire en coin. C'était un cendrier en verre somptueux, sculpté de motifs floraux ou animaux.

\- Je veux, dit-il en renversant le maigre contenu du précédent dans la belle antiquité avant de le glisser dessous. Manque plus qu'un guéridon et des chaises assorties. C'est fait pour trôner dans un boudoir.

Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- Tu es fait pour ce décor.

Draco lui adressa un clin d'œil et évita de souffler la fumée sur son visage.

\- Je peux ? demanda soudain Harry en tendant les doigts vers sa cigarette.

Draco la lui donna et le regarda tirer maladroitement une bouffée et grimacer légèrement en expirant.

\- Non, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres et secouant la tête. Je comprends pas l'intérêt de se mettre ça dans les poumons quand on a tout cet oxygène à disposition.

Il illustra son argument d'un grand geste du bras.

\- Le goudron, c'est la vie, répondit Draco en tirant une dernière taffe et écrasant le mégot dans le magnifique cendrier.

\- Mmh.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire la morale. Draco soupçonnait même qu'il trouvait ça un peu sexy. Pour tester sa théorie, il lui tendit le cendrier et s'en alluma une deuxième. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- C'est la Weaselette qui t'a créé un blocage ? demanda Draco pour faire la conversation.

\- Pour la clope ? Non, répondit-il avec une moue. J'arrive pas à fumer correctement. Et Remus est censé éviter. Moins il y a de fumeurs autour, mieux c'est.

\- Mais Sirius fume.

\- Ouais. Surtout quand il travaille, ou quand il pense à son frère.

Draco hocha la tête, fasciné par la manière dont les yeux de Harry suivaient le trajet de ses doigts et les mouvements de sa bouche autour de la cigarette.

\- Fais voir ton briquet ? demanda Harry, se secouant de sa transe.

Draco le lui tendit, plus curieux qu'anxieux de son intérêt. Harry l'examina et l'alluma, suivant du regard l'inscription qui l'entourait de bas en haut.

\- C'est un jeu de mot sur ton prénom ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça veut dire quelque chose ?

\- _Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort._

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est un copain qui me l'a offert.

\- C'est un proverbe qui existe ?

\- Je crois qu'il l'a inventé lui-même. Il a un don pour les langues et il aime étaler sa science… Et je suis d'humeur massacrante au réveil.

 _Tu m'en diras tant_ , sembla penser Harry.

\- Et il sait ça comment ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant le briquet, avec un demi-sourire et une lueur chaude dans le regard.

Draco déglutit :

\- C'est mon coloc. Plein de lendemains de cuite.

Harry fit une moue dubitative, un pétillement déconcertant au fond des yeux ; et toujours cette flamme.

\- Tu es jaloux ? s'étonna Draco en pouffant de rire, le cœur battant.

\- Un peu.

\- Je vais le garder précieusement alors, dit-il, grisé.

\- Le coloc ou le briquet ?

\- … Les deux, sourit-il.

Draco était à deux doigts d'écraser sa clope inachevée et de se jeter sur Harry. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était très difficile.

\- Tu m'en offriras un autre, dit-il pour continuer de parler.

\- De briquet ? répondit Harry, peu concentré.

\- Oui.

\- Non, je m'en fous.

\- Je suis jaloux de Ginny, si ça peut te rassurer, avoua Draco, même si, vu l'échange qu'ils avaient eu au petit-déjeuner au sujet des photos de « l'Ex » dans l'escalier, il ne devait rien lui apprendre de nouveau.

Cela remonta le regard de Harry dans le sien.

\- Je pensais pas du tout à elle, là…

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Draco vibrait. Il sentait un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres, goguenard mais fébrile. Harry soupira lourdement, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon, ça suffit, dit-il brusquement.

Il lui arracha la cigarette des mains, l'écrasa dans le cendrier, puis lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il posa les cendriers sur la première surface qui se présenta et déboita le bras de Draco en l'emmenant à l'étage au pas de course. Draco se laissa tirer avec un rire euphorique, qui repartit de plus belle quand Harry le poussa sur un lit et lui grimpa dessus pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

\- Putain d'allumeur, gronda Harry contre sa bouche. Tu me rends dingue avec tes manières d'aristo dandy à la con.

Il se décolla pour se débarrasser de ses lunettes et réattaqua sa bouche en lui bloquant les poignets contre le matelas et lui frottant le sexe avec son bassin. Draco haleta.

\- Tu pues la clope, susurra Harry et Draco hocha la tête en gémissant misérablement, prêt à dire « oui » à n'importe quoi. Je vais te faire crier…

\- Oui…

La pression sur ses poignets s'accentua brièvement puis disparut et il regarda, bouche bée, Harry lui ouvrir la ceinture, la braguette ; il souleva les hanches et Harry retira tout ce qui le gênait ; puis il eut un sourire machiavélique et il se pencha sur son érection pour y déposer de tous petits contacts du bout du nez, des lèvres, des doigts, de la langue…

\- Putain, non, j'vais t'buter, gémit Draco en laissant retomber sa tête sur le matelas et s'agrippant des deux mains aux épaules de Harry.

\- On dit _S'il te plaît, Harry. Pardon, Harry, d'avoir fait semblant de sucer ma cigarette…_

Il referma la bouche autour de son gland et le relâcha aussitôt. Draco sanglota de frustration.

\- Non, ferme-la, Potter, et suce-moi… S'il te plaît…

\- Et à me parler de mon ex et de jalousie et de cadeaux de bobos…

Il lapait autour de ses testicules et plongeait à petits coups affolants entre ses jambes, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avec le pantalon et son corps qui empêchaient Draco d'écarter les cuisses. Il plongea les mains sous la chemise de Draco et lui parcourut les flancs, effleurant ses tétons avec ses pouces. Draco n'en pouvait plus. Harry le regardait avec un sourire narquois et des pupilles qui assombrissaient le vert de ses yeux. Draco n'arrivait plus à former de mots, mais les sons suppliants qui lui tombaient des lèvres semblèrent satisfaire son tortionnaire, car il lui prit enfin le sexe en bouche, pleinement. Draco lui empoigna les cheveux pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter. Ses cris suscitaient des rires et des gémissements de plaisir qui étaient autant de vibrations mouillées sur son érection. Il relâcha sa prise et laissa Harry se redresser rapidement pour défaire sa braguette et plonger la main dans son pantalon avant de se remettre au travail. Draco se sentait pris au piège.

\- Je vais jouir, Harry, haleta-t-il.

Harry lui remonta le sexe du plat de la langue et se redressa, sortant la main de son pantalon pour récupérer ses lunettes et le masturber. Draco se sentait épinglé par son regard, fou de gêne et de désir à l'idée que Harry veuille le regarder.

\- Vas-y, Malfoy, souffla Harry. Je te regarde.

La pression de ses doigts, sa paume légèrement calleuse, ses mots… Draco perdit la tête. Il sentit confusément Harry lui écarter la frange de sa main libre, puis échanger de mains sur son sexe, sans doute pour recommencer de se toucher. Draco laissa sa tête rouler sur la couverture, pantelant, le regard perdu. Il ne voulait plus bouger.

* * *

…

* * *

La pluie reprit dans l'après-midi, plus noire, dense et froide que lorsque Harry était parti courir. Rien d'autre à faire, alors, que de tourner en rond dans la maison, et continuer de s'explorer. « Ça n'empêche pas », avait dit Harry, c'était aussi « apprendre à se connaître » ; Draco avait ri, mais c'était terriblement vrai.

Il s'était passé quelque chose dans les pièces du premier qui l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il avait dû se réfugier quelques minutes derrière un ton dur et des « Potter » plutôt que « Harry » le temps de retrouver ses esprits, moins terrassé par la fatigue physique que par l'épuisement émotionnel ; une fois remonté dans la chambre du deuxième étage, il avait refait le lit, militaire, et s'était affalé sur l'édredon froid, sous les yeux de Harry.

Harry s'était assis au bord du lit mais ne s'allongeait pas. « Il y a un côté que tu préfères ? » avait demandé Draco, mais il soupçonnait déjà la réponse et ne voulait pas obliger Harry à lui donner d'explication ou à mentir. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que le coin de rideau était toujours coincé comme il le fallait, même s'il l'avait malmené le matin, avant de s'écarter pour laisser à Harry sa place près du mur et de la lumière. Harry l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité, avant de rire – « on est faits pour s'entendre » avait simplement dit Draco, sur le ton de la blague ; « deux beaux névrosés » avait complété Harry ; Draco souligna le « beaux ». Il s'était senti rassuré, d'avoir accès à cette faiblesse, sans que Harry se braque et le repousse, de pouvoir montrer qu'il le comprenait un peu et ne le rejetait pas ; il se sentait moins seul dans le noir.

* * *

…

* * *

« Tu as déjà fait ça, je suis sûr, dit Draco, rompant le silence.

\- Fait quoi, répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Devant le miroir, répondit Draco avec un léger sourire. Devant ce miroir, précisa-t-il, guettant les réactions de Harry.

Il eut un rire victorieux :

\- Je le savais. Avec Weaselette ?

\- Avec Ginny, ouais, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, l'air à moitié embarrassé et Draco grimaça. Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Parce que c'est ton ex.

\- On va arriver à un point où c'est toi qui en aura parlé plus que moi.

Draco ne trouva pas de répartie convaincante à ce constat. C'était vrai que, _peut-être_ , il posait beaucoup de questions sur cette ex – peut-être parce qu'il avait lui-même beaucoup de choses à cacher et donc Harry devait en avoir aussi, malgré son honnêteté apparente et toutes les confidences qu'il lui avait déjà faites.

\- Personne d'autre alors ?

\- Devant le miroir ? soupira Harry avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Non. Tu es la première personne que j'amène ici.

Pas de répartie non plus ici. Juste un petit sourire, auquel Harry répondit d'un sourire timide. Draco hésita une seconde avant de céder à la tentation de niaiserie et se redresser sur un coude pour l'embrasser. Harry rit doucement contre sa bouche et le serra contre lui.

Draco reposa la tête sur le matelas sans s'écarter de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'a tendre le cou pour atteindre le visage de Harry. C'était mieux comme ça.

\- Comment tu as su ? demanda Harry. Que je l'avais déjà fait.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco énuméra les signes :

\- Tu as tout de suite compris où je voulais en venir, tu m'as plaqué contre le lavabo comme si tu savais parfaitement quel angle était le mieux, ça t'a vraiment plu de nous regarder comme ça, et tu n'as pas dit après "c'était trop bien, j'y avais jamais pensé" ou "putain j'avais jamais fait ça"…

Harry arborait un léger froncement de sourcils. Puis il lui retourna la question :

\- Et toi?

Draco lui adressa un sourire innocent.

\- Pas comme ça, non.

\- C'est à dire, « pas comme ça »..., insista Harry. T'as l'air du genre à aimer te regarder dans le miroir...

Draco lui donna une bourrade à l'épaule.

\- Et à beaucoup mentir par omission, sourit Harry en lui rendant son coup.

Draco soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu que l'inquisition se retourne contre lui. Pas consciemment du moins.

\- Ça m'est arrivé, concéda-t-il. Dans des toilettes publiques, avec un mec dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom ni la tête, et je l'ai poussé derrière une porte de chiottes pour finir de baiser ; et on n'était pas à poil…. Donc non, pas comme tout à l'heure.

Harry grimaça.

\- Donc, finit par résumer Harry, si je veux des confidences directes, les orgasmes c'est plus efficace que l'alcool.

Draco ne répondit pas.

\- Tu n'as vraiment jamais été en couple...

Draco fit non de la tête. Il avait esquivé le développement la veille, mais il allait bien falloir qu'il y passe.

\- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

\- En général ou avec toi ?

\- À ton avis... Les deux.

Il trouvait la question tellement absurde…

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me trouves.

\- Pas l'auto-flagellation en tout cas, répondit Harry avec un soupir, avant de le réattaquer par un autre angle : Personne n'a jamais voulu être avec toi ?

\- Si, mais... J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'intéresse à ce point, dit Draco, ou qui veuille de moi au même moment.

\- Même au lycée ? Le premier mec avec qui t'as couché ?

\- Théo ? pouffa Draco, à cent lieues de cette idée. Non, c'était très... professionnel. Un échange de bons procédés. On ne s'appréciait pas vraiment, mais on se comprenait bien, et Théo voulait braver un maximum d'interdits sous le toit de son père. On n'a pas fait ça beaucoup. Ça ne me plaisait pas.

\- Le sexe ou votre relation ?

\- ... Notre relation.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments contrariés entre eux, mais c'était la réponse la plus juste des deux : leur excès de froideur – et la haine de Théo pour son père – l'avait mis rapidement mal à l'aise. Harry le regardait attentivement.

\- De quoi tu as envie pour nous ?

Draco détourna les yeux avec un rire gêné.

\- Mieux que ça, se força-t-il à répondre. Mieux que des plans culs désincarnés.

Et pas toujours pleinement désirés, ajouta-t-il mentalement, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se peindre sous un jour plus pathétique encore. Harry lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts :

\- J'ai envie de pouvoir t'écrire quand on ne se voit pas, dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une espèce de double vie pour toi, qu'on se voie certains week-end et que le reste du temps soit une espèce de trou noir dans lequel tu disparais.

Draco encaissa la petite accusation sous-jacente avec un froncement de sourcils. Il dut faire un effort pour s'admettre que Harry ne l'accusait en fait de rien, qu'il essayait simplement de prévenir une situation désagréable, et que ses doutes étaient légitimes dans la mesure où Draco s'était en effet lâchement volatilisé après avoir couché avec lui la première fois.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, dit-il.

\- Tu veux être mon petit ami ? demanda Harry avec un rictus malicieux.

Draco rebascula sur le dos en grognant et se cachant le visage dans les mains :

\- On avait presque réussi à éviter les niaiseries ! se plaignit-il.

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six manières de le formuler, dit Harry en riant.

\- Ne pas le formuler ?

\- Ça marche bien, pour toi, les non-dits ?

Draco lui lança un regard assassin. Non, ça ne marchait pas. Ça lui pourrissait l'existence au quotidien. Il tourna plusieurs réponses dans sa bouche avant de se décider :

\- Si tu me donnes le moindre surnom, je te bute.

\- En langage Malfoy, ça veut dire oui ?

\- Ça veut dire pas de surnoms.

Harry eut l'air de vouloir tenter sa chance mais Draco le prévint du regard.

\- D'accord, dit Harry, mais Ginny s'appelle Ginny, pas "la Weaselette".

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes à cette condition qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Harry en profita pour ajouter :

\- Ou la rouquine, ou poil de carotte, ou...

\- Donc W... Ginny est intouchable mais toi, je peux y aller ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Je vais le regretter, je sens, mais a priori oui. Tant que ça reste drôle.

Draco sourit comme si le Graal lui tombait du ciel. Avant que d'autres nuances se rajoutent, il grimpa sur Harry pour sceller le pacte d'un baiser. Il y avait tellement de potentiel, avec ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses grands sentiments, sans parler de sa cicatrice… Il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être aussi piquant que les jumeaux – sans aller trop loin, parce qu'il avait dû en baver, petit, avec une myopie et une histoire pareilles…

\- Et l'autre Weasley problématique ? glissa-t-il plus doucement.

Il sentit Harry tiquer légèrement sous ses doigts.

\- On en reparlera, répondit-il. Mais a priori pas de surnoms non plus. »

Draco n'insista pas. Ça lui suffisait comme confirmation.

Il testa l'étiquette dans sa tête – « petit ami » – il préférait _amant – amant principal, privilégié_ , ou quelque chose dans ce goût là – parce qu'ils n'étaient plus au collège, nom d'une marmite à fondue, mais Draco admettait que les baisers n'en étaient que plus savoureux. Il avait toujours faim de lui mais l'urgence n'était pas la même. Il avait besoin d'être quelque chose pour Harry, et que Harry soit à lui d'une certaine manière, d'une manière exclusive et attentive si possible. Il avait l'air de sous-entendre l'exclusivité, mais Draco allait devoir s'en assurer. Plus tard. Quand il se sentirait en droit de l'exiger.

* * *

—

* * *

 **BO 2 :** « Insane » – Texas


	15. Arrêt et stationnement (3)

**_Avertissements :_** _contenu sexuel immédiat, avec descriptions plus explicites du rapport malsain de Draco à sa sexualité (c'est pas la faute de Blaise è_é), quelques échanges sur le placard sous l'escalier, pas plus glauques que le canon, mais aussi beaucoup de bisous doudous et de clichés._

 _Et, oui, attention, si je respectais l'ordre chronologique, la première scène devrait être l'avant-dernière de ce chapitre. Maisbonvoilà :)_

 **BO :** « Freestate » – Depeche Mode

* * *

 **Arrêt et stationnement (3)**

* * *

Il avait suffi de quelques heures, une demi-journée plus une autre plus une autre, de mots murmurés dans la nuit et d'une phrase ( _« j'ai envie que tu me pénètres »_ ) pour que Harry s'insinue sous sa coquille et la fasse éclater de l'intérieur. Draco était terrifié. Harry semblait repérer et attraper en lui des désirs qu'il ne se formulait même pas, et pousser Draco là où c'était le plus intense. Étendu sur le dos, épinglé au matelas par le poids de Harry et ses paumes brûlantes, il dut revoir ses représentations de la domination. Et c'était justement ce que Harry voulait casser en lui, l'association malsaine qu'il faisait entre son besoin de lâcher prise – de laisser le contrôle à l'autre, de se soumettre –, et un sentiment d'infériorité et d'humiliation qui le rendait malheureux au lieu de lui apporter ce qu'il recherchait – au lieu d'exacerber son plaisir. Blaise avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire entendre qu'il avait besoin, et qu'il méritait, d'être respecté (et que certains de ses partenaires, accessoirement, méritaient le même respect de sa part) et sans cette série de claques – l'une d'elle littérale et très traumatisante –, Draco n'aurait peut-être pas compris ce que Harry voulait comme relation. Il aurait répété les mêmes erreurs, il leur aurait fait du mal à tous les deux dans sa frénésie auto-destructrice ; mais il la voyait maintenant, et il la voulait, la confiance mutuelle qui lui était offerte – tout ce que Harry était prêt à lui donner, et ce qu'il ne lui cèderait pas.

Draco écarta brutalement les mains de Harry et se redressa pour se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser, sentir son sexe tendu contre son ventre, happer ses gémissements avec sa bouche, son souffle court, lui dire « je t'aime », mais heureusement les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres.

Harry le comprenait, il venait le chercher avec une infinie patience, mais il trouvait aussi, chez Draco, ce dont il avait lui-même égoïstement besoin. Il y avait des démons dont Draco ne faisait qu'entrevoir les contours, la persistance sous son apaisement ; Draco voulait s'enfermer dans une bulle de répit avec lui, être source de répit pour lui, comme ses proches devaient l'être – _différemment_ de ce que ses proches pouvaient déjà lui apporter.

« Tu vas jouir avant moi » le provoqua Harry en agrippant sa nuque et lui mordant la joue, comme s'il n'était pas en train de prendre son pied ; Draco se sentit bouillir ; il recula la tête pour soutenir son regard, incapable pour autant de ne pas embrasser de nouveau ce sourire dominant, avant de le repousser – mais Harry s'était relevé le premier et l'entraînait déjà dans une autre position. C'était lui qui décidait.

* * *

…

* * *

Ce matin-là, Draco n'avait pas voulu laisser filer le moment où Harry se lèverait. Quand il se réveilla et sentit l'autre présence à côté de lui, il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux au lieu de lézarder. Harry semblait dormir encore. Draco tendit la main et referma les doigts sur sa manche, s'en servit de prise pour se rapprocher un peu, être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans le réveiller, si Draco se rendormait.

Mais Harry sentit sa main sur son biceps. Il soupira et se retourna vers Draco pour l'enlacer et déposer un baiser très léger sur ses lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux. Draco sourit. Il s'autorisa à plonger les doigts dans les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête – il avait une telle masse – Harry chercha et trouva de nouveau ses lèvres, resserrant le bras autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa de manière plus explicitement réveillée ; il rapprocha la jambe et son genou remonta l'érection de Draco ; il l'écarta presque aussitôt pour se contenter de ça – des baisers, de leur désir exprimé sans inconfort.

 _« Tu me plais tellement… »_ pensait Draco. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas le lui faire sentir assez.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le dos et se passa une main sur le visage pour finir de dissiper le sommeil. Il chercha quelque chose du regard, dans le vide. Draco se détourna ostensiblement.

Il sentit Harry se hisser vers la fenêtre, tendre le bras vers le pan de vitre dégagé, peut-être récupérer ses lunettes sur le rebord ; mais quand il se rallongea, il ne les avait pas remises.

Draco l'interrogea du regard. Il avait le bout des doigts humide et froid de buée. Draco retint sa main pour la réchauffer contre ses lèvres.

C'était risqué, mais il tenta quand même :

« Tu me racontes ?

Harry sourit de travers, comme s'il se trouvait risible.

\- C'est rien, répondit-il. Je sais même plus si j'ai _besoin_ de faire ça encore.

Sans doute que si, si ça le préoccupait encore. Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux. Harry regarda leurs mains, l'air fatigué de lui-même.

\- J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de vérifier que j'ai toujours accès au monde extérieur, quand je me réveille, expliqua-t-il avec hésitation. Que je ne rêve pas.

Draco l'embrassa parce qu'il sentit que Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus de ce qu'il disait, qu'il trouvait ça ridicule. _C'est chelou, mais c'est pas ridicule_ , pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces en l'embrassant et lui caressant la joue avec le pouce – sa joue râpeuse –, le pressant contre lui. Harry se laissa faire et se détendit entre ses bras.

\- J'ai envie de buter ce qui t'a fait ça, dit Draco.

Harry sourit, sincèrement :

\- T'inquiète pas. Je les reverrai plus.

Puis il ajouta :

\- J'ai passé plus de vie loin d'eux qu'avec eux, depuis pas longtemps… Hors du placard, littéralement.

Sa propre, bizarre plaisanterie lui tira un rire amer ; Draco sentit son sang se glacer.

\- Mon cousin m'a écrit en septembre, dit Harry en se blottissant dans ses bras. Tu me rencontres dans une période où j'y repense. Désolé.

Draco fit « non » de la tête :

\- Mon père m'enfermait dans la cave quand je voulais pas manger, dit-il, après un instant d'hésitation.

Harry éclata de rire au creux de son épaule ; il lui agrippa le T-shirt dans le dos :

\- Désolé, c'est pas drôle.

\- J'ai vite appris à obéir, répondit Draco avec une simple moue.

Harry se redressa sur un coude et le regarda. Draco pinça les lèvres :

\- C'est pas un événement fondateur, se défendit-il.

\- Non, répondit Harry.

Puis il rebascula sur le dos et soupira lourdement.

\- C'est sympa comme conversation au réveil.

\- … Désolé.

Harry fit « non » de la tête.

\- Au moins, c'est fait.

Ils se turent quelques instants. Harry était dans ses pensées mais ne semblait pas en souffrir.

\- Tu es plus fort que moi, dit Draco, mais il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Harry retourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Là, tu commences à dire de la merde, donc je vais me lever.

Draco se vexa comme un poux. Il essaya de le faire tomber quand Harry l'enjamba pour se lever, mais Harry l'avait vu venir à trois kilomètres et ce fut Draco qui faillit tomber du lit. Harry le redressa par le poignet et Draco ravala son mécontentement. Harry était plus fort que lui, c'était un fait – Draco ne faisait pas le poids. Ses gestes, ses prises et sa fluidité criaient longue pratique d'arts martiaux. Et l'effet que cela lui faisait, pour le coup, était ridicule.

\- _Quoi_ …, cracha Draco avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Rien. T'es génial. »

* * *

…

* * *

Café, pancakes, beaucoup de café, fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

« Je vais rentrer le bordel de Sirius, tant qu'il pleut pas. On pourra aller se promener après, si tu veux. »

* * *

…

* * *

Draco détestait porter des choses – chacun son fardeau – mais, encore une fois, les obligations sociales, la politesse… Il suivit Harry comme un petit chiot en pestant intérieurement contre l'étiquette de séduction, en réalité pour noyer le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, de suivre Harry, comme un petit chiot qui voulait jouer ou montrer son affection. Harry éclata de rire en voyant la tête qu'il tirait à ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains, quelle caisse ou quel objet prendre dans le coffre :

« T'es pas obligé de m'aider, dit-il en riant, il y a pas grand chose. »

Draco s'empara de quelque chose pour le contredire.

Dans le garage, occupé par tout sauf des voitures, il laissa Harry lui débarrasser les bras avec soulagement et alla se planter dans un coin hors du passage, contre l'établi, pour le regarder ranger. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom de la moitié des objets, visiblement classés, mais dans des contenants dont la cohérence lui échappait ; il jetterait un bon tiers voire la moitié de tout ce qui était stocké, conservé précieusement à l'ombre des murs bruts – chutes de plaques, pots de peinture et d'enduits, rouleaux de vieille moquette récupérés pour d'autres usages – mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Harry avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, et de vouloir prendre les dix minutes supplémentaires pour « ranger » les choses à la place qui leur était destinée plutôt que de simplement poser les caisses en vrac et laisser son parrain se débrouiller la prochaine fois ; il semblait apprécier que Draco ne le presse pas, ou bien vouloir le faire quel que soit son avis.

Draco le regardait : c'était comme un pré-classement. Il profitait d'un déplacement, parfois, pour enlever une toile d'araignée naissante avec les doigts ; son T-shirt et son sweat-shirt, sortis tout droit de la fin du siècle passé, remontaient avec son geste et dévoilaient un bout de hanche, de peau moins pâle que la sienne. Draco aurait pu passer des heures dans ce silence, avec ce spectacle ; peut-être qu'il aurait eu envie de musique au bout d'un moment, ou de remonter Harry contre l'établi ; à part l'amas de matériaux et de boîtes à quincaillerie qui lui encombraient le champ de vision, l'espace semblait propre, entretenu comme un bureau devrait l'être, comme la plupart de leurs pièces de surface l'étaient, chez ses parents, et comme leur garage ne l'était pas.

Harry termina son remue-ménage en se dirigeant droit sur lui, et Draco, hypnotisé comme il s'était laissé l'être, ne comprit ce qu'il faisait qu'après coup, quand il n'y avait plus que la sensation fantôme de ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Comme au laser game.

Son regard était tellement intense – _J'ai envie de te dévorer, tu me rends dingue_ , semblait-il dire, mais avec une telle candeur – c'était désarmant. Ce qu'il pouvait bien renvoyer lui-même, Draco n'en avait aucune idée ; il se sentait complètement transparent, vide de toutes les pensées qui lui venaient habituellement avec le sexe et qu'il tentait de parasiter avec l'alcool ou la drogue. _(Avant, c'était avant.)_ Harry occupait tout l'espace si Draco laissait faire, s'il se contentait enfin de lâcher prise.

« Viens »

Draco lui emboîta le pas et remonta l'escalier vertical comme dans un rêve, vers la lumière.

La main glissée sous ses vêtements, dans son dos, sans précipitation, puis l'espèce de course lente, sa langue dans sa bouche, doigts malmenant la ceinture, sexe contre sexe, debout contre un pan de mur du rez-de-chaussée, puis sur le lit – moins de vingt-quatre heures avant de se séparer, autant en profiter, qu'avaient-ils de mieux à faire ?

Ils arrivèrent tout de même à sortir, et faire le tour du lac, et discuter de choses sans conséquences, prévoir quelques prochaines fois sans se prendre la tête ( _« Pourquoi tu ne passes le permis que maintenant ? » Rébellion d'ado ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois : mon père. J'avais mieux à faire. J'étais con. J'avais pas envie. Je voulais rien faire comme tout le monde. « J'avais vraiment pas envie. » « Et maintenant ? » « Pas le choix. » « C'est bizarre… Tout le monde passe le permis le plus vite possible ici. Tu peux rien faire sans voiture. Tu peux pas_ sortir _sans voiture. » « J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. » Et pourquoi besoin de se justifier ? Bien sûr que Harry correspondait à ce cas de figure de gosses élevés dans les garages qui savaient conduire avant de s'inscrire au code, qui faisaient de la moto_ pour le plaisir _, qui avaient bossé dès seize ans_ ) ; il y avait une partie du lac aménagée pour amarrer deux pédalos blanchâtres et une poignée de canoës, bondée en été, – Draco y était peut-être déjà venu, petit – un bout de ponton à l'opposée, plutôt pour pêcher ou plonger, et beaucoup de terre, de vers, de feuilles et de racines entre les arbres.

Il s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour lancer des cailloux dans l'eau et se disputer – Draco détestait perdre parfois, mais ça ne se voyait pas – Harry était mauvais mais s'acharnait pour l'embêter – « C'est censé faire des rebonds. » « Quand on n'a pas de parents, on se tait. »

« Si on s'était rencontré au collège, on se serait détesté. »

Sans doute, très, très probablement, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire avant lui. Ils se seraient battus comme ils se pourchassèrent sur le chemin du retour, – pas de surnoms à part pour s'insulter, à bout de souffle de vouloir s'attraper par le col et se secouer –, seuls au monde.

* * *

…

* * *

« Tu conduis, tu manges », le saoula Harry au réveil, en lui jetant un paquet de gâteaux.

« Tu fileras la dernière bouteille à ton parrain », dit Draco.

Il n'était pas le seul à détester le lundi.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la frontière invisible séparant la campagne officielle et la « civilisation », et que Draco pensa à désactiver le mode avion, son téléphone se mit à vibrer et à biper avec frénésie. Rien d'important, rien d'urgent. Pansy, sa mère et beaucoup trop d'emails de son école.

« On se voit dans trois semaines du coup ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du tableau de bord.

\- A priori, oui, répondit Draco lentement. Faut que je voie avec Angelina aussi. »

Draco aurait dû attendre seul devant l'auto-école, mais Harry préféra, à la dernière minute, attendre avec lui, dans la voiture, quitte à être en retard à son premier cours. Ils passèrent ces quelques minutes dans le silence à se regarder, à se redire par fragments des choses qu'ils s'étaient déjà dites, puis à s'embrasser le plus doucement possible, le plus lentement possible, jetant des regards à l'extérieur, de temps à autre, de peur qu'une tête connue repère Draco à travers le pare-brise. Cette crainte prit bientôt trop de place et ils se contentèrent d'écouter des chaînes de radio en se touchant genoux et doigts à l'abri des regards. « Je crois qu'elle arrive. » Draco se retourna et vit Angelina sortir de sa voiture et se diriger vers le bureau sans un regard dans leur direction, vive comme à son habitude. « Elle nous a vus » dit Harry. Ils sortirent de la voiture et elle laissa la porte ouverte derrière elle.

« Salut ! lança-t-elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout aussi enjouée que d'habitude mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter l'allusion au fait qu'ils arrivaient ensemble.

Harry fit une bise à son amie et Draco prit les clés sur le bureau.

« T'as pas cours, toi ? dit Angelina à Harry en riant.

\- Mon dieu, je vais être en retard, répondit-il.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus.

\- Tu me connais pas assez.

\- C'est ça. Allez, casse toi avant que je me vexe. Y en a qui bossent ici.

\- Je vais poser ma valise, les informa Draco.

\- Oui, lui répondit enfin Angelina, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

Harry l'accompagna. Il avait l'air gêné mais ravi à la fois. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ç'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre de la famille, je t'aurais plaint, dit Harry. Mais ça va aller.

Draco ne voulait pas savoir.

\- J'ai une meilleure amie qui attend le débrief depuis vingt textos, dit-il.

Son petit ami rit doucement et Draco sourit à l'idée de l'appeler comme ça. Harry lui prit le bras et Draco crut qu'il allait l'embrasser en pleine rue, mais il se contenta d'un très bref baiser sur la joue qui lui fit tout autant – voire plus – d'effet, tant la sensation lui parut décalée. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, stupéfait, et ne se secoua que lorsque Harry lui adressa un dernier regard avant de monter dans sa voiture. Draco s'installa sur le siège conducteur et ne se rappela plus ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi, comment actionner tous ces boutons… Il sortit de sa stupeur en voyant Angelina sortir du local et verrouiller derrière elle. Il attacha sa ceinture et prit une grande inspiration, en apparence très concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Conduire. Apprendre à conduire. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

\- Ça va ? demanda Angelina, comme toujours, après avoir jeté son sac à main à l'arrière, ouvrant son dossier cartonné sur ses genoux et faisant cliquer le stylo pour y écrire la date du jour.

\- Et toi ?

\- Très bien. Tu te souviens comment ça marche ?

\- Oui, quand même.

\- Eh bien, c'est parti alors.

\- On va où ?

\- On va rouler un peu déjà, voir si t'as pas trop perdu.

Draco soupira intérieurement. Il se vit traîner ces heures de conduite pendant des années, – ça lui pendait au nez – mais, non. C'était hors de question. Il chassa Harry de ses pensées et se concentra sur ses pédales et ses angles morts.

\- Vous êtes mignons, annonça Angelina alors qu'il les sortait enfin de la ville.

\- Ah oui ? fit Draco sans s'en émouvoir.

\- Oui. »

Elle souriait, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sur le sujet ; et c'était toute la bénédiction qu'il attendait.

Après avoir prouvé qu'il n'avait rien perdu, il excella aux démarrages en côte.


	16. Visibilité, éclairage, avertissements(1)

**BOs d'écriture :** « Lovers in the parking lot » – Solange Knowles / « Suffit mon amour » – Emmanuel Moire / « La Blessure » – Emmanuel Moire

 **Avertissements :** chambrage et répliques vulgaires ; beaucoup d'âneries ; un chouia trop de photos et de consommations diverses ; moments _passive-agressive_ , mais aussi grande déclaration d'amour aux amitiés ; Draco en prend pour son grade.

* * *

 **Visibilité, éclairage, avertissements (1)**

* * *

« Draco, dit Blaise alors que l'intéressé essayait de lire et répondre au texto de Harry sans lâcher le joint.

\- Quoi…

\- T'es vraiment un salaud.

Draco releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir, mais Blaise ne se démonta pas.

\- Tu me parles de ton mec, tu me racontes comme tout est beau et sain, et tu lui écris, là, alors que t'es assis sur ma bite.

Draco eut le réflexe de s'écarter mais son cerveau embrumé refusa de transmettre la commande à son corps. Et puis merde, il était bien, là où il était, les genoux de part et d'autre de Blaise, là où il avait atterri en voulant attraper le briquet.

\- Je vois pas le problème. Tu bandes pas et il y a plein d'habits entre nous.

\- Certes.

\- Et puis je suis un être autonome, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps. Et t'étais là avant.

\- Mon Dieu, mec. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche…

Draco soupira lourdement, se délogea au prix d'un terrible effort de volonté et s'affala à côté de Blaise, renonçant au SMS et tentant de rallumer ce satané machin.

\- Après, moi, je m'en fous, poursuivit Blaise. Je le connais pas ton Barry…

\- Harry, marmonna Draco, irrité.

\- Je dis juste qu'une fois de plus, le respect de l'autre…

\- Dixit le mec qui s'est tapé la moitié des filles de l'école.

\- Dixit le mec qui ne se souvient pas des mecs qu'il s'est tapé dans le même rayon.

Draco lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit glisser un peu plus bas sur le drap.

\- Moi au moins je leur dis bonjour quand je les recroise, acheva Blaise.

Draco regrettait d'avoir réclamé le calumet de la paix.

Il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait été malheureux – en plus du fait que Harry lui avait tout de suite manqué – de trouver l'appartement vide à son retour et que Blaise n'y ait pas remis les pieds pendant plusieurs jours. Après trois, quatre jours à essayer de compatir, Draco avait fait un caprice. Une bonne vieille engueulade comme avant, comme toujours, pour le faire revenir.

\- Pourquoi on est amis, maugréa Draco.

Blaise prit le temps de s'imprégner d'herbe avant de répondre :

\- Parce que je t'aime comme ça. Mais je doute que ça fasse rire n'importe qui.

Draco contempla ses ongles.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je te parle pas de lui ? demanda-t-il.

L'idée qu'on lui enlève ça, la chaleur de l'épaule de Blaise, son parfum mêlé à l'odeur de tabac et d'herbe, de draps sombres, adoucis et froissés par la sueur, même pour potentiellement tranquilliser Harry, lui était intolérable. Quant aux potentiels sentiments de Blaise… ça le faisait chier.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai posé des questions, répondit Blaise. C'est mon problème, si ça me va pas.

Même s'il l'avait fait pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Et puis, si on veut faire comme si tout allait bien, faut pas d'exceptions.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de déménager sous prétexte qu'on arrête les conneries et que ce serait plus sain.

Le silence de Blaise ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- T'es toujours là… ?

\- On va pas vivre ensemble éternellement, dit Blaise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On est censés bosser bientôt. Tu vas pas me dire que tu as vraiment envie de te retaper des années d'études après le diplôme…

\- Ça veut rien dire, ça.

\- Peut-être.

Draco resta inerte, effaré par le couperet potentiel de la fin d'année, qui n'était plus que dans quelques mois. Blaise lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Commence pas à angoisser, lui dit-il. On verra où on en sera à ce moment-là.

\- Mais je peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Le chuintement qui sortit de la bouche de Blaise n'était pas seulement pour recracher de la fumée.

\- Si. Tu peux. Enfin, moi je me projette pas sur le long terme avec toi. Désolé.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il contempla l'écran plasma que formait la fenêtre de Blaise en face d'eux, avec ce réverbère éblouissant qui disputait les murs à la lumière du chevet – comme si les jours lui étaient comptés.

\- Tu fais quoi, le weekend prochain ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Blaise se fit craquer la nuque.

\- Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de dire à Pansy de venir.

\- Ah ouais ? … Elle est déjà venue, non ?

\- Ouais…

\- Mais jamais en ma présence…, souligna Blaise.

\- C'est fou, les circonstances, grommela Draco avec sarcasme.

\- Comme tu veux, dit Blaise. Je vous laisse en famille, ou on se rencontre enfin.

Draco contracta la mâchoire. C'était l'idée.

\- C'est nul d'être en couple.

Blaise éclata de rire et le son lui enserra les hanches.

\- T'es con. Ça te va bien. Mais j'avoue, j'aimerais pas être à ta place. »

* * *

…

* * *

 _« Potter, dis-moi que tu te branles en pensant à moi… »_

La réponse arriva rapidement, mais Draco ronchonna quand même :

 _« Wow. C'est chelou, hors contexte… Ça va. Et toi ? » « Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, tu me manques aussi. »_

 _« C'est pas ça que j'ai demandé. »_

 _« J'essaie de décoder le langage Serpentard. »_

 _« C'est quoi ça, Serpentard ? »_

 _« Les rivaux jurés des Gryffondors ? »_

 _« Ça sextote, un Gryffondor ? Parce que sinon, je me casse… »_

 _« Pas en public, non. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous en public à 22h30 en semaine ? »_

 _« Je rentre chez moi. »_

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il attendit un complément de réponse, mais rien ne venait.

 _« Tu es où ? »_

 _« Dans la rue. Je sors d'entraînement. » « Je serai chez moi dans 15min. »_

Draco sentit ses ardeurs se calmer. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, si c'était soir d'aïkido. Mais tout de même, il n'aimait pas attendre. Il voulut répondre, mais ne savait pas quoi dire à part se plaindre. Quinze minutes, il pouvait y arriver. Est-ce que Harry rentrait en voiture, en moto ou à pied ? Dans tous les cas, Draco voulait le voir et le déshabiller. Se coller dans une odeur de froid et de tatamis.

Il écarta le téléphone en soupirant et se retourna sur l'oreiller. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de photos de leur weekend. Certains moments lui restaient gravés dans les rétines, comme l'expression et les mouvements de Harry quand il tentait ses ricochets, ou à la fin de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ; ça n'avait pas effleuré Draco une seconde de tout gâcher en sortant son téléphone. Il avait compté, après coup, sur les réseaux sociaux pour se rattraper en images mais tout était très bien caché, verrouillé ou inexistant. Il n'avait trouvé que la page et le site des jumeaux, découvert les passions obscures du père Weasley pour les tours de cartes et la prestidigitation – ce dont il se serait bien passé – et rien même sur Tonks ou Sirius Black.

Et Harry ne lui avait toujours rien envoyé pour lui tenir compagnie. Il n'avait reçu, ce dernier weekend, qu'un traître selfie de Tonks et lui, pris par cette dernière dans les gradins d'un complexe sportif, et sur lequel s'incrustait un jumeau Weasley. Harry avait l'air gêné – la trentenaire punk multicolore lui avait pris son portable en plein échange de messages avec Draco, pour faire « coucou ». Pas la moindre once de narcissisme chez ce mec. Il était désespérément mignon sur ce cliché, mais ce n'était pas l'idéal pour penser au sexe. Les gens de son école, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour imposer leur corps et leur image aux innocents, ce qui l'avait toujours hérissé quand on attendait de lui la réciproque. Il appréciait la pudeur de Harry, la comprenait ; elle le rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux, plus précieux quand il pouvait passer au travers. Draco se surprenait lui-même à vouloir lui envoyer des photos de lui dans sa journée, quand il s'ennuyait, pour l'inspirer, pour lui rappeler son existence. Harry l'avait chauffé au téléphone l'autre soir, l'air de ne pas y toucher… Les minutes passaient trop lentement.

 _« Tu vas prendre une douche ou c'est déjà fait ? »_ tapa Draco avant d'effacer le message, de peur d'avoir l'air trop insistant, ou de le braquer si c'était mal pris.

Il ne voyait pas comment poser la question de manière neutre. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû démarrer la conversation comme ça ? Il hésita à changer de sujet.

Un MMS arriva alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas vexé : c'était une photo mal cadrée où Harry soulevait son T-shirt devant un miroir de salle de bain, dévoilant une partie de son torse et ses abdos, ceinture défaite mais le jean encore sur les hanches. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite légende :

 _« ;) »_

…

 _« … Défaillance. »_ tapa Draco en pinçant très fort les lèvres pour retenir son sourire.

Puis – _fuck it, sale Gryffondor_ _–_ il envoya des coeurs.

* * *

…

* * *

Draco était fier de lui. Sa libido avait l'air d'être montée en flèche depuis l'officialisation de sa relation avec Harry, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une dépression l'année passée, avant, pendant et après son stage. Être en couple créait en lui une espèce de mélange de manque aigu et de confiance en lui qu'il avait du mal à négocier. Il sortait plus volontiers et, plusieurs fois, il fut tenté de coucher avec n'importe qui – avec une lucidité assez rare – par frustration de ne pas avoir son petit ami dans le coin ; par angoisse aussi que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que le petit brun de province le mène en bateau, ou tout simplement n'existe pas. Blaise soufflait le chaud et le froid de nouveau, à imposer le _statu_ _quo_ tout en continuant de le traiter comme un chaton qui aurait des comptes à lui rendre, mais Draco résista à toutes les tentations. Certes, Blaise lui aurait claqué la porte au nez – ou pas ? il n'en était pas sûr, mais le risque de catastrophe morale, sans parler des dégâts sur leur amitié fragilisée, n'en valait pas la peine.

Il compensait en passant des heures à calculer le nombre de textos qu'il serait raisonnable d'envoyer à Harry sans avoir l'air de basculer dans l'excès inverse de son silence et de se révéler insupportablement envahissant. Pansy se prenait l'excès d'adrénaline et n'hésitait pas à le charrier profusément, quand elle ne le snobait pas. Draco songea même à reprendre le sport – Harry trouverait ça sexy – ça lui ferait du bien ; puis il recentra son énergie sur ses séminaires et mémoires de Master à la con, retrouvant la motivation pour concurrencer l'inconcurrençable Zabini – dans sa tête – même s'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de disciplines de spécialité en commun.

Jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui confirme que son train était bien parti et à l'heure, et qu'il se rende compte qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, il était devenu complètement fou.

* * *

…

* * *

Pansy lui tâta le front, les poignets, tira son col pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de ses habits jusqu'à ce que l'incompréhension de Draco laisse place à un cri de protestation :

« Eh !

Pansy renifla avec dédain et circonspection :

\- Pas d'objets suspects en vue, ça va, déclara-t-elle.

\- Quel genre d'objets suspects ? dit Draco en reprenant possession de son corps et s'assurant que personne dans le hall de gare n'observait leur manège – avant de percuter : _Non !_

\- J'inspecte ta chambre dès qu'on arrive, dit Pansy hilare. On sait jamais.

\- Mon dieu, si un jour tu me vois avec une gourmette à son nom, faut m'achever, grinça Draco.

\- Si c'était censé me vexer, ça ne prend pas, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en guise d'excuses. Pansy, en revanche, n'en avait pas terminé :

\- Je te parie que d'ici quelques semaines tu lui auras piqué un pull, dit-elle en se plantant sur une marche d'escalator. Aussi moches soient-ils.

\- Jamais de la vie, nia Draco.

\- Chouchou, tu m'as piqué quasiment tous mes foulards et un plaid quand t'es parti faire ta prépa. Et vu comme il te manque…

Elle réclama un ticket de métro et Draco décida d'en profiter pour clore le débat avant que ça dégénère. S'il la contredisait davantage, elle allait lui rappeler l'achat honteux du sweatshirt vert et argent de son école. Elle avait raison, la traîtresse. Il n'avait pas réussi, ou osé, s'accaparer quoi que ce soit de Blaise à l'époque, et s'était rabattu sur l'achat de ce pull de promo ignoblement sectaire et plébéien (mais doux quand même) qu'ils mettaient tous au bureau des élèves. Blaise était le seul – avec certaines filles de son entourage – à le rendre plus sexy que ridicule.

Il allait le brûler, ce sweat. Si Pansy n'acceptait pas de le lui voler tout à l'heure.

Elle le regardait à présent avec affection, alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder la tête haute.

\- Promis, dit-elle. J'interviens si le mauvais goût te contamine.

\- Merci. »

* * *

…

* * *

Elle revint à la charge dans l'intimité de la chambre, après avoir tassé ses affaires dans un coin approprié et s'être assise sur le lit. Draco suspendit leurs manteaux dans son armoire, prenant le temps de les lisser de haut en bas. Blaise terminait ses cours de langue à vingt heures. S'ils voulaient parler des sujets gênants, c'était le moment. Pansy tendit la main avec insistance.

« J'ai fait plus de trois cent kilomètres pour tes beaux yeux, bébé, dit-elle. Je m'en fous s'il est à moitié à poil. Ou entouré de roux. Aboule. Ça reste sur ton téléphone, t'as plus d'excuses.

Draco s'adossa au mur en soupirant. Il déverrouilla l'écran, ouvrit le fil de sa conversation avec Harry, puis il éleva le téléphone et prit Pansy en photo, ce qui lui fit plisser dangereusement les yeux. Il tapa le message joint rapidement.

\- Voilà, dit-il en lui montrant l'écran. Je lui ai demandé une photo décente à montrer comme preuve de son existence à ma meilleure amie ci-jointe.

\- Mpf, fit Pansy en grimaçant de la tête qu'elle faisait sur la photo, même si elle y était parfaitement froide et mignonne. Je comprends pas ce qui te gêne… C'est sa chambre en avatar ?

\- Oui.

\- Et à aucun moment tu penses à prendre un petit cliché…

Elle s'interrompit en soupirant lourdement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion deux fois au retour du weekend. Elle l'avait eue toute seule pendant le trou de réseau, à vrai dire, à lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'il prenne une photo de Harry avant de partir.

\- Je te trouve bien protecteur, dit Pansy.

\- Il paraît que je respecte pas assez les gens, dit Draco avec une moue amère.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Blaise…

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir intensément à cette information.

\- Soi-disant je me sers des mecs quand ça me prend, et je fais bien sentir à tout le monde que j'en ai rien à foutre, éclaircit Draco en reformulant les propos de Blaise, de manière erronée sans doute, mais c'était l'esprit – et ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité, à en juger l'expression de Pansy. Comme si c'était moi qui me servait des gens pour les jeter après ! À part… Je sais pas de quoi il parle… J'y peux rien si je me méfie.

\- On a des choses à se raconter, lui et moi, dit Pansy lentement.

\- Je peux pas continuer cette discussion sans alcool.

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine. Il valait mieux y aller doucement pour commencer, même si le coffret à whisky lui tendait les bras.

\- Ça se passe comment entre vous ? demanda Pansy quand il lui eut donné son verre de vin. Avec Blaise.

Respirer le vin, manipuler le ballon du verre, suffit à lui faire retrouver son sang froid.

\- C'est tendu, mais ça va, répondit-il. Pas vraiment pire qu'avant.

Pansy fit une moue.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment pour me le faire rencontrer ?

\- Oui, dit Draco, peu enclin à revenir sur la question. Oui, répéta-t-il. Je sais même pas pourquoi ça s'est pas fait avant.

\- J'ai ma p'tite idée, dit Pansy en esquissant un sourire, mais c'est pas un truc que t'aimes entendre.

Elle faisait allusion à… quoi ? Sa jalousie excessive, pathologique et mal placée ? Son incapacité à concevoir les gens dans une autre configuration que par rapport à lui exclusivement ? Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

\- Mhm, acquiesça Pansy.

\- Je veux un tonnerre d'applaudissements à la fin du weekend.

\- Chouchou, détends-toi, dit Pansy avec une expression mi-amusée mi-inquiète sur les lèvres. On dirait que tu as vraiment peur d'une catastrophe.

\- Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus dangereuses que je connaisse, se justifia-t-il. Avec Harry, ajouta-t-il, et toute une ribambelle d'exemples contradictoires lui vinrent à l'esprit en disant ces mots.

Pansy le considéra d'un air affligé. Elle sembla vouloir le reprendre sur quelque chose, mais décida finalement de changer de sujet :

\- Tu veux que je te raconte un truc honteux, tant qu'on n'est que tous les deux ?

Draco se ressaisit, intrigué :

\- Pire que le nom de famille de ton blaireau de province ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, mais bon : « Londubat »…

\- T'en étais où de cette affaire, d'ailleurs ? grimaça-t-elle.

\- Tu as renoncé à _risquer_ de mettre leur couple en péril, parce qu'ils étaient trop mignons.

\- J'étais pas sûre que tu m'aies écoutée sur ce coup là, répliqua-t-elle, impressionnée. Comme quoi…

\- Je t'écoute quand tu parles, se vexa Draco.

\- Quand tu penses à ton Potter et s'il va bien vouloir de toi, permets-moi d'en douter.

\- Ta gueule, dit-il le moins méchamment possible.

\- Ta gueule toi-même, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Donc l'inavouable ?

\- _L'inavouable…_ , dit Pansy, reprenant son mot avec une expression de mystère et d'effroi extrême sur le visage, parce qu'elle _aussi_ était capable de dramatique. C'est une sombre affaire en cours… Enfin… En fin de vie, plutôt. Tu me promets que tu pousses pas de cris avant que j'aie fini ? Voire pas du tout ?

\- OK…, accepta Draco avec méfiance.

\- Je vais te montrer une photo, d'ailleurs, ce sera plus simple.

 _Parce qu'elle en avait, elle_ , mais elle descendit une longue gorgée de vin au lieu d'en faire la remarque. Elle attrapa son téléphone et parcourut ses téléchargements, avant de lui tendre l'objet du délit. Draco s'efforça de rester neutre mais la photo le surprit un peu. L'homme n'était pas très beau, même si la pose était censée avoir quelque chose de touchant, or ce n'était pas tellement le genre de Pansy, de diffuser des preuves d'émotions ; malgré la réputation qu'il lui entretenait dans sa tête, il n'y avait que ses plus proches amis qu'elle faisait chanter. L'homme de la photo, tatoué et massif, sans doute de leur âge, la serrait dans ses bras sur fond de lit défait, visiblement transi… Draco blêmit.

\- Pas de cris, j'ai dit, Draco.

\- C'est Goyle ? couina-t-il. Pu _tain_ …

\- Charmant, suinta-t-elle. Rends-moi ça, ta tête m'énerve encore plus.

Ce n'était pas juste. C'était lui qui était mal à l'aise. Goyle était le gros molosse de cour de récré – _son_ gros molosse de récré – qu'il envoyait avec Vince intimider les camarades qui lui faisaient peur ; ce n'était pas censé être un être humain, évolutif, adulte au même titre qu'eux, doté d'une vie consciente et de sentiments. Ou pire : de souvenirs.

\- Finis ton verre, que je te raconte, dit Pansy fermement.

Il obéit.

\- Va pas t'imaginer que c'est l'amour fou…

\- Ça se _voit_ , se risqua-t-il à faire remarquer.

\- Je sais, je suis dans la merde, se lamenta Pansy. Il était amoureux depuis le début et je me suis pas méfiée. Ça me paraissait tellement improbable… Enfin, je sais pas, j'ai été hyper claire avec lui, s'exaspéra-t-elle en regardant la photo. Il me prend pour une déesse. C'était marrant la première fois, mais je sais pas comment m'en dépêtrer maintenant…

Draco resta prudemment silencieux. Ça pouvait devenir très glauque, ces situations. C'était Goyle tout de même, l'acolyte de Crabbe, qui, lui, était un vrai psychopathe.

\- Dieu merci, il est hyper gentil et réservé.

À la fois stupéfait et soulagé pour elle de l'entendre dire « gentil », Draco resta paralysé.

\- Oui, Draco, dit-elle avec un ton déplaisant à son égard. C'est un nounours qui fait des efforts pour comprendre que je ne suis pas exclusivement à lui. C'est ça qui me rend la tâche difficile. J'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine, et comme il est pas trop collant… on en est là.

Draco se demanda s'il fallait vraiment attendre Blaise pour entamer le whisky.

\- Il a demandé comment tu allais », dit Pansy sans sortir de son embarras mais s'assurant que Draco y était bien avec elle.

Draco s'enfouit le visage dans les mains.

Une alerte de MMS les sauva à point nommé de cette discussion.

C'était une jolie photo de Harry, qui donnait une bonne idée de son allure et de sa personnalité (et donnait envie à Draco de se téléporter pour le rejoindre), mais sur laquelle il se cachait le visage ; assis dans le grand canapé de la colocation, il était collé à l'épaule d'une fille, amusée – son amie Hermione, sans doute – qui semblait travailler avec lui sur un ordinateur portable. _« C'est la moins floue que qu'on a réussi à prendre »_ disait le message associé. _« J'en ai des chouettes où on voit ses yeux, mais ça date de quand on était ensemble. » « Tu veux qd m ? »_

 _« Désolé, c'était Ginny… » « Ils sont tous en train de chercher des photos à t'envoyer maintenant… »_

Draco décida que celle de Tonks et Fred Weasley n'était finalement pas si mal.

* * *

…

* * *

Le bruit des clés dans la serrure leur fit tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée : Draco retint son souffle et le relâcha ; c'était ridicule de stresser autant à l'idée que les deux plus gros pôles de sa vie se rencontrent ; ce n'était pas si ridicule. Blaise poussa la porte et lança ses affaires dans un coin, comme d'habitude, avant de relever la tête, croiser son regard, puis se focaliser sur la nouvelle venue. Draco ne savait pas lequel des deux surveiller en priorité, mais c'était de Blaise qu'il se méfiait le plus, et à raison :

Un sourire incroyablement ouvert illumina son visage et il s'avança vers Pansy en tendant la main :

« Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin, Parkinson, dit-il. Blaise Zabini, pute au foyer de Draco Malfoy.

\- _Quoi ?_ s'écria Draco.

Pansy émit un petit gloussement indéfinissable. L'expression avait pourtant l'air de lui inspirer une grimace critique. Coude sur le dossier de sa chaise, doigts pianotant toujours sur le pied de son verre, elle dévisagea Blaise sans se démonter ni lui prendre la main.

\- Je ne savais pas si j'aurais l'honneur de te voir un jour torse couvert, _BlackBG69_.

Blaise baissa la main, l'air ravi de la remarque. Pansy enchaîna sans le laisser répondre :

\- Pansy, ça ira très bien. Ça fait de moi la pute de province ?

Blaise éclata de rire :

\- Ça, je sais pas, il me raconte pas tout.

\- On se fait la bise, du coup ? Entre consœurs…

\- Allez.

Draco les contempla avec horreur, comme un désastre qu'il n'était désormais plus possible d'empêcher.

\- Putain, c'est quoi cette histoire de putes…, dit-il faiblement.

Le sourire subreptice qui apparut sur leurs lèvres était effroyablement identique. Blaise se redressa en riant doucement ; Draco l'avait rarement vu aussi naturel et inatteignable. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait arrêté de le regarder agir avec les autres depuis sa désillusion amoureuse. C'était un Blaise tout droit sorti de leurs premières années d'études, dans un corps plus mûr, et c'était déstabilisant. Pansy au moins restait égale à elle-même.

\- On en reparle ? demanda Blaise, et Draco se rendit compte avec horreur au carré qu'il s'adressait à Pansy.

Elle lui répondit d'une moue et d'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, geignit Draco. Vous allez me pourrir la vie !

\- Mais oui, rétorqua Pansy. Pour une fois qu'on trouve un allié dans notre malheur, laisse-nous profiter…

Elle regarda Blaise tirer la troisième chaise un peu brutalement et s'installer entre eux en attrapant son paquet de tabac et croisant les chevilles sous la table, l'air de rentrer chez lui après une journée un peu longue. Mais c'était le cas.

\- J'avoue, dit Blaise.

\- Et, je me répète, dit Draco, c'est quoi cette histoire de « putes au foyer » ?

\- T'inquiète, dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Rien de ce que tu nous as fait subir n'était pas consenti.

\- Aux yeux de la loi, nuança Blaise en allumant sa cigarette.

Pansy observait ses gestes de fumeur avec un air un peu dur. À l'affût de sa désapprobation, Draco en oublia de relever l'étrange pique de Blaise.

\- Je sais me tenir quand je suis pas chez moi, Draco, dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu fumes pas, dit Blaise en chassant la fumée d'un geste vif et se levant pour s'éloigner.

Pansy le retint :

\- C'est bon, je vais pas en mourir.

Draco s'étouffa d'injustice.

\- Non, t'inquiète, dit Blaise en allant se jucher sur son tabouret habituel, ce qui l'amenait derrière Draco, très haut. Draco m'a bien dit combien ça le faisait chier de devoir t'épargner les tentations de rechute. Ça me dérange pas.

\- Tu vois, ça c'est un gentleman, lui dit Pansy avec un haussement de verre à vin dans leur direction.

Blaise pouffa de rire.

\- Putain, Pans' ! s'exclama Draco, t'as failli me casser un doigt la première fois que t'as essayé d'arrêter !

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, dit Pansy avec mauvaise foi.

Blaise éclata plus franchement de rire. Pansy lui adressa un clin d'œil. Draco hurla intérieurement.

 _J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça_ , leur cracha-t-il en pensée, le regard plein de morgue.

\- Si, choupinou », lui répondirent-ils de concert.

Ainsi débuta le plus long week-end de sa vie.


	17. Visibilité, éclairage, avertissements(2)

**BOs :** « Narcissus is Back » – Christine and the Queens ; un titre inavouable d'Ariana Grande ; « To Let Myself Go » – The Avener

 **Avertissement :** Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 **Visibilité, éclairage, avertissements (2)**

* * *

Blaise les laissa seuls pour la soirée, prétextant des affaires plus sérieuses. Draco l'en remercia silencieusement parce qu'il n'aurait pas su comment gérer Pansy dans son lit et Blaise dans l'autre chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Ils le retrouvèrent le lendemain midi, passèrent la journée à se promener dans les lieux iconiques de la capitale – que Pansy avait moins souvent l'occasion de voir – et ses deux amis ne parlèrent que de lui. Passés les premiers échanges de politesse sur leurs vies et études respectives, il ne fut plus question que de l'enfance de Draco, de sa mère – que Blaise n'avait vue qu'une fois et sur laquelle il voulait tout savoir –, des moments gênants de la vie de Draco dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance, et des informations parcellaires qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre au sujet de Harry ou, de manière plus triviale, sur son permis de conduire. Le plus dur était que Draco ne pouvait s'en plaindre à personne parce qu'il y aurait eu trop de contexte à préciser. Il se contenta de protester et de se justifier, soulagé néanmoins que le malaise n'aille pas trop loin.

Mélissa et deux de ses copines les rejoignirent pour sortir le samedi soir. Draco ne l'aimait pas mais c'était mieux d'être avec une bande de filles que de faire semblant de s'entendre avec les autres amis de Blaise, ou de mêler encore davantage les différents cercles de fréquentations de Draco. Pansy engagea grande conversation avec Mélissa et sa colocataire au bar et Draco s'assura qu'aucun mec de leur école n'était dans les parages pour la draguer. D'après les regards et les petits clins d'œil qu'elles coulaient dans sa direction, elles devaient encore parler de lui. Si Harry avait été là, il se serait peut-être plus amusé.

Blaise dansait avec Sally-Ann, la copine de la colocataire. Draco avait un sentiment de déjà vu : ce genre de fille politisée de gauche, grandes lunettes et chevelure d'étudiante de sciences humaines, et pas une once de tension sexuelle entre eux, en dehors de son imagination, juste une aisance et une légèreté qui étaient le dernier motif de jalousie qui lui restait. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que Blaise foutait là, avec lui, quand Draco n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer à son univers.

Mais Blaise était resté.

Draco était le seul à qui il confiait ce que sa mère lui faisait subir.

Ils se passaient tout et s'ils avaient perdu la capacité de se toucher en public, ce n'était pas si cher payé… Il n'avait pas envie de les épier. Pas envie que Blaise se sente épié. La musique était chouette et les shooters ne lui coûtaient rien.

Pansy lança le bras autour de ses épaules et après une étreinte, lui attrapa le bras à deux mains pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

« Allez viens ! dit-elle. C'est pas parce que tu commences à te caser que c'est la fin de ta vie ! »

Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il n'était pas comme elle.

Mais il aimait danser avec elle comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur terre. Sentir son nez lui caresser affectueusement le menton, ses deux bras autour de sa nuque et sa cambrure exagérée entre les siens. Il l'embrassa chastement et la sentit sourire. S'il n'avait pas été gay, il aurait voulu l'épouser.

* * *

…

* * *

La voix de Harry l'inquiéta, le soir du 31 octobre, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Tu as réussi à trouver du réseau ?

Draco lui avait écrit, ce matin-là, pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait pour Halloween, mais il avait déduit de l'échec d'envoi qu'il était probablement dans la maison de campagne.

 _« Je suis sur le portable d'Hermione. Tu peux me rappeler ? »_

\- _Oui, ça marche mieux que le mien_ , répondit Harry. _Mais on est quand même sur le ponton du lac._

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Draco, à quoi Harry répondit en riant :

\- _On peut dire ça, oui._

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- _Ron joue aux échecs depuis des heures, avec Remus, et Hermione et moi on regarde des merdes à la télé, sachant qu'on ne capte que deux chaînes avec l'antenne traditionnelle… Les autres font la fête ailleurs._

\- Si ça peut te consoler, c'est bières, tisanes et films d'horreur ici, dit Draco en pivotant nonchalamment dans la chaise de bureau de Mélissa.

\- _Avec qui ?_ demanda-t-il – et Draco crut l'entendre renifler.

\- Des amies de Blaise, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mon coloc. Ya pas de beaux mecs à draguer, j'me fais chier.

\- _… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

\- Parce que tu me manques.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais le petit souffle qu'entendit Draco contre le récepteur ressemblait plus à un rire qu'à autre chose ; il se sentit très fort, comme s'il venait de réussir un brillant coup de poker.

\- _Tu me manques aussi_ , dit Harry et Draco ne s'était pas trompé sur le rire.

\- On ferait quoi si j'étais là ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Je sais pas… On baiserait sans doute._

\- Pas toute la nuit…, fit Draco en souriant tout seul.

\- _Hmm…_ , réfléchit Harry. _Je te regarderais réorganiser les placards en bouffant de la tarte._

\- On est déjà si intimes que ça ? grimaça Draco. T'es tout seul sur ton pont, j'espère…

\- _Oui, t'inquiète, elle s'est éloignée. Et toi ?_

\- Moi ?

\- _Si j'étais chez toi, on ferait quoi ?_

Draco avait de la peine à l'imaginer.

\- On serait pas chez Mélissa, déjà… Sans doute bière, tisanes et films d'horreur, mais dans ma chambre.

\- _Bière ? Toi ?_

\- Mouais… Non.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Attends, deux secondes.

C'était Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'agaça Draco en écartant le téléphone.

\- Mélissa demande si tu vas pas lui brûler des trucs…

\- … Et toi ça t'amuse de relayer ça ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Elle avait qu'à pas m'inviter si elle pense ça de moi.

\- Elle a tort ? demanda Blaise avec un regard appuyé, toujours sans amusement.

\- Vous me faites chier.

Blaise craqua à ce moment-là. Il rit en secouant la tête.

\- Te venge pas, s'il te plaît. Elle le prendrait très mal.

Draco lui lança un regard noir en recollant ostensiblement le téléphone à son oreille. Blaise lança un salut de la main et referma la porte.

\- Désolé, dit-il à Harry, les gens ici s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent pas me laisser seul deux minutes dans une pièce sans que je projette de brûler la maison.

\- _Tu dois y aller ?_

\- Faut que je me venge d'abord.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- … Pour rien.

\- _Pique un truc_ , suggéra Harry, _ou planque-le ailleurs._

\- Potteeeeer, s'émerveilla Draco. J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi…

\- _Sirius Black, et les jumeaux…,_ répondit Harry.

\- Pas faux.

\- _La première fois que j'ai dormi chez Ron, Fred et George ont vidé ma trousse et planqué tous les stylos entre le drap housse et le matelas. Ça fait bizarre quand tu te couches…_

\- Mouais, mais on n'est pas si proches, avec Mélissa. Ça va mal passer, si je touche à ses draps. Faudrait un truc bien mesquin, bien con, mais qui fasse pas trop intrusif…

Il se rappela soudain des circonstances dans lesquelles Blaise l'avait rencontrée, deux ans plus tôt – ou plutôt de l'endroit où ces deux bâtards avaient dû coucher ensemble la première fois. Peut-être que Mélissa à l'époque ne le savait pas, mais Blaise, ce connard, le savait.

\- _T'es toujours là ?_ demanda Harry.

\- Ouais, tiqua Draco.

\- _T'as eu une idée ?_

\- J'ai pas la tête assez froide, fit Draco en retirant avec un geste de crime cinématographique le marque-page du gros volume qui trônait sur le bureau.

Il le plaça à la verticale contre le mur et se chercha une nouvelle proie facile.

Harry diverti de son angoisse informulée, l'ébullition rancunière de Draco réduite à un frémissement de cuisson, il referma le tiroir de la table de nuit d'un coup sec et retourna vers les pièces communes. Les alcools plus intéressants étaient à portée sur le plan de travail ; il s'empara de la vodka et de l'immonde tequila et ramena son petit nécessaire d'agression passive au salon.

Blaise ricana en le voyant se rasseoir à côté de lui et poser avec conviction sur la table basse les bouteilles et les verres qu'il avait pu transporter en un seul voyage :

« Tu vas te faire ça nature ?

\- Je tente des ouvertures, dit Draco.

\- Franchement, se réveilla le frère, ou le cousin, de la colocataire – Lisa ? –, en se délogeant de sa moitié sur le fauteuil voisin, s'il reste un truc à bouffer et du citron, je te suis.

Mélissa, de l'autre côté de Blaise, se redressa sur le canapé pour regarder Draco avec un froncement de sourcils soupçonneux, les ombres sur son visage rehaussées des clignotements bleuâtres de la télévision.

\- T'as fouillé dans mes affaires, décréta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Draco haussa une épaule, sans nier.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment aussi chiant en privé qu'à l'école…

\- T'as baisé sur mon lit, répondit Draco froidement.

Le silence de Mélissa était… intéressant. Celui de Blaise était la toute petite vengeance qu'il espérait. Draco fit mine d'examiner les deux alcools, une bouteille dans chaque main avant de choisir la plus brute. Avait-il déjà réussi à crisper Blaise comme ça ? Petitement ? Gratuitement ? C'était assez satisfaisant. Il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Les gars, il y en a ici qui ont rien demandé, dit la copine du cousin.

\- Non, mais c'est bon, dit Mélissa en soupirant lourdement et se renfonçant dans le canapé, frappant Blaise à l'épaule au passage. J'ai même pas envie d'être embarquée là-dedans. Vous vous démerdez.

\- Respect, dit Draco en remplissant les verres.

\- Draco…, avertit Blaise.

\- Fermez vos gueules, dit la coloc.

Draco fit passer un verre au cousin, revenu avec ce qu'il voulait, puis il en proposa un à Mélissa, tendant le bras sous le nez de Blaise.

\- Non, merci, ça va, » dit-elle.

Alors il le vida lui-même.

* * *

…

* * *

Ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'il était inutile d'insister : Mélissa ne l'aimait pas non plus, Lisa le trouvait bizarre, Draco n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts avec des gens qu'il n'avait pas besoin de fréquenter, et ça n'intéressait aucun d'entre eux d'en faire un drame. Blaise n'avait pas l'air de tenir à ce qu'ils s'entendent vraiment, après tout, et Draco avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation plus importants : ses plans avec Harry, comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, n'allaient pas pouvoir se passer comme prévu.

« Mon père sera là ce week-end, annonça-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

\- _Ah…,_ fit Harry à l'autre bout du fil. _Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

\- Il va dire que je l'évite, ce qui est vrai, et il va peut-être même vouloir me ramener à la gare, dimanche, pour vérifier que je prends le bon train…

Draco se passa une main sur le visage, ravi de s'être allongé sur son lit pour cette discussion. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que Harry n'allait pas commencer à faire des commentaires, comme lui-même ne se priverait pas de le faire à sa place. Il avait la boule au ventre quand il mentait à sa mère – par remords, parce qu'elle essayait de respecter sa vie privée et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, ou la mettre dans la confidence et risquer de foutre en l'air le tissu d'esquives dans lequel il s'empêtrait de plus en plus avec les années ; mais avec son père, c'était une question de survie : il pouvait tout savoir et il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard. La solution la plus sage serait de laisser tomber Harry pour cette fois-ci et de revenir le voir tranquillement le week-end suivant, sans passer par chez lui, – si Harry voulait bien de lui –, mais il y avait cet infime détail qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé retirer à son père l'accès à ses comptes bancaires – c'était ses sous après tout, il avait un droit de regard – et cela ferait louche maintenant, si soudainement – il y aurait des questions, si les dépenses de train se multipliaient…

\- _Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir quand tu es chez toi ?_ demanda Harry, incrédule.

Ne pas éclater contre Harry s'il disait _c'est pas un peu excessif ? ridicule ? t'es plus un gamin…_ va te faire foutre, qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est

\- Je peux annuler mes heures de conduite et on se voit à la place, dit Draco d'une voix étranglée.

\- _Non, je t'ai dit que je suis pas dispo, vendredi, et Angelina va te sermonner si tu fais le coup à chaque fois. Tu peux pas te servir de la conduite comme couverture…_

Le _va te faire foutre_ était au bord de ses lèvres, en boucle. Il pouvait aussi prendre un train plus tôt dimanche, faire demi-tour au premier arrêt, voir Harry – non, pas assez de temps – lui demander de venir à l'arrêt suivant, qui était encore dans la région – ça devenait n'importe quoi…

\- _Je peux même pas venir te voir un peu samedi après-midi ? Pas loin de chez toi ? … Draco ?_ »

« Je sors » annonça-t-il fermement à sa mère en la croisant au rez-de-chaussée, après une heure à avoir prétexté travailler ; il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde, ferma son manteau puis la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant ; son père avait profité de la « pause travail » pour régler des coups de téléphone professionnels et mondains – ce qui revenait assez souvent au même. L'air était sec dehors. Il restait encore quelques heures de jour. La première pensée qui lui vint en apercevant Harry au loin, silhouette sombre accoudée à sa moto, c'était qu'au moins, on ne le reconnaissait pas. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de voisins à l'horizon et pressa le pas, étourdi de stress et d'absurde, en se promettant que c'était, certes la première, mais surtout la dernière fois qu'il faisait ça. Il voulait le ramener à la maison, le planquer dans sa chambre et brûler son père s'il osait s'approcher à moins de cent mètres.

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Au lieu de franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, Draco dévia sa trajectoire et s'affala au pied du mur d'enceinte de la propriété voisine, en limite de champ, là où il avait fantasmé se rebeller contre son père et embrasser tous les jolis garçons du collège en cachette – pas parce qu'il était gay, non, plutôt pour montrer qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Dès ses premiers souvenirs, il s'était menti en beauté.

Draco ne pouvait pas le regarder. Ce serait tellement facile de lui dire _c'est de ta faute_ , lui reprocher de l'avoir poussé, mais ils n'allaient pas passer le peu de temps qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se voir à s'engueuler. Harry hésita, puis il s'approcha sans rien dire et s'assit à côté des jambes de Draco, face à lui. Tous les instincts de Draco lui hurlaient de se recroqueviller pour l'éviter, mais il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas bouger ; et la présence de Harry, malgré tout, le ramenait à une réalité plus tolérable que l'état de tension hypocrite insupportable dans lequel il avait passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Désolé de t'avoir poussé », dit Harry quand Draco se résolut à croiser brièvement son regard.

 _J'avais envie de te voir_ , avait-il envie de répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il se sentait au bord d'un sanglot et, même si ce n'était que nerveux, il en était hors de question. Il serra les dents et se sortit une cigarette – la couverture qu'il s'était prévue pour cette conne escapade, simple et évidente. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa retomber son genou contre la cuisse de Harry ; Harry sourit, gentiment, et enroula un bras autour de leurs genoux. Draco inspira profondément, puis détourna la tête pour tirer sur sa cigarette.

Harry gigota : il poussa la jambe de Draco et se rapprocha de manière à pouvoir continuer de l'enlacer et poser le menton sur sa rotule. Sa tête et sa pose arrachèrent un sourire à Draco, qui se sentait déjà un peu moins crispé, malgré le froid de l'herbe qui lui engourdissait le bas du dos.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. C'était très bizarre, la froideur qui lui venait, comme un ressac. Il avait envie de dire à Harry qu'il se la pétait, avec son blouson de motard et sa décontraction. Le casque lui avait aggravé le bordel capillaire et le froid lui faisait des tâches rouges sur les pommettes : pas de quoi jouer les princes charmants. C'était ça, la réalité de sa relation ? Cette personne avec qui il était censé être et pour qui il prenait des risques ? Il le reconnaissait, reconnaissait le visage au souvenir duquel il s'était accroché toutes ces dernières semaines, mais les émotions auxquelles il s'était habitué en son absence refusaient de cadrer. Harry fronça les sourcils, Draco détourna aussitôt les yeux.

Ce n'était rien, se dit-il en bloquant la nicotine dans ses poumons, c'était ce sentiment désagréable qu'il avait éprouvé la première fois qu'il avait passé le week-end dans la colocation de Pansy : l'impression d'avoir affaire à une inconnue, simplement parce qu'il y avait ce nouveau contexte, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps ; il fallait retrouver ses marques, se réapproprier la personne en face. Ce n'était rien. Draco prit sur lui et retrouva le regard de Harry : il se concentra sur ce vert, sur la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite d'essayer d'être ensemble, et non sur la circonspection que son comportement devait lui inspirer. _« Rivaux jurés »,_ avait écrit Harry, l'autre jour – c'était ce genre de remarque étrange qui le faisaient douter, mais il y avait bien quelque chose de diamétralement opposé entre eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore complètement cerné, des forces contraires qui les laissaient tous deux sur leurs gardes. Et pourtant ils voulaient se donner une chance, convaincus que ça en valait la peine. Draco tendit la main et lui toucha le visage, retrouvant les traits qui lui plaisaient. Harry ne dit rien ; doucement, il lui attrapa les doigts et les lui embrassa, puis il les garda dans sa paume, sans le quitter des yeux.

Draco se sentit respirer difficilement. Il récupéra sa main et tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette ; il l'éteignit entre les touffes d'herbe, glissa le mégot dans le plastique du paquet pour le remettre ensuite dans sa poche. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise. Toucher Harry, c'était redonner à son propre corps des contours que personne d'autre ne lui donnait. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas grimacer s'il l'embrassait. Rien que les lèvres de Harry sur ses doigts, c'était à la fois trop et pas assez de sensations – un peu trop de réel dans un moment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il s'efforça de relâcher la tension dans ses épaules et de profiter de la chaleur agréable de cette étreinte, du corps de son petit ami autour de sa jambe.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

La question avait de quoi surprendre, venant de sa part. Harry, en effet, eut l'air perplexe :

\- Ça va, répondit-il avec hésitation.

Draco pinça les lèvres, embarrassé ; ce n'était pas tant qu'il voulait détourner l'attention de son attitude hostile : ils avaient déjà pas mal fait le tour des choses à se raconter, par textos, dans la journée, avant que Draco cède et lui dise de venir ; il n'avait pas envie de repenser à tout ce qui l'énervait dans les dynamiques familiales, pas envie d'en parler à Harry ; il y avait néanmoins une chose dont Draco voulait lui parler, qui l'avait travaillé toute la fin de semaine, mais qu'il avait préféré attendre de le voir en face avant de remettre sur le tapis. Tant pis si c'était maladroit :

\- Je veux dire, est-ce que ça va mieux que le 31 ?

L'étonnement et le silence prolongé de Harry confirmèrent son intuition. Draco toucha la manche de son blouson, prêt à le retenir s'il se reculait, et reprit la parole avant que Harry réponde :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer si tu ne veux pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est juste que je ne t'ai rien demandé sur le coup, et je ne veux pas que tu croies que c'est parce que je m'en fous.

Il se risqua alors à le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Harry ne bougeait pas, il ne répondit rien : il le scrutait attentivement. Draco recula la main. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne rien dire. Mais Harry lui effleura le visage et Draco l'attira à lui : il ferma les yeux, pour réapprivoiser la sensation du souffle de Harry sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres, le contact de son nez contre le sien, de ses doigts le long de sa tempe et de sa joue. Même s'il en avait envie maintenant, il n'osait toujours pas l'embrasser : il se sentait épié, comme s'il y avait son père, sa mère ou un voisin mal intentionné, caché dans un angle mort. C'était plus sûr de se contenter de se toucher, même si c'était plus intime, au fond, les précautions qu'ils y mettaient. Harry ne le poussa pas, se contenta de rester blotti contre lui, mais Draco sentait qu'il se retenait.

\- Je dois sentir la clope, murmura-t-il, bêtement.

\- M'en fous, répondit Harry.

Il lui vola un baiser, un seul ; puis, enfin, un deuxième. Draco enterra les mains dans ses cheveux pour en prolonger un troisième. Les sensations étaient bizarres, trop imparfaites, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de profiter sans se poser de questions. Il soupira de frustration.

\- Je voulais pas t'emmerder avec encore une histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, dit Harry tout bas, gardant le visage très près du sien, de manière à ce qu'ils n'aient pas à se regarder dans les yeux. Je veux pas que tu m'identifies à mes coups de déprime.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? siffla Draco.

Harry se recula légèrement pour le regarder :

\- J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée que les parents de Ron me rejettent, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec d'autres gens, après Ginny… J'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir avec tes parents.

Draco serra les dents et planta les ongles dans la manche de son blouson :

\- Dis pas ça. Il va rien se passer, grinça-t-il.

\- OK. Pardon.

Harry allait s'écarter, mais Draco, griffes plantées, crispé, le retenait. Il lâcha une main pour se la passer sur la figure et inspira profondément.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Harry. Je voulais vraiment pas te faire chier avec ça. C'est rien. C'était… C'était pas la joie quand je t'ai écrit.

Il soupira avant de poursuivre :

\- Halloween, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents, avoua-t-il. En plus, il fait nuit de plus en plus tôt… Enfin… On a tous un peu le cafard autour de la Toussaint.

Draco releva le nez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça m'a fait du bien de t'entendre râler, termina Harry.

Il avait l'air calme, il souriait même, l'air désolé de rejouer la carte du pauvre petit orphelin. Ç'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, Draco l'aurait soupçonné d'en faire trop, pour qu'on le plaigne, mais Harry ne supportait pas qu'on le plaigne, justement, il refusait qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Et malgré toutes ses réserves, il lui avait fait confiance. Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas simplement eu besoin d'expliquer son attitude de ce soir-là : il avait aussi voulu vérifier l'impression qu'il avait eue, que Harry, même entouré des gens qui comptaient le plus dans cette situation, avait eu envie – besoin ? – d'entendre sa voix. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Merci de m'avoir appelé.

Tant pis si c'était une sacrée déclaration de sa part – il y en avait eu d'autres, il y en aurait sûrement d'autres ; Harry garda son demi-sourire et haussa une épaule, gêné.

\- On a combien de temps avant que tu doives y retourner ? finit-il par demander.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui retira ses lunettes, passa un bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa ; un frisson de soulagement lui parcourut l'échine quand Harry le serra contre lui en retour. Pendant quelques minutes, Draco oublia qu'il avait peur de se faire prendre – être avec Harry était plus important, profiter du peu de temps ; c'était frustrant de ne pas avoir le temps, pathétique de se retrouver en cachette.

\- Je vais revenir le week-end prochain, dit Draco. Je peux toujours dormir chez toi ?

\- Chez moi ? dit Harry avec un sourire ravi. Oui, bien sûr. On aura pas l'appart' pour nous, mais les autres seront pas tous toujours là.

\- Pas trop le choix…

\- Non, dit-il avant un baiser qui fit frissonner Draco. Et si les parents de Ron nous invitent à déjeuner, je dis quoi ?

Draco grimaça :

\- Non, ferme et sans appel.

\- OK, dit Harry en riant doucement.

Ce n'était pas juste, qu'on puisse l'inviter comme ça, aussi facilement, dans cette famille, mais Draco essaya de se concentrer sur cet environnement d'insouciance plutôt que sur ses inquiétudes qui refusaient de le lâcher. Dieu merci, Harry s'était rasé, peut-être même juste avant de venir le voir, autrement Draco n'aurait pas su comment justifier les marques rouges qui lui auraient recouvert le visage.

\- J'ai pas le temps de t'emmener faire un tour en moto, j'imagine ? demanda Harry, esquivant habilement l'idée qu'il n'était pas non plus raisonnable qu'ils se grimpent dessus.

Draco n'aurait pas su dire non, mais le retour à la maison aurait été particulièrement horrible. La vibration de son téléphone répondit à sa place. Il le sortit de sa poche le plus tard possible, et ravala son envie d'être impoli :

\- Oui ?

\- _Tout va bien ?_ demanda sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- _Je voulais savoir dans combien de temps tu comptais revenir_ , répondit-elle. _Ton père a tes grands-parents au bout du fil…_

Draco fit une grimace dramatique ; Harry ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou non.

\- Je serai pas rentré à temps, dit Draco. Je leur parlerai une autre fois.

\- _Hmm_ , dit sa mère, interprète édulcorante des emportements de son père – que Draco imaginait sans peine en fureur muette au bout du fixe. _Il vaut mieux les rappeler avant l'heure du dîner, tu sais. Ne tarde pas trop._ »

C'était suffisamment grotesque pour que Draco refuse de se dépêcher, mais c'était d'autant plus humiliant. Harry se contenta d'une moue compatissante et d'un « on se voit le week-end prochain », censé le consoler, mais qui n'arrangeait pas grand chose. Draco prit son temps pour mémoriser la peau, les contours du visage de Harry, espérant ne pas avoir à repasser par toutes ces étapes d'étrangeté la prochaine fois.

« Courage… »

Draco leva les yeux ciel.

* * *

…

* * *

Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, sans le regarder partir. La tension revenait comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune trêve. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir se cacher : ça n'avait rien de romantique, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était étouffant. C'était pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas sortir avec des gens dans le secteur de sa maison de famille, se sermonna-t-il en quittant ses chaussures une fois rentré et ne sachant plus s'il devait suspendre son manteau avec les autres dans le placard de l'entrée ou le remonter dans sa chambre – ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il fumait, mais par respect...

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda son père, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Son ton n'était pas beaucoup plus sec que d'ordinaire : objectivement, il ne s'intéressait pas à la réponse, focalisé sur la nécessité de ne pas faire attendre davantage Abraxas Malfoy. Si Draco avait eu la tête froide, il aurait pris cette question comme la manifestation de maniaquerie banale et superficielle qu'elle était, mais Draco n'était pas d'humeur :

« Me racheter des clopes, qu'est-ce que tu crois…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents sans lui faire face, au lieu de s'excuser, repliant son manteau sur son bras.

Alors son père lui accorda réellement son attention :

\- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, en ce moment… »

Draco se sentit brûler de honte. Une simple phrase, péremptoire, infantilisante, suffisait à lui faire ployer l'échine. Dans sa tête, il avait explosé, la veille, suite à encore une conversation où il avait laissé entendre, en passant, que Blaise sortait avec une fille, pour l'éloigner des _a priori_ que son père avait sur lui ; mais ça n'avait fait que confirmer qu'il s'adressait à un mur, qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis – que le cas particulier de Draco lui était à ce point inconcevable que le chef de famille Malfoy préférait accuser le colocataire de tous les maux plutôt que de laisser une ouverture à son fils.

Il s'était écrasé. Il ne trouva même pas la force d'y mettre les formes. Une main autour de son poignet le retint alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

« Cinq minutes.

\- Oui, père. »

Et il le relâcha.

Draco gravit les marches mécaniquement, les doigts crispés dans l'air, visibles. _« Cinq minutes. »_ Dans moins d'une semaine, il n'aurait plus à se soucier que de Harry.


	18. Visibilité, éclairage, avertissements(3)

**BO :** « Summer of love » – U2

* * *

 **Visibilité, éclairage, avertissements (3)**

* * *

En dehors d'un petit incident avec Ginny Weasley, qui l'avait cru plus assuré dans sa relation avec Harry qu'il ne l'était réellement, l'accueil de Draco dans la colocation Gryffondor se passa beaucoup plus facilement qu'il aurait pu le craindre. Il fallait dire qu'entre revivre la tension du week-end précédent et accepter que son encore-tout-nouveau petit ami vive en troupeau dans son habitat naturel, le choix était vite fait.

Pour Draco, il s'était passé des années d'événements de vie depuis leur première rencontre au laser game, mais pour les autres, rien d'aussi important. _« Eh ! Ça fait un bail ! »_ Moins de deux mois. La vie continuait tranquillement. Draco se sortit la tête du nombril suffisamment longtemps pour s'apercevoir que Harry était tout aussi stressé que lui à l'idée d'avoir Ron et lui entre les mêmes murs pendant quarante-huit heures, mais la belette fauve, prétendant au titre de meilleur second rôle masculin, se montra étonnamment poli avec lui, et finalement plutôt indifférent à sa présence ; cela agaça Harry mais Draco trouvait cela plutôt reposant, dans un premier temps : moins de tierces personnes à gérer dans sa tête.

Il rencontra Hermione, le dernier élément clé de la bande, dès le premier week-end. C'était le dernier passage obligé avant de pouvoir trouver sa place dans la dynamique du groupe, toute ponctuelle fût-elle. Draco avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec le personnage avant de l'avoir en face, ça n'en fut pas moins une épreuve initiatique. La jeune femme, mère poule de son meilleur ami, était d'une gentillesse – d'une courtoisie et d'une prévenance qui ne dissimulaient pas pour autant la méfiance que Draco lui inspirait. Très vite, et sans le verbaliser tout à fait, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'avait à l'œil : que s'il contrariait ou blessait Harry d'une quelconque manière, elle le lui ferait regretter personnellement, et qu'il n'essaie même pas de suggérer que ça ne la regardait pas s'il y avait eu – ou s'il y avait encore – des cafouillages entre eux ; il suffit d'un regard appuyé pour faire immédiatement culpabiliser Draco, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, ou pas grand chose, ou en tout cas il n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Il comprit que c'était préventif de sa part, et pas complètement infondé, même si l'image que cela renvoyait de lui ne lui plaisait pas ; officiellement, il garda la tête haute, mais intérieurement il se jura de se tenir à carreau.

Malgré cela, ils trouvèrent rapidement de quoi s'apprécier. Incroyable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, frustrée de ne pouvoir mener de front six ou sept spécialisations simultanément, elle trouva en Draco l'interlocuteur idéal pour lui tenir tête en matière d'économie et de politique. Autour de la table de cuisine, dans les bruits de friture, les va et vient matinaux et la musique éclectique de l'un ou l'autre Gryffondor, ils s'adonnèrent à des joutes verbales comme jamais Draco n'avait eu l'occasion d'en avoir, soit par défaut d'interlocuteur compétent, soit par peur d'être démasqué par plus fort que lui. Hermione et lui n'étaient d'accord sur rien, mais peu leur importait de convaincre l'autre, du moment que la dispute avait renforcé leur propre certitude d'avoir raison. Elle était manifestement beaucoup plus intelligente que lui, mais il était tout aussi perfectionniste et rigoureux dans ses raisonnements, et il avait des choses à lui apprendre dans sa « discipline de chacals ». Sous couvert d'entêtement, elle lui soutirait des explications, parfois des références en économie qui lui faisaient défaut dans son propre cursus ; Draco, quant à lui, même si la perspicacité à toute épreuve de son interlocutrice l'épuisait, répertoriait scrupuleusement la moindre faille qu'elle relevait dans ses analyses, pour y revenir plus tard, et chercher des solutions.

Ce qu'elle trouvait en Ron, alors qu'elle semblait être la conquête des rêves les plus fous de Blaise, Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Quant à Harry, il semblait trouver relativement amusantes les altercations entre sa doctorante à court terme – et sans doute future conseillère ministérielle – de meilleure amie et sa tête de mule capitaliste, élitiste de petit ami : le débat le plus violent du second week-end se conclut par une baise d'anthologie « pour lui faire fermer sa gueule ». Seamus et Dean le remercièrent discrètement de canaliser ainsi tout le zèle d'Hermione, parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de devoir avoir un avis construit et argumenté sur tout : ils comprirent vite que ces diversions leur permettraient d'aller jouer à _FIFA_ sans s'attirer de commentaires.

Lorsque, fin novembre, Draco et Hermione en vinrent à émettre l'idée de s'échanger leurs adresses e-mail pour continuer leurs « discussions » à distance, Weasley se sentit obligé d'intervenir :

« Les enfants, ça va trop loin, là ! » les interpella-t-il depuis le canapé de la salle commune, sans se retourner.

Il ne restait plus que Dean et lui devant la console, depuis un moment semblait-il, les trois autres étant sortis sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Hermione avait l'habitude d'être esquivée sans cérémonie ; à leur retour, elle s'était déjà replongée dans son projet de thèse, boules Quies orange vif dans les oreilles, pas perturbée pour un sou. Mais Draco était mortifié, à tel point qu'il accepta la bière que Seamus lui mit entre les mains et oublia de protester quand Harry s'assit d'autorité en travers de ses genoux, un bras jeté autour de ses épaules, devant tout le monde.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, plus personne ne faisait attention à cette incongruité. Harry était radieux, confortablement calé, et la caresse distraite de ses doigts sur son bras, la chaleur de tout son corps contre celui de Draco était si simple et solide, tellement _rassurante_ , que Draco ne voulait plus le lâcher. Bien sûr qu'il finirait par lui voler un pull, concéda-t-il à Pansy dans sa tête, la joue nichée dans le coton doux, le cœur calé sur les mouvements de son rire et de sa respiration. Il resserra le bras autour de sa taille et se blottit davantage dans son étreinte, songeant que, s'ils passaient le cap du nouvel an, peut-être, il le ferait ; peut-être, si cela durait.

Il voulait en profiter au maximum tant que cela durait.

* * *

…

* * *

Il annula, purement et simplement, les week-ends prévus chez ses parents jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Au regard excédé de Blaise lorsqu'il lui emprunta sa carte bancaire une fois de plus, il décida – « enfin » – de prévoir une discussion avec sa mère, quant à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet… Sans doute après les fêtes, après les décisions sur ses comptes à l'étranger, qu'il ne valait mieux pas compromettre.

« Toujours une bonne raison… », dit Blaise.

La décharge qu'il avait signée à son père à dix-huit ans, dans un moment d'inconscience, était tragiquement archivée dans la maison de famille, hors de portée.

« Mais, putain, tu passes deux coups de fil à la banque et c'est plié ! Il va en faire quoi de sa thune s'il la donne pas à son fils unique ? C'est ta mère qui gère en plus, non ? Comment tu veux qu'il te respecte si tu lui laisses prendre toutes les décisions ? »

Pansy était plus compréhensive.

Pansy serait plus compréhensive, s'il lui en parlait.

Ou pas.

* * *

…

* * *

Il s'était mis à faire des cauchemars récurrents, qui se terminaient invariablement par une descente de sa rue en voiture, durant laquelle il avait effroyablement conscience de ne devoir sa trajectoire qu'à la providence ; l'angoisse arrivait à son comble lorsqu'il se rendait compte, en plus, qu'il ne savait pas se garer : qu'en dehors de percuter un mur, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'arrêter. Il en conclut que, même s'il ne mettait plus les pieds chez lui lorsqu'il revenait dans la région, il ne fallait pas pour autant qu'il cesse d'aller à l'auto-école. C'était cumulable.

Il songea à raconter ses rêves à Angelina, pour l'amuser et peut-être les dédramatiser, mais dans quelle mesure ne dérivait-on pas vers la séance de psychanalyse ? Et les manœuvres de stationnement ne le firent bientôt plus rigoler. Ça avait eu l'air si simple, pourtant, le repère qu'elle lui avait donné pour les batailles arrière, si infaillible, mathématique, mais il fallait qu'il le lui redemande à chaque fois :

« T'es pas censé te focaliser là-dessus, lui dit-elle. C'est juste un repère. Il faut le sentir au bout d'un moment.

\- Facile à dire, s'énerva Draco. C'est quand même une histoire d'angles.

\- On en revient toujours au même : tu pratiques pas assez. Tu devrais demander à Harry, pour t'entraîner.

\- Jamais de la vie !

\- On va pas passer toutes tes heures à regarder fixement la position des voitures sur un parking… Mets-toi au point mort si t'as pas l'intention de rouler, tu nous flingues l'embrayage. »

Elle le laissait faire pourtant. Il lui rappelait le serment inviolable qu'ils avaient tacitement passé – que tout ça restait strictement confidentiel – et elle le regardait, patiemment, tourner autour de la voiture dans le froid, pour essayer de comprendre comment et pourquoi ça ne pivotait pas de la même manière en avançant et en reculant.

« Trop intellectuel.

\- Je fais ce que je peux. »

Harry, bien sûr, se glissait dans les places les plus compliquées comme dans un bain chaud. Draco le regardait faire d'un œil mauvais, persuadé que le cerveau vaincrait :

« Il n'y a pas que l'instinct dans la vie.

\- Il y a le talent ? » répliqua Harry.

Et que répondre à ça ?

* * *

…

* * *

Ils quittèrent leurs chaussures au bas de l'escalier et montèrent à l'étage en silence, sans manifester outre mesure leur envie de courir. La soirée de réveillon s'était déportée au salon pour des digestifs, Draco et Pansy en avaient profité pour s'éclipser, conscients de fuir, comme des gamins qui ne tenaient pas en place à table quand la conversation ne les concernait pas et qu'il y avait encore trois plats à avaler avant le dessert.

« Putain, rien de tel qu'un repas de famille pour réduire à néant toute la personnalité que tu as pu te construire dans ta vie de putain _d'adulte_ , éclata Pansy, sans chuchoter mais à voix basse tout de même, tandis que Draco refermait la porte de sa chambre – tous deux vibrant d'hystérie contenue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir douze ans, sérieusement, à calculer le bon moment pour demander l'autorisation de sortir de table. C'était pire que mes premières règles à Pâques. Et vas-y qu'on parle de nous à la troisième personne… Ça existe des enfants avec des cheveux blancs, Draco ? Parce que j'en ai, moi… Et j'ai 23 ans, bordel ! Elles sont où tes clopes ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle s'était déjà dirigée sur son sac et savait ce qu'elle faisait.

\- _Chouchou ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais !_ s'exclama-t-elle en n'y trouvant qu'un paquet pratiquement vide.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer qu'il avait de quoi rouler dans sa valise : elle l'écarta de son chemin ; il l'entendit reparcourir le couloir de l'étage en sens inverse et redévaler les escaliers, par petits à-coups précipités de collants sur les marches. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire mais abdiqua à mi-chemin et s'assit au bord du lit, se demandant ce qui lui prenait soudain, repoussant le moment où il allait céder lui-même et fumer.

Elle remonta quelques instants plus tard avec son sac à main à l'épaule d'où elle sortait un paquet d'industrielles comme il ne lui en avait plus vu entre les mains depuis un moment, et un briquet de mauvaise qualité. Elle poussa son bureau sans cérémonie, ouvrit la fenêtre et démarra sans l'attendre. Le coude à l'air libre, grimaçant à cause du froid, elle haussa un sourcil en direction de Draco :

\- T'as arrêté de fumer ou quoi ? dit-elle.

Draco frissonna dans le courant d'air et retrouva un peu de sobriété.

\- Et toi, répliqua-t-il, avec un grand geste dans sa direction. C'est quoi ces clopes de pétasse ?

\- J't'emmerde, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu laisses tomber ton cirque ?

Pansy tira une très longue bouffée, paupières baissées, avant d'expirer par la fenêtre et répondre :

\- Ouais.

\- Définitivement ?

\- J'arrête de me voiler la face.

\- J'ai souffert tout ça pour rien ?

\- Oh ta gueule, Saint Sébastien. Et viens me tenir compagnie.

Draco soupira et se leva pour attraper le paquet où il s'était gardé deux industrielles en cas d'urgence – en prévision du repas de Noël. Il s'était dit qu'avec Pansy, il tiendrait bien jusqu'au 25 sans fumer, mais puisqu'elle choisissait ce moment pour s'y remettre…

S'ils se faisaient choper, sa mère allait faire une syncope. Mais il y avait des invités pour la divertir. Et Draco avait trop bu pour bien mesurer les conséquences. Pansy resserra son étole, qu'elle avait récupérée avec son sac, sur ses épaules et se concentra sur sa cigarette. Draco l'accompagna en silence.

La nuit était claire, mais sans neige et peu intéressante. La tension du repas se dissipa progressivement, autant grâce au tabac et au froid qu'au geste de désobéissance qu'était fumer à la fenêtre ; il n'avait plus fait ça depuis des années ; c'était bien la seule nostalgie qu'il avait de l'adolescence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Pansy.

\- Rien, dit-il. J'aime pas désobéir à ma mère, mais en fait j'ai bien pris l'habitude d'avoir une chambre qui sent pas la clope. Je suis en train de me sermonner tout seul.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne sembla pas trouver ça digne d'être commenté. Dans la pénombre, avec son maquillage, son rouge à lèvres sombre assorti à ses ongles et l'obscurité de ses habits, elle avait l'air d'une chauve-souris magnifique. Il ne l'avait pas vue fumer depuis des siècles, mais c'était reparti avec maturité.

\- Tu choisis bien ton moment, dit Draco. Juste quand je commence à essayer de réduire la dose.

Elle rit doucement.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es avec ton mec ? demanda-t-elle.

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

\- C'est pas pour lui que je le fais.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais ça, alors, qu'on rigole, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai me suis remis au sport…

\- Mhm… ?

\- Cette discussion est absurde.

Pansy ne répondit pas : elle haussa une épaule et reporta son attention vers l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas normal.

\- Ça va ?

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Non, ça n'allait pas.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète, finit-elle par dire. Ç'aurait été bien pire si on n'avait pas fusionné les familles.

Draco hocha la tête, compréhensif. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Souvent, quand ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête nocturne dans sa chambre, dans cette maison, et souvent bien alcoolisés, ils dérivaient vers leurs sentiments de solitude affective. Elle avait rompu avec Goyle, rapidement, et depuis, peu de récits d'aventures intéressantes. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet alors qu'il n'était plus en mesure de se plaindre avec elle.

\- Les Greengrass voulaient appeler pour nous souhaiter Joyeux Noël, dit Pansy.

\- OK. Quand ?

Elle sortit son portable pour consulter l'heure.

\- … Dans une demi-heure.

\- On a le temps. »

En voyant Pansy frissonner, Draco éteignit sa cigarette et la laissa refermer la fenêtre. Elle avait prévu un cendrier de poche, rond et chromé comme une montre à gousset, flambant neuf.

« Pour l'occasion, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils s'assirent au pied de la vitre.

« C'est quoi tes projets, pour les jours qui viennent ? demanda Pansy.

\- Demain, comme tu sais… dit Draco d'un air blasé.

\- Les grands-parents, termina Pansy.

Ils avaient réussi à négocier pour que les Parkinson se joignent au calvaire du 25 aussi. Avec la complicité des parents, cette fois-ci, il était plus facile d'essuyer les questions d'Abraxas, de plus en plus sénile, sur les potentiel-le-s fiancé-e-s : il y avait Pansy en soi pour semer le trouble côté Malfoy, et la grand-mère maternelle de Pansy – persuadée, comme sa fille, que les jeunes allaient « se remettre ensemble » à la fin de leurs études – mettait tout le monde dans l'embarras d'étiquette. C'était à qui détournait le mieux la conversation.

\- Après…, entama Draco en jouant avec sa manche, si ça te dit… Harry et sa bande de potes proposaient qu'on se voie le 26.

Lorsqu'il releva le nez, elle le regardait avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu veux que je rencontre ton mec ? demanda-t-elle. Ou tu veux que je te serve de couverture pour tes parents ?

Draco serra les dents. Elle n'allait jamais jouer le jeu avec lui… Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de lui présenter Harry, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un prétexte crédible – et d'un chauffeur – pour passer la journée en ville si vite et seul après Noël ; mais Pansy aurait pu faire au moins semblant d'interpréter son malaise comme de la gêne mignonne à l'idée qu'il lui présente son petit ami. Aucune mansuétude.

\- Je crois pas me souvenir que tu aies jamais demandé à le rencontrer, rétorqua-t-il, un peu sèchement.

Elle soutint son regard avec la même dureté, sans s'émouvoir plus que ça.

\- Je sais, dit-elle.

Elle détourna les yeux ; puis, après un moment, plus bas, mais distinctement, elle ajouta :

\- Moi aussi, je suis possessive.

Draco inspira.

Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire autant de bien d'entendre ça, mais c'était comme une revanche sur la culpabilité qu'il ressentait parfois, à non seulement cacher Harry à ses parents, mais à s'arranger, sans en avoir l'air, pour le préserver aussi de Blaise et de tout son univers de la capitale – à croiser les doigts pour que Harry continue longtemps de ne pas proposer d'aller le voir chez lui, que ce ne soit pas toujours Draco qui fasse le déplacement.

Il se sentait honteux mais légitime à ne pas vouloir qu'Harry vienne chez lui, parmi les gosses de riches qui crament en coke, le jeudi soir, ce qu'un Weasley gagne en une semaine au fastfood pour compléter sa bourse. Il avait plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi ça ne lui venait pas à l'esprit de vouloir lui présenter Pansy.

Ça ne faisait même pas trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et sur ces trois mois, combien de présentiel ? Ce n'était pas aberrant de ne pas vouloir brûler les étapes.

Mais c'était encore mieux de savoir qu'il y avait aussi des sentiments plus irrationnels et égoïstes à l'œuvre ; qu'il n'était pas le seul à les ressentir.

Pansy lui renvoya son sourire.

\- On n'est pas amis pour rien, chouchou, dit-elle tout bas, et il lui prit la main et lui embrassa les phalanges. Elle pressa son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Bon, mais donc, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge discrètement, ça consisterait en quoi de le rencontrer le 26 ?

\- Un laser game, dit-il, en grimaçant de vraie gêne cette fois.

\- Un laser game, répéta-t-elle froidement. T'en as vraiment rien à foutre que je sois là ou pas. Du moment qu'« officiellement »je passe la journée avec toi…

Ce n'était pas vrai, simplement il n'avait pas assez réfléchi à la question, et Pansy avait raison de se vexer.

\- On n'a pas décidé encore, se reprit-il. _A priori_ ils veulent faire un laser game dans l'après-midi, mais on n'est pas obligé d'y aller, et je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule si tu viens.

Elle retira sa main, sortit son paquet de cigarettes et se mit à jouer avec.

\- Tu as envie que je le rencontre ? demanda-t-elle.

Draco se rendit compte que oui.

\- Tu as envie de le rencontrer ?

Pansy tiqua mais un sourire sincère apparut furtivement sur ses lèvres :

\- Ça me stresse un peu, mais oui. J'arrive pas à croire que t'es vraiment en couple.

Et voilà qu'il avait peur que ça lui porte malheur de nouveau, à trop s'emballer, à croire qu'il avait droit à une vie normale, où il présentait son mec à sa meilleure amie et où tout se passait bien. Il n'avait aucune angoisse au sujet de la collusion des groupes d'amis – ils étaient tous des êtres civilisés – mais le retour de karma allait être terrible. Il sentit Pansy lui reprendre la main.

\- On a des thunes de Noël à claquer, dit-elle. Des repérages à faire pour les soldes. Les parents vont avoir de l'alcool à cuver, ils seront bien contents de se débarrasser de nous pendant une journée, du moment qu'on revient le soir jouer à la dînette. Il y a un bar à ton laser game ?

Draco attrapa son téléphone et informa Harry qu'il voulait venir avec Pansy. _« OK ! Super ! »_ « Il est plein d'enthousiasme, ton copain. » _« Elle est pas trop laser game par contre… »_

\- Il dit que sa meilleure amie non plus et qu'elle bouquine au bar de l'arcade d'habitude.

\- Je vais bien m'entendre avec elle ? demanda Pansy.

\- Je crois que c'est le genre de fille que tu peux vraiment pas blairer, pour être honnête, dit Draco en se rembrunissant.

\- Ah merde…

\- Faut juste pas la lancer sur la politique.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et se releva pour attaquer une deuxième cigarette.

\- T'as vraiment repris à plein temps.

Elle haussa une épaule sans sourire.

Un silence plus détendu s'installa. Il lui emprunta une cigarette et la rejoignit à la fenêtre.

\- Je vais tellement me foutre de ta gueule, se réjouit-elle soudain.

\- Si tu peux éviter de faire comme avec Blaise…

Elle le regarda d'un air très surpris.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est quand même pas le même délire que nous, lui et ses potes. Si tu peux éviter de me mettre la honte devant eux…

Elle eut l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir à ça, puis elle eut un sourire goguenard.

\- T'es mignon… Tu veux qu'on leur fasse bonne impression.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…, dit-il en se détournant.

\- Il y aura la fameuse ex aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai tellement hâte.

\- On est pas censé faire de blagues sur les roux devant eux, et surtout pas sur elle.

\- OK… Donc on est parti pour le briefing ? Il est au courant que tu vis avec l'ex amour de ta vie ?

\- Non…, dit Draco rageusement. Et ça a jamais été l'amour de ma vie.

\- OK. Bon à savoir.

Harry, en revanche, était en bonne voie de l'être, se rendit-il compte, sous le choc. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, loin de là dans leur relation – pas d'autre déclaration entre eux que de plus en plus fréquents sourires et le désir de se voir plus souvent –, mais mon Dieu…

\- Il sait que j'ai couché avec toi, par contre, dit-il en priant pour qu'elle ne l'assassine pas – il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à Blaise.

\- … C'est venu comment dans la conversation ? T'as voulu faire ton malin ?

Il lui donna un coup de coude, mais c'était ça. Elle claqua des dents dans l'air pour le mordre. Il retint son insulte.

\- Tracy est au courant, dit-elle. Ça fait un partout. Elle a posé la question de manière tellement, brillamment fourbe au « je n'ai jamais » que j'ai pas triché… Pour tout t'avouer, je suis quasi sûre que ta mère le sait aussi…, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Arrête…

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu plaisantes pas, en plus…

\- On va faire comme si. C'est plus sain.

Ils se turent, rattrapés par des visions d'horreur. Cherchant une diversion, Pansy consulta l'heure ; elle sembla satisfaite :

\- Attention, d'une seconde à l'autre…

Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone vibra.

\- Ponctuelles, dit Draco avec un rictus autour de la cigarette.

Pansy décrocha et activa le haut parleur pour placer le portable entre eux.

\- Yo les feujs, dit-elle.

\- _Yo les athées qui fêtent Noël_ , répondit Daphné.

\- _Coucou !_ dit Astoria.

Draco se contenta d'un vague « salut » et termina sa cigarette.

\- Ça s'passe, Hanoukka ? demanda Pansy.

\- _Ça s'passe_ , dit Daphné. _Bientôt la fin des bougies. Pas trop de diabète. Rien de particulier._

 _\- C'est juste très, très long en famille, quand ça tombe sur les vacances,_ dit Astoria.

 _\- Et vous ?_ reprit Daphné, d'accord avec sa sœur. _Pas de voyage rocambolesque cette année, du coup ?_

\- Non, mon père est entre deux déplacements, dit Draco en réclamant le cendrier.

\- Du coup les Malfoy m'ont sauvée du tête à tête de l'enfer avec les miens, dit Pansy. Leur hypocrisie de mariage est plus supportable en public, bizarrement. Il faut sauver les apparences, ça leur fait un but commun, pour une fois.

\- _Ça craint._

\- Mais, ça leur demande tellement d'énergie, de jouer la belle société, qu'on a pu se barrer, dit Draco.

\- _Ça c'est cool. Ça se rebelle comment un faf, veille de nativité ?_

\- On fume à la fenêtre de la chambre, wouhou ! dit Pansy.

\- _Énorme. On dirait presque qu'on est adultes et indépendants._

Astoria gloussa discrètement.

\- Arrête, la mère de Draco nous brûle à la païenne s'il y a la moindre odeur de tabac.

\- Difficile de faire plus alcoolique que le dîner d'en bas. On n'a pas l'endurance des grands, dit Draco.

\- _Vous êtes déprimants_ , rit Astoria. _J'ai presque envie de retourner voir les cousins_.

\- _T'es pas bien, toi…,_ dit sa sœur. _Ça vous dit qu'on se voie le 26 ? Vous serez toujours là ?_

\- Ah, dit Pansy. Pas sûr.

\- _Vous avez autre chose de prévu ?_

\- Ouais, Draco veut me présenter son mec.

\- Pans' ! s'exclama Draco en lui faisant signe de se taire tandis que les filles poussaient des cris exagérés de commères.

Pansy était hilare.

\- _On peut venir ?_ demanda Astoria.

\- _Relax Draco, tout le monde est au courant_ , dit Daphné.

\- Comment ça, tout le monde ? dit Draco, scandalisé.

\- _Tout le monde avec un cerveau dans la bande sait que t'es gay, et Pansy nous a fait chercher des infos sur les Weasley et Harry Potter. Y a que les parents qui veulent toujours rien voir. Si t'étais pas goy tu serais le gendre idéal pour Maman, faut pas lui péter son délire…_

Pansy lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. Pansy finit par prendre pitié de lui.

\- Donc oui, non, le 26, c'est un peu tendu.

\- _On veut des photos en tout cas._

\- Y aura pas de photos, grinça Draco.

\- _T'es pas drôle._

\- _Même en échange d'une photo de Londubat ? Torse nu ? Ça vaut le détour._

\- Daphné…, soupira Pansy.

\- _Draco, j'ai même plus ton numéro…_

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà eu ?

\- _Tu me fends le cœur, ducon. Pourquoi on n'a plus ces jolis petits calepins dorés, comme avant ?_

\- Si j'avais su qu'il y avait des photos de Londubat qui circulaient…

\- _Serais-tu en train de flancher ?_ chantonna Daphné.

\- Absolument pas. »

Il échangea un regard et un sourire complices avec Pansy.

La conversation dériva sur des potins et des complaintes pas foncièrement différentes de celles qui devaient avoir lieu en bas, mais plus légères, lui sembla-t-il, dès lors qu'elles étaient assumées comme un reliquat d'adolescence. S'il y avait un conseil qui lui restait en mémoire de sa grand-mère, prodigué la main sur le poignet comme un étau, c'était de ne jamais perdre contact avec ses amis d'enfance, d'entretenir avec soin au moins une connaissance proche de chaque époque de sa vie, au-delà des nécessités de réseau, pour retrouver le passé intact à tout âge. Il avait vu son père le mettre en pratique sans comprendre, jusqu'à présent. Daphné et Astoria lui transmettaient toujours un petit mot à travers Pansy, ne serait-ce que pour la nouvelle année, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur avoir parlé directement dans les soirées où leurs parents les traînaient, enfants. C'était des filles, snobs, et Astoria à six ou sept ans lui collait aux basques. Mais de sentir leur constance à travers les ans, l'importance qu'elles accordaient aux petits gestes de convention, les souvenirs d'ennui et de crispation devenaient plus plaisants.

« Toute la bande » s'était dispersée. Ils avaient joué à cache-cache sous les nappes blanches, traitant les dessous des tables et des chaises inoccupées comme une « forêt interdite »… « Toute la bande » savait, mais il ne lui était rien arrivé.


	19. Visibilité, éclairage, avertissements(4)

**Note :** Coucou ! Je ralentis encore le rythme de publication d'un cran parce que je suis en galère avec ma dépression et ça rend toute écriture/relecture/mise en ligne très compliquée, mais je ne lâche rien et on va arriver au bout ! Merci aux revieweurz que je n'ai pas remerciées, ainsi qu'aux followeurz et likeurz masqué-e-s ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est court :)

 **BO :** « Futile Devices » – Sufjan Stevens (BO de _Call me by your name_ ) ; « Into You » – Ariana Grande ; « Saint Claude » – Christine and the Queens

 **Avertissement :** Lime et beaucoup de sentiments

* * *

 **Visibilité, éclairage, avertissements (4)**

* * *

Draco renversa la tête en gémissant : le rebord plastique de la portière lui rentrait désagréablement dans l'arrière du crâne, il sentait ses cheveux s'accrocher à la buée de la vitre, mais rien n'était plus important que la manière dont Harry lui dévorait le cou tandis que leurs sexes entraient enfin en contact. Il lui attrapa les cheveux à pleines poignées et plongea la langue dans sa bouche, remontant le bassin comme un adolescent en rut – c'était ce qu'ils étaient, après une nouvelle séparation interminable, même s'ils s'étaient vus, une poignée de jours plus tôt, et s'étaient enfermés un assez long moment dans les toilettes du laser game quand Pansy en avait eu assez de les voir se faire de l'œil. C'était insupportable de ne pas s'avoir sous la main à tout moment. De devoir poser des dates, calculer autant pour se voir. Plus envie de prendre son temps pour se retrouver, juste envie de baiser le plus possible, jusqu'à évacuer cette frustration et ce manque de sa peau, de sa peau, de toutes les lignes de son corps et de son odeur, sa chaleur, de la manière dont ils glissaient divinement, parfaitement l'un contre l'autre quand ils le pouvaient. —Ils avaient une façade à maintenir devant les autres, attendre poliment l'intimité du soir, mais c'était trop important… Harry partit d'un rire sourd et grisé contre son visage – qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ?

« J'avais jamais fait ça dans la voiture. »

Mais Draco n'était pas dupe de son ton : il se moquait de lui, préventivement.

« Tu mens très mal, répondit-il.

\- J'avoue.

\- Si tu me dis encore que c'était avec Weasel—ton ex- de malheur, je vais te castrer.

\- Pas avec elle, haleta Harry. Une autre. Et pas sur la banquette arrière…

\- T'as baisé avec combien de personnes ? combien de mecs ? grinça Draco enflammé de jalousie.

\- Tu peux parler, connard.

\- Ta gueule, tu m'as trop manqué.

\- Toi aussi. »

Draco se sentit venir avec surprise, quelques secondes plus tard, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir honte de sa rapidité que Harry pulsait contre lui aussi avec un juron. Harry lui embrassa la tempe, à bout de souffle. Puis :

« Merde, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tout n'est pas une bonne idée dans une voiture, dit Draco en orientant son poignet de manière à ne pas laisser couler le sperme qu'il avait retenu dans son poing.

\- Et forcément les mouchoirs sont à l'avant, pesta Harry.

\- Tu te démerdes mais j'en veux pas sur ma chemise ce coup-ci… _Attention !_ »

Quelques minutes et un bleu au genou plus tard pour Harry, ils s'étaient rhabillés et se remettaient dans l'état d'esprit de ce pour quoi ils n'avaient pas pu attendre d'être dans un lit. Draco sentit une bouffée de honte revenir avec la lucidité : n'auraient-ils pas pu tenir quelques heures de plus ? Le parrain de Harry leur laissait sa maison pour qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux, avant de rejoindre la tribu Weasley-Gryffondor-et-autres pour le nouvel an ; ils n'avaient qu'une après-midi, soirée, et une petite matinée à passer en sa compagnie avant d'avoir toute l'intimité du monde à leur disposition, pendant que Sirius lui-même rejoignait « Remus-et-Tonks » dans la maison de campagne.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira soudain d'un immense, irrépressible sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco.

\- Tu me dis tout le temps que je te manque par texto, mais c'est la première fois que tu me le dis en face.

\- Et alors ? fit Draco en sentant le sommet de ses oreilles chauffer.

\- Ben c'est cool, répondit Harry avec ce sourire.

\- Et toi, tu me parles _encore_ de tes conquêtes, contre-attaqua Draco.

La tête de Harry cogna l'appui-tête avec un bruit sourd.

\- J'avais pas envie qu'on s'engueule après. Tu m'aurais fait chier avec ton imagination de toute façon.

C'était vrai qu'il se sentait moins profondément enragé qu'il aurait pu l'être si Harry n'avait rien dit et qu'il avait laissé Draco se poser des questions tout seul dans la suite de l'après-midi… mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de le connaître déjà aussi bien. Dracoadopta une moue dédaigneuse et ne dit rien.

Harry continuait de le regarder en souriant, une jambe relevée sur son siège, deux doigts suspendus au volant ; il jouait distraitement avec ses clés de voiture, qu'il n'avait toujours pas remises sur le contact. Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi séduisant, avec une telle nonchalance et aussi peu de tenue...

\- J'ai encore envie de baiser, dit Draco.

Harry pouffa de rire.

\- Ben c'est toi qui vois, dit-il, si tu veux maintenir les apparences ou pas. Si on arrive beaucoup plus tard que prévu…

\- J'ai les cheveux en vrac de toute façon.

Harry sembla y réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague :

\- T'es trop grand pour me grimper dessus, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu vas te cogner au plafond.

Draco sentit la tension sexuelle revenir au galop ; il inspira. Il échangea un regard avec Harry. Quelles positions pourraient-ils prendre qui soient jouables ?

\- J'ai un lit sinon, dit Harry, tout aussi tendu que lui. Chez Sirius. »

C'est ainsi que Draco rencontra Sirius, dans le garage, débraillé à son goût même s'il avait lissé sa chemise au mieux, échevelé d'une manière que Harry trouvait « sauvage », « sexy », et « Sirius s'en fout, il va te charrier de toute façon ». Draco s'accrocha à sa main en approchant et prit un air revêche de jeune qui assume. Sirius s'essuya grossièrement les mains, noircies de cambouis ; Draco bénit le flacon de solution hydro-alcoolique qu'il avait dans son sac, sans lequel il n'aurait pas pu le regarder en face.

« Tu as l'air plus fun que ce que je pensais » dit Sirius Black, ce qui, s'il avait bien compris, était le compliment ultime.

Harry regarda Draco, rayonnant d'affection ; il eut l'air d'un petit garçon heureux quand son parrain lui fit une brève accolade avant de les inviter à entrer dans la maison.

Draco savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry, que c'était tout sauf léger – que c'était de l'amour, même s'il le prenait encore avec circonspection – mais jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de faire partie de sa vie. Harry était toujours en alerte, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, mais aux côtés de son parrain, entre les murs de la maison où il avait été enfin recueilli et aimé, adolescent, toutes les barrières tombaient. Et il autorisait Draco à voir cette vulnérabilité, à intégrer ce tout petit cercle de privilégiés.

« Allez poser tes affaires, je vais faire du café. Tu bois bien du café ? » dit Sirius en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Harry l'entraîna à l'étage par un escalier étroit, bancal, bordé de photos de famille.

C'était une toute petite chambre, avec un lit plus large qu'un lit de jeune ado, mais qui n'avait pas dû accueillir grand monde, du moins Draco l'espérait. Harry le regarda : « Voilà… » dit-il – avec un petit sourire ; Draco posa son sac et l'embrassa, y mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il n'osait pas le lui dire – ça sortirait de nulle part, ça ferait trop d'un coup – mais il lui promit qu'il n'allait pas être chiant, qu'il allait être parfait, que son parrain avait l'air génial.

« Tu es déjà parfait » murmura Harry en répondant délicieusement à ses baisers, le corps tout contre lui.

* * *

…

* * *

Il communiquait bien avec Sirius. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée. Lorsque Tonks et Remus les avaient invités à boire un verre, Harry et lui, début décembre, la réaction de rejet immédiate et panique de Draco avait laissé Harry stupéfait : « Remus-et-Tonks » étaient trop proches dans son esprit d'une rencontre avec les parents ; ça n'était absolument pas possible. Draco avait conscience que ce n'était qu'une représentation mentale absurde, entièrement liée au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme en couple, tous deux plus âgés ; Tonks était bien trop jeune pour avoir une quelconque autorité parentale sur Harry, et ni elle ni son mari (car ils étaient mariés en plus) n'avaient la moindre responsabilité légale dans sa vie. Mais, bizarrement, l'idée de rencontrer Sirius l'avait moins gêné. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait en terrain plus connu – vu l'histoire familiale de ce dernier et l'image qu'il s'en faisait ; peut-être parce qu'il vivait principalement seul… ; quelle qu'en soit la raison, le fait était qu'il préférait encore rencontrer son parrain.

« C'est absurde, avait dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est comme ça, dit Draco. »

Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas insisté.

Tonks était vexée qu'il ne veuille pas la rencontrer. — Pas tout de suite. Une chose à la fois. — Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Harry avait inventé comme excuse cette fois-ci, mais il n'eut pas besoin de les croiser lorsque Sirius leur laissa la maison. Jusqu'à la soirée de nouvel an, organisée par les jumeaux, où ellelui tomba dessus sans prévenir :

« Tu me fais passer pour une vieille ! lui cria-t-elle dans l'oreille en lui repoussant ensuite pseudo-rageusement l'épaule et riant : Je suis pas sa mère !

Elle jeta un bras autour des épaules de Harry, posant à côté de lui pour prouver leur absence totale de ressemblance, – et c'était vrai qu'elle ressemblait plus à Draco qu'à Harry, avec son regard à la couleur insaisissable qui paraissait presque gris. Elle embrassa Harry à la tempe : « Pardon, mon chéri. » Harry fit « C'est rien » de la tête. Elle l'enlaça plus fort et jeta un faux regard noir à Draco, comme pour lui signifier que c'était de sa faute. Remus, plus sobre (de caractère), lui serra la main et lui souhaita une bonne année. Sirius, arrivé moins vite à leur hauteur, le salua d'un signe de main. Harry relâcha son étreinte autours de Tonks et rejoignit son parrain.

\- On est contents de te rencontrer enfin, dit Remus.

Et si ce n'était pas une phrase de « parents », Draco ne savait pas ce que c'était. — Ils étaient là, tous les deux, plantés devant lui comme une photo de famille, avec la grossesse de Tonks qui affleurait sous la soie synthétique de sa tunique New Age.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Draco poliment, vaguement mécontent que Harry l'abandonne de quelques mètres (certes, il était déjà en train de revenir).

\- T'inquiète, soupira Tonks. On va pas vous embêter longtemps, on est juste passés vous souhaiter bonne année.

Elle regardait autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose, et Draco remarqua alors la couleur et la forme du tampon sur sa main.

\- Tu fais partie du jeu ? dit Draco en appuyant le tutoiement dans l'espoir qu'elle lui pardonne son préjugé.

Elle tourna vers lui un sourire machiavélique et retroussa sa manche, révélant le reste d'un tatouage temporaire sur son avant-bras.

\- _Guest PNJ_ , dit-elle sur le ton de la conspiration. Il y a un max de points à gagner pour ceux qui me démasquent et arrivent à me faire cracher mon indice.

L'imagination des jumeaux lui donnait le vertige : il y avait deux campagnes de jeux de rôles en cours au milieu de la fête, en plus du « _Killer_ » qui s'était achevé avant minuit, et les « non joueurs » comme Draco, ou Angelina et ses amis, qu'il avait croisés plus tôt, servaient simplement de décor. Harry avait demandé à passer son tour, pour une fois, mais Fred et George n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de lancer des fausses pistes qui menaient les joueurs vers lui.

\- Mais j'ai moi-même un truc à trouver aussi, pour la campagne « Ordre du Phénix », ajouta Tonks.

Sans crier gare, elle l'attrapa par le col et lui pointa une baguette magique sous le menton :

\- J'espère que t'as rien à cacher, Malfoy, susurra-t-elle.

Harry, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire. Et soudain George Weasley l'attrapa par derrière et le sépara de Tonks – ils allaient vraiment finir par lui faire renverser son champagne, même si sa deuxième coupe était déjà vide :

\- Traumatise pas nos futurs joueurs, Nymphadora, dit le jumeau.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, menaçante.

\- Retire ce nom de ton vocabulaire, Weasley.

\- Pas tant que t'arriveras pas à nous différencier, dit George sans s'offusquer de ce que Draco cherchait à se dégager.

\- Il y a tes initiales sur ton badge, crétin.

Puis elle s'aperçut de quelque chose au fond de la salle.

\- _Merde…_ À une prochaine, les garçons !

Elle attrapa la main de son mari et, baissant la tête pour se cacher, l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

\- Bon, dit George avec un grand sourire, merci pour ta contribution. En espérant que la nouvelle année te donne des envies… _ludiques_ … en dehors de sa chambre, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Harry.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, – _Pourquoi ?_ – puis disparut dans un tourbillon de cette horrible cape magenta que son frère et lui portaient pour qu'on les repère dans la foule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? demanda Draco en voyant l'air amusé de Sirius.

\- Il t'a mis un truc dans la poche.

Draco plongea la main dans sa poche : son téléphone n'y était plus – il était dans la main de Sirius – et à la place s'y trouvait une petite boîte de trésor Kinder Surprise. Draco l'ouvrit sans réfléchir. Il y avait à l'intérieur un anneau plaqué or, serti d'une fausse pierre noire dans laquelle était gravé le symbole qu'arboraient les rôlistes pour se reconnaître dans la soirée : un cercle dans un triangle traversé d'un trait vertical. Passée la seconde d'incompréhension, Draco la cacha instinctivement dans son poing, embarqué malgré lui dans le complot.

\- Je suis censé faire quoi avec ça ? râla-t-il en se rapprochant des deux autres pour qu'on ne l'entende pas – et pour récupérer son téléphone.

\- Fais-voir, dit Harry en lui donnant son gobelet en échange.

Mais il rendit la bague à Draco aussitôt, peu désireux d'être repéré avec.

\- Tu es officiellement mis à l'épreuve, dit Harry avec une moue mi-hilare, mi-compatissante.

\- À l'épreuve de quoi ? pesta-t-il. Il se passe quoi si je la balance ? Ou si je pars avec ?

\- À mon avis, ils ont prévu le coup, dit Sirius. Tu leur sers d'élément aléatoire.

 _J't'en foutrais de l'aléatoire,_ grommela Draco intérieurement. Il se sentait pris au j—pris au piège. S'il avait bien compris l'intrigue, il tenait entre les mains l'une des « Reliques de la Mort », élément clé du dénouement de la soirée – il y avait une liste d'attente à l'entrée ; seule une vingtaine d'élus, tirés au sort après plusieurs mois d'énigmes et de suspense dans les commerces partenaires, avaient pu décrocher une fiche joueur.

\- Je peux la donner à n'importe quel joueur, par exemple ? demanda Draco. Genre la journaliste tarée, pour foutre la merde ?

\- Par exemple, dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ou tu peux la porter et avoir vingt rôlistes prêts à tout pour que tu la leur cèdes.

\- Moi, je la poserais sur le bar, l'air de rien, dit Sirius. Là où il y a la décoration…

\- Coucou ! déboula Luna, une amie de Ginny que Draco avait rencontrée en arrivant et qui faisait partie de l'organisation. Bonne année !

Elle fit la bise à Harry et serra la main très formellement à Sirius et Draco.

\- J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce mois de janvier, dit-elle. La super lune qui nous attend annonce grands risques et grands succès – Oh, Draco, tu as été choisi, toi aussi ? Moi, j'ai dû cacher la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça marche comment, au niveau des accessoires ? demanda Harry.

\- Je vous laisse, Remus a l'air à l'abandon, dit Sirius. À bientôt ?

\- Elle est invisible et je l'ai laissée tomber quelque part, dit Luna d'un ton très premier degré. Impossible de la trouver…

Draco la dévisagea avec consternation.

\- … Jusqu'à ce que les confettis tombent à minuit, termina-t-elle en sautillant gaiement. Elle est _apparue_ près de l'estrade, toute grise de poussière et pleine de paillettes. Quelqu'un a dû la ramasser, parce que je ne la vois plus.

 _On s'en sert comment ?_ faillit demander Draco.

\- Ils sont où les deux gosses qui voulaient te prendre en photo ? demanda-t-il à Harry, s'étant ressaisit.

\- Les… Ohhh ! s'exclama Luna. C'est très poétique !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est poétique ?

\- Allez, viens, dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

\- Si je joue le jeu sagement, tu danses avec moi ?

\- Peut-être.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents à cette réponse. C'était toujours un « pitié, _non_ , fous-moi la paix » en substance, avec ce même air de se faire arracher un bras rien que d'y penser, mais lancé d'un ton plus léger que lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé avant la fête. Harry souriait lui aussi, et c'était un de ces moments où Draco se laissait convaincre que Harry était un peu amoureux de lui ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi l'idée de se trémousser sur de la pop au milieu de gens – de toute façon éméchés – qui n'avaient envie que de s'amuser – ses amis et son petit ami, qui plus est – lui faisait autant horreur, mais il était mal placé pour mettre quiconque face à ses propres incohérences. Se projeter dans la complicité decette fausse promesse, la pression de leurs doigts entremêlés qui ne se lâchaient pas, avait en soi un goût de victoire. Harry devait le savoir qu'il n'allait pas trop insister.

\- C'est pas suffisant, « peut-être », répliqua-t-il, tenant son rôle de chieur hautain – euphorique en réalité – avant de passer à autre chose. En fait, j'ai envie de voir si certains sont prêts à me payer un coup pour l'avoir, ce truc.

\- Ne leur fais pas dépenser des vrais sous pour te corrompre…

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça rentre bien dans les caisses de l'organisation… Attends, ça veut dire que je peux leur faire dépenser des « faux » sous ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

…

* * *

Angelina compatit avec son implication subie dans la partie, le lendemain, lorsqu'il fallut revenir aider à nettoyer la salle avec la gueule de bois.

« Trop d'enjeux, trop de pression, résuma-t-il.

\- Bizuté en bonne et due forme », dit-elle en souriant.

Compter les chaises, empiler les chaises, oublier d'une pièce à l'autre ce qu'il devait faire – il avait passé plusieurs années d'école à y échapper, mais c'était presque sympa, le calme de la grande salle vide et des coulisses ouvertes, la sensation d'œuvrer dans un groupe et de se croiser, se recroiser, sans avoir besoin de beaucoup parler. Il s'arrangea pour ne pas avoir à aider à passer la serpillère, mais sortit discrètement son téléphone dans le local pour prendre en photo sa main autour d'un manche un balai, chevalière bien en vue pour l'identifier, et l'envoyer à Pansy et à Blaise. Ils devaient dormir, ces traîtres : ils réagirent tard ( _« lol » « on aura tout vu ! »_ puis _« Bonne année ! » « Joie, boulot, permis, bonheur, toussa… »_ ) ; Harry l'entraîna dans un coin pour l'embrasser à l'abri des regards ; Angelina lui fit la bise pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures, même si c'était encore bizarre ; tout le monde agissait comme s'il s'intégrait naturellement au décor, ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas ; comme s'il avait sa place et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de faire attention à lui, tant qu'il apportait sa pierre. Après de longues délibérations, avec Harry blotti contre lui, endormi, dans le cocon de son lit, avec ses parents loin, au soleil, sur un autre continent, il écrivit aussi à Daphné.


	20. Conduite pratique (1)

**Avertissement :** La crainte des regards potentiellement homophobes est un peu plus explicite dans ce chapitre que dans les autres. Rien de nouveau ou de particulièrement spectaculaire, mais ça peut être un peu désagréable à la lecture si vous avez la même sensibilité que la mienne.

* * *

 **BO :** « Drive » – R.E.M.

* * *

 **Conduite pratique (1)**

* * *

Harry le chercha du regard en descendant du train et lui adressa un sourire à distance avant de le rejoindre. Il y avait eu la foule, chacun avec ses histoires autour de lui, puis juste Harry, comme un secret. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main quand Harry voulut le toucher par automatisme mais, brièvement, cachés dans le tourbillon de voyageurs, et sans que cela mène plus loin, ça ne se voyait pas. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles à se regarder, sans savoir quoi dire, ou sans avoir plus rien à se dire maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, et ça n'avait rien de discret ; la chamade dans sa poitrine et la gorge sèche, rien à voir avec de l'agoraphobie. Il en avait vu plein, de ces jeunes adultes, jeunes hommes qui débarquaient sur les quais bondés de la capitale avec leur sac à dos de baroudeuret leur énergie latente – retour de vacances, tourisme, ou reprise de boulot après le week-end au ski – flanqués de leur éventuelle copine, ou retrouvant un pote, mais il n'aurait jamais cru être celui que l'un d'entre eux venait retrouver, être ce petit ami qu'on vient voir. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'amusait de tout ce qui passait par la tête de Draco lorsqu'il ne disait rien :

« Bouge sinon je vais t'embrasser », lui dit-il en riant.

Draco tourna les talons aussitôt, faussement exaspéré. Harry revint à sa hauteur en deux enjambées plus rapides, et se colla contre lui pour marcher – un coup d'épaule non équivoque – avant de reprendre ses distances parce que Draco s'écartait avec de grands gestes dramatiques, lui reprochant ses excès de sentimentalisme.

Il avait de la chance que Harry ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle toutes les trois minutes que ce serait la même chose s'ils étaient un couple hétéro : pas envie de donner sa vie privée en spectacle comme d'autres n'avaient aucun scrupule à le faire dans les lieux publics. Il détourna les yeux d'un couple qui ne faisaient rien de plus choquant que de s'enlacer dans une rame où tout le monde était serré de toute façon. De l'autre côté de la barre où Harry et lui se tenaient,Harry lui sourit d'un air entendu ; puis il lui fit un clin d'œil qui brisa tout le charme.

La tension dans sa poitrine s'intensifia lorsqu'ils émergèrent dans son quartier. C'était étrange de voir Harry marcher à côté de lui jusqu'à sa rue : il l'associait tant à l'insouciance des vacances,et à la lumière d'été qui régnait autour de leurs premières rencontres, qu'il avait du mal à l'imaginer arpenter les quelques mètres carré de leur appartement – c'était dire à quel point les choses étaient allées trop loin avec Blaise, s'il avait l'impression de trahir leur intimité en faisant venir Harry, ou s'il avait peur qu'en mettant les pieds chez eux pour la première fois, Harry comprenne tout de ce que Draco avait réussi à lui cacher. C'était la même crainte qu'il avait eue avec toutes les autres personnes de leur entourage : qu'un coup d'œil circulaire suffise à comprendre, dissiper la brume de cinq ans de vie et tout lui faire remettre en cause.

Blaise lui avait dit l'autre jour qu'il était con de se poser autant de questions et que bien sûr qu'il pouvait inviter son mec à passer le week-end, qu'il ne voyait pas le problème,du moment qu'il n'était pas complètement mis dehors – « Il y a une loi pour ça en hiver, dans les pays civilisés. » Malgré tout, la main de Draco trembla quand il chercha ses clés pour entrer dans l'appartement où Blaise se trouvait déjà. Il le cacha tant bien que mal à Harry.

Évidemment, Blaise était là, à moitié à poil[1] à la sortie de sa chambre, magnifique dans le quart de seconde avant que le rideau de vulgarité s'abatte sur lui à l'approche d'un étranger sur son territoire. Il détailla Harry de la tête aux pieds avec un léger froncement de sourcils et ne réagit pas au « Salut » qui lui était adressé ; Draco faillit ne pas l'entendre non plus.

« Tu regardes tous les gens que tu rencontres comme s'ils étaient de la merde ambulante ? demanda Harry, choisissant de tourner cet accueil à la plaisanterie, mais sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il serait prêt à en découdre ; Draco retint son souffle.

Blaise éclata de rire :

\- Oui, dit-il, soudain jovial.

Et il lui serra la main.

\- Je viens de me masturber, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cordial. Je te montre la salle de bain ? »

Harry lui lâcha aussitôt la main en grimaçant. Dans le for intérieur de Draco, un conflit faisait rage : il était à la fois ravi de l'éclair de jalousie – de méfiance ? – que Harry semblait avoir suscité chez Blaise, et en colère contre son ami parce qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort de décence pour son arrivée. Il avait probablement inventé l'histoire de ses travaux manuels pour avoir le dernier mot, justifier son attitude de manière grotesque et ainsi détourner l'attention de ses motivations, mais il s'était planté dans le couloir en les entendant entrer et, le temps de dévisager Harry, avait donné à ce dernier tout le loisir d'apprécier son personnage. Corps et esprit. Mais surtout le corps. Draco le fusilla du regard. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Harry eut l'air de décider de le trouver bizarre plutôt qu'hostile mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire, sur le moment :

« Sympa, ton colocataire, dit-il lorsque Draco eut refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière eux, sur un ton qui n'exprimait pas vraiment la sympathie.

\- Ouais…, dit-il, plus en colère que tout désormais – contre Blaise mais aussi contre lui-même, contre le destin qui s'acharnait sur lui.

Harry était calme, mais songeur. Il posa son sac et consulta Draco du regard avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Draco décida de ne pas perdre son temps à s'énerver pour ces bêtises : il s'assit à côté de Harry et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Fermant les yeux, il s'efforça de faire le vide.

\- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Harry, tourné vers lui, le surplombant, le regardait avec curiosité ; il sembla réfléchir une seconde à sa formulation avant de développer sa question :

\- C'est un super beau mec, même s'il est vulgaire. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu vivre sous le même toit que lui tout ce temps sans qu'il y ait eu la moindre ambiguïté. Et, vu son accueil, ajouta-t-il comme Draco ne disait rien, soit ça le dérange de voir deux mecs en couple… soit il est jaloux.

Draco s'enfouit le visage dans les mains pour disparaître.

\- Et ça me rend un peu jaloux, conclut Harry.

Draco abaissa ses mains lentement, surpris de la confidence. Harry attendait qu'il réponde, patiemment, l'air un peu anxieux se maudit d'avoir si peu anticipé cette nécessaire discussion :il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à une histoire de couverture – Harry avait balayé Blaise de ses problématiques internes, et il avait compté sur Blaise pour se comporter correctement (et, selon les standards de Blaise, ça avait été le cas ! ce n'était juste pas très évident). Il n'arriva pas à regarder Harry directement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en mots simples et triviaux plusieurs années de chaos émotionnel :

\- On a couché ensemble, dit-il. Mais on n'a jamais été ensemble. C'est mon meilleur ami, même s'il est complètement fou.

\- Il est amoureux de toi ?

Draco partit d'un rire laconique :

\- Non. Il est possessif, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable d'amour.

Il espérait ne pas mentir en disant ça, mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose directement : à l'avoir formulé comme ça, il se sentit lâche, voire coupable. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet rapidement, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Et toi ?

Draco n'hésita qu'une seconde, le temps de comprendre que la question – comme la réponse – était très simple :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry avait l'air sérieux, mais toujours calme. Draco se sentait mis au pied du mur. Il sentait qu'il courait le risque d'abîmer quelque chose entre eux – d'abîmer la confiance que Harry lui accordait, ou de s'abîmer, lui – s'il continuait de mentir par omission. Ça lui avait fait du bien de compartimenter sa vie comme il l'avait fait : ça lui avait permis de se détacher de Blaise à son rythme, d'en arriver au point où il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui avait trouvé, indépendamment de Harry, mais il n'avait plus envie de cet exercice d'équilibriste. Il n'avait plus envie de remettre en cause ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il ressentait, avec Harry. Cela n'empêchait pas de vouloir esquiver certaines réponses directes, potentiellement contrariantes.

 _Je ne suis_ plus _amoureux de lui. C'est fini depuis longtemps._ C'était vrai. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile…

\- J'ai peur que tu le trouves attirant, dit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu fantasmes sur lui, ou que tu nous imagines ensemble… Il m'a promis qu'il ne ferait pas chier. Je ne veux pas que l'idée de lui et moi se mette entre nous.

Une soudaine angoisse s'empara de lui et il se redressa sur un coude, attrapant le poignet de Harry :

\- Tu me promets que jamais de la vie tu proposeras un truc à trois avec lui.

L'intensité de sa panique eut au moins poureffet bénéfique de faire rire Harry, même si c'était loin d'être une blague.

\- Je comprends ce qui peut t'attirer chez lui, mais c'est pas _du tout_ mon genre, dit Harry avec un sourire de travers. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de te partager.

Il souriait toujours mais avec une lueur féroce au fond des yeux qui donna des palpitations à Draco.

\- Tu as couché avec lui alors qu'on était ensemble, toi et moi ? demanda Harry et Draco sentit la tension dans son bras.

\- Non ! répondit-il vivement.

Harry demeura un instant silencieux, puis secoua la tête :

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Je ne veux plus que tu le fasses.

Draco fit vigoureusement non de la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis il pivota brusquement pour se planter à califourchon sur Draco. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et Draco soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu es à moi, murmura Harry contre son visage, comme une question.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Et toi à moi », espéra-t-il en refermant les bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

…

* * *

Comment pouvait-on se prétendre citoyen d'un pays sans avoir jamais mis les pieds dans sa capitale ? Sans même en mesurer l'importance ? Un vague aperçu, petit, quand son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas voulu le laisser, un changement de train en route vers un festival de musique plus tard, plusieurs occasions manquées pour cause de rhume ou de flemme ou de choses plus « intéressantes » à faire… Draco n'en revenait pas. « Il y a d'autres villes aussi » : Harry avait accompagné Ginny à travers le pays pour des compétitions de gym, et retournait l'argument de Draco contre lui : quel patriote connaissait mieux Zurich, Milan et New York que les routes de son propre pays ?

 _Tu cherches la merde, là_ , répliqua Draco télépathiquement à la table de restaurant, jetant à Harry un regard mauvais pour la forme tandis que ce dernier soulevait son verre de vin avec un sourire victorieux :

\- Je dis juste que vous savez pas être vraiment chauvins, les gens de droite. Trop occupés à vouloir dominer le monde.

\- J'ai trois maisons de campagne, rétorqua Draco.

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi riche, s'esclaffa Harry. Tu peux te brosser pour que je t'invite au resto…

\- Hors de question que tu m'invites ! s'offusqua Draco.

\- Je vais prendre tous les trucs les plus chers que je vois ce week-end, prévint Harry. Ça fera partie de mon forfait cadeau « Découverte ».

Draco n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cet Harry en face de lui, dans un de ses restaurants préférés, où il n'avait que rarementl'occasiond'aller car il le réservait aux occasionsspéciales avec Pansy ou Blaise ou encore plus rarementsa mère. Harry avait sorti un T-shirt de marque d'on ne savait où et emprunté une veste de Draco, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une jeune icône de mode qui portait ce qu'on le payait pour porter dans les lieux publics et les soirées mondaines. Il soutint le regard de Draco avec un sourire immense, contaminé par le fou rire, mais sans se départir de sa pose affectée de jeune star à la capitale.

\- Prends des trucs que tu aimes, quand même, dit Draco en souriant comme un con. L'idée d'y mettre le prix, c'est que ça en vaille la peine.

\- J'ai jamais rien mangé de ce qu'il y a sur la carte. « _Façon_ _kebab_ », ça veut dire quoi à 50€ ?

\- C'est pour les égarés comme toi. Prends ça plutôt.

\- Je peux te piquer des trucs pour goûter ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je vais prendre comme toi.

\- Toujours un excellent choix. »

C'était discret finalement, à la capitale, deux hommes autour d'une petite table de restaurant. Ils pouvaient passer pour deux amis, ils pouvaient aussi se toucher d'un peu trop près dans les transports ou accoudés à la rambarde au-dessus du fleuve, personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Harry n'avait pas l'air très sensible aux charmes de la ville en nocturne : il regardait plus souvent Draco que les façades les plus remarquables que ce dernier lui montrait ; même les lumières des palais sur le fleuve noir ne lui en mettaient pas plein la vue. « Si, c'est joli… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Mais pour Draco, tous les décors qu'il aimait se retrouvaient sublimés par sa présence ; c'était comme si rien n'avait atteint son plein potentiel tant qu'il n'y avait pas eu l'épaule de son amant pressée contre la sienne dans la rue, sur la rambarde. Tant pis si Harry ne savait pas les apprécier à leur juste valeur, il les apprécierait bien assez pour deux.

* * *

…

* * *

Draco se réveilla en pleine nuit et ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit seul dans le lit, même s'il était chez lui. Harry était censé être là. Il était trois heures du matin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais c'était à la fois trop et pas assez pour avoir les idées claires, comme lorsqu'on essaie de récupérer d'un décalage horaire. La première soirée s'était bien passée ; il n'aspirait qu'à se renfoncer dans le matelas et, de préférence, ne pas faire de rêves. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour vérifier où Harry était passé. Il n'était pas dans la cuisine et il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la salle de bain ou les toilettes. En revanche, il y en avait dans la chambre de Blaise ; et, même s'ils ne parlaient pas assez fort pour que Draco discerne ce qui s'y disait, il y avait deux voix dans la chambre.

Le sang de Draco se glaça, balayant tous les restes de sommeil. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'autre chambre, mais ça ne pouvait être que catastrophique. Il planta les doigts dans le chambranle de sa porte. Il pourrait entrer dans la pièce et faire un esclandre – c'était ce qu'il aurait recommandé à Pansy si les circonstances avaient été inversées – mais encore une fois, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait derrière cette porte et redoutait plus que tout de le découvrir. S'ils étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Blaise, c'était qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Draco les surprenne, et c'était le pire.

Il fit un pas dans la salle commune, puis cent dans la cuisine. Il finit par s'asseoir au comptoir, à bonne distance de la chambre mais de manière à avoir pleine vue sur la porte. Le sang lui tambourinait dans les oreilles, si bien qu'il ne distinguait rien du tout de la conversation, comme s'ils avaient brouillé les ondes. Avaient-ils ce pouvoir ?

Il était fatigué, réveillé de travers, il n'avait pas envie de gérer ça, d'affronter ça maintenant ou jamais. Il songea à se recoucher mais il savait qu'il n'allait faire que se ronger les sangs en attendant que Harry revienne ; s'il revenait. Et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Garder les yeux rivés sur la porte lui permettait de garder un semblant de contrôle sur la situation, ou du moins d'accroche dans la réalité.

Les secondes s'écoulaient comme des heures et Draco était frigorifié. Pulls et duvets étaient trop loin, mais la collection de liqueurs était tout près. Il termina une bouteille quasi vide qu'il fallait jeter etsongea à s'abrutir au whisky pour cesser d'angoisser dans le vide, mais il ne se sentait pas l'estomac assez accroché. Il avait déjà presque la nausée. Il posa les coudes sur le comptoir, enfouit la tête dans ses bras et tenta de rassembler deux neurones pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. D'attente.

« Merde…, entendit-il soudain.

Draco leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Blaise jeter un œil à ce qui avait fait réagir Harry ainsi, adresser à Draco un regard affligé, puis pousser Harry dans le dos pour le faire sortir :

\- Tu gères ça tout seul, mec, marmonna-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Harry en s'avançant précipitamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans sa chambre ? coassa Draco.

\- Rien, enfin ! répondit Harry en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On a parlé, c'est tout.

Draco avait tellement froid qu'il se lova instinctivement dans ses bras.

\- Ça n'amène jamais rien de bon, de parler avec Blaise, dit Draco d'une voix étouffée par le haut de pyjama de Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Draco se dégagea de son étreinte, horrifié.

\- Hein ? fit Harry. Mais t'as bu combien de verres ? J'étais en train de me dire que c'était sans doute parce que _toi_ , tu pars en vrille trop rapidement quand on te parle.

\- Je pars pas en vrille ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Tu es parti en vrille avant même qu'on ait commencé à parler !

Pour le contredire, Draco se tut et le fusilla du regard. Harry soupira :

\- Écoute. Je fais toujours des cauchemars quand je dors dans un autre lieu pour la première fois. Je me suis levé pour marcher un peu et j'ai vu de la lumière dans la chambre de Blaise. J'en ai profité pour aller lui parler. Tu m'as fait stresser avec ce que tu m'as dit sur lui et toi, et, _je sais_ , j'aurais pas dû aller lui parler pour ça, c'était débile, mais il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

\- Rien du tout en fait, répondit Harry. J'ai dû rester dix minutes dans sa chambre à tout casser. Tu t'es juste levé au mauvais moment.

\- Il t'a pas séduit ? Dix minutes avec lui ça suffit…

Harry eut un sourire de travers.

\- Je suis juste super jaloux de votre relation. Et tu fais rien pour m'aider, là. Mais j'imagine que tu dois ressentir la même chose vis à vis de Ginny.

Draco cilla, le bec cloué. _Carrément_ , pensa-t-il — C'était comparable ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire si Harry trouvait ça comparable ?

\- Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porterai, ajouta enfin Harry, mais je vais partir du principe que je n'ai rien à craindre.

Draco voulait retourner se coucher. Il s'était senti abandonné et il en avait marre de se poser autant d'états d'âme. C'était épuisant. Il balbutia quelque chose et l'expression de Harry changea dans la pénombre ; il l'embrassa et murmura « moi aussi ». Draco écarquilla les yeux. Harry pouffa de rire.

\- Tu t'es même pas rendu compte que tu le disais, dit-il.

\- J'ai rien dit du tout, dit Draco sur la défensive.

\- Si, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, mais c'est pas grave.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça à personne ! s'exclama Draco pour prouver l'improbabilité.

\- Allez, viens te coucher », dit Harry en riant.

* * *

…

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco reposa lentement son café, considérant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec une très grande incrédulité. Cherchant du soutien, mais ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention, il fit mine de consulter son agenda comme le futur cadre dynamique qu'il était et écrivit à Pansy :

 _« Harry et Blaise s'entendent bien. C'est surréaliste. Ils parlent cuisine... »_

L'absence de réponse de Pansy le surprit un peu, d'autant plus qu'elle ne donna pas le moindre signe de vie ou « lol » de la journée, mais il se dit qu'il devait la saouler avec ses histoires, cela arrivait, et essaya de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

Sa réaction en quatre mots s'afficha sur l'écran dans la nuit, alors qu'il venait de s'endormir. Il ne la vit que le dimanche matin :

 _« Je sors avec Blaise. »_


	21. Conduite pratique (2)

**Avertissement :** _Il y a besoin d'un avertissement pour ce chapitre. Surtout pour la conversation téléphonique avec Pansy. Tout le monde reste très, très vague mais ça va faire allusion à des rapports sexuels et rapports à soi-même et aux autres pas sains. Possibles soupçons de biphobie et d'homophobie intériorisées. Répliques cheloues. Avancez prudemment. Ou repoussez à plus tard si vous n'êtes pas d'humeur._

 _Vous pouvez sauter toute cette conversation si vous voulez vous concentrer sur le Drarry (le passage en question ne démarre pas tout de suite, et le "drarry" reprend aux trois petits points centrés). Le reste, normalement, ça va. Ça clash, mais ça va. Il y a même de l'humour..._

 _Câlins serrés à ma team de beta/consultant-e-s. 50% choqué-e-s, 50% pas, sur un panel de cinq personnes en me comptant moi._

 _Et toi, bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **BO :** « The Road » – Hurts

* * *

 **Conduite pratique (2)**

* * *

« Si tu fais ça pour me faire chier ! gronda Draco alors que le dos de Blaise heurtait le mur, – si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue de mes propres mains !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, l'air abasourdi, et furieux, et blessé :

\- Putain, les Malfoy, c'est de père en fils...

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? dit Draco sans relever. Tu sais que c'est ma meilleure amie, tu sais à quel point elle compte pour moi !

Blaise sortit de sa stupeur et le repoussa violemment ; Draco tituba à reculons.

\- Je sais pas, cracha-t-il en réponse. Quand ton copain serait reparti peut-être ? Histoire de pas vous bouffer le week-end…

Draco serra les poings dans le vide.

\- Et je suis quoi moi, pour toi ? ajouta Blaise, si Pansy, c'est ta « meilleure amie » ?

\- Mon meilleur ami, répondit Draco, péniblement, après trois inspirations ébranlées.

\- Et donc ça te tuerait d'imaginer que je puisse avoir peur de ta réaction ? Ça te tuerait de pas penser tout de suite que je suis en train de comploter pour te pourrir la vie ? J'en ai un peu marre de passer pour le connard de service !

Draco ouvrit et ferma la bouche ; Blaise poursuivit sa tirade :

\- Et Pansy ? C'est une grande fille et elle te ferait jamais ça si c'était pas important. _ON_ ne te ferait jamais ça, ni l'un ni l'autre, si c'était pas important ! Et puis merde, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! C'est pas parce que tu as besoin de coucher avec toutes les personnes qui supportent ton caractère de merde que ça te donne un droit de regard sur nos relations !

Draco était pétrifié.

\- Putain, casse-toi, je vais t'en coller une.

Comme Draco hésita une seconde de trop, Blaise attrapa vivement ses clés, son téléphone et son paquet de cigarettes et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant. Draco resta figé, les yeux rivés sur le couloir, au bord du malaise, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Harry apparaisse dans son champ de vision :

\- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? demanda-t-il.

Draco avait presque oublié son existence. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Il n'y avait que le claquement de la porte dans son esprit, qui résonnait, et le choc de la nouvelle qui commençait déjà à se dissiper, laissant place au sentiment bien plus effrayant d'avoir fait une énorme erreur ; il voulait se raccrocher à ce qu'il avait pu trouver de légitime à sa colère :

\- Il…, commença-t-il.

… _a couché avec Pansy._ Mais c'était le reste de ce qu'il avait dit que Draco ne comprenait pas.

\- Il t'a frappé ?

\- Hein ? Mais non…

Blaise savait faire peur mais il n'était pas violent. Qu'est-ce que Harry avait entendu ? Draco voulut s'asseoir, mais il était dans la chambre de Blaise, et Harry le regardait : c'était l'horreur. Il sortit de la pièce.

\- Il a couché avec Pansy, ce…, dit-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il retourna sur ses pas car il avait laissé tomber son téléphone sur le lit. Il tourna en rond un instant dans la pièce commune puis le laissa sur la table de la cuisine comme s'il brûlait : c'était la faute de Pansy – quelle idée de lui dire ça alors qu'elle savait que Harry était là ?

\- Ça me fait chier qu'ils m'annoncent ça maintenant, explicita-t-il faiblement, pour remplir le vide. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps ça dure, mais ils choisissent toujours les pires moments…

Le téléphone vibra. Et vibra. C'était Pansy. Ignorant le regard de Harry, le cœur battant, Draco décrocha et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

« _Draco Malfoy, tu vas tout de suite demander pardon à Blaise !_

\- … Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- _Parce que c'est ton ami et que tu viens de lui dire la pire chose que tu pouvais lui dire ! On savait très bien que tu allais péter un câble mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à te mettre à la place des autres un peu ! Au moins de ceux qui comptent pour toi, – genre Blaise, – genre moi ! – sinon tu vas les perdre…_

\- Mais il couche avec toi ! objecta-t-il. Et je sais pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble mais il continue de voir Melissa…

Son inquiétude était légitime !

\- _Je sais_ , répondit-elle. _On s'est mis d'accord, lui et moi. J'ai un peu plus la tête sur les épaules que toi, chouchou. Et des fois, « Melissa », c'est moi… En tout cas, « Mel B » sur son téléphone, c'est moi…_

Trop d'informations. Trop de réalité, trop de sérieux. Trop de concertations derrière son dos. Draco ne voulait pas y penser. Affaissé contre la porte, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

\- Dis-moi que c'est toi qui domine dans cette relation, au moins…

Pansy l'interrompit tout de suite :

\- _Ouh là ! Alors, de une, on a un autre accord qui est de ne poser aucune question sur les fois où on a couché avec toi, et tu vas le passer aussi sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir. Et de deux,…_ – et son ton se radoucit soudain considérablement : _bien sûr que oui. Mais tu sais, c'est vraiment inquiétant que tu le demandes._

Draco s'était replié sur lui-même à mesure et se cachait le visage. _Tu ne sais pas tout de ce qu'il m'a fait_ , répondit-il dans sa tête, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un claquement de langue irrité et une brûlure au fond de la gorge, un mal de tête pénible.

\- J'en ai tellement chié avec lui, je veux pas que tu vives la même chose…

\- _Chouchou, ça va pas être agréable pour toi d'entendre ça, mais je suis une fille, tu es un mec, et ça change tout pour Blaise. Sans compter que vous aviez, quoi, 19-20 ans quand il a agi comme un irresponsable ? On en a quatre de plus maintenant. Tu as un mode de relations aux gens qui est perturbant. Tout se mélange au sexe, on ne sait plus où on en est. Et Blaise… c'est très bizarre son rapport aux mecs. Tu es le seul qui lui ait vraiment mis le trouble._

\- Je croyais que vous aviez un accord pour ne pas en parler. Je suis sûr de t'avoir jamais raconté en détail.

\- _C'est une des premières choses dont on ait parlé, qu'est-ce que tu crois… Mais pas en détail. Ça, ça nous regarde, chacun. On a formulé l'accord après._

Draco s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête, mort de honte et de colère, contre lui-même plus que tout ; mais ce qui lui était le plus insupportable, c'était le fond de culpabilité qui ne cessait d'affleurer. À l'autre bout du fil, Pansy soupira.

\- Pourquoi tu m'annonces ça aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée. Tu sais que Harry est là...

\- _Justement parce que Harry est là ! Et, franchement, j'avais pas envie de me farcir un live tweet de tes psychotages sur le comportement de Blaise._

...

\- Pardon, dit-il faiblement.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse.

\- ... _wow, j'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche un jour._

Draco lança un regard noir au parquet.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas me mettre assez à ta place.

\- ...

\- Et à celle de Blaise, força-t-il.

\- _OK, ça va, je commence à être gênée maintenant._

\- Pardon.

\- _Merci._

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- _Je suis désolée de pas t'en avoir parlé avant. Ça fait pas longtemps qu'il y a vraiment quoi que ce soit à dire…_

Draco n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié la suite de son récit, selon lequel Blaise aurait voulu lui en parler bien plus tôt, et Pansy l'avait à peine averti la veille, encore moins consulté, avant d'envoyer le SMS à Draco. C'était compliqué, c'était toujours compliqué…

Draco ne voulait pas savoir.

\- _Bon_ , dit-elle en se raclant la gorge. _Je vais te laisser… On reparle de tout ça bientôt. Le temps de digérer. D'accord ?_

\- Ouais.

\- _Profite de ton cher et tendre, et essaie de te réconcilier avec Blaise. Il va se donner un cancer dehors._

\- Putain, c'est à cause de lui que tu t'es remise à fumer, soupira Draco, exaspéré. Je me suis douté de rien...

\- ... _Moi je pense au contraire que si tu as mis tant de temps à me le faire rencontrer, c'est que tu avais peur que je te le pique._

Draco vit un nouveau gouffre s'ouvrir tranquillement sous ses pieds.

\- Ouais... à méditer en psychanalyse, souffla-t-il.

\- _Comme tu dis, chéri chou._

\- J'en peux plus de nos relations.

\- _Toi au moins tu as trouvé une porte de sortie._ »

* * *

…

* * *

Quelques instants après avoir raccroché, alors qu'il balayait du regard sa chambre où des affaires de la veille étaient en vrac sur la chaise de bureau et où le duvet était repoussé d'une manière inhabituelle, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son copain seul dans la cuisine et qu'il lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Il se déplia précipitamment et rouvrit la porte. Harry n'était plus là mais, contrairement à la veille, Draco n'eut pas le temps de paniquer car le bruit de la douche reprit à ce moment-là dans la salle de bain. Draco passa aux toilettes lui aussi, alla se chercher à boire pour l'attendre à la table de la cuisine – un verre d'eau, froide, sortie du frigo ; s'il avait pris le temps de faire ces gestes au lieu de bondir dans la chambre de Blaise au réveil, ils auraient pu, peut-être, se disputer moins violemment. Draco n'était pas quelqu'un d'impulsif : il suranalysait tout, il prévoyait tous les pires scénarios possibles et bondissait – oui – se mettait en action dès que l'un d'eux se produisait parce qu'il s'était préparé à… souffrir le plus possible, et donc à réagir ; il en voulait aux gens d'avoir choisi la voie qui allait le mettre le plus en difficulté. Rétrospectivement, ce n'était jamais de la panique, ce n'était jamais des erreurs de jugement, c'était des données, des nouvelles données à prendre en compte. Harry allait sortir de la salle de bain et aurait entièrement le droit de lui faire une scène. Il fallait lutter contre la tentation de se saborder d'avance.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et accrocha son regard :

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… »

Il suivit Harry dans la chambre et le regarda enlever le T-shirt sale qu'il avait remis et en prendre un autre dans son sac. De même avec le bas.

« Désolé de…, commença Draco sans pouvoir finir succinctement. Désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça.

Harry se retourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, simplement préoccupé par la distance à tenir dans cette situation ; c'était un peu déconcertant de le voir en profiter pour rapprocher son sac du bureau et y fourrer ses habits de la veille, même s'il n'y avait rien de passivement agressif qui se dégageait de son attitude.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux :

\- Non !

Harry avait posé la question très simplement, sans vexation, par politesse, par gêne peut-être, mais Draco ne voulait surtout pas qu'il parte, lui aussi.

\- Non, répéta-t-il. Je pense pas que Blaise revienne tout de suite.

 _Et tu t'en vas ce soir._

Harry rabattit le duvet et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, face à lui, secouant ses cheveux humides et électrisés avant de relever le nez :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Blaise…

Draco s'interrompit, trop conscient de son réflexe de toujours le rendre responsable. Ce n'était plus un jeu.

\- Blaise et Pansy sortent ensemble, apparemment, se reprit-il. Et je n'étais pas du tout au courant.

Si Harry savait hausser un sourcil correctement, à la Pansy, il l'aurait fait à ce moment-là, vu le regard qu'il lui lança.

\- Et Pansy s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de me l'annoncer hier soir, quand tu es là.

\- D'où l'engueulade de bon matin…

Draco baissa les yeux et se sentit rougir. S'il commençait à se justifier, s'il se risquait sur cette pente, cela consisterait en un détail des humiliations sexuelles par lesquelles il avait démoli sa relation avec Blaise, or ce n'était pas là-dessus qu'il voulait terminer son premier week-end chez lui avec Harry.

Le genre d'accord dont Pansy avait parlé avait du bon.

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas t'énerver..., demanda Draco, sincèrement admiratif – à sa place il aurait déjà cassé des assiettes.

Harry soutint son regard, et se fendit d'un sourire :

\- Douze ans de thérapie et beaucoup d'arts martiaux.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il sortait avec un saint. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Draco se sentit las.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ton lit, répondit Harry.

Draco le délogea pour refaire le lit comme il fallait et se recroquevilla contre les oreillers. Harry s'allongea à côté de lui, prenant la peine de lui préciser que c'était un jean propre qu'il avait mis : Draco l'embrassa.

\- Tu sais, Ron a fait la même crise quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ginny, dit Harry au bout d'un moment. J'y avais pas pensé du tout, que c'était avec sa sœur que je sortais, et c'est plus avec Ginny qu'il a pété un câble, mais on s'est engueulé aussi, lui et moi. Et quand il a soupçonné qu'elle commençait à flirter avec Dean après, rebelote.

Draco le regarda sans rien dire, incrédule, horrifié, d'être comparé à Weasley.

\- Et moi, quand Ron et Hermione se sont mis ensemble…, poursuivit Harry en pouffant de rire.

Il se cacha le visage derrière une main à ce souvenir ; Draco se mit à voir les relations de ce groupe d'amis sous un tout autre jour.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Harry, c'est que c'est pas évident de pas être… je sais pas… de pas réagir comme ça… t'es pas le seul à qui ça arrive en tout cas. J'en ai parlé pendant des heures avec Hermione avant d'arriver à ne plus me sentir abandonné – et pas qu'avec Hermione, d'ailleurs. Ça reste tous les deux mes amis, mais ça changeait un peu la donne quand même. Ça m'obligeait à accepter que je n'ai pas le monopole de leur affection.

Il acheva cette dernière phrase sur une grimace.

Si c'était une manière de lui faire la morale sans qu'il se sente sermonné, c'était réussi. Ce n'était pas la même chose, à moins qu'il y ait eu plus d'ambiguïté amoureuse dans ce trio qu'il n'y paraissait (ce dont Draco doutait) ; c'était bizarre et touchant, mais un peu à côté de la plaque aussi de la part de Harry, de rapprocher ainsi leurs situations, d'envisager Pansy comme une sœur de substitution pour Draco, même s'ils le faisaient eux-mêmes parfois ; Draco trouvait l'endogamie des Gryffondors moins glauque que la sienne, mais ça lui permettait de relativiser, et ça l'intriguait, surtout, tout ce qu'il apprenait sur Harry au passage.

\- T'essaies de gagner le prix de la colocation la plus tendue ? plaisanta-t-il ; Harry leva les yeux au ciel. J'y avais pas réfléchi mais c'est assez incestueux leur relation…

\- Ginny et Ron ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bravo de ne pas avoir fait de blague de roux à ce sujet.

\- Ça me démange, tu peux pas savoir…

Harry lui plaqua la main sur la figure pour l'en empêcher ; Draco se débattit et lui bloqua les poignets, le regard prétendument menaçant. Harry le laissa faire.

\- On a pas fini de s'engueuler, toi et moi…

C'était une drôle de déclaration, mais juste, s'ils visaient le long terme.

\- On s'est encore jamais _vraiment_ engueulé…, répondit Draco. Bon, _d'accord_ , concéda-t-il devant le regard appuyé de Harry. Mais seulement si tu continues de penser que si les verres sont pas classés par taille et par fonction dans le placard, c'est pas grave. »

Harry lui rit au nez et Draco gémit de frustration. Il bascula sur le dos pour s'écarter de cette ignominie d'être humain qui voulait fonctionner en couple avec lui, mais Harry le rattrapa et embrassa sa face de faux obsessionnel compulsif.

Pansy transmit un court message d'excuse à Harry, au nom de Blaise, pour le dimanche perturbé ; Blaise lui-même ne se remanifesta pas de la journée.


	22. Conduite pratique (3)

**Note 27/6/18 :** Trop impatiente de poster ce chapitre ! Le plus long de la fic (et encore plus long depuis que ma beta **Elenne** m'a fait rajouter la conversation niaise sur l'oreiller^^ si ça vous plaît, vous pourrez lui dire merci !) et avec tout un enchaînement d'événements que j'avais très hâte d'écrire et partager ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres après celui-ci - a priori - et ils me donnent bien du fil à retordre : j'ai pas du tout envie de mettre un point final à cette fic... Bref. Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à écouter la chanson en exergue du chapitre, pour l'ambiance. Elle est très inspirante.

 **PS aussi :** Je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait des espaces qui sautaient à la mise en ligne depuis que j'ai changé de logiciel de traitement de texte. Je fais attention maintenant, mais j'ai la flemme et pas le temps de revenir en arrière pour tout relire et corriger. Désolée pour la gêne à la lecture :/

* * *

 **Avertissement : Sexe** un peu plus brutal, explicite et développé (et drôle ?) que d'habitude (toujours entre Harry et Draco, qui s'aiment toujours). Micro-ellipses narratives à foison. Et aussi d'autres scènes importantes :) Plein d'émotions.

* * *

 **BO :** « The Troubles » – U2

* * *

 **Conduite pratique (3)**

* * *

 _« Ça va pas mieux ? »_

 _« Je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine. Je ne sais même pas s'il va encore en cours. »_

 _« C'est à ce point ? »_

 _« C'est pas son truc d'aller en cours. Ça, ça n'a rien de surprenant. Mais j'ai pas l'habitude qu'il ne me réponde pas quand je lui écris. »_

Draco se réfréna d'en écrire plus à ce sujet : il avait de quoi pondre toute une dissertation à ce sujet, historique à l'appui. Il coupa l'écran du téléphone pour ne pas avoir à regarder la fenêtre de discussion.

Harry sembla mettre une éternité à répondre. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure personne avec qui parler de ses états d'âme vis-à-vis de Blaise, mais Pansy l'avait envoyé bouler d'un laconique _« T'as merdé, c'est tout. **[1]** Laisse-lui le temps. » _et avait cessé de lui répondre quand il avait insisté.

 _« C'est la première fois que vous vous engueulez comme ça ? »_

Draco contempla son écran et se retint avant de répondre quelque chose qui, par écrit, risquait de mettre en plus la pagaille dans son couple.

 _« Je peux t'appeler ? »_

 _« Attends. Pas maintenant. »_

Il était en colère contre Blaise. Il détestait attendre et il détestait plus que tout qu'on cesse de lui répondre sans justification. Rien que d'attendre que Harry puisse lui parler l'agaçait horriblement, même s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à râler pour ça.

Le téléphone vibra.

« _C'est bon, j'ai fini_ , dit Harry.

\- Ça a été ? demanda Draco, pressé de se débarrasser de cette formalité.

\- _Ouais…_ , répondit Harry. _Tu veux parler de Blaise encore ?_

\- Non, dit Draco. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans.

Et c'était ça qu'il voulait lui dire, vraiment.

\- _Je t'avoue que j'ai cramé toutes mes cartouches de sang froid sur le moment,_ soupira Harry. _Je comprends ce que tu ressens, – enfin, je peux comprendre, je crois –, mais ça m'arrangerait de pas avoir à y réfléchir._

\- Pardon…

\- _Ouais, désolé._

\- C'est vraiment pas pour ça que je voulais t'appeler. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir ce week-end.

Harry ne fut pris de court qu'une seconde, puis son ton changea. Draco l'imaginait sourire et son humeur s'allégea aussitôt.

\- _Oui, si tu veux ! T'arriverais quand ?_

\- Demain après-midi ?

\- _Je serai encore à la fac._

\- C'est embêtant ?

\- _Si tu peux m'y rejoindre, non. Faut juste que j'en fasse un minimum quand Hermione me surveille… Mais j'ai envie de te voir…_

Draco sourit : lui aussi, terriblement.

\- _Tu sais où c'est ?_ »

* * *

…

* * *

Draco connaissait la fac : il savait où elle se situait bien sûr – pas si loin de son ancien lycée, en fait, comme ses réflexes de trajet voulaient le lui rappeler – et il pensait pouvoir s'y repérer sans trop attirer l'attention. Il ne s'y sentait pas à son aise pour autant : c'était incroyable, le décalage de style vestimentaire entre la « vraie » province et la « vraie ville », à croire qu'il y avait moins d'écart culturel entre les grands campus internationaux qu'entre les populations étudiantes d'un même pays ; mais c'était le bruit de sa petite valise à roulettes, plus que sa tenue de ville, qui lui attirait des regards. Le site de la BU principale avait beau être près de la gare, les gens qui prenaient le train pour aller en cours ici ne faisaient sans doute le trajet que pour la journée – et ils ne devaient pas arriver sur le campus le soir.

 _« À gauche de l'entrée, derrière le parking »._ C'était aussi miteux que les nouvelles facs de la capitale semblaient froides et lisses, mais une fois qu'il eut slalomé entre les voitures de personnels, sur le goudron défoncé de racines, contourné les escaliers d'évacuation, et localisé la porte parmi les affichettes imbibées de pluie, il fut accueilli par un cocon de lumière chaude étonnamment familier : le calme caractéristique des bibliothèques.

 _« Au fond à droite, contre la baie vitrée »_ Draco retint sa respiration comme si cela allait atténuer le son des roulettes sur le sol caoutchouteux. Harry était installé face à la baie vitrée, vue superbe sur la sortie du parking, devant le PC qu'il partageait avec Hermione ; il fermait ce qu'il faisait et retirait ses écouteurs, déjà à moitié tourné vers Draco. Draco baissa la tête plutôt que de répondre au sourire qui l'accueillit, gêné qu'on puisse percevoir ses émotions. Il n'y avait pas de chaise libre à côté d'eux. Il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et se planta contre le dossier de Harry. À la place voisine, Hermione leva brièvement le nez du pavé qu'elle fichait et enleva une boule Quiès le temps de le saluer, puis les laissa tranquilles.

« Pas trop dur, la fréquentation des plébéiens ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

\- C'est toi qui cherches la merde, là, siffla Draco.

Harry continua de le regarder en souriant, heureux de le voir. C'était très difficile pour Draco de ne pas se recroqueviller par terre et se blottir contre ses genoux – sauf qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il se contenta de glisser discrètement la main sur la nuque de Harry, le regard partout ailleurs que sur son petit ami. Harry glissa une main sous son manteau et appuya brièvement la tête contre son ventre. Draco referma doucement le poing pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin, mais ne s'écarta pas.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il.

\- Moi, oui, dit Harry. J'en ai ma claque de ces vidéos. Hermione va rester jusqu'à la fermeture je pense.

Elle semblait en effet si absorbée qu'il y avait comme des parois de verre entre elle et Draco, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de son épaule.

\- Tu veux aller boire un verre quelque part ou rentrer direct ?

\- Je préfère rentrer directement, si ça t'embête pas. Il y a pas mal de collègues de mon père qui passent dans le quartier à cette heure-ci.

\- OK. »

Ils passèrent par l'arrière du bâtiment. Harry le retint par le bras dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, et l'embrassa, avec une intensité qui lui donna le vertige.

« Ça fait bizarre de te voir ici, dit Harry entre deux baisers.

Draco inspirait son odeur avec le même sentiment d'addiction que pour la cigarette ; les semaines passaient et ça ne faiblissait pas, au contraire.

\- Ça fait bizarre de voir des étudiants ici.

\- Y a pas qu'à Londres et à Paris qu'il y a des gens qui font leur vie, répondit Harry en déposant de tout légers baisers sous sa mâchoire.

Draco contint un gémissement et reprit possession de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de dériver. Il avait tellement bien fait de venir…

\- Je suis garé par là », dit Harry avant de se racler la gorge, de se décoller péniblement.

Il n'y avait que dix minutes de voiture, en comptant ce que la région appelait « bouchons ». L'appartement était vide et ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus sur le lit sans beaucoup plus de préambule. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe ou de manque affectif : c'était tout à la fois, une obsession démesurée, mutuelle, pour la peau et le corps de l'autre – pour tout ce à quoi ils n'avaient pas accès à distance.

« Je t'aime, haleta-t-il à répétition, à court de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je vais te faire jouir tellement fort, Draco, répondit Harry, tu vas plus savoir où t'habites. »

Draco se perdit dans les sensations de son visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, écrasé dans l'odeur précieuse de Harry, avec le poids et les formes chaudes de Harry contre son dos pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Il ne parvint pas à s'offusquer des surnoms qui échappaient à son amant, partis comme ils l'étaient – les « lâche-toi, bébé » lui faisaient tourner la tête. Draco jouit dans la paume calleuse de Harry sans parvenir à contrôler ses cris, étouffés seulement par la taie d'oreiller qu'il malmenait dans son poing. Harry le retourna sur le dos pour continuer de le pénétrer, jouir lui-même en l'embrassant. Draco n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle.

« Putain…

\- Oui, gémit Harry. Moi aussi. »

« Ça me tue d'être loin de toi. Tant pis pour le reste, on va baiser le plus possible ce week-end. » Draco rit et sourit et lui accorda tous les regards qu'il ne s'autorisait pas en public. Ils se rhabillèrent vaguement pour aller se chercher à boire et

« Merde, Seamus, t'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Désolé, dit Harry en pouffant de rire.

\- Ouaip.

\- De toute façon, c'est même pas la peine que j'essaie de garder un semblant de réputation ici, pesta Draco en s'attrapant un verre comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Ouais, c'est mort depuis longtemps, mec, pouffa Seamus à son tour.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avec une moue blasée, une tasse de café vide en face de lui.

Harry fit un crochet par la salle de bain puis, après s'être lavé les mains, éclaboussé le visage sans prendre le temps de se sécher, et avoir descendu un grand verre d'eau, il enlaça Draco par derrière, là où celui-ci s'était vautré sur une chaise, et entreprit de lui bécoter la nuque, langoureusement. Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Harry ne le lâcha pas. Seamus éclata de rire :

\- T'as fumé quoi, Harry ? Faut le dresser, Draco ! Il sait plus se tenir…

\- C'est moi qui dresse, Shay. Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Non merci, très peu pour moi.

\- Bi-phobe, gronda Harry en resserrant son étreinte autour de Draco.

Seamus les considéra avec une grimace mi-fascinée, mi-répugnée. Draco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, dans la mesure où il arborait sûrement la même.

\- Ça suffit, laisse-moi boire, Succube », le rabroua Draco doucement.

Harry se retira dans la salle de bain, non sans se rapprocher dangereusement de son colocataire au passage, qui le repoussa d'un battement brusque de la main, comme on chasserait une mouche. Draco ramena le genou contre son torse ; ce n'était pas très élégant, mais il valait mieux feindre la décontraction que de trahir une posture plus raide sur la chaise de cuisine. Seamus soupira.

« Paraît que t'arrêtes de fumer, dit-il au bout de quelques instants de silence gêné.

Draco était justement en train d'y penser. Abstraitement.

\- C'est pas si difficile, finalement, répondit-il lentement.

\- Évidemment, dit Seamus. Tu réussis tout comme un beau gosse.

\- Pardon ?

Comme Seamus ne dit plus rien, et que Draco n'était pas sûr de la tournure que prendrait leur silence, il décida d'en confier davantage :

\- Je passe mes nuits à bouffer des chewing-gums à la nicotine. Ça m'évite de manger.

\- Ah.

\- Et je vais à la piscine pour compenser ma nouvelle addiction au sucre.

\- Pas si facile que ça, alors.

\- Ça reste gérable.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir, Seamus ? demanda Harry, de retour.

\- J'ai un rencard, t'inquiète, tu vas pouvoir retourner baiser bruyamment dans pas longtemps.

\- Cool. »

Apparemment, « pas longtemps » restait quand même trop long à son goût car il partit chercher une bouteille dans sa chambre, la remplit à la cuisine, et repartit en entraînant Draco derrière lui, qui n'eut pas le loisir de discuter.

Draco fronça les sourcils quand Harry le poussa sur le lit et le chevaucha, déjà de nouveau en boxer ; il se laissa fondre dans le baiser malgré tout, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à penser.

« Me sens crade, gémit-il en mordillant la lèvre de Harry.

Il devait tendre le cou, les poignets bloqués contre le matelas. Harry le relâcha pour attraper un préservatif, le dévêtit du strict minimum pour le lui enfiler, et avant que Draco puisse formuler la moindre remarque, il s'était débarrassé de son boxer, vaguement lubrifié sous le regard stupéfait de Draco, et s'enfonçait sur son érection.

Draco haleta, enveloppé de chaleur et de muscles contractés. Harry s'était immobilisé, le visage crispé d'inconfort, même s'il cherchait à le faire passer. Draco lui attrapa les hanches, lui caressa doucement la chute de reins, les fesses, à la fois bouche bée de sensations et soucieux de l'aider à se détendre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent :

 _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait dans la salle de bain…_

Harry lui adressa un sourire malicieux ; les petits mouvements qu'il faisait pour s'ajuster le décrédibilisaient et finirent par sortir Draco de sa torpeur passive.

\- Tu t'es préparé sous la douche, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'ôter cette image de la tête. T'as aucune patience.

Il voulait le charrier gentiment mais ça sonnait comme une adoration religieuse.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? rétorqua Harry, le souffle court.

Draco secoua la tête. Il continua de le caresser – les cuisses, le dos, le sexe – jusqu'à ce que Harry se décrispe complètement, puis il lui souleva les fesses pour qu'il se retire. Il se redressa et échangea leurs positions, se déshabilla en le dévisageant comme s'il était un gosse immature qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ; Harry plissa les yeux avec insolence. Draco lui enfonça trois doigts dans l'anus, pour mieux le lubrifier et s'assurer qu'il était suffisamment prêt. Puis il se lubrifia encore et le plia en deux. Le gémissement que la pénétration leur arracha à tous deux les fit rire, essoufflés.

\- Ça va ?

Harry hocha la tête, bizarrement plus à l'aise à être littéralement plié en quatre que Draco, alors qu'il en avait beaucoup moins l'occasion, au lit :

\- J'avais envie de ça, souffla-t-il.

Draco fit un mouvement de va et vient en se mordant la lèvre, savourant les sensations.

\- Embrasse-moi.

C'était difficile de se concentrer sur les deux en même temps, mais c'était un jeu à qui arriverait le mieux à déconcentrer l'autre. Harry le serrait si fort que Draco se demanda s'il en aurait des bleus aux hanches, en complément des empreintes digitales qu'il risquait d'avoir à la cuisse, à cause de la fois précédente ; Harry se mit à lui susurrer des obscénités dans l'oreille, glisser les doigts entre ses fesses, reprendre le contrôle, si bien que Draco ne put qu'obéir (« j'ai envie de te sentir jouir »). Lorsqu'il put reprendre ses esprits, Draco se retira et se vengea en le prenant entièrement dans sa gorge, continuant de le doigter. Il faisait moins le malin. Il était magnifique.

Ils ne ressortirent de la chambre que tard dans la nuit, morts de faim et parfaitement dégoûtants, mais certains d'éviter les colocataires qui étaient rentrés. Lorsqu'ils se recouchèrent enfin et recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Draco se demanda si Harry s'était mis en tête d'établir un record. Mais ils étaient tous les deux épuisés.

« Harry…, chuchota Draco.

\- Mm…, sentit-il en réponse contre son cou, dont Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se décoller.

Draco se tortilla pour le faire remonter, – au moins un peu, pour qu'ils puissent avoir le visage à la même hauteur. Cela lui valut une traînée de bécots sur la mâchoire, jusqu'à ses lèvres de nouveau ; il sourit et plongea les doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, lui arrachant un soupir alangui quand il lui gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? souffla-t-il en lui embrassant le visage.

Harry resserra le bras autour de sa taille et retourna se cacher entre la joue de Draco et l'oreiller.

\- J'ai peur que tu me quittes, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutes les fois où c'était lui qui se mettait en doute, toutes les fois où il devait se répéter que Harry n'aurait pas voulu rester avec lui si longtemps, formellement en couple, formellement monogame, à distance qui plus est, s'il n'en valait pas la peine – et c'était Harry qui lui formulait cette crainte ? Alors même qu'ils étaient passés à la phase désespérément sentimentale de leur relation ?

\- T'es malade, dit-il. C'est toi qui vas me quitter…

Harry se pressa encore davantage contre lui, si tant est que cela fût possible.

\- Pourquoi je te quitterais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi _moi_ , je te quitterais ? retourna Draco. T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. Je comprends pas.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Ça sort pas de nulle part, Scarface.

\- T'es chiant…

\- J't'emmerde. C'est pour ça que je flippe en permanence…

\- Comment tu peux être amoureux de moi alors que je suis l'antithèse de tout ce que tu aimes…

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Je ressemble pas du tout à Blaise.

Draco en demeura un instant bouche bée.

\- Ça devient surréaliste, là. Ça n'a rien à voir…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avec toi, je me sens bien ! J'ai pas peur que tu me fasses du mal, même si t'as un ascendant sur moi que tu mesures pas… Et surtout, j'ai pas du tout envie d'être avec Blaise !

Harry parut réfléchir un instant, le visage toujours emboîté dans son épaule et les doigts en aveugle sur le corps de Draco.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as ghosté en septembre ?

Il attendit que Draco réponde, mais la réponse ne vint pas, alors il reprit :

\- Ça m'a pas trop affecté sur le coup, dit Harry. Ça m'a un peu fait chier, mais t'aurais juste été un mec qui baise et qui se barre, que j'avais peut-être emmerdé à vouloir revoir, ça arrive. C'était rien du tout, vraiment. Mais rétrospectivement je me dis qu'on aurait pu se rater…

\- J'ai flippé, l'interrompit Draco, parce que ces conneries le mettaient mal à l'aise. C'était trop bien et ça m'a fait peur.

Harry demeura silencieux. Draco se demanda s'il fallait qu'il en dise en plus, si même il y avait plus que ça à en dire, mais Harry le réduisit de nouveau au silence :

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi vachement vite.

C'était dit avec amertume.

\- Tu le sais que t'es ma relation la plus longue, après Ginny ? poursuivit-il avant que Draco puisse lui faire remarquer qu'il avait bien tardé à le lui dire, mine de rien.

\- Je sais pas faire, ça, dit Draco. Être avec quelqu'un. Mais avec toi, ça marche tout seul.

\- T'es chiant, mais j'aime bien quand on s'engueule. Ça m'excite. Et ça me fait rire.

\- Je vais me vexer si tu continues de dire ça.

\- Au moins on peut pas dire que je t'idéalise.

\- T'es courageux et moi je suis lâche, mais j'ai envie de te protéger.

\- Me protéger de quoi…

\- Je sais pas, de quoi. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.

\- J'aime bien parce que j'ai l'impression que je te comprends, et que du coup tu peux pas me mentir. Et j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends aussi, même si j'ai l'air d'un OVNI dans ton petit monde. »

Draco l'embrassa ; Harry s'accrocha à lui avec la même intensité. Il avait réussi à la fois à confirmer un sentiment que Draco partageait, et à lui communiquer la crainte que tout s'arrête. Il n'y aurait aucun moment où leur relation serait acquise. C'était resté abstrait jusqu'à présent, ce qu'ils briseraient en se séparant, mais cela prenait corps désormais, et Draco ne voulait pas le perdre. _J'ai besoin de toi…_ C'était plus terrifiant à penser, à dire, encore que « je t'aime » – c'était peut-être exacerbé par la fatigue, et la nuit, et la retombée d'adrénaline après le sexe, et les contrariétés accumulées à distance ; il avait besoin que Harry le croie.

Il continua de lui dire « je t'aime », et de se l'entendre dire en retour, et de lui embrasser le visage, et de presser son corps contre le sien tandis que Harry le retenait contre lui, la paume chaude sur son dos. Il en serait peut-être embarrassé au réveil, de tant de déclarations, mais lorsqu'ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit étroit, Draco sentit la tension de cette dernière semaine commencer enfin à se dissiper.

* * *

…

* * *

Personne ne les dérangea le lendemain matin. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione et Ron, Dean ayant passé la nuit chez Ginny ; Seamus était sans doute rentré à un moment donné car sa porte était fermée, mais à onze heures il n'avait toujours pas émergé. Draco put se contenter d'évoluer dans ces échanges de banalités à mi-voix, tranquilles, tandis qu'Hermione transformait les restes de semoule de la semaine en brunch aromatisé à la cannelle et à l'orange. Trop de féculents pour Draco, qui avait toujours autant de mal à manger plus d'un vrai repas par jour, malgré sa reprise du sport, mais l'atmosphère et les rituels parfumés étaient apaisants.

Hermione fit une moue désapprobatrice quand Harry déclara mollement qu'il n'avait pas envie de travailler ; Draco avait des choses à faire, mais préféra étudier les autres options avant de s'exprimer. Weasley leur proposa d'aller faire un tour à la boutique de ses frères – il y avait toujours du monde le samedi après-midi et ils pourraient sans doute enrôler un ou deux joueurs de Magic pour faire des jeux plus conséquents.

« Moi, j'y vais en tout cas, dit-il. Si vous êtes tous occupés. »

Ginny et Dean débarquèrent pour midi, Ginny proposant, sans surprises, un laser game pour la soirée ; elle n'avait pas de compétition ce week-end. Mais son frère n'était pas motivé. Seamus argumenta sur l'heure. Draco s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé son téléphone dans la chambre, et en profita pour s'éloigner de la salle commune qui devenait trop mouvementée. Il y avait un appel manqué de sa ligne fixe, donc de sa mère, ainsi qu'une notification de message vocal. Il repoussa la porte pour couper le bruit, sans la fermer complètement, et rappela sa mère tant qu'il avait cinq minutes.

« _Ah ! Bonjour Draco ! Tu as eu mon message ?_

\- Non, je t'ai rappelée dès que j'ai vu l'appel manqué. Tout va bien ?

\- _Oui, tout va bien. Et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?_

\- Ça va, rien de particulier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe du coup ?

\- _C'est l'affaire de deux minutes, mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas te déranger plus longtemps. C'est simplement que j'ai reçu une facture adressée à ton nom et je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je te la renvoie ou si je l'ouvrais tout de suite._

Draco fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà que toutes ses factures lui étaient adressées chez lui. Il avait franchi ce cap, tout de même.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est une facture ? C'est de qui ?

\- _C'est écrit sur l'extérieur de l'enveloppe, mais il n'y a pas d'expéditeur. Je l'ouvre ? Comme ça on peut régler ça tout de suite._

\- Oui, vas-y, dit Draco, perplexe.

\- _Ah ! C'est l'auto-école_ , dit sa mère. _Tu as dû dépasser le forfait de base. C'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs mois que tu conduis, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite. Tu veux que j'aille régler pour toi ?_

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre :

\- _Oh, attends, c'est bizarre._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- _Il y a six heures de facturées, mais il y en a quatre qui sont facturées à des dates où tu n'étais pas à la maison. Tu crois que c'est une erreur ?_

Draco resta muet. Il s'assit au bord du lit, avant toute chose. Sa mère, bienveillante, lui lisait chacune des dates où il avait fait des heures sans lui dire qu'il était dans la région. Le cœur battant, il tenta de ne pas céder à la panique. C'était assez ridicule comme situation. Il n'avait plus du tout l'énergie de mentir. Pas du tout envie de s'empoisonner le week-end avec cette angoisse-là. Il avait un choix à faire dans les secondes qui venaient, et Harry était de l'autre côté de la porte, avec ses amis… Il s'accrocha à ses draps.

\- Papa est là ? demanda Draco avec un effort extrême pour maîtriser sa voix.

\- _Pas aujourd'hui, non_ , répondit sa mère. _Pourquoi ?_

Elle avait la voix douce, elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Draco respira lentement, avant de se jeter à l'eau :

\- Je peux passer à la maison ?

Narcissa resta interdite quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre, gentiment :

\- _Tout va bien, mon chéri ?_

\- Oui, dit Draco qui ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Juste… je peux passer te voir cet après-midi ?

\- _Tu es dans la région ?_

Draco ne parvint pas à dire « oui ». Le percevant, sa mère finit par lui épargner plus d'explications.

\- _J'allais sortir faire une course, mais je serai vite rentrée._

\- D'accord, dit Draco. Le temps que j'arrive de toute façon.

\- _Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Chez Pansy ?_

\- Non, dit Draco. Je suis chez des amis. T'inquiète pas, je me débrouille.

\- _D'accord._

\- D'accord, répéta Draco, sans y croire.

\- _À tout à l'heure, alors ?_

\- Tu ne le dis pas à Papa, s'il te plaît, ajouta Draco précipitamment.

\- _Je ne dis rien à ton père_ , assura-t-elle. _Je t'attends à la maison pour le thé. À tout à l'heure, mon chéri. Je t'aime._

\- Moi aussi, dit Draco, puis il rajouta : Merci.

Il décolla le téléphone de son oreille et regarda l'écran d'appel disparaître. Harry avait toqué et entrouvert la porte, entre temps, et voyant la posture de Draco, il n'était pas reparti. Il était entré, de manière à pouvoir refermer derrière lui, et s'était assis par terre contre la porte, à distance, attendant que Draco ait fini.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement quand Draco le regarda.

Il se leva et rejoignit Draco sur le lit. Il lui prit la main et la serra fort. Draco inspira et se servit de cette ancre pour retrouver ses esprits. C'était compliqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

\- Rien, dit Draco. J'ai dit à ma mère que j'étais pas chez moi.

\- Ah.

Draco se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Putain de merde…

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer.

\- Tu peux me ramener chez moi ? Faut que je lui parle.

Harry le serra contre lui et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Bien sûr, murmura-t-il. C'est super, Draco.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir malaisé :

\- Attends, c'est pas fait encore. Mais au moins, mon père est pas là.

\- T'inquiète pas. Ta mère a l'air vraiment chouette.

\- Tu la connais pas.

\- … Non, concéda-t-il. Mais tu m'en as parlé.

Draco se tut, évacuant son anxiété dans les nœuds que formaient leurs phalanges. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait déversé son angoisse, passé ses nerfs sur le premier venu – comme il l'avait fait pour Blaise à vrai dire. Mais Harry le retenait. Il absorbait toutes ses émotions négatives, lentement, sans qu'il ait besoin de casser quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait aussi effroyablement peur.

\- Quand est-ce que tu veux y aller ? demanda Harry.

Draco consulta l'heure. « Pour le thé », avait-elle dit.

\- Dans pas trop longtemps, si ça t'embête pas.

\- Ça marche. Quand tu veux.

\- Désolé.

Harry soupira, faussement excédé :

\- Dans la vraie vie, on dit « merci », le houspilla-t-il.

\- Connais pas, grommela Draco dans son cou.

Harry rit dans ses cheveux. Draco se redressa et le fit reculer pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il l'embrassa, y mettant tout ce qu'il ressentait, dépassé par la chance qu'il avait d'avoir les deux bras de Harry autour de sa taille, la chance de l'avoir à lui.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

 _Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi_ , ravala-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer de se rabaisser constamment.

\- Moi aussi, » murmura-t-il en retour.

Il avait besoin de lui faire confiance.

Il lui faisait confiance.

* * *

…

* * *

Harry sortit de la chambre le premier pour annoncer qu'ils partaient, changement de programme, mais qu'on se verrait peut-être plus tard. Peut-être pas. Draco n'adressa pas une parole ni un regard aux autres en enfilant son manteau et quittant l'appartement, les poings dans les poches, dépendant de Harry.

« Tu voudras qu'on retourne à l'appart' après ? demanda Harry dans la voiture, ou qu'on les rejoigne ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Je me gare où ?

\- Au bout de la rue, je finirai à pied.

\- Je t'attends ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh…

Draco le regarda.

\- Tu m'appelles si tu veux que je vienne. Je bouge pas tant que tu me fais pas signe. »

Draco acquiesça et sortit de la voiture comme un pantin. Il avait échangé quelques textos avec sa mère, brefs et factuels – elle, pour confirmer qu'elle était rentrée, lui pour lui préciser son heure d'arrivée. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait entrer normalement ou s'il fallait qu'il sonne. Il sonna à l'interphone et au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui ouvrit le portail.

Elle avait ouvert la porte d'entrée avant qu'il ait franchi la surface de l'allée – les graviers pâles et grisâtres, tellement lisses. Il ralentit le pas sur le perron. Elle s'écarta d'un pas pour le faire entrer et lui fit une bise, la main toujours sur la poignée. Elle referma doucement quand Draco la serra dans ses bras.

C'était rare, qu'il se montrent tant d'affection. Il savait qu'il en avait le droit, ils s'enlaçaient souvent, brièvement, quand il était de passage, pour se dire bonjour et au revoir, mais Draco s'était mis à le faire avec crispation, comme s'il voulait prouver sur tous les plans qu'il était au-dessus de ça, qu'il était plus fort que ça. C'était absurde. Il aimait sa mère et il n'y avait rien de mal à le lui faire savoir. Peut-être qu'il s'était progressivement persuadé qu'il ne le méritait plus.

« Tu es tout seul ? dit-elle, l'air étonnée.

C'était pour ça qu'elle ne refermait pas la porte.

\- Euh, non, balbutia Draco.

\- Il t'attend dans la voiture ?

Draco resta abasourdi. Il vit, au relâchement de tension dans les épaules de sa mère, et à l'inspiration qu'elle prit, que ç'avait été un pari de sa part, de tourner la phrase au masculin. Elle s'efforça de sourire, gentiment.

\- Dis-lui de nous rejoindre, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre quelqu'un dehors comme ça.

Un temps plus tard, elle esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle lui prit la joue dans la main, affectueusement.

\- Mon chéri…

\- Comment tu sais… ?

\- Tu me fais un mauvais procès, Draco. Tu ne l'as jamais aussi bien caché que tu le crois.

Draco pinça les lèvres, agacé. Il tremblait et il pleurait, et il voulait se détourner mais il ne voulait pas quitter sa mère des yeux. Elle soupira calmement, bouche fermée.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu voulais en parler, dit-elle. J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Blaise et toi, mais tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit, et ça n'était pas clair avec Pansy non plus…

Draco laissa échapper un rire bref et redoubla de larmes. Sa mère lui prit la main, sans cesser de lui caresser la joue avec le pouce.

\- Tu n'as pas de comptes à nous rendre, mais ça me fait de la peine que tu aies ressenti le besoin de nous éviter.

\- Je voulais pas t'éviter, hoqueta Draco.

\- Écoute, je sais que ton père, c'est plus compliqué.

Elle lui serrait le bras plutôt que la joue à présent, et la fermeté de son ton contredisait l'euphémisme. Elle n'avait jamais besoin de se mettre ouvertement en colère pour faire sentir l'ampleur de sa désapprobation. Elle lui faisait peur, elle aussi, par le stoïcisme qui prévalait en toutes circonstances. Il aurait aimé qu'elle prenne plus franchement position, qu'elle critique Lucius ouvertement, au lieu d'obliger Draco à refouler, encore…

\- Il t'a vu perdu et malheureux depuis que tu as rencontré Blaise ; essaie de le voir comme sa manière à lui de vouloir te protéger.

Draco se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle poursuivit :

\- J'étais inquiète aussi, quand vous avez pris cet appartement ensemble. Tu avais l'air de vouloir qu'on s'y oppose.

Il s'assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Il était perdu et pétrifié de gêne, après tant d'années de psychose quant à la manière dont ses parents interprétaient ses choix. Il serra les dents pour ne pas jurer.

\- Tu pourras jamais me faire croire qu'il a fait tout ça par altruisme. Toutes les critiques à peine voilées, toutes les fois où il me rappelle le droit chemin pour pas dire que ça lui donne la nausée que son fils soit _potentiellement_ …

\- Draco, calme-toi.

La tête dans les mains, Draco pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait cracher à sa mère. Tellement de rancœur, qui s'ajoutait au malaise et à la colère d'avoir trahi l'amitié de Blaise. Il sursauta mais se laissa faire quand sa mère s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, et pressa sa joue contre sa tête, et lui assura qu'elle serait toujours là.

\- J'en peux plus qu'il me parle comme ça, sanglota-t-il, la voix brisée.

\- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, Draco. Il va s'y faire, si on l'y oblige, mais il est encore plus têtu que toi.

\- J'ai pas envie que ça lui coûte autant. Il devrait pas avoir son mot à dire.

Elle soupira.

\- … Tu crois qu'on avait notre mot à dire, à ton âge ?

Draco releva le nez, stupéfait de la remarque ; mais sa mère n'avait pas l'intention de beaucoup développer :

\- Tu connais tes grands-parents, dit-elle finalement. Imagine que ce soit eux qui t'élèvent.

Elle soutint son regard horrifié pendant quelques instants avant de décider que cela suffisait.

\- Laisse-moi gérer ton père, si tu veux bien. Remets-toi un peu d'aplomb et va chercher ton ami.

Draco la regarda sans rien dire. Elle attendit qu'il se mouche puis lui sourit :

\- Tu veux bien me le présenter ?

Draco hocha fébrilement la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée…

\- Est-ce que c'est une personne importante pour toi ? demanda sa mère.

Il hocha la tête en fuyant son regard, puis se reprit et releva le menton :

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- Alors va le chercher, je vais mettre de l'eau à chauffer. »

Draco referma la porte derrière lui et se tint à la poignée quelques instants, déstabilisé, avant de ressortir de l'enceinte. Harry le vit arriver tardivement. Il se redressa sur son siège et d'après ses gestes, dut baisser voire couper la musique qu'il écoutait. Draco se dirigea du côté passager et se réfugia dans la voiture. Dans la bulle de silence, soudain, il faillit se remettre à pleurer. Mais il prit sur lui :

« Tu veux rencontrer ma mère ?

Le sourire que lui adressa Harry lui en arracha un. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement pour s'embrasser. Draco gémit de soulagement. Harry avait l'air soulagé lui aussi, et enchanté de l'invitation. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, se souriant ; il n'y eut rien besoin de dire. Draco soupira contre ses lèvres quand ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, doucement. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres à contrecœur.

\- Ça reste ma mère, prévint-il. On n'est pas particulièrement démonstratif dans la famille.

\- OK, dit Harry avec un sourire compréhensif. Je suis assez « présentable » ?

Draco se recula complètement, et considéra sa doudoune et sa tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- J'en sais rien du tout, dit-il.

\- Mais vaut mieux qu'on tente le coup plutôt que te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir ?

\- … Probablement.

\- OK », dit-il d'un air déterminé en retirant les clés du contact.

Ils se tinrent la main jusqu'au portail, sans s'avouer qu'ils en avaient besoin l'un et l'autre pour se rassurer. Draco utilisa sa clé cette fois-ci et attendit Harry sur le perron. Harry avançait le nez en l'air, fasciné par la propriété. Draco ressentit le même léger embarras que lorsqu'il l'avait fait venir à l'appartement, presque un malaise de différence de classe sociale, mais après tout, Harry et son parrain avaient une maison de campagne presque aussi grande, et beaucoup plus ancienne.

 _« Tu peux inviter Blaise, cet été, si tu veux…_

 _\- Il préfère aller à Barcelone qu'à la campagne. »_

Il voyait la proposition que lui avait faite sa mère, il y a quelques années, sous un tout autre jour à présent. Comment son père avait-il pu autoriser ça ? Sans doute n'avait-il pas eu le choix. Ou peut-être avait-elle voulu sonder Draco avant de lui en parler. Et comment _lui_ avait-il pu être si aveugle à toutes les perches qu'elle lui avait tendues ?

Le regard de Narcissa Malfoy parcourut Harry de la tête aux pieds en un instant lorsqu'elle lui serra la main, mais son visage ne trahit aucun jugement positif ou négatif, rien que de la courtoisie, sincère et naturelle d'apparence, impeccable.

« Vous prenez du café ou du thé ?

\- Vous avez des infusions ?

\- Bien sûr. »

C'était surréaliste, d'entendre sa mère interroger Harry sur la formation de prof de sport – un parcours à cent lieues des préoccupations familiales. Il crut voir son sourcil tiquer lorsqu'Harry évoqua son intérêt pour l'accompagnement des enfants, mais Draco se concentra pour ne pas surinterpréter cette réaction. — Surréaliste, d'avoir Harry assis sous le très haut plafond du séjour, face à sa mère, dans ce décor où il avait cessé d'espérer avoir une vie normale, sans histoires. Mais c'était chez lui, le territoire de sa mère autant que de son père et dont il n'était pas banni, pas encore.

Et peut-être, se dit-il au bout d'un long moment, peut-être que l'intranquillité qu'il ressentait encore était la tension normale de toute personne normale qui présente un petit ami à ses parents.

* * *

…

* * *

« Plus de mensonges, lui dit sa mère en le retenant par la main alors qu'il l'embrassait avant de partir. Donne-moi plus de nouvelles. »

Il hocha la tête.

Harry lui sourit dans la voiture.

« Pas moyen de voir ta chambre, dit-il avec regret et amusement à la fois.

\- Non, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

\- Pas la moindre ouverture. »

Draco fit « non » la tête, résigné. Il repensa à toutes les fois où sa mère avait fait préparer une chambre d'amis pour Pansy, alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais dormi. Pour la première fois, il s'imagina Harry à sa place, à faire semblant de faire chambre à part, alors qu'évidemment, ils allaient se rejoindre au milieu de la nuit : traverser le couloir en silence, sur la pointe des pieds, se glisser sous les draps impeccablement tirés, glousser et s'embrasser, parler, peut-être plus, puis le retour discret au petit matin, par respect des bienséances…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'idée le faisait sourire.

* * *

.

—

.

* * *

[1] Langage Serpentard pour « J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans l'affaire, moi aussi, mais je ne vais pas l'admettre. Chacun pour soi. »


	23. Examen du permis de conduire (1)

**13/9/18 :** Me revoilà pour la dernière ligne droite de cette fic ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre (je vois aux stats qu'il y a eu des clics compulsifs sur le chapitre 22 pour voir s'il y avait eu des mises à jours...^^). J'ai passé l'été à tenter de me consoler d'avoir entamé l'écriture du dernier chapitre (baby-blues terrible pour cette fic), à ré-écrire une très grande partie des événements de cette histoire du point de vue de Harry, pour me remettre dans le bain, (merci Mlle Eternity de m'avoir suggéré l'idée – ou du moins manifesté ton intérêt pour ces coulisses – dès le chapitre 5 ! Sache que maintenant c'est fait, cadeau ^^), puis à finaliser les derniers chapitres, qui sont assez longs et denses. Je pensais que rien ne battrait la longueur du chapitre 22, cher à mon coeur, eh bien si : la version 2 du 24. Bref, j'aurais voulu terminer de poster cette fic en juin, pour boucler cette boucle d'écriture en une année et (bonus) coller à l'atmosphère de l'histoire, mais tant pis, ça sera conclu en automne. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous parlera quand même :)

Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre tout en douceur et petites tensions, pas d'avertissements particuliers.

* * *

 **BO :** "Beau Malheur" – Emmanuel Moire

* * *

 **Examen du permis de conduire (1)**

* * *

Tout n'allait pas se résoudre d'un coup de baguette magique.

* * *

…

* * *

Point mort, frein à main – Draco posa la main sur la clé pour couper le contact mais Angelina lui donna le verdict sans attendre :

« C'est bon ! dit-elle de sa voix chantonnante. Petit permis, mais permis quand même !

\- OK, dit Draco, soulagé, car même s'il ne s'était pas trouvé brillant, il ne pensait pas avoir fait de fautes.

\- On s'en refait un deuxième tout de suite ? proposa-t-elle.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se remit en route : l'objectif, à terme, était qu'il sache conduire naturellement et pour de bon, pas qu'il réalise les prouesses de sa vie le jour-J pour tout oublier le lendemain. Angelina le fit sortir du parking par une sortie moins traître que la première fois, mais qui nécessitait tout autant d'attention dans les contrôles.

\- Mets-toi là, tu vas nous faire une marche arrière.

Draco s'aligna contre le trottoir – ce même trottoir où il avait été initié aux plaisirs indicibles du créneau, aujourd'hui curieusement dégagé – et fit une marche arrière parfaite, parfaitement parallèle à la bordure, à l'aide de son rétroviseur latéral ; il consulta le rétroviseur central, pour vérifier qu'il ne risquait de rien heurter derrière, et Angelina, pour savoir quand s'arrêter.

\- Recalé ! annonça-t-elle.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

\- T'as pas regardé derrière.

\- Mais si ! protesta Draco avec un grand geste en direction du rétroviseur.

\- Regard _direct_. T'as bien vu des gens faire, non ? Il faut se retourner…

\- Mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait personne ! l'interrompit-il vivement.

\- T'as regardé vite fait dans le rétro, et après, t'étais tellement concentré sur ta trajectoire qu'il aurait pu y avoir un gamin qui passe derrière en tricycle, tu lui aurais roulé dessus.

Draco se retourna alors, prêt à tirer à vue sur tout passant qui aurait pu donner raison à sa monitrice.

\- Vision directe, répéta Angelina.

\- Ça sert à quoi que tu m'apprennes à utiliser ce rétro-là alors, dit Draco exaspéré.

\- C'est une aide. Tu as très bien compris comment ça marchait, mais ça sert à rien d'avoir une trajectoire parfaite si tu dégommes un piéton au passage. Et encore, tu n'allais pas vite…

Draco n'écoutait plus vraiment, disproportionnellement énervé d'avoir planté son second permis blanc sur un détail qu'il n'avait pas du tout anticipé. L'habitude acquise, l'instinct, le perfectionnisme, c'était beaucoup plus difficile à rectifier que les erreurs ponctuelles dues à la fatigue.

\- Tu veux prendre deux minutes ? demanda Angelina, sa voix pénétrant le sifflement dans ses oreilles sans faire sens.

Il tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu veux sortir deux minutes ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est bon, dit-il, mais il entrouvrit tout de même la porte de la voiture et s'affala contre le dossier, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme. Un semblant de calme. Un rien suffisait...

Angelina rajusta son manteau et prit des notes sur son dossier cartonné sans dire un mot, la patience incarnée, le genre de collègue et d'amie que Draco rêverait d'avoir. C'est à ça, pensa-t-il, que la maturité devrait ressembler. L'optimisation calme des moments de latence. Il se replia sur le volant et ferma les yeux.

\- Du coup, reprit Angelina prudemment, si tu veux, on repart conduire un peu, et on refera un permis blanc en fin de séance. Ou la prochaine fois.

\- OK, dit Draco en se redressant, content de refouler ses sujets de préoccupation.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors on y va. Au bout de la rue à gauche et tu continues… »

Elle le fit sortir du centre, par cette rue qu'il détestait, où il fallait slalomer d'une file à une autre pour esquiver les voitures garées sur la chaussée et celles qui avaient l'habitude de foncer d'un feu à l'autre sans se soucier des lignes. Il n'avait plus peur, même s'il agrippait fort le volant, juste envie de les insulter. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une zone où il s'était fait avoir avec les priorités à droite, la première fois ; cette fois-ci, il s'en sortit parfaitement bien, tellement concentré qu'il en oublia ce qui l'avait fait trembler quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bien vu » dit Angelina.

Puis ils repartirent sur les départementales.

Il ne savait pas trop où elle l'emmenait. Ces séances de conduite lui faisaient parcourir les coulisses des agglomérations, faire des trajets dans des zones industrielles et des quartiers résidentiels que ses parents ne traversaient jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur des carrefours connus, par un côté inhabituel. Mémoriser tous ces itinéraires étranges ne l'intéressait pas. La province n'était qu'un terrain d'exercice dont il se lassait déjà. Il se contentait de suivre, bêtement, les indications d'Angelina, et d'analyser les situations qu'elle lui faisait rencontrer, sans commenter.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole :

« Je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Oui, vas-y, dit-elle.

Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de se décider.

\- C'est comment, les repas chez les Weasley ?

Angelina pouffa de rire, surprise :

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle. T'es invité à l'anniversaire de Ron ?

\- Non, je serai pas là, dit-il, inquiet. C'est pas super rassurant, ta réaction…

\- Non, pardon, se reprit-elle. Ils sont super sympas, vraiment.

Draco risqua un coup d'œil vers elle et « sympa » sembla devenir un nouveau synonyme d'« effrayant ».

\- Non, vraiment, insista-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je crois que ça répond à ma question, dit Draco.

Angelina tchipa.

\- Non, mais c'est mes beaux-parents, Draco. Ils sont adorables mais ils sont toujours sur mon dos à me réclamer un gosse ou à sous-entendre qu'on pourrait se marier, avec George, _quand même_ …

 _Eurk_ , fit Draco intérieurement.

\- Toi, ils vont te chouchouter, et te faire manger de quoi te faire doubler de volume,…

 _Re-Eurk._

\- … mais t'es pas leur gendre.

Draco réfléchit – c'était logique ; il hocha la tête, vérifia qu'il prenait bien la direction qu'elle lui indiquait, puis expliqua d'où lui venait sa question :

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'ils nous invitent, les parents de Ron, et que je dis « non ». Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Harry aimerait bien qu'on y aille.

Angelina ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors Draco jeta un autre coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle pinçait les lèvres pour réprimer un rictus – un de ces rictus qui précédaient en général la remarque « Vous êtes mignons… ». Draco ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon cette fois-ci.

\- Vas-y avec Hermione, recommanda-t-elle enfin. Et Ginny aussi : elle est très forte pour alimenter la conversation…

Draco ne savait pas si c'était une critique ou non, entre belles-sœurs. Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Ginny était volubile quand elle voulait, mais pas si pénible ; ce devait être calculé. Chacun ses stratégies de survie en famille, après tout, tant que ça marchait.

\- De toute façon, si vous y allez un dimanche, il y a neuf chances sur dix pour que Percy et Audrey soient là avec les enfants, et peut-être même Bill, aussi, si Fleur bosse.

Tant de monde…

\- À choisir entre la gamine de Bill qui braille et l'attention sur toi, je t'assure qu'on apprécie la gamine.

\- Tu y vas souvent ?

\- Pas si je peux m'en passer.

\- Tu veux pas venir… ?

\- Sans façon, pépia-t-elle.

\- Lâche.

\- Je suis pas payée pour ça…

Draco faillit, à ce propos, lui reparler des factures, mais elle reprit la parole aussitôt, lui adressant un sourire :

\- D'ailleurs, si toi, tu pouvais venir à l'anniversaire de Ron, ça m'arrangerait.

Elle plaisantait, bien sûr. C'était un événement strictement restreint à la famille – plus Harry, s'il était seul, et Hermione, parce que c'était pour Ron, mais même Dean n'était pas invité. Si Draco avait voulu venir ce week-end-là, cela aurait créé un dilemme qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de refaire un permis blanc, pour terminer les deux heures du jour, juste le tour des tronçons d'autoroute gratuits à portée (« Y a rien de plus facile, l'autoroute, je sais pas pourquoi tu stresses… »). Sur le chemin du retour, Draco ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière réflexion d'Angelina. Elle était assez ouverte avec lui, ouverte au sarcasme aussi, mais cette dernière remarque restait bizarrement en suspens.

\- T'es enceinte ? demanda-t-il tout à coup, alors qu'ils se garaient devant l'auto-école.

Angelina le regarda avec un sourire de travers, qui ressemblait à un sourire normal, doux, sur son visage.

\- Peut-être, finit-elle par répondre. Mais j'ai fait une fausse couche en novembre, donc…

\- OK…, dit Draco, gêné d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Harry est au courant ?

\- Personne n'est au courant. On reste prudents.

\- OK.

\- L'idée c'est que t'aies ton permis avant que j'ajoute un Weasley dans l'univers. »

Il s'en fit le serment.

* * *

…

* * *

L'anniversaire de Ron n'était rien d'exceptionnel – ni vingt ans, ni trente ans, ni le beauf « quart de siècle ». Il prétendait ne rien vouloir de spécial : simplement passer, sans faute, le premier week-end de mars en famille, après l'escape game surprise du jour-J avec ses amis ; mais il avait besoin d'être le centre d'attention du clan Weasley pour une fois, – de sortir du lot de son immense fratrie au moins pour une journée. Si Draco avait été là, Harry les aurait sans doute laissés en famille, mais il aurait alors raté la réaction de pur bonheur de son ami en voyant que son frère avait fait le déplacement de Roumanie, exprès pour que le clan soit au complet en l'honneur du petit avant-dernier :

« Attends, tu chiales là ? s'étonna Draco au téléphone.

\- _Arrête, c'était putain d'émouvant_ , répliqua Harry en marquant une pause pour renifler, écarter le micro et se moucher. _Tu croirais pas qu'il est autant attaché à sa famille, mais il était tellement bouleversé… Charlie ne vient même pas toujours à Noël. Il s'y attendait tellement pas…_

Draco soupira, toujours embarrassé par le fait que les figurants de son histoire aient eux aussi une vie et des émotions et une existence complexe, humaine… C'était assez touchant en soi que Harry soit ému à ce point.

\- J'ai bien fait de pas venir alors, dit-il, renonçant aux moqueries.

\- _Mm… ouais. Tu nous aurais tous vus chialer et t'aurais plus voulu nous voir._

Draco tira une grimace sans témoins.

\- _Mais sincèrement, oui,_ reprit Harry. _Je suis content de pas avoir raté ça. Je l'aime trop, ce mec. Ils sont tous géniaux._

Draco s'interrogea seulement quelques secondes avant de se lancer : il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'ouverture.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais venir la prochaine fois ?

Harry eut un rire surpris.

\- _Ouais ! Carrément !_ »

Draco sourit.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué.

* * *

…

* * *

Il accepta un combiné Remus-et-Tonks le samedi, « Terrier » le dimanche midi. C'était distrayant et presque agréable de se fondre dans l'univers de Harry, après lui avoir fait mettre un pied chez lui. Il avait demandé à sa mère de ne rien dire à son père encore. Il ne fuyait pas : il avait besoin de temps. Peut-être qu'il fuyait un peu. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup de voir sa vie et celle de Harry commencer timidement à se mélanger ; s'il y avait possibilité d'amortir les chocs émotionnels sur dix ans, il le ferait. Et puis, à présent qu'il savait que sa mère était la mère parfaite, il était curieux de voir si les Weaselet et Weaselette qu'il connaissait changeaient de personnalité dans leur environnement familial.

« Mes vieux se sentent plus » dit Ron, qui ne voulait rater cette rencontre pour rien au monde ; il y avait tant de passage et tant d'hospitalité à revendre chez ses parents qu'il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça à l'idée que Draco s'incruste dans le tableau. Un message à mots couverts passa toutefois entre eux : Draco avait intérêt à ne pas écraser Molly et Arthur Weasley de sa « supériorité » sociale et de ses manières de riche – il y avait encore trop de Malfoy en Draco, au goût de Ron, or Malfoy c'était le _cadre sup'_ pénible auquel Arthur Weasley avait parfois affaire dans son petit bureau d'administratif ; mais le temps et le laser game érodaient leurs préjugés mutuels ; le fait que Draco et Harry ressemblent de plus en plus à un couple de longue date, au point que Draco commence à ne plus avoir besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui était qui dans l'entourage plus ou moins proche de Harry, aidait aussi.

C'était une matinée très calme, ce dimanche-là, sans Seamus, Dean ou Ginny, à deux couples dans l'appartement, dont Hermione qui travaillait sans discontinuer. Harry était allé courir. Après avoir hésité à se joindre à lui, Draco avait finalement laissé la place à Ron, plus habitué, plus efficace, et était resté travailler. À leur retour, il avait suivi Harry dans la salle de bain : pas pour reprendre une douche avec lui, mais simplement passer plus de temps avec lui, sans trop se demander pourquoi, pendant que ce dernier se préparait.

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, habillé depuis longtemps, il suivit des yeux les mouvements du rasoir entre l'eau du lavabo et la joue de Harry, striée de mousse. S'il se la laissait pousser, songea-t-il, vu la masse brune qu'il avait déjà sur la tête et ce que Draco avait pu entrevoir en période de partiels, la barbe de Harry aurait de quoi faire ombrage à celle de Blaise dans sa phase Black Panthers. Chacune pouvait être effroyable dans son genre. C'était assez fascinant.

Dans le miroir, Harry croisa son regard et lui sourit :

« Tu te rases jamais ?

Draco se sortit de ses pensées pour lui adresser un rictus et un regard lourd de sens : Harry savait tout de sa pilosité. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé :

\- Le _visage_ , je voulais dire…

Au lieu de répondre, Draco se leva et se planta à côté de lui. Il se pencha très près du miroir, à la lumière, en faisant mine de s'examiner à grand peine. Il emprunta un doigt de mousse et le rasoir pour éradiquer une toute petite zone presque invisible, puis rendit le rasoir.

\- Voilà.

Harry pouffa de rire et ne prit pas le temps de finir sa tâche avant d'essayer de l'embrasser. Draco eut un mouvement de recul exagéré.

\- C'est répugnant, geignit-il. On dirait un bloc de savon mouillé.

Harry l'attrapa pour lui coller sa joue pleine de mousse au visage.

\- Potter ! Bas les pattes !

\- Les mecs, y a ma femme qui veut savoir si elle peut prendre la salle de bain, dit Ron en passant prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air terrassé par l'adversité.

\- Oui, j'ai bientôt fini, dit Harry en se remettant à l'ouvrage tandis que Draco s'essuyait en grimaçant.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Draco, gêné de l'intrusion.

\- Un peu tard pour se faire un shampoing, répondit Ron, élevant légèrement la voix afin que la destinataire réelle de cette réponse se sente concernée.

\- J'en ai plein le cul de cet article, dit Hermione, excédée, apparaissant à ses côtés et bloquant encore davantage la sortie de la salle de bain. Si je me focalise pas un peu sur autre chose avant de partir, je vais y penser toute la journée.

Elle se grattait les tempes et soulevait la masse de boucles en grimaçant comme si ça la démangeait horriblement : comme si le boulot s'était empêtré dedans et qu'elle aimerait autant tout arracher et jeter.

\- D'habitude je le fais en rentrant, expliqua-t-elle à l'intention de Draco, qui devait faire une drôle de tête en la regardant. Mais tant pis, ça sera une semaine sans.

\- Je préviens ma mère qu'on arrivera plus tard ? demanda Ron.

\- Non. Ça va aller, je pense, soupira-t-elle en s'adossant au chambranle et croisant les bras. J'ai déjà pris ma douche, tout à l'heure. J'essaie d'être prête dans 40-45 minutes. Oui, bienvenue dans le monde du cheveu arabe, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Draco.

\- J'ai rien dit, dit-il.

\- T'as fait une drôle de tête. Te coupe pas, Harry. Ça changera pas grand-chose…

\- Je me coupe pas.

\- J'aime bien quand t'es en mode Roi Lion, se moqua affectueusement Ron.

\- On est quand même pas tous égaux… Faudrait instaurer des RTT règles et cheveux bouclés… »

Ni elle ni Ron ne semblaient envisager de partir avant que Harry termine de se raser : au contraire, ils semblaient prendre leurs quartiers sur le pas de la porte pour continuer l'échange jusqu'à ce que ça les pousse dehors. Le charme était rompu pour Draco : trop de monde en même temps dans une si petite pièce – la salle de bain, qui plus est. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister au reste de la conversation. Il s'excusa et retourna dans la chambre.

Il fallait qu'il prenne tout ça comme une preuve supplémentaire du fait que sa présence aux côtés de Harry était désormais acquise à leurs yeux, même si Ron avait soigneusement évité son regard lorsqu'il les avait interrompus, et même si, lorsqu'ils s'adressaient directement l'un à l'autre, ils continuaient d'avoir l'air d'entrer dans un bassin d'eau froide. Toujours à l'affût des moindres signes d'hostilité, c'était un soulagement pour Draco de se voir validé ; mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être régulièrement embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surprenne alors qu'il baissait la garde.

Harry le rejoignit dans la chambre après s'être fait éjecter à son tour. Il avait mis son T-shirt à l'envers en chemin. Draco attendit qu'il termine de rectifier le tir, que sa tête et ses bras ressortent du col et des manches, avant de l'aider à le rajuster sur ses épaules puis de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi « mignons » et _domestiques_ qu'Hermione et Ron quand ils se chamaillaient tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'on les voyait ?

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres.

* * *

…

* * *

 _« C'était un peu mélodramatique de sa part, j'avoue, dit Pansy. Je cautionne pas du tout. » « Mais t'inquiète pas. Je gère. »_

* * *

…

* * *

Le « Terrier » était une vieille maison bancale, irrégulière, dans un hameau où Draco était surpris de trouver encore des habitants. Il y avait pourtant des jeunes qui venaient de là, ramassés par les bus scolaires qui desservaient les lycées de la « Ville de Traverse » dont il ne connaissait que les noms ; il y avait des gens qui faisaient tourner la supérette du coin, guère plus glorieuse que les épiceries de quartier, et qui faisaient trois-quarts d'heure de voiture dans chaque sens pour aller travailler. (Ça ou le métro finalement… mais ce n'était pas pareil.) Les maisons les moins entretenues étaient sombres ; la leur était crépie et cernée de jardinières, de bacs et de pots de géraniums qui attendaient le redoux.

Draco prit une grande bouffée de l'air caractéristique de la campagne. Il renvoya un sourire pincé au sourire rassurant, content de son petit ami, et suivit Ron à l'intérieur de la maison.

Hermione avait pris les devants, dans les mains une assiette de pâtisseries orientales qu'elle avait faites avec Ron la veille, préparée à ne pas recevoir bon accueil. À peine sa quasi belle-mère l'aperçut qu'elle se mit à protester qu'il y avait déjà un dessert de prévu, qu'elle savait bien que ce n'était pas la peine, enfin… Hermione l'interrompit tout de suite :

« Je sais, Molly, mais c'est pour Bill. On en a parlé la semaine dernière. Il m'a dit que ça lui manquait.

\- Il y en aurait pas assez pour tout le monde, de toute façon, la soutint Ron. On mangera ton gâteau quand même, t'inquiète pas !

Molly Weasley secoua la tête d'un air contrarié mais embrassa Hermione chaleureusement malgré tout, approuvant sans doute qu'on s'occupe de ses fils. Arthur Weasley s'avança vers Harry et Draco le premier, un sourire extrêmement gentil aux lèvres :

\- Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, dit-il à Draco en lui serrant la main à deux mains.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez apporté ? demanda-t-il en avisant le sac cartonné que Draco avait à la main.

\- Un vin d'apéritif…

Ils avaient passé un moment avec Tonks à débattre du meilleur compromis à apporter, parmi les choix de Draco, sachant que la liste des choses qui ne vexeraient (s'il s'agissait de denrées alimentaires) ni ne susciteraient l'indifférence de Molly Weasley était fort restreinte. M. Weasley eut l'air d'identifier la qualité de la bouteille sans s'en offusquer, agréablement impressionné :

\- C'est très gentil.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et l'étreignit, avant d'échanger avec ce dernier un sourire pétillant de fierté.

\- Draco ! le salua à son tour la mère de Ron. Mon Dieu qu'il est maigre !

Harry éclata de rire.

\- T'allais pas y échapper, gloussa-t-il. Il a même pas encore enlevé son manteau…

Molly écarta son mari pour étreindre Harry à son tour :

\- Ça se voit au visage, répliqua-t-elle – puis lorsqu'ils eurent déposé leurs manteaux et pris place dans le salon, avec un grand geste dans sa direction : Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ces étudiants, ça se nourrit jamais assez… Est-ce que tu as une cuisine chez toi au moins, Draco ? Je peux te donner quelques recettes faciles… Ta mère cuisine ? Tu as ce qu'il faut en casseroles ?

Ils avaient ce qu'il fallait de verres – sortis d'un buffet massif, un peu vieillot – pour honorer la bouteille que Draco avait choisie. Il n'arrivait pas à situer ces gens, bien plus âgés que ses parents, dans une génération précise, mais ils étaient d'une génération qui accordait encore de l'importance aux services de mariage.

\- Ma mère est une grande amatrice, dit Draco.

Percy et sa femme, Audrey, arrivèrent peu de temps après. Leur aînée de quatre ans se précipita dans les bras de son grand-père dès son arrivée, avant que la cadette ait le temps d'atteindre le bout du couloir ; elle embrassa sa grand-mère avec autant d'enthousiasme et de rapidité puis se figea dans le salon et dévisagea Draco avec un froncement de sourcil circonspect. Il y avait de la concurrence.

\- C'est ton amoureux ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il en souriant. C'est Draco.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'avançant.

Elle lui fit une bise après lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il était très grand et que donc il fallait qu'il se baisse, – exaspération dramatique – puis, une fois toute l'assemblée habituelle saluée, elle décampa en direction de son tiroir à coloriages. La petite les regarda d'un air timide, ne voulut pas dire bonjour, même à ceux qu'elle avait déjà l'habitude de voir, et rejoignit sa sœur dès qu'elle se sentit dispensée des bises et des salutations.

Une dispute éclata dans la minute.

* * *

…

* * *

Molly deuxième-du-nom tenait à ce qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention qu'à sa sœur. La mécanique du dimanche était néanmoins déjà bien huilée et chaque adulte savait, à tour de rôle, la réorienter vers son tiroir d'occupations, une fois l'assiette terminée, tandis que la petite Lucy slalomait entre les jambes des grands autour de la table et parfois grimpait sur des genoux bienveillants sans trop piper mot. La discussion était très animée pour un groupe qui se voyait dans le pire des cas tous les quinze jours, – menée sans temps mort par Percy, Audrey, Hermione et Mme Weasley. Draco pouvait ou non contribuer, c'était indifférent. Les autres suivaient, riaient et hochaient la tête, ou menaient des micro-conversations parallèles.

Un dernier roux les rejoignit au moment du dessert, s'annonçant à peine parce qu'il fallait _changer la couche de toute urgence_. Draco faillit avaler son café de travers : le Weasley qui venait de passer la porte, sac en bandoulière de jeune parent sur la hanche et bébé en pleurs au bout du bras comme dans un panier de fruits et légumes, était un Weasley très familier.

« - Biiiiiill !

\- Plus tard, Momo, répondit le nouveau venu. À moins que tu m'aides ? Tu veux m'aider à enlever le caca ? »

Tous les piercings étaient en place, les faux semblants de costume de travail laissés au placard ; c'était une variante de Harry, plus perceptiblement adulte et installée dans la vie – maintenant qu'il se retrouvait confronté aux deux dans la même pièce, les points communs lui sautaient aux yeux. Draco respira lentement, tétanisé à l'idée que la pigmentation de sa peau le trahisse : Bill Weasley ne risquait pas de se souvenir de lui, encore moins de savoir que Draco avait fantasmé sur lui, mais lui s'en souvenait très bien.

Harry remarqua qu'il était crispé, mais ce n'était pas pire qu'au début du repas. Lorsque Bill, mission accomplie, s'affala sur la chaise qui lui avait été réservée, transmettant le bonjour de sa femme à tout le monde, il n'eut pas l'air en capacité de prêter grande attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui : il serra la main de Draco par-dessus la table, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il essayait de le replacer, avant de se laisser distraire par les pâtisseries de sa _belle-sœur préférée_ (« Désolé, Dédé… Ron, tu ne la lâches JAMAIS »), le gâteau de sa mère (« la meilleure du monde ! »), et le café (« oh bordel, c'est divin »). C'était Ron et Percy qui avaient le plus de tenue, finalement, dans la famille.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, lorsque les groupes se dispersèrent autour de la vaisselle, des petites ou de la table du salon, que Bill s'affala – de nouveau –, sur le canapé – cette fois-ci –, à côté de Draco, et entama la conversation :

« On s'est déjà croisés, non ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Y a un moment…

Harry se levait de l'accoudoir au même moment, sans aller loin probablement, mais Draco se retrouva livré à lui-même.

\- Oui, je crois bien, répondit-il – d'un ton posé, d'un air blasé.

\- A l'auto-école, c'est ça ? – Draco hocha la tête. – Putain c'est pas des bons souvenirs ça.

Draco le gratifia de son plus bel air de « à qui le dis-tu... ».

\- T'en es où alors ? s'enquit Bill. C'était quand ces conneries ? Mai ? Juin ?

\- Avril, quand j'ai commencé le code, répondit Draco. Angelina va faire une demande de date de permis bientôt.

\- Cool. Bientôt débarrassé !

Draco acquiesça, mais fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comment formuler sa question. Pour une fois que personne ne lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas passé le permis plus tôt, plus jeune, à dix-huit ans comme tout le monde ici…, il ne voulait pas être celui qui poserait la même question. Or Bill avait l'air d'avoir tout de même un paquet d'années de plus que lui. Ce n'était pas le premier à avoir donné des petits-enfants à ses parents, mais c'était l'aîné.

\- Je venais de rentrer d'Égypte, répondit Bill. Fleur est tombée enceinte, du coup on a décidé de se poser. On s'est marié cet été. J'ai bossé là-bas dix ans. J'ai eu mon permis là-bas, mais il était pas valide ici, et le « code » de la route, dans le bassin méditerranéen,… on va dire que c'est un autre concept. Il paraît que je suis un danger public.

Il lança un regard appuyé à sa mère.

\- Mais tu l'as maintenant ?

\- Ouais. J'ai eu de la chance. J'ai eu un réflexe plus rapide que l'examinateur le jour du permis. Il avait pas l'air super satisfait du reste, mais si j'avais pas vu la moto qui déboulait de nulle part, lui il l'avait pas vue. J'ai cru qu'il allait me claquer entre les doigts.

Il riait mais Draco ne trouvait pas ça très drôle : il n'était pas sûr de savoir piler plus vite qu'un professionnel ; il savait conduire, mais ça ne serait sans doute jamais comme ce mec qui devait maîtriser sa voiture à gestes nerveux et d'une horripilante précision.

Draco parcourut le salon du regard à la recherche de Harry et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait dû oublier que Draco n'était pas en terrain connu ici et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, sans explication, sans lui dire au moins où le retrouver s'il allait ailleurs. Il se désengagea de la conversation à la première occasion.

\- Tu sais où est Harry ? demanda-t-il à Hermione qui avait vu qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

Ses cheveux, momentanément détachés, étaient en train de prendre des proportions catastrophiques.

\- Hmm non, dit-elle. Il a pas été kidnappé par Molly ou Lucy ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Draco même s'il avait vu les deux filles déjà bien occupées autour de leur petite cousine dans le salon.

\- On peut venir avec toi si tu veux, s'il est dans les chambres.

\- C'est bon, merci, dit-il en allant chercher son téléphone dans son manteau. Je vais faire un tour dehors.

\- OK. T'hésites pas si tu veux a déjà vu tout le monde la semaine dernière. »

Une fois dehors, il se trouva en manque cruel de cigarettes, ne serait-ce que pour justifier sa sortie. Il hésita à envoyer un texto par peur d'avoir l'air idiot si Harry était simplement allé aux toilettes. Il traversa la courette pour se dégourdir les jambes, mémoriser les lieux : il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace dans la maison, avec tous les meubles de rangement et les gens entassés dans les couloirs étroits ; on s'y perdait par excès d'informations. Il revint sur ses pas à proximité du portail. Il y avait quelqu'un qui parlait de l'autre côté :

« Non, mais c'est même pas ça… Je lui en veux même pas pour ça...

Draco s'arrêta à l'angle du mur. Entre les tremblements de voix, les hoquets et les larmes, il crut reconnaître la voix de Ginny. Il tendit l'oreille.

\- C'est depuis le début que ça va pas… Je suis passée de toi à Michael à Dean… On était d'accord pour pas se mettre la pression au début, juste voir où ça nous mènerait… mais j'ai jamais pris le temps d'être seule… J'ai jamais réussi à renoncer à l'idée d'avoir des gosses à 23 ans, alors que c'est pas ça du tout ce que je veux, je sais même pas ce que je veux...

Draco savait qu'il fallait qu'il retourne à l'intérieur, qu'il n'était pas censé écouter Weaselette déballer ses crises existentielles alors qu'elle avait pris soin de ne prévenir personne de son arrivée – à part Harry.

\- Si, se corrigea-t-elle. Je veux ce qu'a Hermione avec Ron, ce que tu as avec Draco, dit-elle avant d'être reprise d'un sanglot. Je suis pas jalouse… enfin… j'ai pas envie qu'on se remette ensemble, tu le sais… mais te voir commencer une histoire avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'a vraiment fait prendre conscience que j'avais jamais pris le temps de tourner la page – enfin, je m'y suis prise dans le désordre… J'ai envie d'être en couple, mais faut d'abord que je fasse ma vie au lieu de tout donner dans des relations que j'ai pas envie d'avoir…

Draco ne suivit pas la suite de l'échange : Harry parlait toujours un ton en dessous de tout le monde, Ginny riait et sanglotait en même temps, quant à Draco, il restait bloqué sur une seule chose : on les voyait, Harry et lui, comme un couple ; on enviait leur relation ; Ginny Weasley considérait leur relation comme un objectif de vie ! Passées les palpitations que ce flot de confidences lui avaient données, il se retrouva embarrassé d'être planqué derrière le portail à les espionner. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, s'assura que son téléphone était en silencieux, et envoya un SMS à Harry. Les voix se turent.

 _« Tu es parti où ? »_

 _« Dehors avec Ginny. J'arrive. »_

\- C'est Draco ?

\- Ouais.

 _« Ne dis pas aux autres qu'elle est là. »_

\- Tu peux lui dire hein. C'est pas un secret. C'est juste papa et maman à qui j'ai pas envie d'en parler tout de suite... Et Ron, mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il va pas buter Dean...

Harry eut un rire amer.

\- J'ai un peu envie de buter Dean, dit-il.

\- Alors là, mon vieux,si tu fais ça, notre amitié est finie pour toujours. Je peux pas changer de frère mais toi...

\- Ça va, ça va, je vais pas m'en mêler.

 _« Je peux venir ? »_

Harry et Ginny se turent.

 _« Oui. »_ reçut-il en réponse.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, ça me dérange pas. Enfin, si j'ai pas l'air trop en vrac.

\- T'es magnifique même quand tu pleures.

Et c'était assez vrai, qu'elle était mignonne malgré ses yeux et son nez rougis, ses cils collés entre eux par les larmes et sa tenue de mauvais week-end. Elle lui sourit, gênée, et sans parvenir à retenir encore un sanglot ; elle se décala d'un cran sur le côté pour que Harry puisse faire de même et laisser une place à Draco sur le rebord de pierre qui leur servait de banc. Harry lui caressait le dos et adressa une moue désolée à Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Ginny le consulta du regard puis, estimant qu'elle en avait le droit, se blottit contre Harry qui la serra contre lui.

\- On est en train de rompre, avec Dean, répondit-elle.

De sa main libre, Harry chercha celle de Draco et la serra dans la sienne, joue posée sur la tête de Ginny. Draco apprécia le geste. Il ne se sentait plus consciemment menacé, mais ça lui faisait du bien qu'Harry essaie de le rassurer. Entrelacés, leurs doigts avaient presque la même température.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il était censé poser des questions, et si oui, lesquelles ? Mais Ginny reprit la parole :

\- J'étais en train de dire à Harry que j'étais jalouse de votre relation.

Harry sourit en le regardant dans les yeux. Ginny aussi souriait, tout en s'essuyant les yeux et reniflant, sans bouger de l'étreinte de Harry, sans les regarder.

\- Ah, fut tout ce que Draco répondit.

Il avait envie de sourire aussi ; il ne savait pas si ça se voyait sur son visage figé d'incertitude : il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop content de sa vie sentimentale alors que Ginny était en pleine rupture. Harry avait l'air paisible et content de pouvoir consoler son amie sans que Draco s'en offusque. Draco détourna la tête pour sourire.

\- C'est là que vous êtes censés me dire que c'est pas tout rose, les mecs. Et que vous vous disputez beaucoup.

\- Ça te rassurerait ?

Elle fit la moue, sembla réfléchir à la question.

\- Non, dit-elle enfin. J'ai pas envie de penser à vous… J'ai envie de penser que j'ai raison de pas en vouloir à Dean mais de vouloir rompre quand même.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Harry mais celui-ci n'allait pas lui expliquer à la place de Ginny : il se contenta de lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'il s'agissait d'une longue histoire.

\- Tu as raison, affirma Harry.

Draco hocha la tête comme s'il savait de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Tu as raison si c'est ce que tu ressens, dit-il.

Ginny le regarda, surprise de sa contribution, et un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Draco détourna la tête, embarrassé d'avoir autant de sourires tournés dans sa direction.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'être ami avec Ginny – c'était en train de lui tomber dessus contre son gré – mais cela faisait partie du deal s'il restait avec Harry. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais été un obstacle ; qu'elle l'avait, au contraire, toujours accueilli comme une évidence.

\- Merci. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal.

* * *

…

* * *

De retour chez lui, Draco laissa ses affaires contre le mur du couloir immaculé et se dirigea directement vers l'autre chambre.

Rien n'avait changé, l'essentiel des affaires de Blaise avaient bel et bien disparu.

Le lit était figé dans le même état que le jour où leur dispute au sujet de Pansy lui avait fait claquer la porte ; il restait les posters, quelques habits qu'il ne mettait plus, et tout ce qu'il partageait avec Draco dans les autres pièces, mais le reste de ses vêtements, l'intégralité de ses livres, même les notes accrochées au mur, il les avait emportés comme un voleur. Draco n'avait rien dit la première fois qu'il avait compris que Blaise était passé récupérer des affaires en s'arrangeant pour ne pas le croiser ; rien ne laissait présager que ce serait permanent. Mais les semaines passaient, sans nouvelles, jusqu'au jour où Draco avait trouvé la salle de bain plus vide qu'il ne l'avait laissée, au retour d'un week-end, la chambre vide, le bureau prêt pour une photo de location de meublé, et les poubelles descendues, comme une insulte.

Draco repoussa la porte contre le mur et tourna les talons, sentant la colère refoulée remonter. Si Blaise voulait déménager dans son dos, grand bien lui fasse, s'énerva-t-il en mettant le tupperware de Mme Weasley au frigo ; mais couper les ponts aussi complètement du jour au lendemain, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Draco ne méritait pas ça.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Pansy.

 _« Il a pas disparu dans la nature... »_

Parce que Blaise était avec Pansy maintenant, ça n'avait pas changé.

Mais Pansy ne gérait pas le malaise qui s'était créé sur le campus, les esquives non dissimulées de Mélissa et les questions incrédules de quelques autres amis de Blaise ; le ridicule de la situation sous les yeux tous les soirs, comme s'il était parti en vacances, en stage, mais n'avait pas finalement prévu de retour, et on gèrerait bien les papiers à distance. C'était l'indifférence de Blaise à son inquiétude qui le blessait le plus. C'était au-delà de leur relation : il avait coupé les ponts avec l'essentiel de leur promotion ; on se demandait, à l'école, s'il allait même finir son diplôme. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la fin du mois de janvier. Même Reis, du cours de langue, était surpris.

Cinq tentatives d'appel restées sans réponse, aucun retour de message ; s'il voulait rester sur leur engueulade débile et ne plus lui parler, Draco n'allait plus insister.


	24. Examen du permis de conduire (2)

**Note :** J'ai essayé d'être la plus vague et confuse possible avec cet UA, mais des références françaises se sont imposées dans ce chapitre. Le (second) placement de produit automobile n'est pas volontaire, c'est plutôt un hommage à ma voiture d'auto-école. Quant au système universitaire… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je réponds à toutes les interrogations, perplexités et critiques si vous en avez !

 **AVERTISSEMENT** chapitre bourré de scènes et de dialogues malaisants. On garde le cap de la lumière au bout du tunnel, mais il restait encore un long tunnel à franchir :)

 **Merci** encore une fois à Elenne pour la relecture pointue de ce chapitre. La backstory familiale (très allusive ici) est une de ses suggestions de longue date.

Et maintenant je vais me planquer.

 **À bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !^^**

* * *

 **BO d'inspiration :** « Send me an angel » – Scorpions

 **BO d'écriture :** « Here », « Ugly-Pretty », « No Harm Is Done » – Christine and the Queens

* * *

 **Examen du permis de conduire (2)**

* * *

Avril approchait avec une curieuse impression de déjà-vu : une certaine froideur, un certain détachement mêlé à la pluie et à la lumière, un stress associé dans ses pores à cet air de début de printemps, quand on anticipe déjà la fin des cours, pris dans les échéances des validations et des mémoires. C'était sans regret qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la vie étudiante : rien n'allait trop changer – c'était un trop petit monde, trop petit milieu – mais le type d'obligations, ainsi que son statut, allaient être radicalement différents. Il avait hâte d'en finir.

Il aurait aimé passer la semaine qui précédait sa date de permis chez Harry, mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils n'étaient prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre, à cette configuration : Harry avait ses cours, ses entraînements pour le deuxième dan qu'il voulait repasser, son boulot qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher ; quand il rentrait le soir, il avait encore des choses à faire. Draco n'arrivait pas à avancer sur son ultime mémoire ou ses mails professionnels dans la colocation vide ou même à la BU locale tant il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Si c'était ça, la vie de petit ami au foyer, – le quotidien de sa mère, se fit-il remarquer avec un certain malaise – passer ses journées à l'attendre sans pouvoir l'avoir pour lui, sans être au moins au milieu de ses propres affaires – sa mère, au moins, avait sa vie autour d'elle – très peu pour lui. Harry, pour sa part, ne disait rien, mais il semblait, lui aussi, embarrassé par sa présence ; frustré qu'ils ne puissent pas s'accorder de temps ; soulagé qu'il reparte dans les jupons familiaux au bout de deux jours. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu l'amener au lieu d'examen le jour J.

Ainsi, Draco se retrouva, comme pour tant de petites vacances avant celles-ci, en tête-à-tête avec sa mère et son ordinateur – plus efficace.

Il avait déjeuné avec son père à la capitale dans les semaines qui avaient suivi son « coming out » (eh oui, c'était bien ça qui s'était passé) mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet avec lui : habitudes, instinct de préservation tenaces – il basculait en pilote automatique dans ces moments privilégiés père-fils et passait ensuite l'après-midi à ne pas savoir s'il fallait qu'il s'en morde les doigts ou s'en félicite. C'était sans regret, cette fois-ci : il avait bien assez à gérer avec les week-ends de plus en plus fréquemment consacrés à Harry et la pression qu'il se mettait pour réussir le permis du premier coup. Mais sa mère lui avait annoncé mi-mars que son père allait lui parler. S'en étaient suivies trois semaines de silence radio. Le jeu d'esquives de Draco atteignit son apogée, car son père mettait en œuvre le même.

L'avantage des grandes maisons, c'est qu'on n'est pas obligé de se croiser. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à trois, les deux hommes présentèrent à Narcissa un spectacle ridicule : quand Lucius était d'humeur brusque et colérique, Draco se cachait autant que possible et faisait semblant d'être invisible aux repas ; la plupart du temps, cependant, le paternel adoptait une attitude très occupée, formelle et bienséante lorsqu'il s'adressait à Draco, une attitude des bons jours, à la différence près qu'il évitait soigneusement son regard et que l'ensemble de son amabilité semblait forcée.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'on se voie. Mon père – _me fait flipper –_ est vraiment bizarre. Et je sais pas pourquoi il reste à la maison aussi longtemps. D'habitude ils sortent, avec ma mère, même quand je suis là, mais là… _– Il va devenir fou –_ Oui, je t'appellerai après… J'espère qu'on va pouvoir éviter la scène pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures – _j'ai autre chose à faire_... »

Sauf que Lucius décida, sans discussion possible, que c'était lui qui allait l'emmener au point de départ du permis :

« Mais je me suis arrangé avec ma monitrice ! protesta Draco. T'avais pas besoin de prendre un jour de congé pour ça !

\- Lucius, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Si je veux emmener mon fils à son examen du permis, j'emmène mon fils à son examen du permis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en ferait toute une histoire ! »

Draco était prêt à quitter la maison sur-le-champ pour retrouver Angelina et remettre la dispute à _après_ son foutu permis, mais le regard de sa mère, consternée des blocages de communication entre père et fils, et désolée du comportement de son mari, le fit flancher : les doigts tremblants à l'idée de passer de longues dizaines de minutes au total à huis clos dans la BM avec son père en mode buté, il écrivit le SMS le plus factuel et poli du monde, auquel Angelina répondit : « OK, pas de souci. À tout à l'heure. »

Tout ça pour passer le trajet dans le silence le plus glacial.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te pose problème que je t'emmène, grogna son père.

\- Je suis juste stressé, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, siffla Draco, s'efforçant de contenir son agacement au maximum.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es stressé ? Tu sais conduire, non ?

Les Malfoy avaient ce don de transformer en accusations les discours censés rassurer ou encourager. C'était tellement con que Draco pouffa de rire et retrouva, par surprise, un peu de sang-froid.

\- Oui, je sais conduire, soupira-t-il.

\- Bon. »

Puis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au parking. Très en avance. Ça n'aurait eu aucun sens de bondir de la voiture pour soi-disant aller à la rencontre des moniteurs, vu qu'ils avaient constaté l'un et l'autre qu'il n'y avait encore personne au point de rendez-vous. Après s'être détaché, Draco posa la main sur la poignée d'ouverture, et hésita.

« Il n'y a personne, Draco. Attends une minute. »

Ils échangèrent un regard peu sympathique, tous deux mal à l'aise, et le manifestant avec la même façade, le même air d'hostilité. Draco lâcha la poignée et s'accouda au rebord de fenêtre pour y pianoter son impatience.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'y être autant en avance.

\- Si. Je voulais avoir le temps de te parler.

 _Putain…_

\- Ta mère m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

Draco soupira lourdement, ses derniers espoirs envolés.

\- Qu'on parle de quoi, père ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre qu'on soit à la maison ?

\- Parce que tu m'évites à la maison.

\- Quand on déjeune ensemble, je ne t'évite pas.

\- N'essaie pas de rejeter la faute sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que tu ne peux pas me parler. Je fais toujours tout pour t'aider.

 _Et même un peu trop parfois_ , ravala Draco, mais il n'aurait jamais le droit de le dire sans qu'on le fasse passer pour spectaculairement ingrat.

\- Je sais même pas par où commencer, dit-il, mais surtout j'ai pas _du tout_ envie de parler de quoi que ce soit maintenant.

\- Tu préfères qu'on aille faire un tour après l'examen ?

\- Mais non ! Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai rien de spécial à te dire !

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort. Cette conversation n'est pas facile pour moi.

\- Laisse tomber alors.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai raté dans ton éducation pour que tu me répondes comme ça, Draco.

Draco sortit brusquement et s'éloigna de la voiture, vaguement conscient que son père venait de prendre sur lui pour utiliser des mots plutôt que de lui en retourner une illico, peu importe son âge. Il y avait une gamine postée à deux pas du point de rendez-vous, toujours pas de voiture d'auto-école, un autre père à l'air dur et fermé. Draco se rendit compte qu'il s'était figé quand il sentit le souffle de son père derrière lui, une main sur son bras :

\- Draco, retourne dans la voiture.

L'impératif de ne pas faire de scène en public toujours prépondérant, Draco se laissa ramener à sa portière et regarda son père faire le tour de la BM pour rejoindre le côté conducteur ; une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux rassis à l'intérieur, Lucius verrouilla les portes. Draco n'avait même plus le courage de tourner ce geste en dérision.

Dans le rétroviseur, il vit la Citroën familière se garer avec une efficacité à toute épreuve et Angelina et une autre jeune de dix-huit ans en sortirent. Draco tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration, et sur l'examen qui l'attendait.

Au bout d'un moment, son père finit par reprendre la parole :

 _« Ça a l'air de t'écorcher la bouche. »_

\- Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré ton…

Draco ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le mot pour lequel son père allait – peut-être ? – finir par opter. La tournure prudente de sa mère lui avait déjà fait bizarre à entendre, à présent l'indécision beaucoup trop longue de son père lui donnait des sueurs froides.

\- Oui, j'ai un amant, et c'est un homme, lâcha-t-il n'y tenant plus, j'aurai jamais de femme à te présenter. Et je veux surtout pas que tu t'en mêles, et je veux surtout pas qu'on en parle à grand-père et grand-mère, – je ne veux pas que tu en parles à qui que ce soit ! Ça ne te regarde pas, et je ne vois même pas pourquoi il faudrait qu'on en parle, surtout à moins d'une heure du permis !

\- Hors de question qu'on en parle à tes grands-parents, ça les tuerait ! Et si tu as honte à ce point, c'est que tu sens bien qu'il y a un problème.

Draco ravala un « c'est toi le problème ! » qui ne risquait pas de bien passer.

\- J'ai pas honte, j'ai peur que tu me sortes des conneries pareilles.

Si les corps pouvaient projeter de la glace, Lucius Malfoy ne laisserait aucun survivant sur son passage. Un bon point pour l'effort manifeste qu'il faisait pour se contenir. Draco crut voir l'ombre de sa mère tirer sur les rênes de son tempérament.

\- Ce n'est pas _normal_ , Draco. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux attendre de moi que je te comprenne.

Draco s'affaissa contre la portière, une main sur le visage, défait. Lucius haussa le ton pour couvrir son soupir.

\- Et je trouve cruel de la part de ta mère de nous imposer cette discussion. Mais si tu es comme ça c'est notre responsabilité. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas te forcer à changer, tu as toujours été comme ça, incontrôlable. C'est ma faute, j'ai dû trop te gâter dans ton enfance. Je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide, mais ta mère n'a cessé de me dire que non. J'espère juste que tu sauras faire les bons choix et garder ça dans la famille. Il y va de ta réputation.

Draco resta silencieux et refusa de le regarder. Son père espérait peut-être une prise de conscience : cela l'irrita de ne pas l'avoir.

\- Et j'aimerais que tu t'abstiennes d'inviter n'importe qui à la maison, poursuivit-il, ça ne change rien. Ta mère m'a laissé entendre que c'était plus qu'un amant. Je t'avoue que j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas comment c'est possible pour deux hommes de… mais bon. Je ne peux pas t'interdire de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, je n'ai pas de prise, mais épargne-nous, je te prie, les intrigues qui ne sont pas nécessaires, comme tu l'as très bien fait jusqu'à présent. Et ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois à l'aise de te voir aux côtés d'un homme de cette manière. N'importe quel parent serait surpris et inquiet.

Son père se faisait des films en technicolor s'il s'imaginait que Draco allait imposer sa présence à Harry. C'était bien mignon de se dire inquiet. C'était beaucoup, pour de l'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à m'expliquer ?

 _« Expliquer » ?_

\- J'ai rien à t'expliquer. On n'a pas la même sexualité, c'est tout. »

Lucius demeura silencieux. Draco sentait les rouages continuer de tourner dans sa tête, Dieu sait à quel propos. Il tendit le bras vers le bouton qui déverrouillait les portes et quitta la voiture pour de bon ; il retrouva un sourire dans ses réserves pour saluer Angelina, qui détecta son humeur en un éclair mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et s'installa à un mètre des ados en attendant le départ.

Il passa ses nerfs sur un chewing-gum à la nicotine, écouta distraitement les échanges à l'arrivée de l'examinateur, tira au sort sans piper mot – il passait en premier, ce serait fait – ; son père avait quitté le parking en lui laissant un bref _« Je reviens dans 30 minutes. »_

 _Pas la peine._

Mais il se retint de répondre.

Malgré la présence de sa monitrice à l'arrière, qui l'aida à rester concentré sur sa tâche car il ne voulait pas la décevoir, Draco démarra n'importe comment : il lui fallut des siècles pour régler correctement son siège et ses rétroviseurs, comme si le conducteur précédent était l'antithèse de son corps, juste pour l'emmerder ; il cala au démarrage alors qu'il ne calait jamais ; puis, une fois parti, extrêmement lentement, sa jambe gauche se mit à trembler. Il avait le muscle tétanisé. Il serra les dents et se tendit pour garder la situation sous contrôle mais il manqua deux fois d'affilée l'entrée de voie rapide qu'on lui indiquait ; lorsque l'examinateur se mit à lui donner des conseils de fluidité dans ses contrôles et ses manœuvres de dépassement, l'examen prenant tout l'air d'une séance de cours bonus, Draco se mit à bouillir de rage. Il ramena la voiture au point de départ sans encombre, prit congé froidement et s'éloigna pour laisser la place à la candidate suivante. Sans un regard pour le parking, il répondit à son père avec son tact automatique :

 _« Je préfère rentrer seul. J'ai besoin de faire un tour. »_

Les horaires de bus épars semblaient être de son côté, heureusement ; il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre Angelina et d'affronter son regard (« Tu as fait n'imp' ») simple et professionnel, discret – il avait horreur de décevoir ; il en voulait à son père de l'avoir désarçonné à ce point juste avant le permis – putain d'égoïste. Le pire était que le simple _« D'accord. »_ qu'il reçut en retour, quelques minutes plus tard, au lieu du prévisible appel de chantage affectif, à coup de « J'ai pris ma journée pour toi, fils ingrat », était la preuve que son père faisait des efforts, il déployait des trésors d'abnégation et de retenue, et peut-être même qu'il était sincère, derrière les marques d'obéissance (sans complètement comprendre le bien fondé des démarches) à la mère de son fils.

Quelque part derrière la colère d'avoir raté son permis d'une manière aussi misérablement ridicule, il lui en était reconnaissant. Dans le contexte de leur relation tordue, il n'aurait pas pu supporter des « Tout va bien. », des « Ça m'est égal qui tu fréquentes. Je suis fier de toi quoi qu'il arrive. », qui auraient sonné forcé, parce qu'on ne se dit pas ce genre de choses chez les Malfoy, qu'une fois tous les dix ans, peut-être, et en contexte socialement acceptable – classement excellent à concours prestigieux, contrat parfaitement négocié, placement brillant, mariage peut-être, mais ça, Draco ne le saurait jamais. L'amour et l'estime se mesuraient en temps consacré à l'autre dans cet emploi du temps invraisemblable, pas en mots, pas en gestes plus déplacés qu'une main sur l'épaule parfois terrifiante, pesante, avec parcimonie, mais difficile de savoir ce qui s'exprimait alors qu'il y avait une telle chape de plomb sur la vie privée, même au sein d'une si petite famille.

Pas la force de décrocher quand Angelina l'appela : elle laissa un message vocal pour lui dire comment il recevrait son résultat.

 _« C'était pas un bon jour. Je me suis pris la tête avec mon père juste avant. Désolé. »_

Il avait honte, honte, honte de sa contre-performance. Il fit le tour de sa propriété avant de rentrer chez lui le plus discrètement possible. Il reçut un message d'Harry ( _« Alors ? »_ ) mais voulait se décider sur un plan d'action pour la suite – de la journée, des jours qui venaient – avant de lui répondre. Il composa le numéro de Pansy. Tomba sur son répondeur.

Mais elle le rappela aussitôt :

« Oui…

\- _Désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de décrocher. Ça va ?_

\- J'ai foiré mon permis, mais à part ça…

\- _Merde…_

\- Oui. Et j'ai aussi parlé avec mon père, en tête-à-tête…

\- _Oh merde…_

\- Voilà. Et faut que je me tire d'ici sinon je vais péter un câble, donc est-ce que je peux venir ? Genre ce soir ? Maintenant ?

 _Carrément ! Je fous mon plan cul dehors._ – aurait-elle répondu d'ordinaire.

\- _Euh… Oui._

\- Oui, mais ? répondit Draco d'une voix lasse, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Plus rien ne le surprendrait.

Elle pesa ses mots une seconde avant de répondre :

\- _Blaise est là. Ça te dérange pas ?_

Draco contempla sa moquette, où les rayons de soleil formaient des ombres ternes. Bizarrement… non. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait plus d'avis sur les choses. Tant qu'on ne lui enlevait pas Pansy.

\- Si ça ne le dérange pas, moi non plus.

\- _OK. Attends._

Il attendit, terminant de répertorier mentalement ce qu'il avait à ranger dans sa valise et de déterminer s'il avait le temps d'attraper l'avant-dernier bus quittant la campagne pour les zones urbanisées ou s'il allait falloir qu'il fasse venir un taxi.

\- _C'est bon, viens. Dis-moi quand t'arrives._

Il hocha la tête dans le vide.

\- Merci. À tout à l'heure.

\- _À toute. Bisous._ »

Draco referma sa valise sans prendre le temps de vérifier si l'espace était optimisé, ne vérifia les horaires des différentes correspondances qu'une fois dehors, n'appela sa mère pour l'avertir de son départ qu'une fois dans le bus, – elle le gratifia d'un long silence qui équivalait soupir excédé dans son langage, mais le laissa faire à sa guise : « Appelle-moi quand tu seras chez toi. ». Il parvint à ne pas ruminer ni le permis raté, ni la conversation avec son père, en s'efforçant d'être invisible à la gare, dans cette petite gare où parfois apparaissaient des adultes vifs qui avaient été collégiens en même temps que lui, dans le même périmètre - mais que lui importait ? se demanda-t-il dans le train. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute... » – il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux, même s'il espérait mieux, avait toujours refusé de voir en face les limites de ce père qu'il idolâtrait malgré tout - est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne Harry ? Il le fit, une fois sorti de la gare, sur le quai du petit métro automatique ; arrivé dans la rue de Pansy, il n'aspirait plus qu'à s'affaler chez son amie et se rouler dans ses plaids et ses coussins bizarres. Il tapa le code qu'elle lui avait renvoyé par réflexe, pénétra dans l'immeuble comme quelqu'un d'autre en sortait, ce qui lui évita l'interphone, mais il la prévint tout de même qu'il était arrivé. Elle l'attendait sur le palier, porte ouverte, pieds nus, à peine maquillée, habillée pour la forme, café et téléphone à la main, et lui colla une bise à la joue en le laissant entrer.

« Salut Draco, dit Tracey en enfilant ses chaussures et sa veste pour sortir.

\- Bonsoir Tracey.

\- Je peux rester chez mon mec, si tu veux ma chambre, dit-elle en avisant sa valise. Faudra juste me le dire avant. D'ici minuit, c'est bon.

\- C'est bon, merci...

Pansy l'observait avec un air calculateur, également attentive à ce que Tracey dirait avant de partir. Cette dernière fronça le nez en une moue que Draco n'avait pas envie d'interpréter, puis elle les salua et partit.

\- Tu veux un café ? Ou un verre ? enchaîna Pansy. T'as mangé ?

Draco s'efforça de ne pas se sentir fliqué.

\- Alcool d'abord, répondit-il. J'ai pris une bouteille en partant, si tu veux.

L'appartement était à moitié dans l'obscurité, les voilages tirés sur les fenêtres, les volets à demi fermés ; Pansy rouvrit et bloqua la fenêtre de la cuisine, même si l'air frais ne risquait pas d'arranger le bazar de vaisselle sale et de cendre de cigarette ; elle attrapa ce qu'elle voulait et le ramena au salon où Draco s'enfonça précautionneusement dans le canapé tandis que Pansy lui servait sa dose d'alcoolique diurne et qu'elle se resservait du café.

\- Blaise est pas là ?

Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva. Elle avait l'air fatigué.

\- Je sais pas comment il fait, dit-elle. On a picolé jusqu'à quatre heures cette nuit et c'est _après_ qu'il s'est mis à bosser.

Typique.

\- Donc là, il dort.

Ils échangèrent un regard, mais ils en parleraient plus tard.

\- Du coup ? dit-elle, doucement. Raconte ?

Draco soupira silencieusement.

\- Le permis, c'est mort.

Mais ce n'était plus qu'un détail, convinrent-ils sans un mot.

\- Et avec ton père ?

Il la regarda sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Ça t'embête si je fume ?

Il fit non de la tête. Elle alluma une cigarette.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

Draco pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas versé une larme de la journée, comme s'il avait accepté son sort très rapidement, ou au contraire ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Il récita les phrases qui lui revenaient en mémoire, dans le désordre, et les circonstances du tête-à-tête, pendant que Pansy l'écoutait, immobile, l'air sur ses gardes.

\- Donc, en gros, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, conclut-elle prudemment.

Il acquiesça à contrecœur.

\- En gros, je dois m'estimer heureux, oui.

\- Parce que dans le langage pourri de ton père ça voulait dire qu'il t'aime au point d'engager une conversation qui le met en difficulté. Qui l'oblige à se remettre en question, précisa-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège.

\- C'est moi qui n'ai pas envie de le remettre en question, répondit Draco sans cesser de fixer le verre qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Ça fait partie des douleurs de croissance, chouchou.

 _Vous me faites chier avec vos surnoms…_ Mais, oui, c'était ça qu'il fallait qu'il accepte : que son père n'était pas infaillible et que c'était possible de faire avec ; qu'il y avait des réalités à affronter en grandissant et que tout ne se résolvait pas par la fuite ou le conflit ouvert. Il voulait garder Harry dans sa vie, et il n'avait pas envie de foutre en l'air sa famille par principe, même si persistait un grand sentiment d'injustice. Il allait donc falloir qu'il tolère un compromis.

\- Tu sais, dit Pansy après un long silence entre eux, je t'ai toujours envié tes parents.

Draco releva la tête. Elle soutint son regard avant de poursuivre :

\- Ton père est un gros connard parfois, démarra-t-elle factuellement, et tes grands-parents sont complètement fous... mais jamais ils renieront ton existence. Même ton grand-père. Il dirait peut-être que tu es le vilain petit canard de la famille, en privé, et en public il s'arrangerait pour qu'on évite de parler de ta vie affective… mais tu resterais dans la famille – regarde ta tante –

Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il la fusilla du regard : elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on puisse le mettre sur le même plan qu'une psychopathe internée. Elle poursuivit son argument :

\- … ils partent du principe que la chair de ta chair c'est ta responsabilité, quoi qu'il arrive ; les Malfoys ont toujours raison. C'est pas comme les miens. Ma mère je sais pas ce que je suis pour elle. Je suis presque un concept. Un enfant pour le principe. Mais elle sait pas ce que c'est être mère. La peur d'en avoir un deuxième a dû lui dessécher les ovaires. Et mon père, ça l'a toujours fait chier d'avoir à se soucier de gens en dehors de son nombril. Tant que j'aurai pas moi-même des gosses, il voit pas trop à quoi je sers. Ton père au moins il essaye.

Draco demeura silencieux.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans la plupart des familles dysfonctionnelles, les gens se repoussent les uns les autres. Vous, bizarrement, c'est la meute. On sait taper où ça fait mal et on en abuse, mais on se garde sous la main pour se défendre les uns les autres. Pour défendre la lignée.

Draco réfléchit. Elle avait raison. Il ne voulait pas être la seconde brebis galeuse de la famille ; il ne voulait pas risquer d'être rejeté par une famille qui acceptait de pourvoir aux besoins d'une pyromane, coupable d'homicide. Il avait intégré la hantise de faire la moindre vague.

\- Ça t'embête pas si on dit rien à _ma_ famille pour l'instant ?

Draco rit nerveusement, brièvement. Il fit « non » de la tête. Pansy était celle qui risquait le plus d'être déshéritée, avec son « mode de vie ».

\- On laisse les adultes gérer entre eux.

\- On _laisse faire_.

\- Je veux bien un café maintenant, dit Draco.

\- Ah merde, j'allais me laisser tenter par ta bouteille.

Ils se levèrent ensemble pour aller chercher verre et tasse propres et refaire du café. Draco parvint à se servir de l'eau dans le capharnaüm – s'efforçant de ne pas faire de lien de cause à effet avec la présence de son (ancien ?) colocataire dans les lieux ; les filles n'avaient jamais été exemplairement regardantes sur la propreté, mais la cuisine avait rarement été aussi encombrée.

\- Je vais réveiller la princesse ? le consulta Pansy.

Draco haussa une épaule.

\- Si tu veux.

Il ramena verre et tasse au salon et la regarda se diriger vers la chambre, ouvrir la porte et se pencher à l'intérieur, sans lâcher la poignée, orientée vers son lit, du côté qui était caché par le mur. Draco s'efforça de ne pas écouter, mais impossible de détourner le regard plus d'une seconde. Pansy fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu nous rejoins ?

C'était étrange à voir. Elle finit par s'avancer et disparaître derrière le mur, murmurant la suite de leur échange ; peut-être même qu'ils s'embrassaient, à en croire le bruit de froissement de draps et de – oui, ils s'embrassaient. Draco sortit son téléphone et reparcourut la liste des horaires de train pour repartir.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, entendit-il Blaise marmonner avant de voir la silhouette de ce dernier disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir aussi vite qu'elle s'était traînée hors de la chambre.

Pansy revint au salon, repartit chercher la cafetière et un grand verre d'eau et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

\- Vous êtes vraiment ensemble, dit Draco.

Pansy l'analysa un instant avant de répondre :

\- C'est compliqué.

Draco sentit une petite pointe d'irritation l'aiguillonner.

\- Comment ça, « c'est compliqué » ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est le moment d'en parler.

\- Il s'est passé quoi depuis le « On sort ensemble »…

\- Rien. C'était juste plus simple de te le formuler comme ça.

Il ouvrit la bouche, outré, mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse verbaliser quoi que ce soit :

\- Il n'y a _pas_ rien. Commence pas à me faire chier. On vit pratiquement ensemble depuis votre engueulade.

Il plissa les yeux. Elle renifla avec hauteur.

\- C'est moi qui ai du mal à voir les choses autrement que comme compliquées. Je veux pas entendre parler de couple tant que son bordel existentiel est pas réglé.

Draco tint sa langue. Pansy soupira. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, chacun cherchant quoi dire ou quoi demander. Avant qu'ils puissent se décider, cependant, la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et Blaise retourna dans la chambre chercher de quoi se changer avant de les rejoindre enfin au salon. Il s'installa en face de Draco et ne lui adressa rien de plus qu'un « Salut Draco » avant d'avaler le cachet qu'il avait manifestement aussi récupéré dans la chambre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes, à jouer ensemble à la gueule de bois – réelle ou métaphorique – sans bouger que pour se resservir de vin, négligeant la cafetière, Blaise considérant leurs verres et serrant son eau avec un regard d'intense conflit interne.

\- Faut que je vous laisse ? finit par demander Pansy.

\- Non, c'est bon, dit Draco, fatigué. Je vais pas rester.

Pansy ne répondit rien. Rien pour l'inciter à rester. Rien pour le mettre dehors non plus. Et Blaise le regardait droit dans les yeux sans rien dire non plus. Draco se leva. Blaise sembla reprendre conscience :

\- Attends-moi, je t'accompagne.

Il repartit dans la chambre sous leurs regards suspicieux. Pansy suivit Draco.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux, dit-elle.

\- Je sais.

Mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette journée. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Elle passa les bras autour de sa taille et il la serra dans ses bras en retour. Blaise reparut, prêt à sortir ; il échangea un bref sourire et un contact de la main avec Pansy avant de sortir le premier pour attendre Draco dans le couloir, appeler l'ascenseur. Pansy le suivit des yeux puis adressa un demi-sourire à Draco – était-ce de gêne parce qu'il avait surpris leur marque d'affection, déjà habituelle, ou pour le rassurer que c'était une bonne idée qu'ils parlent sur le chemin de la gare ? – cette expression était en tout cas inédite sur son visage, sincère. Mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

Les gestes de Blaise étaient brusques en revanche, et nerveux quand il lui prit la valise, impatient de la lenteur de l'ascenseur, et dévala les escaliers ; il s'alluma une cigarette dehors, poussant la fumée hors du passage de Draco, demandant confirmation que Draco n'avait pas encore de billet avant de lui dire : « Viens, on va prendre un café. ». Draco suivit sans discuter.

Blaise était tendu, et irrité de l'être. Affaissé sur sa chaise, il ne le regardait pas, il gardait la tête baissée, jouait avec son briquet sur le bord de la table en attendant leurs cafés. Draco n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche, même s'ils étaient deux à se devoir des excuses ; il lui dit « File-moi une clope. », Blaise dit « Non. » et rangea le briquet dans sa poche ; ils acceptèrent enfin de se regarder en face. Ils déposèrent tous deux des pièces sur la table pour payer. L'employé repartit.

\- T'as rien de prévu ce soir ? redemanda Blaise.

\- Non.

Blaise prit sur lui pour ne pas s'agacer outre mesure du peu d'aide qu'il recevait de Draco pour amorcer la conversation. Draco était devenu un modèle d'indifférence. Blaise soupira.

\- Pansy me racontera ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit Draco. Rien de grave finalement.

Blaise le scruta un instant, se demandant si c'était une manière de le renvoyer paître ou si Draco était sincère ; Draco lui concéda un instant de sincérité.

Blaise baissa les yeux et sourit, la tension retomba de ses épaules.

\- OK. Tant mieux.

Draco le considéra en silence quelques secondes de plus, trop 'indifférent' pour identifier avec certitude ce qui avait ou non changé chez son ami – colocataire ? ex ? – en quelques mois, à part qu'il avait l'air fatigué, et qu'il n'en avait plus l'air fier. Draco restait de marbre, parce qu'il s'était beaucoup trop inquiété de sa disparition pour le verbaliser sans retourner la table de colère. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, et que Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir bouger tout de suite, qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ce sevrage l'un de l'autre était nécessaire. S'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, aboutir à ces conclusions avant ou en même temps que Blaise…

Légèrement agacé. Il avait le droit d'avoir l'air agacé.

\- C'est à toi ou à moi de s'excuser ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Draco.

 _S'abstenir du sarcasme._

\- J'avais pas le courage de te reparler, quand j'ai récupéré mes affaires.

\- Elles sont où d'ailleurs ? s'efforça de demander Draco. T'as emménagé chez Pansy ?

\- Non, je suis pas tout le temps ici. Je les ai laissées chez une copine.

\- « Une copine », répéta Draco.

\- La sœur de Sally-Ann.

\- …

\- Elle est en Chine jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Je couche pas avec toutes les filles que je fréquente…

\- Je sais pas qui c'est, Sally-Ann.

\- …

\- C'est la copine de…, admit Draco avec de grands gestes impatients.

\- Ouais, de la coloc de Mélissa. Lisa. Mais tu t'en fous de ça.

\- Je sais pas, t'as l'air d'avoir une vie compliquée.

\- J'ai un _colocataire_ compliqué…

Draco était prêt à se lever et partir. Ils se fusillèrent un petit moment du regard. Draco décida de ne pas tenter le diable.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me parler ?

Blaise hésita.

\- J'avais besoin de couper les ponts, prendre un peu de recul. C'était pas vraiment contre toi.

Draco le relança :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant trois mois ? _Reis_ m'a demandé pourquoi tu venais plus en cours. Ton _directeur de mémoire_ a demandé où tu étais passé !

\- Ouais, désolé. Pourtant je leur ai expliqué par mail…

Draco croisa les bras.

\- J'ai pas encore lâché le diplôme, dit Blaise. Je vais finir, je pense. Mais je voulais pas t'en parler…

Il soupira :

\- Ça fait deux ans que je fais de la socio en parallèle. J'essaie de finir le M1, là. Je voulais t'en parler quand j'ai réussi à valider l'année d'école à la session septembre, et puis finalement…

Et puis en fait…

\- J'ai passé les concours pour être avec toi. Je regrette pas. Je savais pas du tout ce que je voulais dans la vie et ça m'a donné un but. Toi, tu avais l'air d'y trouver du sens alors je me suis dit que c'était mieux que rien. Je serais sûrement parti en vrille si j'avais pas eu tout ça pour m'occuper.

Draco le regardait avec des yeux ronds, muet de stupéfaction. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça m'a jamais intéressé.

\- Oui, mais de là à te taper quatre ans d'études dans l'école la plus chère et la plus _difficile d'accès_ du pays…

\- J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Et j'avais pas envie de recommencer à zéro.

\- Tu vas…

Draco sentit le ton qu'il prenait et s'efforça de le rectifier pour pouvoir poser sa question quand même :

\- Tu vas laisser tomber le diplôme à deux mois du dernier stage ?

\- Je vais pas laisser tomber, répondit Blaise. Autant avoir la ligne sésame sur mon CV. J'essaie de m'arranger pour trouver un stage bidon avec le réseau de ma mère, j'ai fait un peu de chantage à mon DM pour que ça passe, j'ai tout l'été entre mes deux dates de soutenance, ça devrait passer… Je suis juste un peu claqué de tout devoir gérer en même temps.

\- Et le BDE ?

Il n'était plus officiellement dans le bureau cette année – Draco comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant – mais il faisait partie de la bande d'amis destinés à être des jokers mondains et professionnels à vie.

\- Si les mecs savent que je suis encore là, je vais avoir des comptes à régler et des fêtes à faire… C'est plus facile de dire que je suis chez ma copine.

Un ange passa.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi t'as pas voulu m'en parler, finit par dire Draco.

\- Le Master ?

\- Oui.

\- Je voulais faire ça tout seul. J'accorde trop d'importance à tes réactions.

\- …

\- Quelles qu'elles soient.

Draco ne dit plus rien. C'était beaucoup à encaisser. Ou pas beaucoup vu qu'il n'était pas censé imposer de réaction.

\- À quelle heure tu veux prendre le train ?

\- Je sais pas », se força-t-il à répondre.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par regarder les horaires.

Blaise insista pour l'accompagner à la gare. Ce fut un trajet silencieux, au cours duquel Draco maugréa des « tu feras jamais rien comme tout le monde », des « je sais pas comment tu fais (pour (pas mourir, à) bosser comme ça) », en retournant les nouvelles informations dans sa tête ; des « Je suis sûr que tu vas faire une thèse… Tu vas faire une thèse ? C'est pas vrai, il va faire une thèse… » qui à la longue firent rire Blaise : « Je vais faire une thèse, je vais faire le plus d'études possibles, l'université ne pourra jamais se débarrasser de moi, je vais même réinventer l'université » – « quelle horreur ! » glapit Draco « et tu passes à l'âge adulte quand ? »

Par hasard.

« Moi j'en peux plus d'être étudiant. Heureusement que je suis déjà quasiment embauché. J'ai pas l'impression de travailler pour rien. » Et la conversation redevint progressivement un échange de nouvelles et d'impressions normal entre deux amis. Même si Blaise n'apprenait rien, il demandait des précisions, et Draco joua le jeu. C'était mieux, c'était une habitude à reprendre. Sur le quai de gare, ils retombèrent dans le silence, un silence toujours un peu tendu, mais moins. Sans regarder Blaise dans les yeux, Draco lui retira la cigarette des doigts.

« Tu renonces en si bon chemin ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je renonce pas, répondit Draco après avoir inhalé, puis exhalé prudemment.

Il prit une deuxième bouffée avant de rendre la cigarette à Blaise, qui passa un bras viril autour de ses épaules ; la fumée lui échappa, amère, sans qu'elle lui manque.

« T'es bien avec Pansy ?

\- … Elle est pas tendre avec moi, répondit Blaise après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion.

\- M'étonne pas. »

* * *

…

* * *

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de revenir à l'appart. Je m'occuperai de l'état des lieux si tu veux, quand tu seras parti. »

Au moment de se quitter, au milieu de la foule, Blaise passa les deux bras autour des épaules de Draco et l'étreignit. Draco s'enfouit dans son étreinte : c'était une des rares personnes plus grandes que lui avec qui il était susceptible d'avoir un contact aussi rapproché. Il repensa à son père, à Harry, et au corps de Blaise tout à la fois. Il se dit que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils s'étreindraient comme ça : il n'en était pas tout à fait au point du malaise, mais il sentait que le contact était devenu décalé, comme anachronique ; ils n'avaient plus besoin l'un de l'autre, ou du moins plus à ce point. Peut-être que Blaise aussi ressentait la même chose.

Draco partit sans dire un mot.


	25. Examen du permis de conduire (3)

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic !** Nous voici déjà ? enfin ? au dernier chapitre ! J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai écrit 90 000 mots à partir d'une idée qui n'était censée donner que huit petits chapitres rigolos – je n'ai jamais rien écrit (ni traduit) d'aussi long ! –, mais il faut croire que j'avais plus de choses que ça à raconter ! Merci d'avoir toléré tout ce qui travaillait Draco en dehors de sa relation avec Harry, je sais que j'en ai perdu certain-e-s parfois... Mais tout était lié :)

 **Gardez vos alertes activées !** J'ai encore des choses à raconter avec ces personnages et presque quarante scènes coupées / **scènes bonus** (sequel, prequel, inter-chapitres, PDV Harry...) que j'ai envie de partager, si ça vous dit. Je posterai celles concernant Draco et Blaise dans une fiction à part (pour celles et ceux qui voudraient en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment de tant de complication dans leur relation) et celles qui concernent Harry et Draco à la suite de cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous voudriez que je développe : je l'ai probablement déjà écrit..., ou alors ça m'inspirera d'autres nouveaux bonus !

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que le dernier chapitre vous plaira aussi !

 **Bonne lecture !**

xx,

Cloe

* * *

 **PS :** Le jeu auquel joue la petite bande à la fin du chapitre est un vrai jeu. Cookies virtuels à qui l'identifiera ;)

* * *

 **Ambiances :** « The First Time » – U2 / « Live and Learn » – The Cardigans (playlist _Grey's Anatomy_ ) / « A Real Hero » – College and Electric Youth ( _Drive_ OST)

 **Ambiance visée pour la fin :** « Just Like Honey » – The Jesus and Mary Chain ( _Lost in Translation_ OST)

* * *

 **Examen du permis de conduire (3)**

* * *

Plus d'un an après avoir poussé la porte de l'auto-école près de chez lui pour la première fois, Draco s'efforçait de faire le vide dans sa tête en attendant de repasser le permis. La seconde fois. La bonne, normalement. Il l'espérait. Les trois autres jeunes qui devaient le passer – ou le repasser – en même temps que lui lui prenaient la tête à en parler dans le hall du bâtiment où beaucoup plus de monde qu'en province attendait son tour : « Celle-là, elle fait style tout va bien, mais en fait elle me l'a pas donné. » « Ça fait la troisième fois. » « Tu verras au bout d'un moment on stresse plus » disait une espèce de fausse racaille en mode mentor à un gringalet mort de stress. Draco n'avait tenu que cinq minutes en leur présence avant de décider qu'il préférait braver le souffle chaud et les pots d'échappements de la proche banlieue plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de ces farfadets. Dans une autre vie, il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait fumé ; maintenant le réflexe palliatif était encore de dégainer son portable et de se plaindre avec profusion à son balafré personnel qui l'attendait à l'appartement. Mais il résista à la tentation, même de lui demander où il en était avec les cartons. Il avait peur de se déconcentrer.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir le repasser une troisième fois. Il s'en remettrait, si c'était le cas, comme il s'était remis de tant d'aléas autrement plus graves, mais il avait hâte de passer à autre chose – soutenir son mémoire le lendemain, rendre son appartement, retourner voir ses parents plus au calme, en province, avant de kidnapper Harry pour des vacances…

Après une semaine d'introspection, en avril, il avait fini par appeler Angelina pour qu'elle lui explique comment transférer son dossier vers une auto-école de la capitale. Son absence d'émotions, autres que l'efficacité qui la caractérisait, le chagrina deux minutes – il la quittait tout de même, elle pourrait s'en contrarier… – mais ils n'étaient pas non plus en train de se dire au revoir. Il voulait faire table rase, tourner la page après l'enchaînement de discussions qu'il avait eues avec son père, Pansy et Blaise, ne plus avoir à se soucier de conduite lorsqu'il venait. Il prit la naissance de Teddy Lupin comme un signe, non pas qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais qu'il n'avait plus le choix : que regarder en arrière n'était qu'une perte de temps inutile. Harry lui avait laissé le message le plus bouleversant qu'il ait jamais entendu pour lui annoncer qu'il était parrain, et ce n'était rien à côté de son sourire lorsqu'il lui présenta son filleul ; rien n'aurait jamais assez préparé Draco à la manière dont cet événement allait affecter son petit ami, et par ricochet l'affecter lui : il voulait passer sa vie dans cette lumière. Il avait passé le reste du printemps à réapprendre à conduire, presque à zéro, dans la circulation invraisemblable de la capitale, avec presque autant de moniteurs et de monitrices différents que d'heures de conduite.

Il y avait eu quelques petits accrocs au fil des semaines, la déception de Harry par exemple, en apprenant par Pansy que Draco ne voudrait pas de surprise pour son anniversaire, puis par Draco qu'il ne voulait pas le fêter du tout ; Draco tenta de détourner l'attention en lui rappelant que le 5 juin serait aussi le premier anniversaire de leur rencontre… mais il ne voulait pas le fêter non plus.

Son père avait décidé de rediriger son énergie étouffante sur les CVs et les « premières démarches professionnelles » de Draco ; il l'embêtait à l'abreuver de conseils et de références que Draco connaissait déjà par cœur et à vouloir le placer aux meilleurs postes que son réseau pouvait atteindre, histoire de continuer d'essayer de contrôler sa vie en passant pour le gentil et généreux (« Allons, Draco, il fait ça pour toi… »), alors que Draco avait déjà fait ses choix, déjà pratiquement signé son contrat en secret, depuis longtemps ; mais Lucius avait l'air – bon gré, mal gré – d'accepter l'idée qu'il y ait un petit ami dans la vie de son fils et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Père et fils voyaient tous deux approcher le moment où Harry serait officiellement invité à dîner avec une grande appréhension, et le repoussaient allègrement. Mais Draco devait s'estimer heureux, avait dit Pansy. Et Draco s'estimait heureux, en effet : il apprenait – quoique lentement – à ne plus s'en faire, Pansy acceptait de nouveau qu'ils se plaignent l'un à l'autre librement, et il ne se plaignait plus réellement que pour la forme, pour le plaisir de râler, parfois, pour évacuer des reliquats d'anxiété ; il savait qu'il n'avait plus autant de drames profonds à craindre.

Draco se sentit un peu fébrile quand ce fut son tour de monter dans la voiture d'examen. Il eut l'impression d'être très lent et ridicule à régler son siège et vérifier ses rétroviseurs. L'examinatrice était imperturbable. Son « moniteur » (il ne pouvait même pas l'appeler ainsi car il ne l'avait jamais eu en leçon) ne servait à rien.

Il rata deux fois les changements de direction indiqués et rassembla des trésors de sang-froid pour ne pas exploser de frustration et rester concentré sur le reste. « J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de rouler sur ce périph' » dit-il en serrant les dents. Aucune réaction, à part lui indiquer une nouvelle sortie. Il repéra un cycliste qui eût pu être traître au moment de retourner au parking, mais n'eut droit à aucun signe d'approbation en retour. Aucun conseil pédagogique comme la première fois : ce devait être bon signe, – si cette femme était capable de communication verbale non utilitaire. Il s'éloigna de la voiture à grandes enjambées, levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il croisa le regard apeuré du candidat suivant, et s'assit dans un coin pour ruminer en attendant qu'on le ramène à l'auto-école. S'il s'était étonné, un jour, de la familiarité avec laquelle les gens se parlaient en province, il avait dû passer de l'autre côté de la barrière depuis, car il n'en revenait pas de la froideur des gens qui faisaient ce métier ingrat.

« Si je ne l'ai pas, ça va me saouler, se lâcha-t-il enfin alors que Harry, à côté de lui, se prenait la tête à conduire le break de l'appartement qu'il quittait à celui de son père, où Draco allait entreposer l'essentiel de ses affaires. Je sais conduire, bordel ! J'ai juste pas le permis ! Aux US, ils feraient pas tout ce cirque…

\- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je roule dans cette ville de merde, pesta Harry en retour, sans l'écouter. C'est quoi ces sens interdits… Et tout le monde s'en fout. Regarde celui-là, comment il s'est garé…

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout…

\- Je t'ai écouté à l'appart' et tu disais exactement la même chose.

\- Je vais râler sur mon mémoire demain et après-demain, prépare-toi.

\- Je sais. Si tu pouvais faire peur à celle-là pour qu'elle me laisse passer, ça m'arrangerait.

\- On y est presque, c'est de l'autre côté du square.

\- Tant mieux parce que je vais tuer quelqu'un. »

Il poussa un coup d'accélérateur effrayant dans le quartier riche et beaucoup plus calme que le reste de la ville. Draco descendit d'un bond du véhicule et alla parlementer avec le gardien pour qu'il leur ouvre la porte de la cour intérieure, qu'ils s'y garent le temps de décharger. Il n'avait que de mauvais souvenirs dans cet immeuble mais il n'avait pas forcément besoin de rester longtemps. La cave suffirait.

Sauf que la cave ne suffit pas.

Draco resta en arrêt quelques minutes le temps de réfléchir.

Harry l'observa avec un air songeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Draco.

\- Je veux pas t'obliger…, commença Harry. Je pense que ça peut passer si on calcule bien… Mais j'ai un peu envie de voir la tête de l'appartement.

Draco l'observa à son tour, pensif. C'était mignon.

\- J'aime pas du tout y rester, finit-il par dire.

\- Je peux comprendre.

\- Mais ça serait quand même plus simple.

Harry lui adressa un sourire, un sourire encourageant. Draco soupira lourdement et reprit son trousseau de clés.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur avec leur premier choix de cartons à monter, Draco se mit à rire :

\- Arrête de frétiller comme ça, dit-il, c'est juste un appartement.

Harry cessa d'essayer de contenir sa joie :

\- C'est pas juste un appart', répondit-il, on est dans les cases rouges et vertes du Monopoly.

Draco rit de plus belle.

\- C'est vrai…

Il déverrouilla la porte, entra sans cérémonies, désactiva l'alarme, laissant Harry découvrir le large séjour par lui-même.

\- Ma chambre est à l'étage, dit-il.

\- Ah ouais, il y a vraiment un étage, répondit Harry, à la fois amusé et impressionné.

\- C'est pas un vieil appart', expliqua Draco, songeant au véritable appartement de famille, – que sa mère préférait, mais que ses grands-parents louaient à des amis, – avec ses très hauts plafonds et ses vieilles fenêtres. Mon père l'a acheté quand j'étais au lycée.

\- Et il l'a acheté cash, j'imagine.

Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

\- Je sais pas, vous êtes riches.

\- T'y connais vraiment rien en immobilier…

Harry lui adressa une moue censée l'imiter quand il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Draco fronça le nez de dédain.

\- C'était censé être mon appartement à terme, reprit-il. Quand j'aurais une famille. Genre mon premier appartement, pour dépanner, en attendant de voir avec ma femme si on en voudrait un plus grand.

Il dit tout cela avec une moue pensive, presque une grimace. Harry et lui échangèrent un regard en silence. Harry sembla décider de ne pas pousser.

Ils traversèrent le couloir sans que Harry ne remanifeste de curiosité pour les pièces, gravirent prudemment l'escalier casse-cou qui menait aux chambres, et poussèrent les cartons dans les coins les plus adéquats de celle de Draco.

\- On peut peut-être en monter quelques autres, dit-il. Au moins les livres.

\- OK.

Avant de repartir, Draco attrapa Harry et le plaqua contre un mur particulier de l'entrée pour l'embrasser. Harry se cambra contre lui et ouvrit la bouche, délicieux et électrique. Ils prirent leur temps, se disant qu'ils feraient l'amour plus tard, puis Harry finit par demander s'il y avait une raison pour se rouler des pelles à cet endroit-là précisément.

\- Caméra de surveillance, répondit Draco avec un rictus. C'est le meilleur angle. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

C'était un angle mort, une jonction de plans où il faudrait que son père jongle d'une image à l'autre s'il voulait regarder ce qui se passait, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer s'il le faisait.

Pas sûr qu'il les surveille à ce point, pas sûr qu'il contrôle ce qu'ils allaient faire chez lui à ce point, mais Draco n'avait pas désactivé les caméras exprès (estimant qu'il n'avait rien à cacher) pour à la fois nourrir sa curiosité et lui laisser de quoi imaginer. S'il voulait voir à quoi Harry ressemblait…

Ils quittèrent l'appartement main dans la main.

* * *

…

* * *

« HARRY, _NON_ _!_ », « _Mais_ _qu'est-ce que tu fais_!? » s'exclamèrent simultanément Ron et Draco lorsque, son tour enfin venu, Harry déplaça immédiatement son pion vers une zone périlleuse du plateau de jeu.

\- Et pourquoi ? se rebiffa le binoclard. J'ai quatre coups, je prends la relique et on avance !

\- Oui mais si tu te retrouves coincé là-bas, tu meurs et on perd tous ! justifia Ron d'une voix hystérique.

\- Suffit pas de foncer, bon sang, se lamenta Draco.

\- Si je meurs, Hermione vient me chercher…

Hermione leva le nez, fit une moue indifférente, puis replongea dans sa lecture du catalogue de jeux.

\- Ou toi, tu me files ton jet pack…

\- … pour ça faut qu'on soit sur la même case, chéri. Faut que t'attendes deux minutes avant de partir en solo !

\- …mais là, franchement, les mecs, faut qu'on avance.

\- C'est beau de voir comme vous vous prenez au jeu, dit George en passant les bras autour des épaules de Ron et de Draco, comme un orang-outan en repérages. L'alliance de la fouine et du Ronichou contre l'impulsivité Potterienne. J'en voudrais toute une saga !

\- J'aimerais bien choisir ce que je fais, de temps en temps, se plaignit Harry.

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'on arrive à gagner à ce foutu jeu, répliqua Ron.

\- Weasley, je t'aime bien, mais faut pas pousser, dit Draco en s'écartant de George qui allait retenter de lui toucher les cheveux.

\- Je t'aurai à l'usure.

\- C'est toujours le problème avec ces jeux collaboratifs, poursuivit Harry. Il y en a toujours un ou deux qui se mettent à diriger la partie – quand c'est pas Fred, c'est toi – et les autres suivent. Tu m'étonnes que Ginny veuille plus jouer…

\- On t'empêche pas de contribuer à la réflexion ! se défendit Ron. Draco y arrive très bien, lui !

Draco ne savait plus s'il devait participer à la dispute ou non : Ron exprimait ses pensées (ce qui était légèrement déconcertant) ; il n'avait qu'à croiser les bras et hocher la tête.

\- Et là j'essaie de suggérer qu'on chope la pièce au plus vite et regarde ce que ça donne, répliqua Harry avec un grand geste qui risquait de mettre le bazar sur le plateau s'il continuait.

\- C'était pas une suggestion, intervint Draco : t'as foncé sur la coupe dès que ça a été ton tour, sans nous demander notre avis.

\- C'est vraiment pas mal pour développer les compétences sociales, ce jeu, dit Hermione à George. Harry, ça me fait penser à ce qu'on t'a fait faire en formation…

Draco ne les avait pas crus quand ils lui avaient dit qu'au bout d'un moment, avec ces jeux, on se mettait à stresser comme si des vies étaient réellement en danger. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée du temps que les deux imbéciles perdaient à se disputer alors que l'eau montait – l'eau ne montait pas ! ce n'était que des cartes et il n'y avait même pas de contrainte de temps ; ni chronomètre ni sablier.

\- Tiens, dit-il, impatient. Prends mon machin qui téléporte et va prendre la pièce. Avec un peu de chance, on aura un bon tirage.

\- Merci, dit Harry sèchement, satisfait de pouvoir jouer. Je suis Celui-qui-s'en-tire-toujours, je vous rappelle… »

Les disputes étaient moins tendues lorsqu'ils jouaient chacun pour soi. Il y avait tellement de jeux à disposition dans la boutique qu'ils pouvaient trouver de quoi satisfaire à la fois les besoins de stratégie de Ron et le besoin d'action rapide de Harry, ou bien changer de jeu à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'ennuyait. Draco continuait de refuser son initiation aux RPG, mais l'animation qu'il générait autour des plateaux dans l'arrière-boutique, en contrepartie, – quel que soit le type de jeu – calmait les ardeurs des jumeaux : c'était de l'excellente publicité. Harry finissait toujours suspendu à son cou, énervé ou euphorique, railleur ou mauvais perdant : tout le monde y gagnait.

 _« T'as ton résultat, ma couille ? »_ demanda Pansy. — Pansy ?

 _« À partir de demain. »_ répondit-il _« Blaise, sors de ce corps »_

 _« … T'inquiète ;) »_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en le voyant frissonner d'horreur.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais visualiser de sexe hétéro. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux messages et éclata de rire.

Le lendemain, un redoutable « Au fait, et ton permis ? » fut lancé au déjeuner, alors que Draco était cerné de Weasleys :

« _Comment ?! Tu n'as pas encore regardé ? Regarde maintenant !_

\- C'est bon, leur dit-il, revenant avec un sourire pincé, après s'être isolé pour consulter le site sur sa 3G.

Cela déclencha une explosion de cris de victoire et de félicitations.

\- Je vais sortir les coupes de champagne ! dit Molly en se levant de table. Il doit nous rester une bouteille du mariage…

\- Mais non, Madame, c'est pas la peine…

\- Si, si, si… et appelle-moi Molly, enfin… »

M. Weasley tint à lui imprimer la grille servant de permis provisoire sur la nouvelle imprimante que ses enfants lui avaient offerte. On lui dénicha même une pochette plastique pour ne pas l'abîmer. Draco était contraint de dire « merci », accablé de tant de liesse pour un truc aussi dérisoire.

« Pauvre Draco, se moqua Harry en retournant à la voiture.

\- Tu vas morfler chez mes parents, répliqua Draco.

\- J'y compte bien. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Des feuilles d'arbres bruissaient dans la rue, autour des façades, poussées par une brise tiède. Draco laissa Harry le dépasser d'un pas pour le contempler : il était beau en T-shirt.

Arrivé à sa portière, main sur la poignée, Harry se coupa dans son élan et se retourna vers Draco, lui présentant les clés de la voiture avec une expression radieuse :

\- Tu veux conduire ?

Draco regarda les clés un instant, le regarda lui, haussa un sourcil et le coin de ses lèvres ; puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea de l'autre côté du véhicule.

Il se laissa choir sur le siège passager, princier, satisfait de sa place, et referma la porte.

.

.

.

 **—**

 **Non, Réponse B**

 **—**

.

.

.


	26. Sommaire des scènes bonus

Hello ! Me revoici avec – pour commencer – une liste des scènes bonus auxquelles j'ai fait allusion dans mes notes d'auteure. Il y en a une quarantaine. Certaines sont très courtes, d'autres sont de gros OS à part entière.

La liste ci-dessous est triée grossièrement par "thème" autour de certains personnages.

Lorsqu'il y a un (*), ça veut dire que j'ai déjà rédigé la scène ; (–) j'ai le scénario en tête mais rien écrit ; (/) j'y ai pensé mais finalement ça ne me paraît pas une bonne idée (sauf si ça vous intéresse).

 **Attention :** J'ai "coupé" toutes ces scènes du scénario de _Non, Réponse B_ parce que ça nuisait à l'élan positif et l'atmosphère de douceur que je voulais donner à ma fic. Attendez-vous donc, pour la plupart, à des moments amers, parfois hardcores de la vie de Draco. Mais il y a aussi pas mal de moments de la fic vus par Harry et qui restent dans l'ambiance HPDM.

Je posterai ici tout ce qui se rapproche le plus de la fic, en fonction de vos demandes ou de mes humeurs, et je posterai à part, sous forme de fictions autonomes, tout ce qui concerne les ex de Draco et les ex de Harry. J'indiquerai où les lire en mettant à jour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne vous y perdrez pas !

* * *

 **Bonne exploration des coulisses !**

* * *

 **DRACO ET THÉO**

 **(*) _De l'affection_**

Résumé : _"Draco régnait sur ses petits camarades au primaire. Il régnait déjà un peu moins au collège. Au lycée, il rencontre Théo Nott Junior. Ce sera sa première relation, mais pas son premier amour. UA Lycée/Magouilles Politiques. Avertissement homophobie."_

Fic en deux one-shots, **postée à part sur mon compte ffnet** le 17 octobre 2018. Rating : M

Le premier OS est une prequel de _Non, Réponse B_. Le second est une sequel.

* * *

 **BLAISE ET DRACO**

(*) (Titre provisoire : _Flash_ ) Recueil d'une dizaine de chapitres décousus à venir.

Résumé : "Draco n'a pas de chance avec les hommes. Après le fiasco Théo et le crush ridicule sur son prof de maths, voilà qu'il tombe amoureux de la star de sa prépa. Hétéro, bien sûr… UA Grandes écoles de commerce parisiennes. Prequel de _Non, Réponse B_."

Rating : M.

* * *

 **PANSY**

(–) Pansy et Draco au « Manoir Malfoy », après le whisky et pas mal de vin (cf. chap2) (T+/M)

(*) Impressions de Pansy sur Draco et sur Blaise, Blaise/Pansy (cf. chap17)

* * *

 **Le Drarry PDV Harry**

 **(*)** Les rencontres à la boutique de jeu, du point de vue de Harry, et plus si affinités (chapitres 4 à 13-17) **(EN LIGNE ICI : CHAPITRES 27-28)**

 **(*)** Harry se réveille à côté de Draco, la première fois (cf. chap14) **(EN LIGNE ICI : CHAPITRE 29)**

(*) Harry et Hermione parlent (de Draco) le soir d'Halloween (cf. chap17)

(*) Harry et Blaise mettent les points sur les i pendant que Draco dort (cf. chap20)

* * *

 **Le Drarry PDV Draco**

(*) Draco pense à Harry dans ses trajets de train – guest-auteur, Monsieur Lockless (/ chap18)

(*/) Délires musicaux de Ginny sur Harry et Draco ; Ginny/Dean (/chap18)

(*) Pansy rencontre la bande au laser game ; lemon Drarry (inter chapitres 18-19) (M)

(*) Parties de « Action/Vérité » et de « Je n'ai jamais » avec Draco chez les Gryffondors (/chap19)

(*) Draco observe la chambre de Harry, ses posters, s'interroge, et Harry lui montre un film qui l'a particulièrement marqué

(*) Version « moins rapide (parce que tu l'expédies, là, quand même) » de la découverte du résultat au permis (/chap25) – by Monsieur Lockless

* * *

 **DRARRY SEQUEL**

(*) Projection 1 : Harry et Draco se séparent (pourquoi ?)

(–) Projection 2 (au sein de la première) : Harry « trompe » Draco (#wewereonabreak). Harry va chouiner chez Pansy que Draco lui manque.

(–) Grosse tension idéologique quand la bande de Gryffondors prend conscience du métier que fait Draco. Leur couple va-t-il y survivre ?

(–) Draco, Teddy et Harry (cf. chapitre 25)

* * *

 **HARRY**

 **(*)** Retour sur les ex les plus mémorables de Harry, après Ginny et avant Draco (Cédric, Cho,… et SPOILER) (M) **(EN LIGNE SUR CE COMPTE : _Lumière d'automne_ , one-shot)**

* * *

 **DIVERS**

(*) Notes diverses sur les personnages :

\- famille Black côté Narcissa,

\- backstory détaillée de Blaise,

\- notes sur les relations entre Sirius, Remus et Tonks (sexualité et vie affective),

\- notes sur le côté parfois « OOC » de Harry (explications),

\- notes sur les choix de carrière de Ginny et Harry et leurs pratiques sportives respectives,

\- biographie et portrait psychologique de Hermione,…

* * *

 **À bientôt !**

 **Merci de me lire !**


	27. Bonus : Premières rencontres PDV Harry

_D'humeur humour/romance simple aujourd'hui donc on va commencer la mise en ligne des bonus par ça : les rencontres fortuites et pas si fortuites, à la boutique de jeux et à l'auto-école, du point de vue de Harry ! Pas la même ambiance, pas le même style que quand c'est Draco qui vit les choses. Harry et Draco n'ont pas la même personnalité :) J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !_

Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu, donc désolée pour les fautes et les bugs s'il y en a (notamment les espaces qui sautent après les italiques), mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux fics en ce moment. Merci Mlle Eternity pour l'inspiration !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **BO d'écriture :** "Saint" et "Can't Resist" de Texas

* * *

 **"Oui, Réponse A"**

 **;)**

* * *

George se rassit mais garda un œil sur le moniteur où s'affichaient les images de leurs caméras de surveillance maison.

« Pas une tête de clepto, si ? demanda Fred en gardant les sourcils froncés.

\- On sait jamais, répondit George. Même les riches peuvent être toqués. Il a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fout là en tout cas.

\- Tu crois ? insista Fred, qui décidément avait cet air d'intense réflexion qu'Harry arriva enfin à replacer. Moi je pense qu'il a du potentiel…

C'était le sourire démoniaque du vautour trouvant une nouvelle proie. Amusé et intrigué, diverti de la partie de Smallworld qui l'ennuyait déjà (quand Ron est absorbé par un jeu, ça n'est jamais bon), Harry se pencha vers le moniteur pour observer les va et vient du nouveau venu plus en détail. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air riche, mais ce qui intéressait Harry davantage, c'était qu'il entrait dans la catégorie des gens – mecs et filles – qui accrochaient son regard même dans le noir et blanc basse qualité du système de surveillance. Pas suffisamment intrigant pour le détourner trop longtemps de la partie cependant : passées ces deux minutes de distraction bienvenue, Harry retrouvait l'envie de comprendre comme s'en sortir à ce jeu – ne pas laisser Ron l'écraser aussi vite.

\- Je te parie que je peux le ramener jouer avec nous, dit Fred.

\- C'est à toi, Fred, dit Ron.

\- Un instant, petit frère, c'est important.

\- Franchement ? dit George. Je le sens pas. Tu vas le faire fuir.

\- Dix balles.

\- Regarde la tête qu'il fait…

\- Un strip-tease de Harry.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans, moi ?

\- Fred, joue, d'abord.

\- Bon, OK, finit par dire George. Si, si. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tente-le.

Fred déplaça ses pions sous les yeux effarés de Ron – un très bon coup sans doute, Harry ne comprenait comment Fred arrivait à jouer aussi vite et bien tout en ayant l'air de ne pas être attentif – puis il se leva en faisant rouler ses épaules et reprenant une contenance professionnelle. Harry réfléchit le sourire de George comme un miroir et plaignit le pauvre garçon.

\- … tu veux te joindre à nous ? demanda Fred. Tu as combien de temps devant toi ?

L'inconnu parlait trop doucement pour qu'ils l'entendent, mais Fred ne lâchait rien.

\- Ça vient de sortir, c'est du tonnerre.

Même Ron pouffa de rire quand Fred tenta l'appâtage par les chips.

\- _Yes_ , siffla George quand, sur l'écran, les deux silhouettes se déplacèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la seconde pièce.

Harry finit de jouer – mal, comme l'en informa Ron d'un mouvement de tête affligé (mais jubilatoire au fond, parce qu'il aimait trop gagner pour expliquer à Harry ses erreurs _avant_ d'avoir la victoire assurée) – et adressa un sourire amusé aux jumeaux qui se tapaient dans la main. Puis il croisa le regard du nouveau venu.

 _Oh wow…_

C'était le genre de mec qui le faisait fantasmer dans les séries scriptées pour les filles : pété de thunes, la tête haute et beau, le genre d'hommes que tu croises en boîte sélect ou dans un bar d'hôtel – ça n'existait pas dans la vraie vie – pas dans la vie de Harry du moins – les mecs les plus proches en allure qu'il avait pu croiser étaient aussi vulgaires et cons, ou trop gays ou trop hétéro pour lui, et pas juste normal-exceptionnel comme celui-là.

\- Tu joues ou pas ? demanda brusquement Ron, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait d'échanger un très long regard avec l'inconnu, qui avait très bien compris que Harry le matait. Son cœur battait fort.

 _Merde._

Il était rarement aussi nerveux – jamais même – mais il avait aussi eu affaire à une réaction inédite en face de lui : cette pétrification totale. C'était plus fluide et entendu en général, avec les filles comme avec les mecs.

\- J'ai un train à prendre en fait.

Harry demeura stupéfait.

\- Désolé.

Ils le regardèrent faire demi-tour comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et disparaître aussitôt.

\- Du coup tu me dois dix balles ? demanda George, l'air déçu malgré tout.

\- Ouais. Non. Attends, il s'est passé un truc, là, dit Fred avec un froncement de sourcil suspicieux. Ron, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- J'ai rien fait du tout ! protesta Ron. Il avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de jouer…

\- Non, c'est pas ça, poursuivit Fred. Il s'est passé un truc. Harry…

\- Ouais, Harry, le rejoignit George. Il t'a regardé bizarrement… _Vous_ vous êtes regardés bizarrement tous les deux. Tu le connais ?

\- T'as couché avec ? demanda Fred, toujours subtil.

\- Je suis pas ta sitcom perso, répliqua Harry. Non, je le connais pas.

\- Mais tu l'as fait fuir, enfonça George.

\- Tu le matais un peu, convint Ron.

Fred se remettait bien vite de sa déception de commerçant : il jubilait déjà de pouvoir charrier son sujet préféré sur une tension sexuelle palpable, peu importe si c'était fondé ou non.

\- Moi, je crois qu'il me dit quelque chose, intervint Ron, tentant de faire diversion, jouant enfin son rôle d'ami et soutien.

\- Ah oui ? dit Harry.

\- Ouais, il me fait penser à un mec du judo, quand j'étais au collège. »

Il fit une moue peu amène, mais n'en dit rien de plus. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde ici de toute façon, plus ou moins bien. C'était rare de voir des touristes dans la région, et celui-ci n'en avait pas l'air. Mais il détonnait vraiment dans le décor : c'était forcément un parisien.

Harry essuya la seconde vague de commentaires dans la colocation. Ginny demanda des détails et, en privé, il lui confia une description plus détaillée de ce qu'il avait perçu. Hermione s'intéressa au sujet, lui faisant remarquer que c'était rare qu'il ait un coup de cœur pour un homme dans ces circonstances ; c'était en général plutôt les filles auxquelles il repensait – c'était avec une fille qu'il y avait eu quelque chose, un jour, parti d'une séquence de drague lourde par George interposé, qui voulait pouvoir afficher « Découvrez nos jeux, rencontrez l'amour » sur sa devanture (ça n'était pas allé bien loin, sentimentalement).

Alors qu'il aurait pu ne pas y penser, si on l'avait laissé tranquille, Harry se mit à rêver de temps à autre que l'inconnu repasse la porte de la boutique, un jour où il y était, ou vienne demander son numéro aux jumeaux ; puis il riait tout seul, effaré de son imagination, et passait à autre chose.

Jusqu'au jour où le scénario impossible se réalisa.

« La fouine ! » s'écria George.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement, le blond était trop focalisé sur son échange avec George pour le remarquer.

« C'est lui ? chuchota Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je comprendrai jamais ce que tu trouves à ce genre de mecs, commenta-t-elle tout bas. Il est encore plus blond et grand que le mec de Cho. Et pâlichon…

Harry sentit son pénis répondre à sa place. C'était inutile de chercher à l'expliquer : c'était vraiment son type de mec. Et le voir se prendre la tête avec George le rendait encore plus humain et magnifique…

Ginny lui donna un coup d'épaule, cachant son hilarité. Elle tourna la tête de manière à ce que ses cheveux cachent les mouvements de ses lèvres et son expression et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux qu'on le prenne en otage, le temps que tu lui parles ?

Harry sourit poliment au blond qui regardait dans leur direction à présent, et détourna la tête pour répondre à Ginny l'air de rien. Il allait lui dire – quoi ? – non merci ? je sais pas si j'ai envie de lui parler ? – quand soudain le blond tournait les talons et repartait.

\- Les mecs vous êtes des boulets ! s'exclama Ginny avec un grand geste du bras dans la direction de ses frères et de la porte. Pourquoi vous l'avez fait fuir ?

\- On n'a rien fait ! se défendit George tandis que Fred se tenait le front d'exaspération. Il s'est passé exactement la même chose que la dernière fois : il a regardé Harry et il s'est barré.

\- Il y a un truc, j'vous dis ! dit Fred.

\- Potter, t'as une touche.

\- J'ai pas de touche, dit Harry.

Mais en réalité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Si c'était vrai que c'était après l'avoir regardé que l'inconnu fuyait, Harry ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient mais Harry ne s'en souvenait plus ? Ce serait gênant mais quand même… pas si probable… Est-ce qu'il lui faisait peur ? Harry n'avait pas trop de mal à emballer quand il le voulait – merci Ginny de lui avoir donné toute confiance en lui après leur relation –, mais il n'était pas du genre à plaire au premier regard. En tout cas pas à ce qu'il sache. Il n'avait jamais vu quiconque se troubler à sa vue.

\- Faut pas le laisser s'échapper s'il revient une troisième fois, dit Ginny à la table du déjeuner dominical chez les Weasley – une déclaration qui lui valut l'assentiment général.

\- On pourra plus dire que c'est une coïncidence…

\- Ça me fait penser à un mec qui s'est inscrit à l'auto-école cette année, dit Angelina, contribuant à la conversation. Ça se trouve, c'est la même personne : il passait le code à la salle communale hier.

Un concert de « ouhhhhh ! » s'éleva de la fratrie Weasley intéressée.

\- Tête de fouine, blond platine, mais naturellement ?

\- L'air d'être toujours agacé ou super préoccupé par quelque chose, décrivit Angelina en hochant la tête, et de ne pas savoir par quoi.

\- C'est lui, dit George en abattant la main sur la table.

\- Dis-nous tout, belle-sœur, dit Fred.

\- Ah non, dit Angelina avec un sourire adulte et implacable. Je commère pas sur les élèves,

Pour une fois, Harry – qui était pourtant embarrassé de la conversation – aurait aimé qu'elle déroge à sa règle. Toute cette histoire lui montait à la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi, dit George en passant un bras autour de sa compagne, je viendrai t'apporter à manger au boulot tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je le croise.

\- Pas de souci, dit Angelina. Tu risques de faire ça longtemps.

\- Mon frère me relayera, répondit George.

\- Son frère le relaiera, acquiesça Fred.

\- Ou alors, tu nous dis quel jour il conduit avec toi, dit Ginny, et on passe vérifier si c'est bien lui.

\- Ron oskour, dit Harry.

\- Si vous arrivez tous en troupeau, vous allez lui faire peur, dit Hermione.

\- Regarde ce pauvre Harry, s'exclama George, se lançant dans une déclamation pathétique. Imagine qu'il passe à côté de l'amour de sa vie, – ou du plan cul de sa vie, ne jugeons pas – tout ça parce que tu n'auras pas voulu faire _ce que tout le monde fait_ dans nos charmants villages… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa stratégie de ne rien dire en attendant que les jumeaux se lassent – ou plus probablement qu'ils s'en aillent. Il croisa le regard d'Angelina qui lui adressa une moue désolée – désolée de l'insistance de George, pas tellement d'avoir elle-même lancé cette piste.

Cette histoire fit le bonheur des jumeaux et du reste de leur cercle d'amis-famille jusqu'au mariage de Bill. Ce n'était pas qu'elle faisait complètement obstruction, lui confia Angelina à l'insu des jumeaux, c'était que _Draco_ n'habitait pas dans la région et ne venait à l'auto-école que de manière aléatoire, parfois avec plusieurs semaines entre chaque apparition.

« Pourquoi il fait pas la conduite chez lui ? Il se complique la vie…

\- Je sais pas. Après, l'adresse qu'il m'a donnée est bien dans le coin. Il doit avoir ses raisons.

Il avait placé ses premières heures de conduite dans la semaine qui suivait le mariage.

\- T'as qu'à venir déjeuner avec moi mercredi, si t'as une pause.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que c'est lui. Je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Mais bon, comme ça au moins on sera fixés. »

Il était habitué aux vaudevilles : il y avait eu son premier amour parfait avec Ginny, le triangle mouvementé avec Cédric et Cho, cette histoire avec A., rencontre en café, liaison douce-amère, formatrice, et les coups d'un soir dans des situations que ses amis lui enviaient. Il ne les recherchait pas, ces scénarios, mais ils lui tombaient dessus ; il ne serait pas surprenant que sa prochaine aventure démarre comme elle l'avait fait, par des coïncidences dignes d'une comédie romantique. Sauf que Harry, pour une fois, ne voulait pas s'en remettre au hasard ; il ne voulait pas se laisser porter, au risque de passer à côté de quelque chose. Les jumeaux et Ginny lui avaient vraiment monté la tête sans doute, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils essayaient, et c'était la première fois que Harry sentait cette pression dans la poitrine, ce sentiment d'urgence, ces déceptions de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre, par où commencer, s'il fallait qu'il se laisse aller à y croire.

« Je me sens ridicule, dit-il à Angelina alors que celle-ci décollait de son tupperware les post-its adorables dont George l'avait recouvert.

\- Mais non, répondit Angelina avec un sourire amusé qui disait le contraire. Tu déjeunes avec une amie, il n'y a rien de ridicule.

\- On n'a jamais fait ça, lui rappela Harry.

\- C'est dommage, c'est sympa, répondit-elle. Si on oublie l'opération d'espionnage douteuse à laquelle je participe contre tout bon sens.

\- Arrête, on dirait une Weasley.

\- Eurk…, grimaça Angelina. Non, sans rire, ça me fait bizarre qu'on piquenique sans virée moto autour. Tu fais quoi dimanche prochain ?

\- On peut carrément se faire une virée moto dimanche prochain, répondit Harry, retrouvant instantanément sa bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu cet été ?

\- T'as pas arrêté de bosser ou tester des jeux et moi je suis partie en vacances avec mon homme quand j'ai pu.

\- C'est vrai.

Le reste de la pause d'Angelina se passa de manière beaucoup plus détendue, au point qu'Harry aurait presque pu oublier qu'il était là pour traquer un mec qu'il avait vu deux fois dans sa vie. Il n'osait pas poser de questions à Angelina de peur de se faire encore plus d'idées, pour au final découvrir que ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

\- Je te dirai rien de toute façon, dit Angelina. Et même si je voulais, je l'ai vu peut-être six fois au code, au mieux. J'ai rien à te raconter.

\- Ça craint, dit Harry.

\- Je t'avais encore jamais vu comme ça, songea Angelina. Je commence à croire que les jumeaux ont raison et qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose… en deux échanges de regards.

Harry rit, gêné.

\- On va pas s'emballer trop vite…

\- Bah tiens, le voilà, dit Angelina avant de consulter l'heure. Super ponctuel. Enfin, mon genre de ponctuel…

\- Putain, c'est lui.

Angelina éclata de rire.

Harry n'en croyait tellement pas ses yeux qu'il accueillit Draco avec un sourire immense, oubliant que sa présence était calculée et bizarre. Après avoir salué Angelina, le blond s'était figé, main sur la poignée, et le regardait avec un air soupçonneux.

\- On y va direct ? lui demanda Angelina, comme à son habitude.

Harry les suivit dehors ; Angelina donna les clés à Draco, qui partit s'installer dans la voiture, puis se retourna vers lui pour lui sourire et lui faire la bise.

\- On se voit dimanche ?

\- Sans doute, oui, du coup, répondit-il, euphorique. Amuse-toi bien. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et partit donner sa leçon. Harry retourna à sa voiture et démarra sans tarder, des jurons continus sur les lèvres.

C'était indécent, cette coïncidence. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant qu'il avait moyen de contacter ce mec ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était, ce regard, à l'instant ? Le blond l'avait reconnu, c'était sûr, et il n'avait pas l'air troublé ou pressé de partir, comme à la boutique : il avait le visage fermé, même avant de relever le nez et de s'apercevoir de la présence de Harry dans l'auto-école ; un visage ni joyeux, ni triste, pas tout à fait neutre, qui s'était simplement refermé davantage en le voyant.

Les Weasley exultèrent :

« Harry, il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu l'appelles, glapit Ginny. C'est ton mec parfait !

\- Physiquement, nuança Hermione. On ne le connaît pas.

\- On ne le connaît pas, opina Ron, se faisant écho.

\- Il FAUT qu'Angelina vous mette en contact, s'écria George en étouffant Harry dans ses bras le dimanche suivant. C'est trop beau ! J'en peux plus comme c'est beau…

\- On va se calmer, dit Harry. Ce serait un peu flippant que je lui tombe dessus alors qu'il a rien demandé.

\- Arrêêêête, il est clairement revenu à la boutique pour te voir, pas pour acheter des jeux !

\- Ça, on n'en sait rien, dit Angelina, parce que Fred et toi vous êtes tarés avec les honnêtes gens.

\- Dit celle qui est tombée sous notre charme, deux fois, rétorqua George avec un sourire chafouin. On a le flair. Que dis-je : le génie ! L'intuition ! »

Les jours passaient et Harry commença à se sentir acculé. Il refusait de réclamer le numéro de Draco, et pas seulement parce qu'Angelina ne voudrait pas le lui donner : c'était déplacé ; déjà qu'il culpabilisait de connaître son prénom alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés… Angelina le rassura : Draco posait des questions sur lui, de son côté, et elle lui répondait, avec sa permission. Ce n'était jamais des questions sur Harry directement, mais il cherchait à glaner des informations à travers ce qu'Angelina lui racontait de sa vie et de la famille des jumeaux. C'était une coïncidence sympa qu'il soit entré par hasard dans la boutique de son compagnon, mais après tout, le monde est très petit dans le coin.

 _« Ça y est, la balle est dans son camp. »_ lui écrivit Angelina quand elle eut donné le numéro de Harry à Draco. _« Mais entre nous ça me surprendrait qu'il t'appelle. Pas contre toi. Ça a juste pas l'air d'être son genre… Mais on verra bien. Il n'y a pas eu de protestations d'hétéro vexé en tout cas. »_

« Le suspense est insoutenable ! » se mit à dire Seamus comme Draco n'appelait effectivement pas.

L'ampleur de la déception de Harry le surprit lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin – insister – sans outrepasser ses propres limites. Il se laissa aller à maudire les jumeaux de lui avoir mis des idées dans la tête. Il se faisait toujours avoir avec leurs histoires.

Sirius compatit quand il lui raconta l'aventure. Angelina eut l'air attristé de le voir faire pitoyablement bonne figure. Elle finit par lui dire de passer à l'auto-école un soir où – promis – Draco n'était pas là :

« Je t'avais dit qu'il appellerait pas. Et j'avais dit à George d'arrêter de te faire chier. Mais bon. Sincèrement, je pense que tu lui plais. Je crois que je commence à le cerner. Il fera jamais le premier pas. Il est beaucoup trop sur la réserve. Mais à la manière dont on discute, je pense que ça l'arrangerait que ça vienne de toi encore une fois. Il m'aurait dit qu'il était pas intéressé sinon. Je pense… J'essuierai les plâtres si je me suis trompée. »

Alors il accepta le numéro de portable qu'elle lui donna et tenta sa chance.

* * *

 **(à suivre)**


	28. Bonus : Premiers rendez-vous PDV Harry

Suite directe du bonus précédent ! J'ai décidé de poster tout ce que j'ai du point de vue de Harry dans l'ordre chronologique avant de reprendre les bonus pdv Draco, au moins jusqu'à ma "scène d'Halloween", parce que c'est bientôt Halloween ici^^

Par ailleurs, si vous avez tenté de lire ma prequel sur Draco et Théo au lycée quand je l'ai postée (il y avait un bug et rien à lire à part l'avertissement qui s'était dédoublé), sachez que l'OS est en ligne correctement maintenant. Désolée pour la fausse manip de fichiers.

 **Pour le bonus ci-dessous : avertissement scène de c**** **Rating M** – en cuillère dans le lit, à l'arrache sous la douche, (oups – spoiler ?) pas forcément dans cet ordre... ainsi que d'autres rappels des chapitres 8 à 11.

Je sais que je pourrais faire mieux, moins rapide, que le point de vue de Harry pourrait faire une belle fic à part entière, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relancer dans tout un roman ces temps-ci :'( Si ça vous va, je continue comme ça !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup aux lectrices/lecteurs anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! Et à tout le monde encore, vos reviews sont top !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **"Oui, Réponse A" (suite)**

 **Premiers rendez-vous**

* * *

Harry détestait les rendez-vous. Les tête-à-tête au restaurant, au café, – au bar en fin de journée comme ils l'avaient prévu, passe encore – le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ça ne s'était jamais bien terminé dans son expérience, notoirement avec Cho, mais même avec Ginny, après deux ans de relation : ils s'impatientaient, s'ennuyaient, et préféraient finalement une sortie piscine ou accrobranche, un bon vieux laser game entre potes, voire en amoureux occasionnellement, plutôt qu'un face à face immobile ou une sortie ciné. Il ne savait pas rester en place. Il n'avait pas envie de rester en place. C'était un passage obligé des relations qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui l'angoissait terriblement.

Une journée passa, puis une autre, puis une autre, et Harry sentait sa confiance fondre à vue d'œil. Qu'allaient-ils faire aussi, si ça se passait bien ? Coucher ? Il ne serait pas contre. Danser ? Il détestait ça aussi, mais s'il le fallait… Rentrer chacun de leur côté ?

« Mec, je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, dit Ron alors que Harry s'arrachait les cheveux à la table de la cuisine.

Il grommela entre ses coudes :

\- Pourtant t'étais là pour Cho…

\- Ouaip. Et pour le mystérieux anonyme dont tu ne voulais pas me parler, aussi, acquiesça Ron. Mais je t'ai jamais vu te prendre la tête en _début_ d'histoire. C'était toujours en phase pré-rupture.

\- Tu vois ça comme un début d'histoire ? s'enquit Harry en se redressant piteusement.

\- Ben, mine de rien, ouais, répondit Ron après réflexion. J'y croyais pas trop au début, mais depuis qu'il a accepté ton rendez-vous, faut avouer que ça donne un autre regard sur l'enchaînement des événements.

\- Ça veut pas dire que c'est le début d'une « histoire », dit Harry. C'est peut-être juste un plan cul.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda Ron.

\- Je sais pas… On verra.

\- Voilà, dit Ron comme si Harry lui donnait raison. Tu verras bien.

\- Mais les tête-à-tête comme ça, relança Harry, ça s'est toujours mal passé.

\- Propose autre chose alors, dit Ron comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Genre ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi. Qu'est-ce que t'aimes faire ?

\- De la moto ? Je vais pas l'emmener faire un tour en moto…

\- On parle de quoi ? demanda Ginny qui sortait de la chambre de Dean, entraînant Dean par la main, et continuant de s'entortiller dans ses bras.

\- Des plans alternatifs de rendez-vous.

\- Ça te va plus finalement, le bar ?

\- C'est pas compliqué pourtant, se désespéra Harry. Ça devrait pas me prendre autant la tête !

\- En plus, c'est lui qui a proposé, non ? tenta de se rappeler Dean.

\- Ouais, il a demandé si j'en connaissais des sympas et plutôt pas en centre-ville.

\- Chelou.

\- Pourquoi tu l'invites pas à faire un laser game avec nous ? dit Ginny.

Dean pouffa de rire dans ses cheveux :

\- T'es monomaniaque, mon cœur.

\- Non, mais sans rigoler, dit Ginny. Tu proposes juste. S'il préfère pas, tant pis. Ça permet d'apprendre à se connaître aussi. Et comme ça tu vois si c'est quelqu'un avec qui tu peux t'entendre un minimum ou si vous voulez juste vous pécho.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Hermione qui sortait de la douche.

\- C'est pas con.

\- Oui, répondit Ron à Hermione en faisant un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il résume.

\- Est-ce que je propose à Draco de faire un laser game avec nous samedi, plutôt que le bar ? demanda Harry à son amie.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. Mais tu sais, c'est quelqu'un que tu ne connais vraiment pas du tout, ce coup-ci : vous aurez forcément des choses à vous dire si vous sortez. Faut pas que tu aies peur.

\- Ouais…

\- Propose, et tu verras bien, dit Ron.

\- Je sais pas de quoi on parle, mais je suis d'accord, dit Seamus en traçant vers le frigo.

\- Premier rendez-vous au laser game, dit Ginny.

\- Si une fille me fait ça, je l'épouse direct, dit Seamus.

\- Si jamais ça lui va pas comme idée, t'as toujours le plan A, dit Hermione.

\- Et si jamais il trouve ça ridicule…, commença Ginny.

\- … il en vaut pas la peine », conclut Harry, convaincu.

* * *

…

* * *

Draco était partant. Draco en avait même déjà fait, du laser game, et il avait accepté, ça ne pouvait qu'être bon signe. C'était un bon compromis, de se voir et se parler un peu, avant, en dehors du groupe, mais Harry avait vraiment hâte de le voir courir en tous sens dans le labyrinthe. Il était tellement propre sur lui, malgré sa tenue plus décontractée que les autres fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ; avec le film qu'avaient commencé à se faire Fred et George, Harry s'était presque attendu à voir l'éclat d'une Rolex à son poignet lorsqu'il lui serra la main, mais c'était un peu idiot, ça restait quelqu'un de normal ; ce n'était pas des chaussures de sport qu'il avait aux pieds mais ça devrait le faire pour courir. Le regard de Draco s'attarda deux secondes sur un point en haut à droite de sa tête ; Harry se demanda si c'était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mal cachée sous ses cheveux, qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils comme ça, mais, à moins que Draco ait un strabisme, ce n'était pas exactement son front qu'il regardait.

« Rien » répondit Draco.

Harry plongea les poings dans ses poches. C'était troublant, de se serrer la main aussi longtemps.

Il se sentait maudit, d'éprouver autant de gêne aux questions les plus simples. Oui, Draco avait l'air du genre à pouvoir mépriser des études plus simples, moins ambitieuses que les siennes, les parcours « un peu chaotiques » comme on l'aurait qualifié dans les familles de Sirius et de Tonks, et Harry n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en ses choix, mais ça lui plaisait vraiment, l'idée de s'occuper d'ados, de retrouver le collège ou le lycée avec son regard d'adulte ; ça lui plaisait plus que le parcours d'éducatrice sportive qu'avait choisi Ginny, et Harry s'en foutait un peu de ce que faisaient les gens dans la vie, tant qu'on ne se prenait pas pour le centre du monde.

Mais il était bel et bien maudit : il avait l'impression de galérer dans la conversation, et l'espèce de fausse décontraction de Draco n'allégeait en rien la tension. C'était une riche, riche idée d'abréger ces souffrances et de se réfugier dans le groupe Gryffondor. Ce serait le test de mort subite pour Harry : si Draco ne pouvait pas sentir ses amis, ils n'iraient pas plus loin. Même s'il était joli.

* * *

…

* * *

Non seulement Draco ne se laissa décontenancer que dans un premier temps par leur passion pour le laser game, mais il sembla prendre très vite le jeu très au sérieux. Harry ne se remettait pas de l'auto-dérision narquoise dont il avait fait preuve en choisissant son pseudonyme – _« Fouine du désert »_ – il en rit tout seul pendant les deux premières parties. Les mecs et Ginny avaient été sympas aussi. Harry vibrait de satisfaction sur le parking, de voir ce groupe fonctionner aussi harmonieusement, aussi naturellement avec le nouvel élément. Draco fumait, c'était son seul défaut visible pour l'instant, mais ça aurait pu être pire ; il ne le faisait pas pour la pose ; il avait même presque l'air timide.

Harry n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

Il aurait bien aimé continuer de voir comment évoluait la journée ensemble, mais c'était peut-être raisonnable aussi, compréhensible que Draco préfère rentrer.

Il ne perdit plus son sourire de la soirée lorsqu'il reçut sa réponse pour le lendemain :

« _On se retrouve où ?_ »

* * *

…

* * *

Harry était heureux. C'était beaucoup plus facile le deuxième jour, la glace déjà brisée entre eux, l'euphorie d'une belle matinée d'été indien et de la compétition ; Ginny le faisait mourir de rire intérieurement en capitaine d'équipe, elle était géniale, et Draco était un saint, de lui laisser une chance alors qu'il le faisait sortir deux fois d'affilée avec l'ex-amour-de-sa-vie.

Il était diablement sexy en T-shirt, avec ses poignets, ses bras visibles et ses longs doigts fins autour des armes en plastique. L'énergie qu'il déployait contre les Serdaigle, et l'amusement manifeste derrière sa concentration, étaient impossibles à contrefaire : c'était très pur, c'était la vraie personne qu'Harry voyait réagir à l'instinct.

« Ça va ? demanda Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va, répondit Draco. C'est des grands, grands malades. »

Harry ne voulait pas le laisser filer. Seamus lui avait dit qu'il avait manqué une occasion de l'embrasser, la veille. Harry ne l'avait pas senti alors, mais cette fois-ci il était hors de question qu'il ne mette pas les choses au clair : il avait envie de lui, et ça se voyait que c'était réciproque, que Draco le matait aussi ; il ne s'en cachait pas. Après leur échange, derrière le muret où ils s'étaient planqués pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry se décida.

Et Dieu merci, Draco répondit très vite à son baiser.

Il y avait ces foutus gilets entre eux – il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils étaient si agaçants pour s'embrasser – mais c'était magique, malgré tout, comme une scène de cinéma avec la musique d'ambiance qui lui sonnait encore dans les oreilles et les éclats de voix qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir de sortie, les laissant seuls ; Draco embrassait délicieusement bien, les mains accrochées tant bien que mal à son col, le bout des doigts touchant sa joue, le souffle court. Harry se cambra de désir quand Draco lui dit à l'oreille qu'il ne verrait pas d'objection à s'éclipser tout de suite pour aller baiser dans les toilettes. Il n'avait pas envie de ça maintenant, même si l'idée l'excitait. Draco sourit contre sa bouche et c'était magnifique.

* * *

…

* * *

Draco était magnifique, sa bouche était parfaite autour de son sexe, Harry était en train de tomber amoureux, sexuellement, chimiquement, de ce mec. Il était drôle aussi. Mais il l'enflammait comme pas possible. Harry lui lava le dos, pour le prendre au mot, et pour lui toucher les reins aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, le serrer contre lui et pouvoir frotter sa bite entre ses fesses en retour – il n'y avait pas de raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » demanda Draco dans un halètement. Il s'était retourné dans ses bras, éteignant le jet d'eau chaude, laçait les doigts derrière sa nuque pour se coller à lui ; il était aussi dur que Harry.

 _T'embrasser_ , pensa Harry en s'exécutant, sentant son érection heurter stupidement celle d'en face, laissant ses mains continuer d'occuper ces fesses fabuleuses sans rencontrer d'objection. Draco le laissait faire, le guidait plus loin ; Harry ne savait plus dire ce qu'il aimait en général ou non : il voulait retourner Draco et le baiser comme l'image s'en était formée au laser game.

« Je peux t'ouvrir avec ma langue, si tu veux » s'entendit-il dire.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais… il se sentait inspiré. Le regard éperdu de désir de Draco à ces mots en valait la peine.

Bientôt Draco s'appuyait au mur et se serrait la queue, à la fois pour compléter la stimulation et pour se retenir de jouir. Harry ne devait pas se débrouiller si mal que ça. Si le fond de la baignoire ne lui faisait pas si mal aux genoux, il aurait pu continuer indéfiniment.

« T'as envie de jouir comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pourrais, putain », répondit Draco.

Mais il approuva tout de même que Harry se relève, collé à son corps, et lui bécote les omoplates, la nuque, le creux de l'épaule, partout où Harry pouvait l'atteindre sans avoir à se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, sans parvenir à retirer ses doigts de la raie chaude où il voulait s'enfoncer. Harry s'assura qu'ils étaient toujours seuls dans l'appartement avant de les faire retourner à la chambre sans se rhabiller.

Draco était _magnifique_. Harry avait besoin de garder ses lunettes pour pouvoir voir son visage tout en le préparant avec ses doigts. Ça ne l'avait pas souvent préoccupé, de voir toutes les nuances d'expression de son ou sa partenaire. D'ordinaire voir l'entrejambe lui suffisait, – le nez dans l'entrejambe ou au creux du cou – toucher, embrasser le reste : sa bite pensait à sa place. Mais là son cœur ne savait pas sur quoi se poser. Draco était une diva de première, une espèce de chat qui savait comment il voulait qu'on le caresse pour prendre son pied, mais il voulait aussi qu'on lui prenne le contrôle, même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'oser le formuler complètement. Prendre le dessus, ça, Harry savait faire. S'il avait droit d'y mettre de l'affection après, pendant, un minimum, il voulait bien le faire.

Il dut se rappeler consciemment qu'il fallait mettre un préservatif, qu'il n'était – malheureusement – non – _heureusement_ – pas dans un fantasme ; Draco était hyper serré, tellement bon. Et insistant.

« Je te fais pas mal, là ? haleta Harry.

Draco respira laborieusement aussi avant de répondre :

\- Non… Non non, ça va.

Bordel de mec qui ne respectait pas ses propres limites. Harry recula puis se renfonça lentement, le faisant gémir, fort, fit des mouvements de rotation du bassin pour s'ajuster et pour insister. Il l'avait bien lubrifié au moins.

Il le garda contre lui, refusant de trop bouger, à lui baiser la nuque et à le branler lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus ni l'un ni l'autre, que Draco entre dans un état second et que ce soit parfait.

[…]

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles ?

Ils n'avaient fait que baiser. Ils n'avaient pas pris assez le temps de discuter. Et ça n'aurait pas été grave s'ils avaient la possibilité de se revoir et de se parler facilement, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Draco avait une vie ailleurs, et des secrets qu'il cachait à sa famille, manifestement, – tout un tas de complications qu'Harry n'avait pas intégré en 24h d'apparente perfection. Ça n'était pas rentable, un plan cul à distance ; trop compliqué, objectivement, une relation avec autant de kilomètres entre eux et aussi peu de dates pour se voir ; ce n'était pas aberrant de prendre le temps de réfléchir, surtout avec une vie déjà bien remplie, mais ça le faisait chier que Draco ne réponde pas.

 _« Je préfère que tu me le dises, si tu veux qu'on s'en tienne là, plutôt que de me prendre un mur de silence. »_

C'était pathétique mais merde. Au moins, c'était clair.

« Tu mets pas une semaine à répondre si t'en as pas rien à foutre, si ?

\- Je sais pas Harry, répondit prudemment Hermione. Non, moi je ne mettrais pas une semaine, même pour réfléchir.

\- Je l'avais dit que je le sentais pas, dit Ron. C'est un Malfoy, et le fils de _Lucius_ Malfoy. C'est pas des anges dans cette famille. »

Ça ne l'aidait pas. Harry ne comprenait pas, et il refusait de croire qu'il s'était leurré sur toute la ligne. Et Dudley qui choisissait ce moment pour refaire surface…

Quand il reçut enfin le piètre SMS d'excuses, dix jours plus tard, il le fixa longtemps. Il le garda pour lui. Il avait envie de le croire _« …_ _un truc important à régler. Je reviens dans dix jours. Ça va être difficile de m'éclipser, avec mon père dans les parages, mais je vais essayer (si ça te dit toujours). On peut s'appeler en attendant, si tu veux. »_

Ils ne s'appelèrent qu'une fois, à cause d'un colocataire indiscret, mais cela suffit à le rassurer.


	29. Bonus : Premier réveil

Coucou ! Tout petit bonus, PDV Harry, qui se situe entre les chapitres 13 et 14 : Harry se réveille avant Draco, après la première nuit qu'ils passent ensemble. Si besoin de vous rafraîchir la mémoire (parce que ça fait un bout de temps depuis ces chapitres !), je vous invite à relire la dernière scène du chapitre 13, et le début du chapitre 14, où Draco se réveille seul et flippe quelques instants parce qu'il ne sait pas où Harry a disparu^^

Je mettrai moins de temps à poster les bonus suivants.

Bonne lecture !

xx

* * *

 **Premier réveil**

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec la main de Draco entortillée à la sienne et la chaleur de son corps très près. Harry eut le réflexe de se dégager mais il s'efforça de maîtriser les battements de son cœur et de ne pas bouger brusquement. Ses lunettes, heureusement, étaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au-dessus de sa tête, et il parvint à les attraper en tendant son bras libre. Le poids chaud et lâche de la main de Draco était agréable dans sa paume, mais il l'empêchait d'accomplir son rituel : regarder par la fenêtre la lumière du jour au réveil – un rapide coup d'œil pour se rappeler que le monde en dehors du placard sous l'escalier était la réalité et non un très long et cruel fantasme.

Il se dégagea précautionneusement et se redressa sur un coude. Il faisait gris dehors ; les cimes des pins ondoyaient, chargées de pluie ; de fines gouttelettes striaient la vitre et engourdissaient le vent. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se rallongea, et ferma les yeux. Il se passa une main sur le visage, soulevant ses lunettes. C'était bien le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse. C'était bien le jour et le lieu… Il se renfonça sous le duvet, fébrile, et se tourna vers Draco. Un rire silencieux lui échappa.

Il était absurdement mignon, à moitié nu, enroulé dans la couverture tricotée par Molly Weasley – les coloris rouges, écrus et marronâtres juraient avec le visage de prince pincé de Draco, le confort familier, fait maison, semblait à cent lieues de son style toujours impeccable et discrètement hors de prix. Il avait replié la main vers lui, mais pas complètement, et Harry se demanda s'il risquait de le réveiller en la lui reprenant. Il se contenta de le regarder, sentant avec soulagement le nœud dans sa poitrine se desserrer.

Une autre inquiétude, moins profonde, mais néanmoins contrariante, vint remplacer son angoisse. Il avait senti Draco se rapprocher pendant la nuit, après que Harry lui eut touché la main. Ça lui avait plu de le sentir se blottir contre lui – contre son bras et son épaule. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, mais ne voulait pas le faire à son insu, pendant qu'il dormait. D'autant que s'il le réveillait, il craignait de se prendre une beigne, vu sa réaction quand Harry avait essayé de le secouer doucement pour l'emmener à l'étage. Draco dormait comme s'il essayait de se protéger de quelque chose ; son visage était plus détendu qu'au réveil, mais il gardait une légère crispation aux lèvres qui le rendait à la fois désarmant et fermé.

Harry avait peur que ça ne marche pas entre eux. Il avait beau rester persuadé que Draco était quelqu'un de bien, étouffé par de la douleur, peut-être aussi qu'il faisait erreur. Il n'avait pas l'air facile à vivre, mais il y avait aussi tous ces petits moments qui rendaient Harry amoureux, comme s'il avait à portée de main quelqu'un qui le comprenait enfin – quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui autant que Harry avait besoin d'elle ou lui. Les moments s'enchaînaient : il avait eu du mal à interpréter le froncement de sourcil de Draco face aux photos de Tonks, Remus et Sirius, mais quand Draco avait ensuite tourné la tête vers lui, le regard qu'il avait ouvert à Harry l'avait désarçonné, un regard… comme s'il le comprenait vraiment, comme s'il mesurait les quelques choses essentielles qui faisaient de Harry ce qu'il était, l'amour dans l'adversité, et cet écarquillement étonné ressemblait plus à de l'admiration – de l'envie douloureuse voire un appel à l'aide – qu'à la pitié que lui avaient adressé les rares personnes dont il s'était rapproché et qui savaient. Même Ginny, le grand amour de son adolescence et son âme sœur sur tant d'autres aspects, était tombée dans ce travers sans jamais s'en relever.

Harry n'en revenait pas, de l'influence néfaste du père de Draco – soi-disant – pour que Draco en vienne à sortir ce genre de conneries spontanément, alors qu'elles étaient blessantes pour lui-même directement. Est-ce que ça allait poser problème, à plus ou moins court terme ? Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de s'infliger ça.

Mais Draco lui rappelait Sirius, quand ce dernier rentrait de chez sa mère et qu'il serrait Harry dans ses bras, Remus quand il s'inventait tous les contre-ordres du monde contre son désir d'être avec Tonks, à cause de leur écart d'âge – cette souffrance absurde et cette aspiration au bonheur qui s'entremêlaient –, à Sirius encore – Harry était persuadé que Draco pourrait bien s'entendre avec Sirius – Draco avait eu l'air de vraiment s'amuser au laser game, de perdre toutes ses barrières et de laisser simplement s'exprimer son désir de gagner, de courir, de tout donner, de rire… Harry était tombé amoureux comme on dérape dans un escalier, marche par marche, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et il voulait pénétrer sous l'écorce de Draco – cette carapace si résistante – pour n'avoir que ces beaux moments, tout le temps.

N'osant lui toucher le poignet ou le visage, Harry rapprocha, replia doucement sa jambe et l'aligna avec celle de Draco. Il le regarda encore quelques minutes avant de se lever.


	30. Bonus : Halloween PDV Harry

**Contexte :** Soirée d'Halloween du côté de Harry, avant la conversation téléphonique du chapitre 17 avec Draco.

* * *

 **Halloween**

* * *

C'était une soirée d'Halloween silencieuse. Tonks avait convaincu Sirius de l'accompagner à la soirée Loups Garous des jumeaux, l'assurant qu'ils ne seraient pas les plus vieux ; Remus disputait une partie d'échecs avec Ron de l'autre côté du salon ; quant à Hermione et lui, ils regardaient vaguement la télévision, le son très bas, enfoncés dans le canapé avec un bol de seffa sur les genoux. La nuit tombait très tôt, trop tôt au goût de Harry en cette période : il avait fait promettre à son parrain qu'ils ne les rejoindraient que le lendemain, en pleine journée, parfaitement reposés et parfaitement sobres.

« Tu revoudras du thé ? demanda Hermione doucement.

Harry fit « non » de la tête, s'imposant un sourire pour la rassurer : il n'était pas si angoissé que ça. Elle se leva en lui prenant le bol vide des mains pour les ramener à la cuisine. Harry ne voulut pas rester les bras croisés. Il la suivit. Elle lui sourit.

Elle le laissa lui reprendre les bols pour les rincer et les poser dans l'évier et alla examiner le reste de couscous au fond du couscoussier :

\- J'en reprendrai tout à l'heure, dit-elle pensivement avant de reposer le couvercle.

\- Tu revoulais du thé ? demanda Harry.

\- Hmm ? Non, pas forcément, répondit-elle. C'était juste histoire de me lever.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ?

Elle le regarda avec un air sérieux :

\- Oui, pourquoi pas… Tu veux marcher, ou on va sur le pont ?

\- On marche jusque là-bas et puis on verra.

\- D'accord.

Ils attrapèrent la lampe tempête et retournèrent au salon où leurs deux compagnons levèrent la tête brièvement de leur partie.

\- On sort un peu.

\- D'accord.

Ils étaient déjà de nouveau absorbés. Hermione attrapa le châle tricoté par Ginny et Molly avec un sourire de connaisseur : c'était plus confortable et satisfaisant que les manteaux, quand ce n'était pas encore le grand froid d'hiver. Harry rit intérieurement, mais pour une toute autre raison : ce châle, Draco se l'était approprié lors de leur week-end ici, au point que Harry s'était demandé s'il allait l'embarquer dans ses affaires en repartant ; il sortit sur la terrasse le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione l'obligea à prendre l'autre plaid.

\- Ça va, j'ai pas froid.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Il était à peine vingt heures mais il faisait déjà nuit noire depuis longtemps. S'ils restaient au bord du lac, cependant, la lumière de la lune et des quelques étoiles visibles à travers les nuages suffisait pour marcher. Hermione s'emplit les poumons de l'air frais et nocturne d'automne. Son sourire détendu lui fit chaud au cœur. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle sourit de plus belle, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite pour marcher plus librement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Il y a eu pire.

\- Mais il y a eu mieux.

\- Ouais, soupira Harry. Je sais pas pourquoi… je suis moins tranquille que d'habitude.

\- Draco te manque ?

Harry la regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu crois que c'est ça ?

\- Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

\- … C'est peut-être ça. J'arrête pas de penser au fait qu'on n'a pas de réseau dans la maison.

\- On en aura peut-être plus sur le pont.

Pinçant les lèvres, Harry acquiesça. Son portable était dans son poing au fond de sa poche.

\- Il sait ce que ça représente pour toi, Halloween ?

\- Non, répondit Harry en sentant le nœud serré dans sa poitrine. Je lui ai dit, pour mes parents, mais je ne lui ai pas dit... que j'avais autant de mal à cette période. C'est un peu ridicule.

\- C'est pas ridicule.

\- C'est trop de pression à assumer pour un début de relation, en tout cas. Il a pas signé pour s'occuper de dépressions chroniques.

Hermione lui lança un regard étrange, un peu désapprobateur :

\- Tu ne l'en sens pas capable ? Je comprends que tu aies besoin de rester léger, au moins au début, mais c'est quand même important pour toi.

\- Je sais pas. Ça vient peut-être juste de moi. J'ai même pas essayé d'en parler. Je voyais pas l'intérêt de lui dire « au fait, je vais être au fond du trou pendant deux-trois jours, mais tu n'y verras que du feu à distance, t'inquiète pas, et j'attends rien de toi ».

\- Mouais…

\- Il n'a pas eu l'air de me considérer comme un petit chiot blessé quand je lui ai raconté ce que j'ai vécu et j'ai bien aimé, de ne pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui me fasse me sentir comme une victime. Et ça ne l'a pas fait fuir non plus. Il m'a juste… écouté.

\- C'est plutôt bien du coup ?

\- Oui.

La frontière était mince entre l'absence de jugement et l'indifférence égocentrique, mais Draco lui semblait être encore du bon côté de la barrière. Hermione attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Ron continue de lui en vouloir, dit-il.

\- Il joue son rôle d'ami vindicatif, répondit Hermione en hochant imperceptiblement la tête – elle qui était la seule autre personne aux premières loges du fond de la pensée de Ron. Tu avais beau ne rien dire, ça t'a contrarié qu'il ne t'écrive pas… Ça va mieux maintenant, non ?

\- Oui, dit Harry. On s'écrit beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

\- Vous n'en avez pas reparlé ?

\- Non… Enfin, il est resté très évasif. Je n'ai pas envie de trop insister non plus. Il s'est excusé, et ça a l'air de le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise d'en parler.

\- Ah oui ?

\- En fait, il me fait penser à moi, quand je suis arrivé chez Sirius, s'expliqua Harry, peu satisfait de la zone d'ombre que cela laissait planer, mais persuadé qu'il n'avait pas tort. Je refusais de croire que c'était possible. J'ai mis du temps à ne plus avoir peur qu'on m'enlève tout ça… du coup j'avais la tentation de fuir. Par méfiance.

Il avait toujours cette peur chevillée au corps. Il se réveillait encore avec tous les matins.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a vécu dans sa famille, poursuivit-il, ou dans sa vie en dehors, mais je pense qu'il en a souffert suffisamment pour me comprendre, et qu'il y a encore des choses qui ne sont pas réglées.

Hermione hocha la tête en silence.

\- Tu as dit qu'il avait sale caractère aussi.

\- Ouais, concéda-t-il, je me demande parfois si c'est juste un vernis qui va finir par craquer ou s'il croit vraiment à ce qu'il dit des fois. Je crois qu'il répète beaucoup les choses qui le font souffrir lui… _(et cela sonnait fort comme ce que lui disait sa psy mais)_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione avait ri doucement.

\- Tu sais ce que j'admire chez toi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux toujours voir ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez les gens, expliqua-t-elle. À quelques exceptions notoires près. Et tu dégages une telle… une telle détermination, une telle foi en l'autre, quand tu décides qu'on vaut la peine, que tu nous donnes envie d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfaite, termina Hermione, – j'en ai parfaitement conscience et tu le sais – mais quand je suis avec toi j'ai envie de l'être. J'ai envie de faire mieux.

Ce n'était pas son fort, d'accepter les compliments, à plus forte raison des compliments aussi complexes, alors Harry continua de froncer les sourcils :

\- Quel rapport avec Draco ?

Hermione eut l'air de céder un aveu à contrecœur :

\- Peut-être qu'il fait des efforts pour toi qu'il ne tiendra pas sur la durée. Tu sais comme je suis persuadée que les gens ne changent pas, surtout les hommes…

C'était, au fond, elle, la pessimiste de son couple – Ron n'était que le porte-parole de ce qu'elle taisait, et elle donnait la traduction de ce que Ron ressentait vraiment.

\- Mais peut-être que tu as raison, et qu'il est vraiment digne de confiance, dit-elle. Peut-être qu'il est comme moi et que tu vas faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de mieux en lui…

Comme si Harry en avait le pouvoir…

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit très optimiste ce que tu dis.

\- Alors je vais le formuler autrement : Peut-être qu'il voit en toi ce que nous aussi on voit.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quelqu'un qui vaut la peine de se battre, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Il ne lui répondit que d'un demi-sourire. Ils terminèrent le trajet jusqu'au pont en silence.

\- Tu veux essayer avec mon téléphone ?

Harry acquiesça.

Sous les yeux de Hermione, il pianota fiévreusement : _« Hey, je suis dans la maison de campagne. Pas de réseau. C'est le téléphone d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

C'était déconcertant de sentir son cœur battre aussi fort une fois qu'il eut pressé le bouton d'envoi. Hermione le regarda se ronger l'ongle avec un sourire attendri :

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça, dit-elle. Tu as l'air vraiment amoureux.

\- Merde, dit Harry en riant, embarrassé. Ça craint.

Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient vus que trois ou quatre jours en tout, mis bout à bout, après tout.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, dit-elle. J'espère qu'il voudra bien nous voir la prochaine fois.

\- Ouais...

\- T'en fais pas pour Ron. Il sait se tenir, le rassura-t-elle. Et si tu lui dis que tout va bien, il va se comporter en conséquence.

\- Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'un coup, répéta Harry toujours sous le choc de cette vérité. J'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus fort qu'avec Ginny.

\- Ben c'est bien, sourit Hermione. J'espère qu'il t'aime aussi.

Le téléphone vibra : _« Il y a assez de réseau pour qu'on s'appelle ? »_

\- Il veut qu'on s'appelle.

Hermione se leva.

\- T'inquiète, vas-y, dit-elle. Passe-moi juste ton portable et tes écouteurs. Je vais profiter des étoiles. »

Il lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et le laissa téléphoner.

* * *

.

…

.

* * *

 **Sondage :** Est-ce que vous voulez la suite de cette scène ? C'est-à-dire la conversation téléphonique PDV Harry ?

 **Sondage 2 :** Dans l'ordre "chronologique" des bonus, j'ai renoncé à poster un lemon coupé du chapitre 14 (devant le miroir de la salle de bain), dont Harry et Draco reparlent après. Ça vous intéresse ? Draco le tourne à la rigolade dans la fic, mais en vrai c'est pas une scène joyeuse (pour ça qu'elle ne figure pas dans la fic). Elle est écrite et assez longue. Dites-moi :) (review ou MP)

xx,

Cloe


	31. Bonus : Halloween PDV Harry (2)

**Note :** Bon, ben voilà^^ Écrit spécialement, suite à vos retours ! Merci de votre enthousiasme !

Je recommande de relire le chapitre d'avant pour se remettre dans le contexte : le Harry de ma fic souffre de dépressions chroniques / stress post-traumatique. Il est particulièrement fragilisé cet automne-là parce que j'imaginais que Dudley venait de chercher à reprendre contact et du coup de lui faire remonter le cauchemar de son enfance (je mentionne ça très vite fait depuis le début des PDV Harry) et de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'est toujours pas prêt à réaffronter ça. Halloween par-dessus, plus Sirius absent, plus nuits qui s'allongent (noir, noir, noir) = pas bon.

Il mérite un câlin !

(Et un chéri de long terme.)

:)

 **PS :** Merci pour tous les favoris et followers ! Je viens de remarquer que ça nous fait de jolis comptes ronds depuis hier (90/100) et ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours intéressé-e-s par les updates de cet UA ! Ça se fête d'un bonus !

Et merci Elenne, de toujours voler au secours de ma langue française défaillante...

Bonne lecture !

xx

* * *

 **Halloween (suite)**

* * *

Harry resserra le plaid autour de ses épaules et regarda distraitement Hermione se relever, s'éloigner et se rasseoir un peu plus loin, au bord des planches, les jambes au-dessus de l'eau ; basculer ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule pour planter les écouteurs dans ses oreilles ; puis Harry reporta son attention sur le téléphone, tapotant nerveusement le bord de l'écran sans oser activer quoi que ce soit, de peur de raccrocher accidentellement au nez de Draco quand il l'appellerait. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois le SMS – est-ce que c'était à Harry d'appeler ? Non. L'écran d'appel le fit sursauter légèrement.

Sa voix se coinça lorsqu'il décrocha et il dut s'éclaircir la gorge :

« _Allô ?_ dit Draco.

\- Salut, répondit Harry, tentant de garder son souffle sous contrôle, sans comprendre le sourd tourbillon d'émotions, pourtant familier, qui était en train de prendre le dessus et lui mettait la tête en vrac, lui comprimait la poitrine. _Draco n'a rien demandé_ , se répéta-t-il comme un mantra.

\- _Tu as réussi à trouver du réseau ?_

Est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé si ça allait ? Harry se passa une main sur le visage, le cœur battant, inquiet d'avoir eu une absence de quelques secondes comme ça pouvait arriver quand il perdait la tête. Il se concentra sur la question – simple, facile d'y répondre – et sentit la vague d'angoisse refluer doucement.

\- Oui, ça marche mieux que le mien, répondit-il – le téléphone d'Hermione. Mais on est quand même sur le pont du lac. Celui du fond.

Il leva le nez : les étoiles brillaient entre les traînées de nuages, la forêt les entourait, noire, mais au bout de la toute petite jetée, il était aussi près du centre de l'éclaircie que possible, sans se mouiller.

\- _Tu t'amuses bien ?_

Harry pouffa de rire :

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- _C'est-à-dire ?_

Harry prit une dernière longue inspiration, et soupira : répondit normalement, décrivit sa soirée d'ennui :

\- Ron joue aux échecs depuis des heures, avec Remus, et Hermione et moi on regarde des merdes à la télé… sachant qu'on ne capte que deux chaînes avec l'antenne traditionnelle…

Il s'interrompit et retint son souffle, sentant le sanglot monter. Il ne savait pas si Draco était du genre à faire la fête pour Halloween ; il était du genre à sortir, plus que Harry en tout cas, mais pour Halloween spécifiquement ?

\- Les autres font la fête ailleurs, termina-t-il, gorge brûlante mais parvenant à n'en rien laisser paraître.

Une larme dévala sa joue, puis une autre.

\- _Si ça peut te consoler, c'est bières, tisanes et films d'horreur ici_ , répondit Draco l'air de s'ennuyer mollement, sa voix coupant le brouillard habituel des terreurs du 31 octobre.

Harry essuya ses larmes avec frustration ; s'il cédait, il sentait qu'il en aurait pour de très longues minutes, surtout à expliquer à son tout nouveau petit ami qu'il flippait à l'idée que Sirius se tue en voiture, alors que ce dernier n'était même pas sur la route, qu'il était avec Tonks, avec beaucoup de monde sympa en ville, et qu'ils dormiraient sur place ; mais, bizarrement, à laisser au moins quelques larmes lui échapper sous le regard aveugle du téléphone, il se sentait un peu soulagé. Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre Draco. Même sans lui confier quoi que ce soit, sentir son existence, c'était suffisant. Presque suffisant. Il avait très envie de le voir et d'être avec lui sur le canapé, – là-bas ou ici – contre lui, devant la télé, à ne pas prêter plus attention que ça à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

\- Avec qui ? demanda-t-il, voix stable mais reniflant involontairement.

\- _Des amis de Blaise_ , répondit Draco. _Mon coloc_ , rappela-t-il. _Ya pas de beaux mecs à draguer, j'me fais chier._

Harry se sentit comme réveillé d'un seau d'eau froide : il resta un instant interdit.

\- _…_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- _Parce que tu me manques_? répondit Draco du tac-au-tac, léger – comme s'il l'avait provoqué exprès, pour faire son petit effet.

Et ça marchait.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à rire et à soupirer en même temps. Il voyait très bien le sourire suffisant, satisfait de Draco, comme lorsqu'il avait laissé tomber sa cendre dans le cendrier invraisemblable que Harry lui avait trouvé dans un placard : snob et échouant à déguiser qu'il était réellement heureux en cet instant, qu'il avait envie d'embrasser Harry.

\- Tu me manques aussi, dit Harry en souriant.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable d'en pincer pour un mec comme ça, mais Harry et la raison, ça faisait deux. Surtout ce soir. C'était plus agréable de se laisser flotter dans ce qu'il ressentait, et ce qu'il ressentait, à suivre les tours imprévisibles de son échange avec Draco, c'était quelque chose aux antipodes de son angoisse saisonnière.

\- _On ferait quoi si j'étais là ?_

\- Je sais pas…, répondit Harry. On baiserait sans doute.

\- _Pas toute la nuit…,_ fit Draco, amusé de la réponse, même si c'était celle qu'il avait cherchée.

Harry sourit, puis il décrivit la vision qui lui passa soudain par la tête, assez drôle et symptomatique de leurs ronchonnements à tous les deux :

\- Je te regarderais réorganiser les placards en bouffant de la tarte.

\- _On est déjà si intimes que ça ?_ couina Draco.

Touché. Un point partout.

 _\- T'es tout seul sur ton pont, j'espère…_

\- Oui, t'inquiète, elle s'est éloignée,le rassura Harry, ravi de _son_ petit effet _._ Et toi ?

\- _Moi ?_

\- Si j'étais chez toi, on ferait quoi ?

Draco réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

\- _On serait pas chez Mélissa, déjà…_ – une des amies du coloc, sans doute – Blaise… _Sans doute bière, tisanes et films d'horreur,_ reprit-il, _mais dans ma chambre._

\- Bière ? Toi ? le charria Harry.

\- _Mouais… Non._

Harry sourit : Draco avait beau vouloir se donner une image parfaitement calculée, ses registres étaient plutôt incohérents, et Harry le soupçonnait de secrètement préférer faire le clown que de maintenir les apparences.

\- _Attends, deux secondes._

Un craquement au bout de la ligne alors que Draco s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, puis Harry n'entendit plus rien pendant une longue minute, mais l'appel continuait de tourner.

\- _Désolé_ , reprit enfin Draco, le ton très énervé. _Les gens ici s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent pas me laisser seul deux minutes dans une pièce sans que je projette de brûler la maison._

\- Tu dois y aller ? demanda Harry.

\- _Faut que je me venge d'abord._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- _… Pour rien_ , répondit Draco après une pause.

\- Pique un truc, suggéra Harry automatiquement, ou planque-le ailleurs _._

Il était lui-même légèrement énervé qu'on lui enlève Draco. Si Draco voulait se venger, il n'allait pas l'en dissuader.

\- _Potteeeeer_ , s'émerveilla Draco. _J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !_

\- Sirius Black, et les jumeaux _…,_ répondit Harry simplement.

\- _Pas faux._

Il avait été à bonne école.

\- La première fois que j'ai dormi chez Ron, raconta-t-il, Fred et George ont vidé ma trousse et planqué tous les stylos entre le drap housse et le matelas.

Ça l'avait contrarié sur le coup, comme il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter qu'on se moque de lui dès sa première nuit chez son premier véritable ami, mais il s'aperçut rapidement que c'était leur manière de l'adopter sans concessions, et il avait fini par adorer les quêtes invraisemblables que les jumeaux lui concoctaient pour retrouver ses affaires dans la maison – et faire tourner Ron en bourrique. C'était comme avoir des frères.

\- Ça fait bizarre quand tu te couches…

\- _Mouais, mais on n'est pas si proches, avec Mélissa_ , objecta Draco. _Ça va mal passer, si je touche à ses draps._

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la personnalité de cette Mélissa, mais ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée en effet.

 _\- Faudrait un truc bien mesquin, bien con, mais qui fasse pas trop intrusif…_

Harry s'amusait de ces réflexions, proférées sur le ton du plus grand sérieux, quand il s'aperçut que Draco s'était interrompu :

\- T'es toujours là ?

\- _Ouais_ …

\- T'as eu une idée ?

\- _J'ai pas la tête assez froide_ …

Son ton était devenu acide.

\- Tu me racontes ce qu'elle t'a fait, cette Mélissa ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Draco soupira lourdement au bout du fil.

\- _Non, mais c'est rien, c'est pas sa faute… enfin, pas complètement_.

Harry resta silencieux, curieux de voir si Draco allait lui en raconter plus sur sa vie à la capitale. Ça n'avait pas l'air très intéressant, mais ça lui gardait Draco un peu plus longtemps au bout du fil.

\- _Je suis là à avoir des scrupules à la faire chier par respect pour Blaise, alors qu'ils ont couché dans mon lit quand j'étais pas là !_ pesta soudain Draco.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

\- _Ça t'amuse, connard ?_

\- Ben…

\- _T'es censé être dans mon camp, non ? Ou alors ça fait pas partie du deal de sortir ensemble… ?_

Harry redoubla de rire.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi on te soupçonne de vouloir brûler la maison, répondit-il, hilare.

\- _Je vais brûler cette putain de maison._

Harry continua de rire bêtement et s'essuya les joues, le nez du bout de la manche. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses larmes absurdes d'un peu plus tôt, à part la démangeaison légèrement salée. Il frissonnait un peu ; il avait froid, et chaud en même temps, mais c'était la retombée du stress. Il rattrapa le plaid qui avait glissé de son épaule et le serra dans son poing.

Lui ne voyait pas le drame, personnellement, moins maniaque que Draco – il en avait fait plein, des conneries, avec Ginny ; ça leur avait traversé la tête plus d'une fois de faire l'amour à un endroit qui ferait péter un câble à Ron quand il s'en apercevrait – ou de faire semblant qu'il les surprenait en pleine action quand il rentrait dans une pièce. Draco était presque aussi drôle, dans son genre, quand il s'énervait.

Mais il n'en dit rien, parce que, oui, ça faisait un peu partie du « _deal_ », de ne pas trop le pousser quand il avait besoin de soutien.

Harry sourit. Draco lui manquait vraiment, mais il était là, il laissait tomber une partie de sa soirée entre amis pour lui parler longuement.

\- _Je vais y aller…_

\- Oui.

\- _On se voit bientôt._

\- Oui… Merci d'avoir appelé.

\- _C'est normal._

Harry ne répondit pas, se lovant dans le silence qui s'étira entre eux.

\- _Bonne nuit._

\- Bonne nuit. »

* * *

…


End file.
